


拂雨知云篇

by apieceofpotato



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 128
Words: 208,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apieceofpotato/pseuds/apieceofpotato
Summary: （2018年旧文，在长佩注销之后重发）垂星观小师兄看上了出家的皇子又不敢说，所以也不知道给他做小师弟的皇子殿下也看上了他。他们搞到一起的后果就是一起翻出了不少玄门和朝堂的陈芝麻烂谷子破事……
Relationships: 程雀青/丁羲和, 萧牧/谢仪
Kudos: 1





	1. 今我来思 01

《鹿鸣之什·采薇》：今我来思，雨雪霏霏。  
故事的开始，是一些凄风苦雨。  
————————————

“阿牧。”  
萧牧头皮一紧，使劲睁开发糊的眼睛，只看到有个人影坐在混混沌沌的屋子里。  
那女子穿着身黑色的缎袍，头发已经白了一半；憔悴的脸枯得像纸，那双闪着光的眼睛也陷进了揉糟的纸团一样的眼窝里：但是这张脸、这双眼睛他死了也忘不了。  
“姐！”萧牧紧张地喊道，“姐你怎么了？”  
她没有再说话，憔悴得好像再多说一句话就会裂开。  
“你是不是病了？是不是？”  
“姐！你说话啊！”萧牧急得想哭，但是好多年都没哭过了。  
“是不是那个姓沈的……”  
她虚弱地笑了一下，然后慢慢地转身走开了。  
“姐！”

萧牧觉得心悸。他把手放在了胸口上，晨钟不知道响到多少声了。  
不想起床，床是人世间最后的温柔乡，他死也不想离开。  
这时候门好像知道他在想什么一样响了两声，接着就是熟悉的声音：“于野。”  
“就来！“萧牧应道，马上跟上了弦似的洗漱穿衣。  
天知道当执事的明微师兄怎么就住在他对面，自从他拜了师住进这自在坊开始，师兄就不厌其烦地每天叫他起床同他一起上早课，风雨不误：“跟教坊的小丫头似的”。  
一推门师兄仍然是那身和山雾一样的青襟白袍，明微师兄正一改平日冰冷严肃恨不得拒人千里之外的表情，温温柔柔地看着他：“做噩梦了？”  
应该是自己梦里最焦急的时候喊出声了。  
“没，”萧牧答道，“梦见我大姐了。”  
“就这些？”  
“……就是感觉她不大对劲，病怏怏的，还穿了身黑——”萧牧眼看着师兄表情变了一下，“黑衣服，也不说话。”  
见师兄神色不太自然像在纠结什么，萧牧事后十分后悔地嘴欠问了句：“怎么了吗？”  
师兄沉默了好一会才问道：“你和公主感情很好吗？”  
“大姐最疼的就是我了。”  
“哦。”  
“我姐是不是有事啊？”萧牧见师兄抿了嘴，心里一沉，怕不是大事。  
“生老病死是自然之事，看开点。”  
“噢。”萧牧反应过来，“什么？！”  
他突然走不动了，在梦里没哭出来，现在眼泪乘着那股悲伤劲冲出了眼眶。  
“我姐……她……”  
师兄停下了脚：“走吧，先上早课。”  
可是萧牧的泪珠儿已经淌到下巴上了。  
“眼泪擦了。”  
萧牧听话地掏出手帕抹了泪。  
明微师兄扭过了头，语气也没平时那么冷清了，好像在耐心又不得要领地安慰他似的：“到时候我陪你回京吧。”  
“我陪你回京”这句话从耳朵走山路差不多走了一年才走到萧牧脑子里，等他想明白讣告送到了垂星观自己就要回去给姐姐守灵、明微师兄陪他回去做法事的时候，早课已经迷迷糊糊地混完了。他逆着人群挪到令人腿软的万丈悬崖边，被山风吹得清醒了一点。  
如果昨天下雨今天放晴，谷里就会结满山间的云气形成一片云海，而临山顶的垂星观也就成了云海中央的一处孤岛，如同与世隔绝的仙境；不过今天没什么云，阳光射下来能直接看到山间的飞鸟和绿得凉眼的拂雨谷底的溪流。萧牧心里阴云密布，偏偏眼前晴朗爽气得只差一阵又甜又脆的竹笛。  
萧牧趴在栏杆上消化“等待最喜欢的大姐死去的消息”这种又悲伤又焦躁的难熬情绪，脑袋里还在过“六欲不生三毒消灭”这样毫无意义的废话。  
“殿下！”外观的沈代又狗皮膏药似的来了。  
“殿下个屁。”萧牧现在看见这套人就心烦，心烦一甩头力气大了些，栓在头冠上的小铃铛又叮叮当当响，响得他更心烦了。  
“怎么，白秃子又骂你了？”  
“没有。”萧牧翻了个不易察觉的白眼，“滚滚滚，不想说话。”  
萧牧现在最不想看见的就是沈家的人，而且还是个外观的人精。  
萧牧讨厌沈家，因为当初本是沈攸之那老东西和谢国公两人起头拥自己父皇为帝，萧家才成了天家门第；但那个姓沈的老头总在背后不给他们好受，拿鼻子闻都能闻出来他对萧家有意见。大姐萧容也是为了两家表面和气嫁入了沈家的门，几年来生下一儿一女，可是老得比母妃还快。这两件事加一起，让他没法对天底下所有姓沈的人有好脸色。  
再者，垂星观是百年老观，而外观排云观是近几十年给那些钱多没处花的世家开的，垂星观如今有皇家当靠山还出过有名的修士，富贵闲人们赶时髦清修自认为消灾弭祸跟外人提起来还能出出风头，也就一举两得香火钱盆满钵满——不过萧牧根本看不上，他父皇当初也是在外观“修身养性”的时候登徒子了他母妃，外观那些“弟子”就和河沟里的杂鱼一样，什么货色都有。  
磨磨唧唧的沈代突然溜了，萧牧回头，发现是明微师兄。  
师兄站得端正，左手拎着食盒，右手捏封薄薄的信。  
白底，只有一行黑字。  
萧牧心里凉了。


	2. 今我来思 02

沈家大红宅门嘎吱打开又嗡地关上，看起来倒是那么个样子：到处挂起白绫白幡，堂上烟雾缭绕一个个披麻戴孝的看不清谁，只有一群和尚在念经，木鱼一声一声像半夜湿漉漉的深巷里的竹杖。  
自从进观，萧牧这还是头一次跟着师兄出来做事情。他觉得自己应该带着一肚子气来沈家，可是到了这黄白色扎眼香纸味刺鼻的环境里倒紧张起来，或许是因为路上师兄那句“公主死时有怨念，会在常去的地方徘徊”，他进门就开始警觉地左顾右盼。  
“恭迎殿下，明微大师。”沈攸之和沈文和一老一小两个王八蛋人模狗样的，萧牧黑脸拉得山长。  
“无上天尊。”“明微大师”冷漠答道，不动声色地看沈文和悄悄翻了个白眼。  
两人转过后院一个门后，萧牧实在憋不住，小声指桑骂槐：“那群秃驴。”  
明微师兄并没觉察到萧牧想的是什么，随口接道：“就是来念经的。”  
“唉。你说他们都来超度了，还有咱们的事吗？”  
“念这点废经度不了。”  
师兄这一句话突然惊着了萧牧，“你也看不惯那些秃驴啊？”  
“有道行的高僧活着的没几个，剩下的都是剃了头来分羹的南郭。”  
师兄向来傲物用下眼皮看人，说话也从不留情刻薄的很，不过这话顺了萧牧的意，刚才那点不愉快也散了，他便跟着附和：“就是，一群南郭。”  
萧牧突然想起点什么来，“对了，”  
“嗯？”

突然发现师兄对他并不冷漠？

“姓沈的叫你‘大师’？”  
“我偶尔跟师父进宫祈福，他们认识也正常。”  
萧牧心不在焉地“噢”了下，实在想不起来从前年节的时候见过师兄这个人。他又从侧面仔细看了看师兄，这么俊的一位道长，自己不应该忽略过去的。  
师兄俗名谢仪，在师门排的明字辈，道号明微；可他真的对这个名字没太大印象。  
师兄突然扭头，把正专心在记忆里找线索的萧牧吓了一跳。  
“你看什么？”  
萧牧连连摇头：“没，没——我就是想以前在宫里为什么没见过你。”  
谢仪扭头在众多居室中间环顾一圈，问萧牧知不知道公主平日住在哪里。  
萧牧说不知道，又觉得在师兄需要信息的时候说不知道很对不起他，就给自己找了条理由：“除了今天和我姐大婚那次，我连沈家门都没进过。”  
“那好吧，”师兄又转过来看着他，“闭眼。”  
萧牧觉得师兄的目光有点刺人，乖乖闭眼之后感觉师兄的手指在他眼皮上各抹了一道，又在他脑门上点了什么凉飕飕的东西。突然觉得脑袋轰的一下，他本能地抓住师兄胳膊，睁开眼睛感觉周围的东西都有点变形。  
“给你临时开了天眼，看见什么别害怕，去找你姐。”  
谢仪想起来不应该对萧牧说“你姐”应该说“公主”，可萧牧已经走远了。

萧牧感觉自己被装了双鱼眼，看什么都不习惯。墙角的痨鬼瘦得跟什么似的，树下的大头娃娃皮肤青紫，瞪着漆黑无神的大眼睛看着他；荷花池里在往外冒密密麻麻的小疙瘩，院子中间灰黑的阴风和白色的清风一阵一阵地刮，看着舒心一点的只有往外漫着淡金色光晕的大鱼缸。  
师兄的胳膊摸起来好像有种奇妙的感觉。

“娘~”一间紧闭着门窗的小屋突然传来软软嫩嫩的小孩子的声音，“娘~”

一个妇人在小声地哄：“阿娘出去了，姨姨陪囡囡玩好不好……”  
那小孩子显然不买账，开始大喊大叫：“娘！娘！”  
萧牧心里一动，不由分说推门闯进去，只看到奶娘打扮的妇人惊惧地抱着孩子，白净的小娃娃脸蛋上挂着泪朝外挥着胳膊喊娘，而头发花白的姐姐正背对着他、跪在榻边！  
“姐！”萧牧失声喊道。  
所有人都呆住了，吃惊地看着他，包括已经是魂魄的萧容公主。  
小娃娃被陌生的舅舅吓得大哭，奶娘俯首跪地给皇子殿下见礼请罪，后脚跟过来的师兄在喊他的名字，小小一方屋内突然乱七八糟，只有公主看着他，张着嘴发不出任何声音。  
“姐！是不是他们害死你的？”  
谢仪轻轻一拍奶娘的后脑放倒了她，萧牧的小外甥女儿爬出奶娘的胳膊摸到了母亲的手和衣袖，也止住了哭声。  
习惯性用胳膊护着孩子的公主慢慢摇了摇头，对萧牧做口型：“过来。”


	3. 今我来思 03

萧牧跪坐在公主的虚影面前，不知道她想干什么。  
谢仪以为会交接什么秘密，特意向后让了一步；但萧容公主只是和从前浇宠于这个弟弟一样，摸了摸萧牧的头。  
他转过了身去，他见不得。  
小时候被父皇责难后找大姐散委屈的记忆被这一拂又给拂了回来，萧牧更难受了。  
“姐，你别走。”他小声喃道，背对他们的谢仪听到了被咽下去的哭腔。  
萧容也舍不得这刚长大成人不久的弟弟，像抱撒娇的长毛犬一样又抱了在她膝上掩面的萧牧；觉得不够，又把额头贴到了他细软的头发上。  
一切马上都不对了。  
萧牧想多留姐姐一会，但突然之间看到了沈文和铁青的脸、扬起来的巴掌，同时婴儿的哭声和摔碎瓷器的巨响也在他脑袋里炸开了。  
“怎么回事？”  
萧容惊恐地看着他。  
“他打你了？”  
萧容愣了一下，咬着下唇开始摇头。  
“沈文和那个王八蛋！”萧牧咆哮道，扭头就要出去找姐夫沈文和算账。  
“别！”萧容空作着口型艰难地从地上爬起来去扯萧牧的袖子，可是扯了个空。  
这时候谢师兄以身拦住了他：“站住！”  
“冷静点，”谢仪道，“公主有事。”  
萧容穿过萧牧的身体伸手拍打着门板，示意他开门。  
日光下公主的魂魄越来越淡，萧牧把外套接下来为她遮荫，但他感觉姐姐往院子里走的每一步都很疼。  
公主挪到一棵空心大树边，蹲下身要开始挖土。  
萧牧本来心里就像插了把刀子每分每秒都在流血，在公主的手指碰到泥土前开始埋头猛挖，没有注意到姐姐的眼神好像亮了些。当他从土中捧出一把布包裹的小巧金色钥匙时，萧容公主已经透明到看不见了。  
萧牧站起来：“我姐呢？”  
一直袖手旁观姐弟情深的谢仪答道：“已经被你度了。”  
“度了？”萧牧看看只有半个巴掌大的小钥匙在阳光下闪闪发亮，突然一股沁人心脾的旋风从他们身边卷起，两个白衣道士的衣摆一瞬间被吹得飘舞起来，萧牧好像明白自己度了什么——姐姐把解开什么的希望交托给了他，便离去了。  
七月时节，蝉鸣已经熄了。院子里安静下来，堂前的那些南郭僧人仍在一刻不停地念经，被香火浸没。

萧牧揣着钥匙溜进了萧容的寝宫。不知道为什么，他看见这把钥匙的第一反应就是姐姐寝宫里的妆台。  
“小心。”被强拖进来的明微师兄刚提醒了一句就听到碰了镜子的萧牧发出一声怪异的尖叫。  
这尖叫声像个女人。  
但萧牧像被什么魇着了一样，微微拈着兰花指开始抚摸纤尘不染的桌案，还像西施捧心似的蹙起了眉。  
萧牧此刻像沉在片迷雾里，眼前只剩下了这面镜子。镜子里有端倪，从刚刚那一声尖叫开始，每次手指碰到那带着寒意的镜面的时候都能听到零碎的词句：  
“我不去”  
“我不愿意”  
“母后你说话啊”  
“恨你们”  
“弄死他！”  
“诛灭九族！”  
“大逆不道！”  
一个词比一个词寒意更甚，但是这些词串到一起似乎揭开了什么惊天内幕。萧牧还想听下去，但手上突然剧痛被敲回了现实：明微师兄板着和白秃子一样的脸，一戒尺下去给萧牧娇嫩的手背打出一条鲜红的印子；用醒神木做的戒尺还在师兄手里，可能自己刚才不醒过来，师兄还会毫不留情给他一尺子。  
可是在观里师兄从来没打过他的！  
萧牧不高兴地哼哼唧唧：“镜子里有东西。”  
“应该是怨念。”  
“啊？”  
“公主魂魄虽然走了，但是还有很强的怨念集在这，不愿出嫁，蒙受冤屈，目睹罪证心生恨意这种。”  
“你也听到了？”萧牧以为只有摸了镜子的自己能听见。  
只见师兄有点嫌弃地偏偏头，“你刚才都学出来了。”  
“你！……我……”萧牧窘得直跳脚，想找个缝子钻进去在里面隐居再也不出来了：“你没听见！什么都没听见！什么都不记得！”  
谢仪终于忍不住笑出了声。  
萧容公主自从出嫁后寝宫罕有人至，萧牧在外面已经给师兄安了心：“除了五更天来打扫的两个宫女，其他时候一个人都没有不用在意”，两人掩上门也就放松了戒备。谁知道外面突然响起了踢踢踏踏的脚步声——  
方才声音最大的萧牧捂着师兄的嘴正要带着他往桌子底下钻，外面的门突然被一脚踹开，炮仗似的声音响彻在亡人的寝宫里：  
“这是你们喧哗的地方？好大胆子！”


	4. 今我来思 04

本来吓得魂都不知道该往哪收的萧牧听闻动静突然停住，也不怕了也不慌了，从桌子底下爬出来连发冠上的飘带都没理就喜笑颜开冲来人喊：“二姐！”  
风风火火踹门进来的确实是二公主萧晔，只不过和萧容相比她根本就不像个公主，甚至比萧牧还不像话——没人敢惹，垂涎公主美貌的皇亲重臣家的公子们从入门到放弃平均用不了二十一天，所以萧晔现在二十五岁仍是自由身，就愈发肆无忌惮了。  
“老六？”萧晔看见弟弟的一瞬间觉得诧异，“你搞什么？”  
谢仪不怕鬼，但人的权势不得不畏，纵然自己是萧牧师兄也得跪下给公主见礼。  
萧牧还在支吾：“我……师兄陪我回来看看大姐……”  
他觉得这个理由没有一点毛病，又眉飞色舞小声加了一句：“别告诉别人！”  
萧晔没拒绝就算是答应了，她显然不太高兴，叉着腰在两个小道士周围巡视了一圈，问道：“看完了吗？”  
谢仪什么都没说，知趣地退了出去。姐弟情深什么的他真的不想看，宫廷秘事他也不感兴趣。  
但是谢仪两手阖上精致的雕花木门的一瞬间，屋内就变天了。  
不知道从什么地方往姐弟两人身上倒灌凉气，萧牧被冻出了一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
屋内的光线迅速变暗，好像一瞬间从艳阳高照坠入了黑夜；角落里高低的灯烛自动亮了起来，但暖黄色的灯光跟被冻住了一样，没有半点活气，连灯焰都不会跳。  
“怎么回事？！”萧晔从没见过这种阵仗，心里有点发虚。  
萧牧暗骂一声，大姐的怨气强到能上身他可以理解，但这样大白天的闹鬼完全超出了他的意料——他这一年来学的全是理论，几乎没有操作过。他的第一反应就是求助门外的师兄，但是他要去找门的时候，门不见了！  
一片空空如也的墙壁上映着他模糊的影子。  
“沙——沙——”  
衣料在地上拖行的动静。  
萧牧紧张地寻找声音的源头，结果发现一起被困在屋子里的二姐也不见了！  
不知是不是因为没人分担这股寒气，屋里越发地冷，还有股心口被大石压住一样的气闷。  
外面开始哗啦啦下起大雨，屋内的灯又亮了几分，紧接着在妆台前影影绰绰出现了一个模糊的影子：萧牧屏住了呼吸，只见人影逐渐变得清晰，还年轻着的大姐捏着杆笔在写些什么。他壮壮胆子往前挪了两步，结果公主突然惊惧地回头，看向他的方向。  
要完，萧牧心想。  
“谁在？”公主从抽屉里掏出一把无鞘的匕首，小心地查看四周。萧牧张嘴想打个招呼，结果发现自己发不出声音。  
正当他急于想辙的时候，公主从他的身体中间穿了过去。  
真的是两个世界？  
惊弓之鸟一样的萧容没有发现什么端倪，回去匆匆忙忙写完了一张什么东西，从床底拉出暗格，随即掏出了一把金色的小钥匙。  
是它！萧牧捏捏袖袋里，硬硬的一小块还在。  
公主藏好东西之后似乎松了一口气，然后又回到妆台前，提笔开始写。刚刚减弱的雨势又渐强。  
萧牧胆子大了些，蹑手蹑脚挪到能看清桌案的地方伸长脖子，却看到一脸苦大仇深的大姐拿的是墨早就干了的笔，平整光亮的纸上什么都没有？  
“许是因为怨念所化，只记能下大概的行为。”他心想。  
接着封闭的屋子里又重演了一遍持刀巡视、藏匿纸张的情景，然后公主又回到原来的位置开始写那不存在的文字。  
这显然是个循环，萧牧现在才开始觉得瘆得慌：要怎么出去？难道要一直困在这里？万一出不去怎么办？自己会死吗？  
死应该不会的，至少师兄还在……而且怨念是大姐的怨念，不会害自己的……吧？  
但是马上他感觉到自己饿了。  
是不是一直困在这里会被饿死？萧牧这个念头一上来整个人马上就不好了。观里的糙点心粗茶淡饭他吃得下，但宫里两个月不重样的可口可心吃食还是他的朱砂痣。狠心把自己这荒唐念头骂下去之后他开始思考：一定有打破循环的办法，或许从外打开房门是一种，但是自己做不到；也许是屋里某个关键物品，或者是激怒这个怨念？  
萧牧趁着那股怨念还在埋头画空文，在床底摸索摸索扒出了暗格。锁芯“咔哒”一声转开，他还没来得及打开看看里面到底是些什么东西，就觉得好像有股不友善的目光锁定了自己。  
他抬头一看，姐姐的脸就在他背后，已经变得炭黑。这黑不是正常人不悦或者久病的黑，而是阴森森黑黢黢的，瞥一眼就肝颤得要命。  
这次真的不行了！萧牧完全不知道该怎么破，情急之下摸到什么是什么，呼啦一下打开暗格抓起一沓的纸往脑袋上一顶闭着眼睛缩起肩膀准备挨这不是姐姐的姐姐一家伙，要不是在这个环境里发不出声音，他叫得准比待宰的猪还惨。  
一股大力撞上了他的头顶，萧牧这么一会心里累积的恐惧直接冲上了头顶，攥紧手里的东西大叫起来。  
“啊啊啊啊啊！！！！”  
意识到自己可以出声了，萧牧怯着睁开眼睛，发现周围是明亮的，时近正午阳光正强。  
刚松口气终于回到了现实，冷不防又被二姐揍了脑壳：“鬼叫什么！”  
被娇惯出来的六皇子习惯性反驳：“谁鬼叫了！那东西就要弄死我了我害怕不行啊！”  
萧晔没话了，看起来她也碰到了些不友善的场景。  
姐弟两个尴尬了片刻，萧晔干咳一声，拿起被萧牧放在一边的纸：“这是大姐写的那些？”  
“应该是吧……你要看吗？”  
“我想看看。”萧晔道，“姐姐以前和我说过，这些东西都是证据。”  
“证据？”萧牧一下子想起了刚才那句“大逆不道诛灭九族”，压低了声音：“沈家的？”  
萧晔点头。  
“你打算怎么办？告诉父皇？还是给大哥？”  
“我想想。这件事我们暂时谁都不要告诉，我不相信大哥他们。”  
萧牧一直不太喜欢那个大他很多岁与他有隔膜的大哥，遂表示赞同，“嗯。那这些个怎么处置？咱们谁带走都不方便吧？”  
“这不是证词，记录的全是证人证物，咱们各抄一份然后烧了它吧。”  
“好。”萧牧旋即去备墨。  
“老六，你认不认识什么信得过的聪明人？”萧晔正抄着突然问萧牧。  
萧牧摇头，“没。”  
萧晔抬笔轻叹一声：“那，单靠咱们两个莽撞人，也不行啊。”


	5. 今我来思 05

萧牧起居的住所叫“仰曦”，仰承清晨日光之义。  
仰曦宫里两方通透光线明亮，到了日暮斜阳给一切都上了一层好像是希望的橙黄色的时候，里面仍然不用点灯。萧牧正对着香炉胡天胡地地乱想，他可以不为姐姐枯守这三天的灵，况且姐姐在晌午就已经离开了——只是想静静，不管是姐姐再回不来的事实，还是洞中猛兽一般的沈家，甚至大齐多年韬晦也掩盖不住的外强中干，逐渐被秃驴们排挤的中原道教……突然间全都挤作了一团，团成巨石压得他透不过气。  
“于野。”正当他委屈得要变成蒲团上歪斜的一小堆的时候，沉默了半天的师兄突然叫他，他一个激灵条件反射地挺起腰杆坐得笔直。  
“宫人送饭来了。”谢仪说道。  
“你先吃吧，”萧牧无精打采：“我没心情。”  
谢仪像是没听见他这句话，很响地把碗碟一件件摆到小案上：“吃饭。”  
萧牧别扭了一会，还是慢慢腾腾挪过来端起了碗。六皇子好哄得很，宫人送的都是他喜欢吃的东西。  
饭菜几口下肚，萧牧突然有了些微妙的安全感：他看了眼安静吃饭的师兄，确实是师兄；环顾四周，确实是自己家；饭菜是熟悉的饭菜，能让他觉得舒服一点的东西都聚到了一起。  
心口发酸，刚被姐姐的一切砸懵了头的皇子殿下好像缓过来了。他确认师兄没在看他的小动作，便偷偷抹掉了藏在眼眶里的热泪。  
“你觉得‘碎月’和‘孤星’这两个名字哪个好？”  
萧牧急急忙忙咽下饭，说话还带着微弱的鼻音：“什么的名字啊？”  
“剑的，佩剑。”师兄不紧不慢地夹了片菜不出声地抿了下去。  
连吃饭都吃得斯文端庄仙人风骨。  
“你的？”萧牧突然发现师兄确实带的一直是把铜剑，可是连自己的剑都快打好了，谢明微他身为大师兄怎么会？  
谢仪点头：“嗯，师父说到年纪了。”  
啥？什么到年纪了？师兄年纪和他一样大？  
师兄似乎看出来他在想什么，放下筷子道：“我入门比其他人早，其实我和你同年，小你几个月。”  
萧牧觉得天都黑了。  
明微大师兄天赋异禀勤勉好学全观上下都知道，可是厉害得不得了的大师兄比自己还？  
“哦……我觉得孤星还不错……”萧牧脑筋又拐回了原来的话题上。他仔细看了师兄的眉眼，好像确实很年轻，甚至有点稚气未脱。他又觉得师兄让他选的两个名字都不好，太独了，扎人，容易断。  
“你的呢？”道门弟子铸剑是如同加冠取字一样重要的事情，剑随主人形，铸剑一般都在二十一岁之后，早了晚了都不合适。而给剑取名也和本人取字一样，一辈子一个，必须慎重。这不知道是从哪年哪月传下来的老规矩，也尽都忘了背后的意义，但是大家还一直遵守着。  
萧牧回忆了一下，“叫‘知遇’。”  
谢仪随口一应，没了下文。遭遇冷场的萧牧开始不自在了：  
“师兄你知不知道你的剑是在哪打的啊？”  
“翠山庐，琼林师傅打的。”  
萧牧突然兴奋：“我也是！咱们铸剑日子离得近，会不会是同一炉出来的？”  
“同炉又怎么样？”  
“同炉的有缘啊！以前还有带同炉剑的两个人，开始不认识，后来就成夫妻了。”  
按萧牧的性子要是有人持了同炉剑他非得拉着拜把子不可，但是持剑的人是师兄。  
果然师兄一闭眼说道：“哪来的那么多缘。”  
太不亲人了，萧牧想，不过想到师兄比他还小，又原谅他了——小孩子嘛，总有点不合群的犟脾气。  
脚步轻快的侍女们一盏盏点亮了灯烛，幽香渐渐弥漫到整座屋子。萧牧被这股味道呛了两个喷嚏，突然想起来刚入观的时候师兄查他的屋子查到那几支香烛，还被阿九笑话了一番。现在闻闻，确实香得有点过分了。  
“后天观里要打醮，明天过了晌午我得回山。”  
谢仪皮肤白皙眼睛明亮，再加上一身白衣，在昏暗的环境里也很亮眼。  
“我和你一起回去。”萧牧说道。  
“想通了？”  
“嗯——明天一早和父皇母妃问个安，然后找二姐说说事就走；临走前我去趟膳房打包点点心回去分给琥珀茯苓阿霄阿九，剩下的留着咱们吃。”  
师兄爱吃宫里的点心，他早就看出来了。


	6. 今我来思 06

今天垂星观里的空气依然静谧。  
“萧于野你个王八蛋！你给老子撒手！毛都被你薅秃了！”  
一只黄色的半大狸花猫骂骂咧咧被萧牧按在腿上狂撸，头冠上的小铃铛叮叮当当乱响，殿下今天显然非常不高兴。茯苓和琥珀两个小道童一脸浆糊，大公主头七刚过，殿下一大早从皇宫回来还好好的，结果见过一次管先生之后就突然崩了形。  
全观一年一次的秋季大考结束，弟子的成绩名次昨天都用纸鹤按人投递了，萧牧人不在拂雨谷只能回来再去找主考的管先生问——看来平日进学并不积极的殿下是被提点了一番。  
不过谁也不知道寄养在对面明微大师兄家的猫妖凉凉是怎么被他偷到自己家的。  
“姓萧的你有没有人性啊！”  
萧牧铁着脸：“没有。”  
“我没招你没惹你，凭什么祸害我这只弱小可怜无助的小猫咪！  
“萧于野你个大骗子！你就是想泄私愤！  
“夭寿啦！虐！待！猫！妖！啦！等我回灵谷告你的状！”  
在凉凉幼猫形态的视野里，萧牧现在凶神恶煞得像头魔王。  
“别叫了，别人听不见的。”心狠手辣又无情的魔王说道。  
凉凉落到萧牧和谢仪手里这件事得从去年年考说起，那时候萧牧刚刚拜师三个月还什么都不懂不用参加年考，一没有早课二没人管他，他就自作主张找了条山沟去钓鱼——结果钓来了凉凉守了小半天的鲤鱼精。  
猫嫉妒还记仇，猫妖更甚。凉凉不知道用什么办法跟萧牧混进了垂星观，趁四下无人正要杀人夺食的时候险些被砍断脊梁骨，从那时候开始，凉凉的日子就凉了。  
毕竟萧牧抢了别妖的东西有错在先，他没舍得把这头猫妖怎么样，而且看它年岁不大连妖丹都没结还试图养在身边，当然，被大师兄截了胡。大师兄谢明微不光用亲手炼的镇妖索给凉凉添了条金闪闪的项圈，还给它下了各种禁制：它说人话只有自己和萧牧听得懂，其他人听到的都是喵呜喵呜喵嗷嗷，就是其中一条。  
拿几条鱼就能骗出来，说明凉凉在谢仪家过得并不好。凉凉以为自己终于能放个风，结果是从一个地狱掉进了另一个地狱，只是刀山和火海的差别。  
琥珀听凉凉嗷嗷叫都快听毛了，萧牧还在悲愤地折磨那只可怜的圆毛动物——不过被他揉到快要坏掉的凉凉突然噤了声。  
谢仪还没走到萧牧跟前，萧牧周围的生物就都感觉到一股来自“执事大师兄”的肃杀之气纷纷萎蔫。  
“师兄？”萧牧私心想叫他明微来着，自从知道师兄比自己小，原本对他还有那么一丝的敬畏之心也给扔了。  
“可亲的执事大师兄”坐到萧牧对面，凉凉害怕地蜷了起来。  
“因为年考的事？”萧牧此去皇宫回来又带了点心，谢仪不见外地吃了一个。  
萧牧黑着脸：“嗯。”  
只听谢仪深呼吸，又轻轻叹了一声。  
“怎么了？”  
“以你的天赋不可能考这么差的。”谢仪道。  
“我不是因为这个，我是气他们骗我。”师兄一温柔，萧牧就渐渐委屈了起来。  
“谁骗你什么？”  
萧牧总算找到了能诉苦的对象，情绪激动直拍桌子：“师兄我可跟你说！我问他们年考都考什么，他们说功夫下在平时考前准备没有用！然后一个一个全都用功去了！”  
谢仪沉吟了片刻，像是在组织语言，可语言组织出来还是这个样子：“他们说得没错……”  
这还没完，好像担心萧牧受的刺激还不够似的又添了一句：“我考前也没用功。”  
皇子殿下日常撅嘴不服：“你平时除了练功还有生活吗？”  
谢仪抬头认真看着萧牧：“有。看书，打坐。”  
萧牧听到一声“有”之后本打算见识见识大师兄的业余生活，谁知道就是这些。  
“管先生让我来指导你课业。”  
“哦。”萧牧又灰了下去，心想又失去了一重自由。“那你来给我指导功课，你自己的怎么办？”  
“有些事参悟不透，搁一搁不妨事。”  
“什么事啊？”  
谢仪闭口不答。  
萧牧见此状也懒得追问，又开始抱怨：“哎呀师兄，你对我这么好……”  
谢仪突然惊慌地看向他。  
“是因为我是皇子吗？你说实话。”  
谢仪松了口气，“不是。虽然管先生交代我多照顾你，但是我从没把你当皇子看。”  
“那你怎么看我？”  
“你入门时间还是太短，我多照顾是应该的，这是其一。其二是……嗯……”  
看见师兄目光游移吞吞吐吐的样子，萧牧期待了起来。  
“我是觉得你，嗯——挺好的……不是，我没有朋友，只有你和我相处得多一点。”谢仪生怕萧牧误会什么，把自己憋得面红耳赤。  
看见谢仪发窘萧牧突然觉得开心，拽拽他衣服上的流苏：“明微，你真是太可爱了。”  
冷不防被萧牧夸了“可爱”还被拉了衣服，谢仪感觉全身都要烧起来了。  
“哇你居然害羞了，我的天啊，天塌地陷大师兄害羞了啊！”  
“行了。”神色相当不自然的谢仪板着一阵红一阵白的脸按住了恨不得原地同风起扶摇直上九万里的萧牧，“别人失态你拿去说。”  
“咳——咳，那我不告诉别人，我自己记着。”  
“不行！你忘了。”谢仪握着萧牧的手腕，一副“我一用力你腕子就断了”的架势。  
“我摸镜子的事你忘了没有？”萧牧不甘示弱讨价还价。  
“我忘了。”谢仪呼啦一撩道袍坐了回去。  
“叮——”  
谢仪头上的铃铛响了。  
萧牧心情大好，“我也忘了！”  
谢仪心情并不太好，只想挖个把自己埋了。  
谢仪的道童阿九直接闯空门进了里屋，刚好赶上了铃铛响的那么一声。  
他憋到两个祖宗终于安静下来才报了信：“大师兄，观主回来了。”  
“观主是谁啊？”进观一年的萧牧装傻白还是很熟练。  
“观主就是观主，他才是掌门。”谢仪道。

一位看起来三十多岁的道士刚从山顶的混元大阵上走下来，白引对他躬身，冷漠地问声师伯。  
白引的师伯，自然是观主有鱼仙人。  
有鱼仙人姓管，同现在管理内观垂星观外观排云观两观上下、人人尊敬的管先生管黍是亲兄弟。他到底得没得仙体其实不好说，可能也只是因为八十多年前带领玄门除掉了孽障丁羲和，才被尊了个仙人的名号；他本人也在那一战之后不久就四处云游踪迹不定，这次突然踩了混元大阵大张旗鼓回观来，谁见了都得寻思一番缘由。


	7. 今我来思 07

萧牧不太喜欢这个突然出现的观主。  
“暮气太重。”他心里暗想。有道行的修士几百岁仍然身强体壮，容貌也能定到心仪的年龄上去，比如自己的师父管先生看起来只比玄知大师兄的岁数大一点，而谢仪的师父白引就执拗地停在四十岁谢顶的相貌才被徒弟们私下叫白秃子——有鱼仙人看起来三十多岁，但是靠近他时，总觉得他是个即将油枯灯灭的垂暮老人。  
那修丹道出神入化的玄珞小师姐呢？不不不她不可能是七八十岁的老妪，萧牧只愿意接受她比自己大三岁。倒是内观第二块冰山玄音师姐，说她多老自己都信。  
观中弟子只有内外亲疏之分，并没有长幼排行；明微和玄知两位的“大师兄”的称呼都是作为内外观执事的敬称，换萧牧做执事，他这个菜得只会低级道术的小师弟也叫大师兄。  
萧牧一边换衣服准备晚课一边想这一趟朝见观主的体验实在是不太好，早到的谢仪黑着张脸还吓了他一大跳；还有后来玄珞小师姐突然的语重心长：“明微大师兄可是垂星观第一高岭花，你要好好珍惜他啊。”  
谢明微高岭花？确实长得漂亮又自傲，可也是一开始不爱理人熟识之后就好多了啊？  
萧牧正费心把腰带理得平整光滑不打褶，突然后领子上一股大力把他像个小鸡崽似的扯得转了个身：正是不见踪影有小半天的谢明微。  
萧牧心说我以后大白天也得给屋里上锁。  
谢仪不由分说扔给他一把剑，剑鞘上新铸的花纹还有点剌手，萧牧皱皱鼻子，闻到了一股炉气。定睛细看时，是把新打的剑，连灵珠都还没镶；翻到背后，鞘上铸了小篆两字：知遇。  
萧牧大喜，直接在屋里把剑抽了出来——新剑初开，伴随一声颤响凛冽寒光溢出，照亮了两个年轻人。  
“好剑啊！”萧牧没问谢仪到底去了哪，想必就是去取剑了。  
“嗯。”看到萧牧高兴得像个一百多斤的孩子，谢仪脸上也浮出了些笑意：“去试剑。”  
“去哪？”  
“问道场。”  
问道场那可是全观定期比武的武场啊！只围观没上过场的萧牧兴奋起来跃跃欲试——从前只在白秃子盯着习剑时和别人用木剑铁剑对过招，今天能和大师兄动真剑打一场，自己输定了那也不亏！  
谢仪走在旁边，萧牧一直盯着师兄抱在怀里的新剑看：从剑鞘的光泽和质地来看，怎么也像同一炉的，不知道它是不是真的叫孤星，但从花纹来看确实比知遇严肃得多。  
“明微！”  
师兄正看着自己，好像师兄对直接叫他明微也没什么意见？  
萧牧笑嘻嘻地凑过去：“我能看看你的剑吗？”  
谢仪想都没想就把剑递给了萧牧。  
萧牧满心欢喜把谢仪的孤星翻来覆去看了个遍，突然想起了什么，“诶明微，你把剑随随便便就给我了？”  
“怎么了吗？”谢仪问道。  
萧牧细一想好像也对，不过又觉得哪不对劲。

明微大师兄严重偏心眼，这点所有被他指导过剑法的弟子都看得出来——大师兄对别人只管又凶又狠地喂招顺便口头指导几句，做派和白秃子一模一样；可轮到于野小师弟身上，就是在问道场手把手教学了：这种连让步带引导处处点到为止处处精心的教法，让他们死也不会相信这是明微大师兄干出来的事。  
不过萧牧体验到的就是另外一回事了。  
知遇剑轻刃薄，孤星剑坚刃利，面对突然之间的“一点寒芒先到”完全不能硬扛，一时之间摸索不到该如何改变攻守方式，就只能被师兄扎得不敢妄动。几轮下来处处受限，萧牧感觉自己还不如换铁剑来算了。  
“剑是随人形的，琼林师傅打的是随你脾气秉性的剑，你得先认识自己，再找到驾驭它的方式。”  
萧牧晃晃手里的知遇，对它吹了口气，知遇回答他似的轻响一声。他用反光的剑身照照自己的英俊美颜，又玩心大发地侧过去，照见了师兄的眉眼。  
“眉目含霜”说的大概就是这种人，师兄不管看什么都一副“与我无关”“不屑一顾”的模样，眼神澄澈无欲，又有一种令人肃然的力量在里边——和这双眼睛对视会觉得自己触到了一块正在融化的冰，就像现在这样。  
谢仪注意到了萧牧的小动作，剑那头的萧牧弯起眼角，吹了个轻浮的口哨。  
师兄马上背过头去，越发坐实了萧牧对他“教坊小丫头”的判断。  
“再来。”谢仪说道。  
萧牧真的很努力地在跟师兄的节奏，自己没出宫的时候练剑也不少，白秃子教习的剑法学得也不赖，但到了师兄面前自己好像个握剑都会砸脚的小屁孩——还得师兄时不时托一下不然新开的利刃真的会脱手把脚给砸了。  
“太难了。”萧牧叹道。  
“你说什么？”金石交错间谢仪只看到萧牧嘴唇在翕动。  
“说你真好看！”萧牧往边上错了一步，趁谢仪突然走神的工夫格挡收腕递剑一气呵成，耀眼的剑尖指向了师兄的胸口。  
“哈——我终于赢了！”  
谢仪点头，没说“耍小聪明”“大意了”之类的话；刚刚萧于野那明晃晃的剑刃像是有什么魔力，就那么一指，指得他心慌意乱。


	8. 杨柳依依 08

《鹿鸣之什·采薇》：昔我往矣，杨柳依依。  
当年我们来过这里，柳丝轻柔，随风摇曳。  
————————————

谢仪不止一次想逃。但萧牧像个无法逃脱的漩涡，总是在他以为自己要远离的时候把他拉回深不见底的情绪的中心。当初在山路上碰见第一面，他不知道自己已经踩到了陷阱的边缘，直到现在他才明白自己真的出不去了——甚至还不可收拾地越陷越深。  
什么参悟不透道法课业放着不妨事，明明是原本清静的心里横生了魔障。  
这师弟能冷落他些也罢，可萧牧偏偏是天生让人讨厌不起来、没事还往人身上黏的热乎性子。这股热气终日缠在他心头，到了晚上就会化成更烫人的模样：谢仪攥紧了拳头生生压下一口气，才不让它变成什么危险的东西从意识里涌出来。  
静思海就是个孤零零的山头，除了山顶一块大石供人坐卧四周全是坚壑陡崖，极目远望只有无边无涯的云海，道观丛林山谷都被掩盖在云海之后——在这个混沌如鸡子的地方，或许更适合静坐思过，或者让谢仪来花整天的时间来想事情。  
不过今天静思海的风像是在和他作对，一股从山下卷起的热流在他周围鼓荡，原本就不宁的心绪甚至演变成了心悸。经文再念也不管用，一股无名的火窜上脑门，胸口仿佛有一口滚血要急着冲出他的喉咙。  
干什么，疯了吗。  
谢仪烦躁地闭上眼睛，脑袋昏昏沉沉，似乎又要开始做梦。  
“你回来啦？”一片混沌中间萧于野飘飘然走到他跟前，在他唇上落了个吻。  
这吻浅尝辄止，既不深情也不缠绵，仿佛多年来一直是这样。  
“想我了吗？”萧牧扣住十指将他推到墙上，调皮地顶顶鼻尖，然后从湿热的亲吻开始，喉结，心口，一路向下，一直到那股无名之火郁结的地方。他睁大眼睛看，萧牧的眼眶被情欲熏得通红，正伏在自己的身上；衣衫不知道什么时候已经被脱了个净，只剩点布片还搭在腿上，而萧牧的下身顶上了最要命的位置——  
谢仪醒了。深呼吸两口闷热的空气，他拣块石头咬破手指画了道符径直从脚边踢下山谷，几秒钟后听到了一声不属于人类的惨叫。  
临走前他想小声骂句畜生，但是没骂出来。

谢仪推开家门，发现本不应该出现在这里的萧牧正歪歪斜斜靠在一堆蒲团中间，手里稀里哗啦地在摆弄什么东西。  
“你回来啦！”萧牧摆摆手，眼睛都弯成了月牙形。  
谢仪吓得后退一步，刚从白日淫梦里醒过来，这四个字由这个人嘴里一念未免太过刺激了。  
“明微你看！我给你做的九连环！”萧牧挥舞着手里哗啦啦响的小九连环，钢圈不知道用什么东西擦得晶晶亮，把手上还用红绳子栓了一串小木珠，远看就像个逗小孩的东西。  
“你怎么进来的？”谢仪紧张起来，环顾了一圈，又到窗前的桌案上翻东西：看到那几本册子原封未动，才松了口气。  
“我……”  
卧在萧牧腿上的凉凉突然开始嚷嚷：“我放他进来的！你个遭瘟的不给我饭吃！”  
谢仪飞快掐了个诀，凉凉马上闭了嘴。  
“你说。”  
“我把凉凉骗出来又扔它回你家，怪对不起它的，就去厨房要了点活鱼……”萧牧飞快和凉凉交换了一下眼神，“然后翻进来喂它了，看你生活没什么意思，我就多坐了会儿……”  
“我门窗都有暗锁，你翻得进来？”  
“一撬就开了啊！我见过的锁多了，有一半我都开过。”  
谢仪看看一点都没坏的窗子，矮几上精致的九连环，气得不想看见他的凉凉，内心有点复杂。不得不说，这个萧于野剑法上没什么建树，道术也不那么优秀，平时松散懈怠，研究奇门机巧倒是把好手。  
但很快谢仪找到了自己别扭的重点：这个人闯进自己家自己一点都都不反感，要是哪天爬上自己的床……  
绝对不行！  
谢仪别扭半天，终于咽了口唾沫，从抽屉里拽出一沓符纸拍到萧牧面前：“来都来了，画完再走。”  
萧牧活得自在，一个原因是擅长把所有的不快都用言语释放出来。看见那堆世界末日一样的黄色纸片他哭爹喊娘了一通之后很快把悲痛化成了碎嘴。  
“诶明微，你真的不给凉凉饭吃啊？”  
“你没事的时候也这么一沓一沓地画啊？多没劲。”  
“听说今年八月十五京城有游街，去看看呗？”  
“明微~你笑一笑嘛~”  
“你刚才去哪了？脸色变那么难看我还以为……”  
“静思海。灵谷里的人面花又开始繁殖了。”谢仪挑了个自己想回答的。  
“哇你去那个关禁闭的地方干什么？静心吗？”  
“……”还真是。  
“那人面花是什么？”  
谢仪烦躁地搓脸：“山中魑魅，专门吸食生魂，就是长人脸的大红花。”  
萧十万个为什么暂时知趣地闭了嘴。  
画符历来讲究凝神，内息汇于笔尖要不急不滞一气呵成，萧牧跟画小童的简笔画似的边画边叨叨，符纸上朱砂笔勾出来的倒有模有样——不过幸亏谢仪没细看，萧牧开始画了两张雷火两张镇煞，后面全是“生津止渴”“百毒不侵”“冬暖夏凉”“专招小人”甚至“出门踩狗屎”这种脚皮一样的东西。  
正经的不学稀奇古怪的门儿精，是萧于野本人了。  
谢仪自然不知道，萧牧连弹箜篌都会，只是一直耻于和人说起。  
他心里装的事情多，萧牧怎么闹他是一回事，着手准备深入灵谷再根除一波人面花是另一回事。朱砂砚被萧牧占去，谢仪只好屈尊和不上道的小师弟挤一张矮几。  
才画不几张，对面的萧牧就嘴张成鱼形发出了赞叹的声音：“厉害！”  
谢仪习惯性闭嘴，只把刚画好的一张推到了萧牧眼前，意思是送你了。  
“还能这么画来的？诶这符是什么意思——荡灵？”  
“嗯。”谢仪心想萧于野会的东西确实不少。  
“诶，你一个人去？”  
谢仪手里一顿，废了一张。“总共就一棵，用得着几个人？”  
“能不能带我去啊？我想——”萧牧兴奋地开始摇摆，心想总算有机会验证自己瞎琢磨出来这点脚皮的思路对不对了。  
“不能。”  
萧牧瘪了，扁着嘴从刚才自己画的脚皮堆里挑出来一张还算俊俏的推给谢仪：“送你，护身。”  
萧牧的思路是真的清奇，但是谢仪没心思鉴赏，只看到了四个漂亮的连笔小字：百毒不侵。  
连画符都先琢磨怎么画好看，简直无可救药。


	9. 杨柳依依 09

灵谷此谷生于群山之间与外界相隔，又得天地灵气，草木虫兽无不修成精怪。说灵谷深处有一裂口喷得出地狱业火，无非就是座经常活动的火山，火山里冒出来的地火和流岩，都是炼器的好材料——也是因着这座火山和谷底的暗河，谷中没有四季终年湿热，连新树身上都附着层暗绿的藻苔。  
谢仪正在谷口的小路上慢慢往里走。松软湿润的落叶满地都是，每踩上去脚印的凹坑里都能攒出一小片水来。  
他仍然负着剑，肩上的布袋子里满满当当的硝石粉。走到路口时肩膀实在酸了，只好把重得像石头一样的袋子换了个肩挂上。  
没办法，玄门日渐衰微，水平一代不如一代，连乾坤袋的技术都失传了。  
人面花繁殖时会用妖风鼓起浓稠的红色毒雾，人畜中毒即全身发热神智失常发情至心脏阻塞而死，而人面花自体或异体交配结束后，必须吸食生魂才能洒出种子。种子闻风即长，加上灵谷条件得天独厚，如果不马上灭绝，凶恶的人面花很快就会变成一场蔓延到整个拂雨谷的灾难。  
昨天在静思海发现的人面花只有一棵，位于灵谷西南角深处：那里没有动物只有巨大的虫类，地势平坦空间开阔，只要引雷点燃硝石就能将它烧死。自打有了独自行动的本事师父就教他这样除人面花，但人面花到底怎么回事、为何每年都会出现一次，师父从没讲过，书上也没有记载。  
路已经渐渐消失了，谢仪只能凭着记忆向前走。  
有鱼仙人回到垂星观，第一个知道消息的不是看守混元大阵的弟子也不是白引，而是突然收到了传音的谢仪。  
谢仪去了，黑着脸回来。有鱼仙人确实有重要的事，不过这事情是要他向沈家低头。  
沈家和公主的事谢仪并不知道多少，但以有鱼仙人的意思，他同萧牧这一去坏了他们什么事，沈家正要发作反咬垂星观一口，看在有鱼仙人曾和沈攸之是故交的面子上，“下次不要再犯了。”  
这种氛围让他感觉自己又回到了阴森又气闷的谢府。在那个不见天日的地方，自己向来没有任何抗拒的权力，只有唯唯诺诺逆来顺受——这便是他人生前十四年的功课。可能还是自己道行浅薄，今年自己二十一岁离家已经七年，儿时的阴影仍是压在他心口的一块隐形的大石，一触碰就会现出原形。  
谢仪不愿意再做任何违心的事了，这种感觉令他恶心。  
经过一棵大得可怕的古树的时候，谢仪站下了脚，皱着眉揉揉太阳穴：“出来吧。”  
“你发现我啦！”萧牧从树上蹿出来，头上还挂着片树叶。  
“你发现我啦！”和萧牧一起出现的还有一只会飞的树叶精。  
“……”萧牧和树叶精面面相觑。  
“妖怪啊！！！”萧牧边大喊边躲到了谢仪身边。  
“成精了而已，你怕什么。”谢仪嘴上这么说，还是侧了一步把萧牧挡在身后。  
那树叶精开始绕着萧牧团团飞：“小哥哥你是谁呀？”  
“他是我师弟，你别打他主意。”  
树叶精仍不罢休：“我是樟树精，以后我们就是朋友啦~”  
萧牧刚想夸一句“你好可爱”之类的废话，谢仪突然拽着萧牧的胳膊走掉：“一千多岁的老东西了。”  
萧牧庆幸自己没说出来那句话。  
“给点面子啊小道长！”樟树精的声音马上变了。  
“承青君，你回来了。”谢仪头也不回沉声道。  
“啊啊啊啊老大对不起！我这就走！”樟树精像逃训结果撞到白秃子的萧牧一样飞也似的溜了。  
“所以你来干什么？”走出樟树精的根系范围，终于到了审问萧牧的时候。  
“我来帮你啊——哦不，我是来拖你后腿的……”  
谢仪一动不动看着萧牧，给他一次重新组织语言的机会。  
“我担心你啊，虽然我会得不多但是还是怕你出什么……”  
“算了，”谢仪卸下坠得肩疼的包袱递给萧牧：“背着。”  
这是师兄点头了！萧牧欢天喜地把包袱往背上一掼，又开始了十万个为什么式的提问：“承青君是谁啊？”  
“是这座谷里最老的树精。”  
“噢——”萧牧又变出一堆稀奇古怪的脚皮黄符，邀功似的给谢仪看：“明微你看！这是追踪的，这是潜行的，这是假死的，这是闭气的，这还有昨天的百毒不侵，我又打包了一份，要吗？”  
“好用吗？”谢仪心里其实有点嫌弃。  
“你刚才是不是没发现我？”  
“嗯，那给我一份。”谢仪从自己腰上的皮包里拿出一叠大师兄出品的符咒匀出一半给萧牧：“一会分一半的硝石粉给你，用引雷符点燃硝石粉全部烧死算完。”  
没等萧牧说出顶天立地一个好字，谢仪又道：“人面花有剧毒，感觉身上发热呼吸变快就马上退出来不要逞强。”  
“嗯嗯！”萧牧一副师兄说什么都对的样子。  
谢仪自然不知道萧牧已经问过管先生了，人面花怎么繁殖是什么毒性他全清楚，自己出于某种羞耻没提发情这一条萧牧也知道。  
穿行很长一段路后，师兄弟两个分了硝石。路过一块硕大的人形石头时谢仪冲它拜了一拜。  
“这是我师祖留下的。”谢仪说道。  
“八十年前有位江湖闻名的女修，本名白砚，人称白姑；她只收了一位徒弟，就是我师父。师祖初出江湖就和管有鱼结了道侣，但是后来又决裂了。师祖殒后管有鱼想将师父过继到自己门下，这么些年师父从来没认过他。我觉得师祖的死可能和管有鱼有很大关系，灵谷原来可能并不平静，师祖来做了非常重要的事情之后才安定下来，”谢仪转身又望了一眼那人形模糊不清的巨石：“这可是金身。”  
金身镇谷吗……那多年前这里得是多邪祟的地方啊。


	10. 杨柳依依 10

“小心，”谢仪四下打量，大概已经到了灵谷深处，原本几乎不见天日的密林已经渐渐变成了稀疏的参天巨木，空气里还弥漫着一股奇怪的焦糊味。“别乱碰东西跟紧我，兽类怕人虫子可不怕。”  
萧牧寸步不离跟在师兄后头，“好荒啊……”  
“这里干热无风，虫豸能长六尺高，飞禽走兽都被吃完了。”  
“噫！”萧牧在自己的背囊里掏了一气掏出一小瓶薄荷油：“那这个能管用吗？”  
“多少管一点。你最好别主动……”  
谢仪的话音和脚步一起停下了。  
“怎么了？”  
谢仪转身捂住了萧牧口鼻：“人面花。”  
突然头晕目眩心脏一阵剧烈颤动，他虚推一把萧牧，自己跟着后退两步：“离我十尺，不叫你不许过来。”  
萧牧猜到了师兄的意思，拔腿跑离十尺外还不忘担心地问一句：“明微你还好吧？”  
谢仪已经把符箓掐到了手里，想闭气又闭不下，心里一阵烦躁：“不好！看我不对马上把我拍晕知不知道！”  
“知……知道了，那你晕了我怎么办？”  
谢仪气得牙痒痒，“荡灵符拿出来！会不会用？”  
“哇啊啊啊啊！”萧牧手里的百毒不侵突然接连变黑，他触电似的把烂透的废符扔了，“好凶！”  
谢仪已经洒出一把硝石粉，还没等引火空气就像油煎生肉一样“滋啦啦”作响；萧牧眼疾手快甩了一张引雷，还没开始缩着脖子等雷响，两道白蛇似闪电在符箓飞出去的瞬间就把符纸击穿，浮在空气里的硝石粉炸出一大片金黄的火星。  
“哇……”  
萧牧回过神来时师兄已经往更深处去了：自己身边一片年节时的火药味。  
“师兄！明微！等等我！”  
谢仪没等，他头都不敢回。自己中了人面花的毒没错，本以为这毒性只是影响身体，中毒到深才会毁掉心智，可是刚才就看了一眼萧牧就觉得周身一阵潮热险些走不动路。  
可是往年每次独自来除人面花都没出过这种事，只有今年，连人面花的影子都没见到就乱套了——难道，是因为对师弟生了妄心？  
谢仪面红耳热没敢继续瞎想，慌慌张张默默念经。  
人面花致命就致命在那张脸上：人心里一旦有放不下的执念，就会在吸入毒雾之后产生幻觉，错认为花中那脸是自己执念中的人——那幻觉就会拖着人一步一步扎进花盘里被吸干魂魄，自愿成为人面花的养料。  
谢仪仍在抵抗越来越重的情欲，突然感觉到身后有东西在快速冲他飞来：条件反射抽出剑回身一挡，“叮”地磕到剑身的却只是个小石子。  
萧牧在他离他十步的地方挥着胳膊：“你还醒着啊！”  
萧牧这么精神，他没中毒吗？  
“你没中毒？”  
“烂掉的百毒不侵不要放在身上啊，对身体不好……”  
离自己十步远的萧牧的声音越来越弱，左耳边突然传来他压低的声音：“明微。”  
谢仪倒抽一口气猛地转头，什么都没有。  
紧接着好像有人向他脖子上轻轻地吹着热气：“明微、明微……”  
谢仪被吹得浑身酥麻，趁理智暂时还没出走，攒足力气回身狠狠一瞪：还是什么都没有。  
“师兄！你醒醒啊！”正急惶惶冲过来的于野，声音好远……  
“走开……”  
谢仪甩胳膊想把萧牧推开，结果一个趔趄正好倒在了萧牧拼命伸长的手上。被那双熟悉又陌生的手一托，催命的热气隔着衣服渗进骨髓，烤得他浑身不适。  
“放开，做你该做的去！”谢仪正在用最后的理智挣扎，萧牧的五官在他眼里已经模糊不清，只剩下一张一合的嘴唇；紧接着就是后脑一痛。

谢仪醒来时先看到的是天，然后看到了正举着剑当镜子用擦自己脸上的泥土和星点血污的萧牧。反应了一下，意识到自己躺在了师弟的腿上，吓得他马上坐了起来，结果起猛了一阵头晕。  
神志慢慢清醒，他开始感觉脸上发辣，嘴里一股难以忍受的怪味，好像还掺着股血腥。  
“你给我吃什么了？”话说出口，发现自己声音居然是哑的。  
“薄荷油啊！我回来的时候你热得可厉害了。”萧牧还在专心擦自己的玉颜，那抹血痕还是很扎眼。  
想到薄荷居然入了自己的口，谢仪觉得实在恶心，“有水吗？”  
萧牧二话不说从背囊里掏出一袋水：”我没碰过，你放心喝。“  
“人面花除掉了？”谢仪漱口用掉了半袋。  
“除不掉我就不来见你了。”萧牧又是笑。谢仪感觉不太对，萧牧的笑里好像多了点别的东西。  
“种子收好，回去交给玄珞。我醒之前没怎样吧？”  
萧牧连连摇头：“你迷糊好一阵，说了半天梦话，我一个字没听懂。”  
没有就好，谢仪坐好准备调息时顺口问了一句：“你脸上的血哪来的？”  
“哦这个啊，我试了下黄符抹血管多大用，碰脸上了。”  
这个一天到晚不安分的，谢仪暗笑。  
萧牧舔着嘴里的牙印，心想师兄刚才可是你先的，我只不过……  
只不过是一样中毒了而已。  
但是你咬了我两口，这我可要记仇了。


	11. 杨柳依依 11

“什么时辰了？”谢仪睁眼就赶上了西斜的太阳。  
“刚到酉时，咱们回去吧？”  
“不忙，趁黄昏先猎头鹿。”  
谢仪徐徐吐出一口气长身稳稳站起，萧牧在他身后分析了一下这套端庄得体的动作，发现这样澄心铃确实不会响。  
垂星观最反人类的规矩不是过午不食按时作息，而是弟子入观前两年必须在好好的发冠上坠个铃铛来纠正仪态还美其名曰澄心，除了观里的武场、山下的灵谷、还有出门之外一律不许摘，萧牧简直恨死了定下这条屁规矩的白秃子。  
他又不是没在宫里学过举手投足进退礼法，但那只是皇室必要的修养而已；哪像观里，当个道士还得被逼着端起来一口气夹着它做事。  
谢仪只想着猎鹿，开始一张张数萧牧给他的一堆脚皮符箓：“潜行和龟吸都怎么用？”  
“潜行带身上就行，龟吸揉成团含着，防水的化不了——别折！得团着！”  
谢仪把折起来的龟吸符重新展开照萧牧说的揉成个结实的小球，飞快地甩了个“你怎么那么无聊而且我嫌脏”的眼神，不过萧牧不知道在琢磨什么，并没有看到。  
师兄弟开始原路返回，前往密林。  
萧牧似乎对刚才的事有些介意，故意落谢仪一步跟在后面，但嘴一刻都没停：“师兄你说有没有短时间让剑气变强的符术啊？那种东西做出来肯定很有用吧？”  
“有用，但是还没人能做出来。”  
萧牧的心立马活了：“那我要是做了岂不是第一个？！”  
“你能想到这件事，其他人也能想到。他们没做出来，你——”谢仪觉察到自己的话好像说出来会伤人，说到一半便吞了回去。  
“师兄~你对你的师弟有点信心啊？”  
谢仪不作应答。  
“我现在会得少，等我会得多了不就行了？”  
“我希望我能活到那天。”谢仪道。  
萧牧不轻不重拍了下师兄的肩膀：“你信我，我行的！”  
谢仪被拍得精神有些恍惚，差点走错路。  
他们走到了一条溪流附近。  
日光在山谷里向来不加留恋，但除了几道裂口。熔金般的夕照顺着缝隙在一天中初次也是最后一次流进山谷穿透经年不散的雾霭投进溪流，在最合适的角度填满溪水，将它变成一道地上流淌的金脉。来往饮水的动物在触水的瞬间也被镀上毛茸茸的微光，在发现不属于谷中的奇怪两人后警觉地跑开，把金脉又洒到密匝匝的草叶上。  
这时候鹿群出现了。  
“退后，别动，别出声。”谢仪拦着萧牧退进林中。  
萧牧仰头，树枝树叶中间已经出现了夜空和星星。既然灵谷入口有千年老树精，那这些树会不会也都成了精，偷偷给鹿群通风报信？  
母鹿发出嘟嘟的呼声召唤小鹿，小鹿卧在水边心满意足地接受母亲的爱抚，偶尔舔舔水，但大多数时间都在好奇地四处张望：它看见了。  
它没见过人类，没遇到过危险，对一切未知的东西都没有敌意：它与两人对视一阵，就被母鹿带走了。  
谢仪开始动。  
他没有萧牧那样看见幼鹿就想放下屠刀的软心肠，他只知道这头母鹿已经开始警觉——距离那头漂亮的公鹿还有二十几步，中间要跨一条溪。以往进谷猎妖都是二话不说面对面动手，能不能打得过全凭自己功力，而这次他是头一回学着做个虎豹一样的猎食者。  
鹿生性温顺活泼，鹿的妖丹也比其他宝石的气息更温和流畅些：萧牧虽通剑意但离以气驭剑还差得还远，在他能把剑用得圆融如左右手之前，这颗妖丹都是适合他的。  
公鹿生得异常高大，在日光逐渐下沉灵谷迅速转黑的过程中甚至能看到月色一样敷在它身上的柔和光华。有道行的妖物都机警而强力，这种很少见人的动物受人类的影响少因此保留了更多的动物性，包括一切的优势和缺点，这就是捕猎这种妖物的关键。  
谢仪摸出两片黑色剪纸摆在地上，转瞬间脱形出两只蝙蝠鬼魅一样消失在夜色里。  
公鹿渐渐开始焦躁不安，一边四处张望一边不安地打响鼻跺蹄子。它似乎也预感到了什么事情要发生，开始大声吠叫把鹿群赶回丛林深处：谢仪踩着群鹿的蹄声过了溪水，从怀里摸出三把小刀，蹲身在最近的树后。  
溪流渐渐变得缓慢，谢仪甚至在水中看到了自己和公鹿的影子。  
公鹿转过头来，两眼开始散发温吞的白光。  
谢仪暴起将孤星出鞘横起被妖光映得如同月色的剑身起手直冲它的喉管，妖鹿以那三尺多长的鹿角相应；在剑锋尚未迎上鹿角、那要命的前蹄还没踏到谢仪小腹上的时候，两只蝙蝠接连扑到妖鹿的头上，撞成两团黑雾。  
“呜昂——”一声咆哮，惊起一大片夜宿的飞鸟。  
那两只剪纸蝙蝠是他事先炼好的迷药傀儡，趁妖鹿与幻觉纠缠的时候，谢仪翻身上了鹿背将一把小刀插进它的后颈。  
得手！  
妖鹿惊觉大难临头，一股大力直接把谢仪甩到了溪对岸，转身要逃。  
萧牧再次抢到了谢仪，没让他直接撞上那几块嶙峋的石头，但是他自己背后带胳膊都被石头的棱角硌得不轻，初秋时节穿得单薄，疼得他呲牙咧嘴。  
“追！”谢仪来不及回味萧牧的身上是什么滋味就起身御风冲进林子。萧牧愣了一愣，提起剑跟了上去。  
那三把小刀带的是麻痹神经的毒，一旦被插进脊柱缝隙里，奈它是千年的妖也会逐渐瘫痪——危险的不是这个，而是深林之中、被他们惊动起的其他东西。

妖鹿跑得太快，谢仪追上它的时候，它已经倒在刚被撞倒的树上开始哀鸣。那叫声又大又难听，被吵到的谢仪皱着眉割开了它的喉管——裹着血腥味的妖风扑面而来，呛得他险些失去意识。  
“师兄！”  
“剖丹！别等其他东西过来！”没有趁手工具，他便挥起孤星捅进妖鹿的小腹，滚烫的鲜血溅了一身。  
丹要活剖，鹿不能死。被割断喉管的鹿已经瘫痪无法挣扎，只能从气管中“呼噜呼噜”的巨响听出来它有多痛苦。  
萧牧也豁出了骄矜，撸起袖子深吸一口气把双手插进那一堆鲜血涌动热气腾腾的内脏里翻找。  
“好恶心啊……师兄，好恶心……”萧牧苦着脸小声鬼哭狼嚎，满手都是又稀又软的东西，体验绝对不会好。  
“往下找找，”谢仪背后的汗毛突然全都倒竖起来：“嘘，你听。”


	12. 杨柳依依 12

那阵令人毛骨悚然的密集足音，聋也听见了。  
萧牧终于在快把鹿妖折磨成厉鬼的时候捧出了一颗浑圆的妖丹，拿到空气中时还在莹莹发亮，不友善的妖气熏得他们有些不适。  
“快走。”谢仪拿出早准备好的铅盒，阖上盖子的瞬间妖气被掩盖得干干净净。  
“走不了了！”萧牧脑袋僵在那边发出了绝望的声音。  
“走！”谢仪二话不说拖起萧牧踩上孤星，他已经闻到那股让人头昏脑胀的危险气味——  
成精不知道多少年的老蜘蛛，正流着能把人化成糊状的涎水寻过来了！  
孤星几乎快成一支穿云箭，在一大股难闻的蛛丝扑过来之前冲到了半空。  
“师兄！又来了！右边！”  
三尺长的剑挤两个大男人实在不方便，谢仪本来对孤星就没有对平时用的铁剑熟悉，御起来便吃力；还得费劲拖着萧牧这个活人，后面还有把他们当飞虫看的蜘蛛精，头顶树上又挂着不知道哪来的密密匝匝蜘蛛网。灵谷巴掌大的地方，还没见着谷中央师祖的金身，谢仪脑门已经见了汗。  
“它追过来了！啊啊啊啊！”  
谢仪一直埋头跑路没看见蜘蛛精本精，从萧牧待宰公鸡一样的嗓门来看这东西一定太过恐怖了。  
但是他被吵到了还是非常介意，眉头又皱了起来：“闭嘴！别嚎！”  
萧牧闭嘴后，谢仪在风声中听清了紧跟在后面的动静。  
“噗、噗、噗……”  
借着蛛丝的弹力在林中飞跃，这蜘蛛精比刚才那头鹿聪明多了！  
终于看到了师祖颓圮的金身，谢仪在心里默默行个礼，从半空一个跟头栽到地面拉着萧牧像拉着行李一样闯进灵谷的前半部分密林开始御风飞跑。  
“师、师兄，它怎么非追咱们不可啊……”  
“修士和妖丹打包的大补丸你要不要！”  
“我不要我要命啊——”  
“不要你命，把丹田吃了就够了。”  
萧牧听得头皮发麻，师兄怎么还有种死到临头给人添堵的爱好。  
咔嚓一声三五棵树在他们面前整齐倒下，那蜘蛛居然已经追上来，对猎物举起了前脚——  
谢仪抽出孤星把装着妖丹的铅盒塞进萧牧怀里又把他搡了出去：“快跑！”  
“我马上来救你！”萧牧喊道。

听到萧牧的声音越来越远，谢仪的目光冷了下来。  
孤星出鞘，这次的寒光比他的眼睛还要凛冽。  
剑锋被忽而刮起的罡风打得嗡嗡作响，谢仪背对萧牧离开的方向，向空中洒出一把泛着层微弱黄光的符箓：符箓逸散出去后全化成了一团一团混沌的光球，在他周围乱飞。  
蜘蛛视力不佳，这成精的蜘蛛九尺以外也人鬼不辨，只能通过捕获灵气追踪猎物。  
控制这一群从自己身上分出去的真气是件相当费神的事情，谢仪趁蜘蛛一时迷惑身影没入树林，然后带着灌满灵力的孤星从它头顶的位置跃下，剑芒直插那畜生的脑袋！  
蜘蛛另一条弱点，那八条长腿看似灵活但能屈不能伸，它捕得到眼皮底下的猎物，却顾不得自己背后。  
蜘蛛通红的复眼盯紧了欺负到它头上的谢仪，突然原地跳起，直接把跳蚤似的谢仪震到了地上。谢仪毫无防备被一股大力撞出去猛然着地，整个胸腔被震得剧痛。  
突然另一边传来了熟悉的声音：“遭瘟臭虫精！你老子在这呢！”  
谢仪马上急了，冲折回来的萧牧喊道：“谁叫你回来的！”  
萧牧拖着根绿油油的粗壮藤条，抽出还沾着鹿妖血污的知遇抬手要砍：“师兄！闪开！”  
难闻的油状液体好像长了眼睛一滴不洒全喷到了蜘蛛精身上，紧接着蜘蛛身上就起了大火，原地升起夹着焦糊味道的浓烟。趁蜘蛛吱呀呀尖叫在火中挣扎的时候，萧牧已经摸到谢仪身边，扛起他的胳膊往外走。  
蜘蛛的尖叫渐渐变弱，谢仪回头看了一眼：“可惜。”  
萧牧捏紧了谢仪的手腕：“可惜什么？”  
“得有上千年了。”  
“千年就千年了，人还活着总比捡颗千年妖丹好。”  
“嗯。”萧牧说的但凡有些道理，他总是听的。  
两人各怀心事往回走，比来时还要慢不少。萧牧不认路，谢仪几次试图叫萧牧放开他，最后还是被扶着只负责指路。终于看到那棵千年老樟树的时候，谢仪松了口气，抬头看看树缝中间的夜空，已经快宵禁了。  
“小道长！小哥哥！”树精又开始像虻虫一样绕他们团团转。  
萧牧见谢仪脸色越发难看，便道：“你再来缠我们，我可要找承青君告状了。”  
“小哥哥，今晚你们就在这歇歇，明天再回去嘛~”  
“不用。”谢仪不自觉抓紧萧牧的衣服，脚步急了些。  
“抱歉啊老先生，这次就不了，下次再来找你玩。”萧牧跟着附和。  
“下次也不行。”谢仪冷脸道。

两人终于跌跌撞撞走到灵谷谷口，谢仪看到那刻着“孽障谷”三个古字的破碑重重叹了口气。  
“怎么了？”  
“知道那棵樟树精为什么费尽心思要讨好你吗？”  
“为什么？”  
“为了抓修士和他双修，以前有弟子被他骗去过。”  
“噫！它不是男的吗？”  
“树，哪有雌雄。”  
“那，被骗走的弟子都怎么样了？”  
“烂了。”谢仪冷冷道。


	13. 杨柳依依 13

谢仪醒来，推开窗子只见启明星已经升起，东方泛起了层浅灰。清晨山上凉得清透，孤星平放在案上；檀香散尽，一切都很平静：他拾起了桌上那本羞于见人的小册子。  
第一本早就写满了，这是第二本。  
“中了人面花毒，我猜就是因为对他动了情。”  
“但是中毒醒后他一直没叫过明微。”  
他看了又看，把册子重新藏了起来。  
发冠和衣服一起放在床边，谢仪解下了那只系在上面的小银铃。  
自己入门七年早就不用碰这玩意儿，只是于野心中诸端不服不肯受此约束，自己才允诺陪他戴这两年。  
这铃铛本是新入观弟子端正仪态之用，名为澄心，现在却澄得自己心里越来越乱：一听到那叮叮当当的动静在附近，那种让全身的血脉都鼓噪起来的心情就无论如何也压不下去。  
萧于野这个人，一天到晚都那么高兴，因为天总是塌不下去的；他的五官都很好看，他一笑起来，也舍不得对他狠心；他的手比自己的小而且又白又软，在扶起自己的时候又确实很有力量；被那头鹿甩到溪水边的时候他接住了，他的身体也是温热的。  
可是要怎么交代，万一他不喜欢男人……自己中人面花毒的时候，肯定已经把内心深处的东西都倒出来了。  
谢仪把铃铛放到手边，心情沉重地开始梳头发。  
既生贪求，即是烦恼；烦恼妄想，忧苦身心。  
他漱口的时候又叹了气。  
解决欲望贪求方法也有：要么得到它，要么遗忘它，或者消灭它；但是他一条都做不到。

谢仪没活捉到贪睡的萧牧，茯苓说他夜里去找管先生，一直没回来；谢仪主持完一场早课，也没见人影：不仅如此，今天管先生也没来巡视。  
管先生修为了得用不着睡觉，这师徒两个也不知道在干什么。谢仪实在憋不住，众弟子都散去他按规矩拜了三清之后便直接去了守一堂，却只碰到了正在铲烛泪的立夏。  
“师尊带于野师兄去旧观了。”立夏道。  
垂星观还有一旧观，对外称旧观，对内称是仓库；说是仓库，实际上是藏各种奇珍异宝的洞窟。一说当年东华帝君的弟子东方朔曾在此结庐收了两名徒弟，多年后两弟子其一归来立了垂星观，便算是垂星观的开山祖师；他们师徒三个住过的石洞也被尊为垂星观旧观。按道理这洞窟应该好好修饰一番供起东华帝君和东方祖师的神位，可能是这里太过阴暗气闷且道路艰险无人朝拜，就渐渐成了仓库——里面不光有天地灵宝，还有数不过来的奇门机关，深处甚至还藏着一条密道，能直接通往镇观的五德剑池。  
于是旧观就成了剑池之后的拂雨谷第二重地。  
路实在难走，还设了禁令无法御剑，谢仪终于登上平台大出一口气从袖子里掏出执事印，后背又开始隐隐作痛。他正犹豫自己该不该进去甚至怀疑自己该不该找到这、这样是不是显得自己管得太多的时候，管先生从幽暗处笑吟吟出现了：“明微，你还真来了。”  
萧牧紧跟在管先生后面一步，两手捧着一具逼真的人头石雕；他看见谢仪就两眼发光贴了上来：“师兄！这是师父给你挑的，咱们这就去找琼林师傅吧？”  
他的眼神里分明是雀跃得想扑上来熊抱一记再把谢仪举起来抡两圈再放下。  
谢仪精神一振，再找琼林师傅就是要打灵石了，“这是什么？”  
“这是纯种的人头晶，玄珞验过的。于野感念你送了妖丹又舍身救他，托我给你挑了颗合适的石头。”管先生含笑道来，“而且明微，你修习剑道，应该比我更明白这石头于你的益处。”  
谢仪点头接受，决定在路上再好好教育萧于野一番。

萧牧御剑还不熟练，山中沟沟坎坎甚多，两人一起搭飞鸢出谷。  
“你知不知道人头晶是什么东西？”谢仪问。  
萧牧摇头：“肯定是挺好的东西吧？”  
“我讲过，自然而生的人形之物，不是大功德就是大怨。”  
谢仪端着那纯白无半点瑕疵的人头，从后脑被凿开的破洞可以看到里面成簇的晶体；将它转过来，从那人紧闭的眼皮里渗出的“泪水”已经流到了嘴边，折射午间的日光闪闪发亮。“要出这种人头晶，地火、严寒、矿脉、流水，冲天怨气，一样都不能少。天底下多少剑修都想要颗让剑气能开能阖收放自如的石头，估计现在整个中原也就这么一颗。”  
“哇——师父诚不欺我。”  
“所以，管先生要了你多少东西？”  
“不多，就两年米。”  
“米”是内外两观按季发给弟子们的零花钱。  
“两年？”  
面对师兄拷问的眼神萧牧缩了脖子：“三年。”  
“没有别的？”  
“没了。那怎么了？”  
“管先生从来没做过这种事，我觉得和管有鱼有关系。垂星观一旦出事，你还欠观里三年，管先生找你要的不是钱，是朝廷的庇护。”  
“好啊师兄那你现在又来告诉我，是什么居心？”萧牧对师父的算计不予置评，直接开玩笑碰师兄的瓷。  
谢仪答得非常认真：“我只是不想让你蒙在鼓里。”  
“哈哈哈哈我逗你的，师兄明明对我最好。”萧牧嬉皮笑脸地去揽师兄的肩膀，揽到手之后发现师兄发红的耳朵和脸颊已经到了自己眼前。  
虽然这种突如其来的在意和忐忑像以前偷偷抱喜欢的宫女一样，萧牧还是又拍了拍师兄那手感很奇妙的肩膀，才假装什么事都没有撒了手。


	14. 杨柳依依 14

这一揽一拍加上“师兄对我最好了”的甜言蜜语，谢仪又不知道北在哪了。  
要是能这么来一辈子也好，只要于野不离开他，不说破也没什么，谢仪这么想。  
可是他真的能一辈子不离开自己吗？  
谢仪又不舍地看了眼萧牧，突然生出了把他找个无人发现的地方藏起来的念头。  
紧接着他恨不得扇自己一巴掌，这简直是禽兽所为。  
萧牧被师兄突然变得贪婪的眼神吓得忘了吹那声轻浮的口哨，抬手本来要拍他脸结果在半空不着痕迹地犹豫了一下去拍了谢仪胳膊：“师兄，醒醒。”  
谢仪回魂发现飞鸢眼看就要飞上石壁了，急得一拉风绳飞鸢在半空转个直角摇摇晃晃差点掉进山沟刮起的旋风里。等到终于恢复了平稳飞行，两个人不知道相撞了多少回。  
“对不起，刚才走神了。”  
“是……不是人面花的毒还没解干净啊？那我不该拉你出来的……”说起人面花的时候萧牧下意识往一边挪了挪。  
谢仪腾出手指蹭蹭鼻尖：“可能是吧。”  
这次萧牧罕见地没应声，结果在两人中间只剩下了呼啸的山风。  
“我那个时候……到底做什么了？”  
“你——”萧牧实在不知道怎么说，他倒是想说实话，又怕说实话把师兄吓坏了；可是那逼着自己对师兄好些的灼灼目光像群蝴蝶一样飞进他的肚子搅得他五脏六腑不得安宁，一股未名的火气被勾起来四处乱窜找不到出口。  
谢仪被突然板起脸的乖师弟钳住手腕，还没反应过来的时候眼前一暗萧牧的呼吸就扑到了脸上——好像隐约碰到了什么柔软的东西：  
嘴唇？！  
谢仪瞪大眼睛心鼓乱捶从头酥到了脚，背后一群蚂蚁乱爬，连怎么喘气都忘了。  
“哈哈哈哈哈明微你，哈哈哈——哈哈哈……”萧牧看见谢仪的窘态得逞似的在飞鸢的吊篮里狂笑，但他自己也不知道笑的是什么，本来就想吓唬吓唬他，结果一不小心就离得太近碰到了。  
脸很烫，滚烫。在灵谷里那个阳光强到眩目的午后嘴上身上那种蚀骨的温软又爬上了他的心。  
谢仪已经忘了自己是在哪，只靠着本能继续架势这台知道得太多的飞鸢。中毒之后试图去亲萧牧，毕竟也在预料之中——刚才的一幕太过惊心动魄，但那戛然而止的亲吻让他感觉很是气闷。  
“咳。”他感觉自己身上已经出了汗。  
萧牧完全不知道自己刚才为什么要这么做，蹲下憋着通红的脸认真研究竹篮的纹路，不想让任何人看见他。  
“快到了。”  
“噢……啊？”萧牧扒着竹篮的沿伸长脖子：可不是，拂雨谷的空蒙山色居然忘了看，前面就是光秃秃的起落台了！  
萧牧有点不高兴。  
接引飞鸢的弟子将脸色异常的两人迎下来还不忘关心一句：“二位师兄，你们没事吧？”  
“没事。”  
萧牧满脸都写着有事。  
“可是山上有异？”  
“没有。我们走吧。”  
“嗯。”萧牧闷闷地跟着谢仪出了山门。  
狭窄的小路两旁相对立着半人高生满苔藓的石桩，这便是拂雨谷的界址。萧牧向前一步，突然全身异常沉重四肢软弱无力险些顺着栽出去，所幸又被谢仪抓小鸡似的抓住了后衣领。  
“整座山脉的灵气都被囚困在拂雨谷，外面灵气稀薄，适应半天就好了。”谢仪手作剑指凝神须臾，孤星铮地一声出鞘稳稳停在了他脚边，“你自己御剑还是我载你？”  
“我试试！”  
萧牧远没到师兄那与剑相处自如的水平，他只能手动把知遇抽出来再两手捧剑蹲下，慢慢引出真气把剑稳在离地两寸的位置，然后颤颤巍巍地放上一只脚——  
翻了。  
萧牧不服，又试了一次，还是翻了。  
第三次萧牧在心里大喊着好男儿决不上师兄的剑两脚终于成功离了地，但是适应不了过于稀薄的灵气十步远的路飞得七扭八歪摇摇晃晃。  
“还要再试吗？”谢仪站在孤星上，两臂抱胸严肃地看着他。  
萧牧撅着嘴别别扭扭地在谢仪后面踩上了孤星。  
“抓紧了，风大。别扯衣服，扯衣服容易掉下去。”  
萧牧从谢仪的胳膊看到腰，陷入了沉思。搂人胳膊太像个小姑娘，搂腰的话……  
萧牧思来想去，只好咬牙气沉丹田，一鼓作气圈住了谢仪细匀的腰身。这可不是我想的，我是被迫的。萧牧一边碎碎念一边不知道该把脸往哪搁：自己的下巴刚好能放到师兄肩膀上，但这最舒服的姿势太过暧昧，再加上刚才那一切自己就彻底洗不清了；要是埋脸到师兄背上？不行不行……  
谢仪突然加速一剑载着两人钻上半空，萧牧还没准备好姿势直接崴了脖子。  
“啊！疼！谢仪你怎么不吱声！我脖子！”萧牧的嚎叫像彗尾一般留在了风里，谢仪满耳都是空气的呼啸，几乎什么都没听到。


	15. 行道迟迟 15

《鹿鸣之什·采薇》：行道迟迟，载渴载饥。  
路途艰难迟缓，危机四伏。  
————————————

“哇哦——”萧牧仰头看招牌上斗大五个字：“要打出去打”。  
这五个字写得张牙舞爪遒劲有力，一见此人就一定是位豪士；但是多看一会脖子还是疼。  
这是个大路边小客栈的招牌。以他道听途说江湖上那些名侠的光荣事迹，老板挂出这样的店招来，定也是在江湖上沉浮了多年。  
“二位道爷里边坐！小的给您沏壶高的！”小二终究认识垂星观的考究衣袍，点头哈腰地把二人引到窗子边最舒服的位置上。  
他们本应该直接回观，但是琼林师傅说今年山魈闹得厉害已经没有普通人敢去庐中求剑，便托他们“顺手除去”。琼林师傅是个好人，这点萧牧从见他第一面就认定了；好人交托的事情，无论如何也要办。他越想知遇在剑庐弟子手里灵力大盛仿佛活过来的一瞬间越美滋滋，虽然他根本不知道山魈到底什么样。  
所以仿佛又给师兄找了麻烦；萧牧瞄一眼正在喝茶的谢仪，不料又撞上了两道欲言又止的目光。  
萧牧飞快地舔了下干涸的嘴唇，“对不起啊……明微，我满口应下来还是得你帮我。”  
谢仪轻笑：“没事，权当带你历练了。”  
师兄心情很好？萧牧又看了一眼微微笑着的师兄，那双结冰的眼睛好像化成了道春江，眼角挑起来的时候是很好看的。其实这个人凭长相当个风流游侠再合适不过，但他出家执观中事务多年偏偏和白秃子学了一脸的寒霜。经过战战兢兢环着师兄腰赶的这么一路，萧牧觉得胸口像是点了盏孔明灯，托着口暖烘烘的气在挠心尖的痒痒。  
“咱们今晚就住这吗？”萧牧看到房梁墙壁全都发乌心里怪嫌弃，但是翠山剑庐的弟子说山下就这么一家客栈。  
“嗯，这边背山倚水临着进山的大路，风水不错。而且，进退方便。”  
“退？咱们不止得进一轮山？山魈这么厉害的吗？”  
“你答应下来的，你去做，我帮你。”谢仪手执茶碗食指一下一下点着碗壁，满眼笑意地看着自己的小师弟。  
“好啊，那师兄，你帮我到什么程度？”  
“想知道什么我告诉你；我不会让你出事。”  
萧牧突然心生促狭：“我想知道什么，你都告诉我？”  
“那当然了——”背后那桌有个喝酒有点上头的女人在说话，“我可是刀——刀家的徒弟，怕群小贼？”  
萧牧刚想偷着告诉谢仪这声音好熟悉，那女人同一桌的男人也说话了：“不行，就我们两个太危险。”  
“安啦，你我有武艺傍身，就接些寻常人的镖，怕个什么？你是没见过两盟的人押榆钱——嗳，头发那么细的梅花针梨花针，下雨一样躲都没法躲，有时候还有使剑的，雪山的功夫，一剑穿喉……”  
萧牧听得一身鸡皮疙瘩，他以为唐门的暴雨梨花针只是传说；不过，唐门的人不在蜀中，到中原干什么？  
“这可不妙啊。”那男人说道。  
“什么不妙？他们两盟乱他们的关咱们散人什么事……”  
是林大人那个离家出走的宝贝大小姐！萧牧正要和师兄挤眉弄眼，却看见谢仪不着痕迹地向对面微微点了下头。  
“你们认识？”萧牧不敢出声，只背着他们对师兄做口型。  
谢仪低头看眼敷了层油的桌子皱起眉一脸嫌弃，伸长手臂在萧牧的手背上划了个“季”字。  
“季飞鹰？”萧牧无法想象季少将军居然把军务晾在一边，出来追自己跑丢的未婚妻？边防呢？鲜卑人蠢蠢欲动他父亲一个人在边境谁去帮？  
谢仪把手指放到嘴唇上比了个噤声——萧牧眼睛离不开师兄的食指，这手指刚刚碰过他的手背，师兄不嫌脏？  
“唐门和昆仑都是在边境山野的江湖帮派，本来被朝廷打压不敢冒头，现在大张声势在中原劫道斗殴，边防肯定出问题了。”季飞鹰回答道。  
林大小姐嘘住了他：“我的大少爷！再说下去所有人都知道你是谁了。”  
现在萧牧越听越像两个人私奔了。可是当初林大小姐不就是因为不接受这门亲事才离家出走的？  
他回头看了一眼，确实是幼时一起习武的季飞鹰没错；季飞鹰看见萧牧甚是意外，但萧牧比划着让他别说话。  
“你在看什么？”林无霜大小姐跟着季飞鹰的视线回头，萧牧吓得赶紧在桌上趴严实了。  
“无上天尊。”谢仪装不认识起身简单行了个礼：“是贫道想打听事情。”  
“好说好说！少见你们拂雨谷的人下山，是什么事情把道长惊动了？”  
萧牧松了气，这个事精没注意到自己。  
“除山魈。施主可有听说附近有山魈活动？”  
“哎呀这位师弟，这种问题他们能知道吗？你得问我呀——”一位穿着破破烂烂旧道服、长相俊秀的男青年神不知鬼不觉地游到了他们跟前，把木头箱铃铛响板唏哩哗楞往条凳上一卸，旁若无人地倒了一大碗他们的茶喝。  
谢仪的厌恶直接写到了脸上：“阁下哪位？”  
那青年饮干一盅新茶后还满意地长叹一声，这才慢悠悠答道：“无名散修而已。”


	16. 行道迟迟 16

萧牧不敢抬头不敢吱声，要是被林大小姐喊一嗓子“萧牧你怎么在这啊”，他估计以后在这也混不下去了。  
青年身上一股马厩里的浓烈臭味，谢仪礼貌性地皱着眉往萧牧那边挪了一点。不管是那些铜铃铛还是这股臭气都能警人一里之外，但这青年偏偏能像鬼魅一样无声无息绕过所有人的感官移动到他们面前，这修为一定远在自己之上。  
眼看此人年纪不过三十，能有这般本事，说自己是无名散修谢仪是不信的。  
“伙计——来盘五香毛豆记这位俊道长账上！快点！”  
谢仪少年入观一直眼底清静，从没被这等流氓纠缠过，牙根痒痒想当场走人。刚要起身，就被一直怂着的萧牧在桌子底下拍了下大腿。  
谢仪只好沉下一口气：“阁下知道山魈的踪迹，不妨告诉我们。”  
小二挂着一副吃了屎的表情讪讪地送来盘煮好的豆子，然后恨不得长出八条腿似的跑了。  
“山魈啊，”青年悠闲地夹起豆子一颗一颗往嘴里送，终于填满半张嘴才拿筷子指着山的方向含混不清道：“大路走五里，北边有个村子，你现在去还能赶上屠村呢。”  
“你！”谢仪被马厩味熏得张不开嘴，“你知道怎么不救！”  
青年好像专门要气他：“心情不好，不想救。”  
萧牧仍然一句话没多说，把零钱往桌上一摆拿衣袖挡着脸就要去救人。  
“见死不救和杀人也没两样。”林大小姐在后桌冷冷道。  
刚恶心走一桌的青年发现有人还敢来找他事，显然来了劲头：“那你就当是我杀的呗——”  
“哎——哎，道爷留步！”在门口小二扯住了萧牧，回头看一眼仍在悠哉悠哉喝茶吃五香豆的邋遢青年小声央求道：“能不能劳烦您把那位请走……茶钱我们不要了，今天您要是赏光住小店，房钱也给您免！”  
谢仪非常不耐烦，先萧牧一步走出了店：“不用了，快走。”  
萧牧这么长时间不吱声但脑子一直在转：这个邋里邋遢的人是很厉害，而且刚刚上来找他们搭话不像是什么修士之间惺惺相惜，潜行一路到他们跟前露脸，像是直接冲着他们来的。  
——所以他想干什么？  
“师兄，咱们要不要带上他啊？”萧牧两三步小跑凑到谢仪耳边小声问道。  
身后小客栈里传出了那个烦人青年的喊声：“哎哟，那——多不好意思啊。”  
“卧槽，”萧牧头一次感受到了被恶鬼控制的那股恶寒，他僵着脖子担心地往后一望，就望到了正背着那大木箱开开心心地往外走的移动马粪。“不是吧……”  
今天的住店钱，替观里省下了呢。  
“我们去杀山魈，阁下心情不好不用跟着去看了。”谢仪拽着萧牧胳膊急着要走。萧牧其实并不太讨厌这个人，要是他洗干净了似乎还可以相处——但严苛的师兄最反感的就是不整肃，这种程度在观里是要被赶出去的。  
“我只会收尸，我路过看着也没有办法，心情当然不好了。我和你们过去，你们打你们的山魈，我收我的尸。”青年说得还挺委屈，像个被丢到大路上的小鸡子似的粘在两个人脚后。  
收尸？萧牧疑心地和谢仪交换了个眼神，这股恶臭，难道是尸臭？  
他等了这青年一步，屏着呼吸眯起笑眼问道：“兄台怎么称呼？”  
“六殿下客气，我姓何。”青年答道。  
萧牧暗咽下唾沫，笑容仍在脸上挂着：“何兄居然认识我？”  
“认识你不稀奇。”谢仪一个人在前边陪着后面两个不着调的上山，一肚子的不情愿。“敢问何兄修的是什么道，修到如此境界连山魈都不能杀？”  
“当然能啊，哈，我骗你们的。”本来在摇头晃脑的何姓青年突然笑容凝固站住脚，呆滞地注视着脖子上冰凉的孤星：“拿下去。”  
话音懒散，但是命令。谢仪抿着嘴，一动没动。  
“太凉了，冰得慌……”  
“你想干什么？”谢仪质问道。  
萧牧盯紧了这位“何兄”的表情和动作，知遇剑柄上的妖丹开始微微发亮，剑身已经离了鞘半寸。  
“别紧张嘛，我看你们是垂星观的，和你们打听个人~嗳，打听人……”  
“有话直接在客栈问，非把我们骗出来干什么？”萧牧问道。  
他没答萧牧的话，自顾自报了八字，问观里有没有这个人。  
萧牧一惊，这不是玄知师兄的八字？早听说玄知师兄是管有鱼抱来的孤儿，这是来寻亲的？  
“有，不熟。”谢仪答道。一个没注意，孤星的锋刃就被这人捏在了手里。  
萧牧见师兄可能要吃亏跃跃欲试要出手，突然注意到何兄的眼神变了——变得像师兄在一大群穿着一模一样道服的内观弟子中间找到自己时的那样闪闪发亮。  
“他……他……”  
这个一身臭味、邋里邋遢的青年好像突然被兜头浇了一场大雨、成了被人遗弃到街头的小狗，面对全世界铺天盖地的恶意瑟瑟发抖。  
“他现在好吗？”  
“很好。”谢仪收了剑，看了一眼萎蔫下去的何姓青年，又皱起眉望着进山大路的深处。  
“哦，很好……”得到这个回答他面露喜色，眼中又满是落寞。“我能不能去看他？”  
萧牧拍拍他的肩膀：“何兄，你洗洗干净换身整齐的，去山门找知客师兄说要见玄知就行。”  
“我能直接见他吗？我……我应该进不了你们山门。”  
行事向来按规矩一板一眼和只听师兄话的两个年轻人一齐陷入了沉默。  
“谢谢你们。”青年愣了许久后无声地叹了气，转身欲走。“丁羲和又出世了，山魈可能是他引来的，你们小心些。”


	17. 行道迟迟 17

“丁羲和，那是谁？”何姓青年像阵风一样倏忽间远去，萧牧站在谢仪旁边，面前进山的大路已经变成了九转十八弯几乎不可见的羊肠小道。  
“八十年前的一个魔头，被管有鱼杀了。”谢仪没再急着往前，选择了同萧牧一前一后在拥到路上的茂密草木间步行。  
“那他怎么会又现世了？夺舍了？借尸还魂？不应该啊，不是说凡为患世间的全都得打散三魂七魄的吗？难道他不是人？”萧十万个为什么又开始喋喋不休。  
“他当然是人，是莽虎山徐老的得意门生。”  
“莽……？”萧牧不敢把名字念完，“这地方不是不能提的吗？”  
“说不能提就不提？你连为什么不能提都不清楚，就认准了不能提？”  
谢仪气头不太顺，萧牧吞了声，他也是在别人遮遮掩掩的只言片语中听说有这么个几乎被铲平的犯禁的地方。  
“八十年前中原势力最大的是莽虎山，莽虎山掌门徐道本收弟子数百，丁羲和是他的亲传弟子之一。传闻丁羲和精通天下异术意欲一统各教门从而开始修习邪道，最后走火入魔屠戮本门弟子，管有鱼率领众玄门要把丁羲和正法。然，徐道本与程雀青负隅顽抗，放任丁羲和大开杀戒，最终三人死在正道力战之下，莽虎山也惨遭灭门。这是所有号称知情的人完全统一的说法。”  
“不让谈，就是有问题。”萧牧道。  
“嗯。”谢仪四处寻找村庄的影子，可是连个栅栏都没看见。“我觉得管有鱼突然回观，也和丁羲和现世有关系。”  
“带头讨伐的是管有鱼，那丁羲和的复仇对象也一定是他。能让这位有鱼仙人逃回垂星观，说明丁羲和现在仍然是个大威胁。”  
谢仪散了一张寻灵符，但是一点动静都没有。  
萧牧摸着下巴：“不对。”  
谢仪扬眉：“怎么不对？”  
“不管什么地方，总会有生灵的游魂，就算是大戈壁也会有被渴死的人；按何兄说的我们已经到了村庄附近，但是这里什么都没有，就像被掏空了一样。”  
谢仪点头：“好，还有吗？”  
“这里不像是村子……我感觉像……”萧牧皱眉原地转了好几圈，终于得出了结论：“像个坟场！”  
“从堪舆术来讲，这里是阴脉上的一个眼。”  
萧牧突然想起了邋遢青年走前说过的话：“不对啊！他说山魈屠村了，可是这……这是村吗？这要是村的话得屠过多少年了啊？”  
谢仪走出小路几步，用剑鞘拨开齐腰的野草，发现了数道残墙和围栏。  
“我的天啊……”萧牧也跟着趟进了草丛深处，走着走着好像踢到了什么——他刚要弯腰捡起来，发现那是根糊着白纸穗子的竹棍。  
“哪有把村子建阴穴坟场上的啊？这种地方……能活人？”  
“能活。”谢仪蹲下来捻起一片被萧牧踢碎的白纸，纸上还沾着几粒潮湿的泥土。“这东西还没烂，不超过十天。”  
至少十天前这里还有人活着，现在这里连条活的魂都没了。  
再往深处，果然是个无人的小村子，统共只有三十多户。但奇怪的是，这里的野草长得飞快，十天前这里还有人办丧事，现在野草几乎都要把整个村子淹没了。  
“明微，山魈到底是什么东西啊……它们，连生魂都吃吗？”  
“山魈是种只生了一条腿的人形怪物，只有胫骨那么高，叫声像小儿嬉笑哭闹，成群结队打家劫舍啖肉饮血，不食生魂。山魈屠村之后，应该还来过别的东西。”  
“别的东西？”萧牧本来还庆幸自己没碰见被啃干净的死尸，结果在座半塌的小屋前看到了一大片暗红的血迹，还有乱七八糟的细小爪印。  
“别的东西，比如像人面花一样食生魂的魑魅魍魉，或者阴间的黑狗，还有走邪道的修士。”  
“就比如，刚才那个姓何的？”  
“还有一个更坏的假设，他刚才说丁羲和出世了。”  
“卧……”萧牧变了脸色：“那咱们岂不是完了！”  
“这个可能性不大，即使真的是他，他拿走想要的也不会再折返回来。”谢仪没想到自己随口一说还吓着了这个小师弟，只得安抚。  
“万一他落了东西回来拿怎么办？！”  
“又不是谁都和你一样。”谢仪给萧牧留了点面子，没说出后半句。  
萧牧合拢双手对天祈祷：“求他别来。”  
“行了。过来，你看。”  
萧牧溜到谢仪手指的位置，地上又是一大片血迹和沾着血迹的爪印，不过这有拖行的痕迹。他顺着拖行痕迹消失的方向望去，看到了一座小小的神祠。  
“这是谁？”萧牧在观里待了一年各路神仙都认了个遍，这神情古怪的坐像和任何一个都对不上号。  
谢仪摇头：“我也不认识。有可能是村民碰见的山神野怪，出于敬畏立的祠。”  
“其实他们供的根本不是神是个鬼怪，然后它和山魈串通，把村民全都分食了？”  
无知百姓见怪力乱神就拜结果引祸上身的事情并不少见。


	18. 行道迟迟 18

萧牧凑过去端详那座小小的神像，其实山民们手艺不精凿出来的东西连轮廓都会变形，完全看不出这奇形怪状面目扭曲的到底是什么东西。可是他仍然不敢大声喘气，看着看着还觉得后背发冷。  
一双冰凉但是力气奇大的小手把他使劲往前一搡，萧牧没有戒备差点和石像脸对脸砸个血花怒放。  
“谁啊！”他单膝跪在可以把他埋了的草丛里手上全是阴湿的烂泥，心里有点慌：“谢明微，不带你这么阴人的！”  
他祈祷下一刻谢仪能带着救世光环拨开野草拉他一把顺便甩给他个万分嫌弃的眼神，但是没有。  
“嘻嘻嘻……”远处传来三四岁小孩子细细的笑声。  
萧牧的汗毛炸了。  
“谢明微！”他猛地站起来结果起得太急眼前一阵发黑，在黑白交替头重脚轻的时候，他看到了一群长得像豆芽一样独腿惨白的小孩子手拉着手，把他圈了起来。  
“啊啊！明微！山魈！”萧牧抡起知遇毫无章法地乱搅一通，那一圈看了就发毛的小东西马上像烟一样散了；他仍然觉得头重脚轻，但是脑子比刚才要清明得多，这次看到的确实是一脸凝重的谢仪。  
但是他的袖子好像被自己刚才乱挥剑削断了一块，剩下一片布只由护腕可怜兮兮地挂着，胳膊上一道明显的血痕正在往外渗血。他见萧牧恢复了神智，才让拧紧的眉头松开了些：“你中魇了。”  
“噢，我中魇了……”萧牧蹭净手上的泥急着给谢仪包伤口，声音几乎弱不可闻：“对不起……衣服回去我给你买，不不不我给你补上……”  
谢仪看着萧牧忙来忙去的手，一言未发。  
萧牧给谢仪的手臂包得妥帖，纱布两头还打了一个漂亮的结；之后就转身去擦慌乱中被咣啷扔地上的剑：那一点点殷红沾在破布上，像朵被雨打烂的落梅。  
“好剑都有灵，不要随便扔。”谢仪一样蹲在萧牧身边取过光亮鉴人的知遇用手轻抚了两下剑身，指腹掠过锋利无比的霜刃居然一丝都没被划破。“你看，它通你的心意，我知道你无意伤我。”  
萧牧根本没听进去。师兄的眉眼又映在了剑上；晃一晃，又变成了那双略微暗淡的嘴唇。萧牧还记得它的触感，就像小时候最喜欢吃的糯米团，软软弹弹，还有一丝丝的甜。其实如果没有什么礼义廉耻的界限，他还是愿意再尝一尝的——在飞鸢上那一瞬间的蜻蜓点水之后只顾着尴尬窘迫，忘了咀嚼美人温玉究竟是什么滋味。  
师兄不光五官生得好看，皮肤也很好；遇事就红的耳廓有个尖尖的棱角，像个化人形化得完好的兽妖，耳垂薄得可爱，使人生怜；眼皮下有颗小痣，不管相书上怎么写，总之每次认真观察这人时，都觉得很好玩。  
他看得入迷，手心被硌得发疼才发现自己徒手接了知遇的剑刃。但只是疼，皮却没破，知遇果然是认主的。  
“这个地方对身体不好，不要久待了。你出现幻觉之前除了看石像，还做什么了？”谢仪尖尖的耳朵泛起一层粉红，先萧牧一步趟进草丛。  
“我什么都没干。”萧牧跟过去，只见谢仪伫立在模糊的石像前，目光越过石像在后面的密林里搜寻什么。  
萧牧注意转到石像上，突然在自己跌倒处的附近发现了一个脚印，俯身就要去看。  
谢仪伸臂拦住了他：“别过去，有毒。”  
“毒？”  
谢仪又皱起眉，盯那漆黑的脚印盯了许久：“是尸毒。”  
萧牧心不在焉只想把谢仪皱出来的褶给抹平，这么好的脸蛋，皱眉就不美了。  
“你在幻觉里看到了山魈？”  
“对！一大圈，跟要跳舞似的围着我。”  
谢仪沉吟片刻，“那这个人应该是被山魈围死的，那死后——怎么会变成僵尸？”  
“难不成是何兄？他身上不是……”  
“有可能，那这次麻烦了。”  
“要向谷里求援吗？”  
“不用。先带你把山魈除了，剩下的以后再查。回去作点准备，晚上再来。”谢仪说着拉了一把萧牧的胳膊，示意要走。  
“啊？咱们不跟着脚印去看看吗？僵尸诶闹起来岂不是比山魈还要厉害？……而且也没看见山魈到底在哪啊？明微！你别走那么快我害怕！”  
听到“我害怕”这三个字谢仪脚下一顿，等萧牧追上来。  
“这么大个人，怕什么。”  
“我现在有种被盯上的感觉……你懂的吧？就它们的下一顿饭已经定好是我了……”  
“嗯。”  
“啥？”萧牧开始怀疑自己是不是真的变傻了。  
“染上阴气的大活人半夜上山岗，山魈自然会来找你。”  
萧牧嘴张成了上钩的鱼形：“我，喂……你坑我啊！”  
谢仪郑重其事地转过身面对萧牧，一字一顿地说道：“我以前也是这么干的，我保得住自己，自然也保得住你。”  
萧牧被谢仪盯得闭了嘴。  
“那个人目的和态度都不明，今晚出去有可能还会遇到他。我们不光要准备对付山魈，还要准备对付他。”谢仪像是说给萧牧又像是在自言自语，他的思路全都封在自己的脑袋里，旁人完全插不上话。  
“咱们不是打不过他吗？”  
“打不过，只要能脱身就行。”  
“唔……”萧牧觉得师兄这人不管是行事还是思路都过于耿直了，明明还有更好的方法在。  
更好的办法耿直的师兄是想不到了，还是得让我萧于野来。


	19. 行道迟迟 19

回到“要打出去打”，谢仪理直气壮地只要了一间房；小二和萧牧一瞬间神色都不那么自然。  
“明微啊，我们是不是要两间好一点……”萧牧一年来吃够了被师兄安排的苦，他在后面哭诉，师兄充耳不闻。  
“我们又不休息，一间够用了。”谢仪这么说，推开房门后发现居然是张大床；屏风折了起来，墙角放的那是装得下两个活人的大浴桶。  
谢仪退出来又验了一遍号，没错，是这间。  
萧牧没眼看，这简直过于直接了，连有些陈旧的被面都是大红的。  
“凑合吧。”谢仪认真闩好门把背囊卸到床上，里面全是各式法器和材料。“朱砂还有纸，你带了多少？”  
被这么一问，萧牧麻利地把自己刚解开的背囊重新系了一个光洁的扣。  
谢仪见状叹了口恨铁不成钢的气：“那你带什么了？”  
“跌打损伤金疮绷带……”  
“啊……”谢仪真的想去揉揉这个宝贝师弟的黄毛脑袋看看里面到底装的是什么，怎奈自己比师弟矮了那么一点。  
“我们是修士，不用顾虑这些凡人的事情。”  
萧牧习惯性顶嘴：“那修士不也得吃喝拉撒？”  
“你带开塞露了？”谢仪乜斜了萧牧一眼。  
萧牧鼓起腮帮，幽怨地盯着正忙着往桌案上摆东西的谢仪。  
“我还带薄荷油了。”萧牧十分不服自己在斗嘴里占了下风，虽然师兄的嘴毒得无情。  
“带来治我的吗？”谢仪语气平和，但说话前把朱砂砚像醒木般咣的一声拍在案上气势十足。  
“对。”萧牧扬眉，一屁股坐在了师兄对面。谢仪正起笔写符头，被萧牧烦得手一抖。  
“明微，你真打算和它们硬来啊？”  
谢仪又起一张，萧牧的疑问让他手下一滞，又废掉了。  
“你想怎么办？”谢仪放下了笔，决定以后画符的时候远离这个克星。  
萧牧眼睛亮了起来，“这阵子我在学奇门遁甲，我想试试。”  
“学会多少了？”  
“布局布阵没问题的！”  
谢仪默默盘算起了自己肚子里的存货。自己修的是剑道，奇门阵法只学了些基础，可萧式话术里“没问题”基本等于“大概差不多出了任何问题都不是自己的责任”，到了紧要关头依然得自己来救场。  
这时候萧牧已经主动帮谢仪收拾起占了大半个桌面的笔墨纸砚，谢仪手里端着朱砂笔，眼看萧牧哗啦一声在桌上满铺一张硕大的白纸；他不想问这么大一张纸是从哪里来的，这小子明明是处心积虑已久。  
萧牧手捧一根纸卷的细炭条送到自己面前，满脸堆着热情洋溢的笑：“师兄~这座山你很熟对不对？”  
谢仪拿过炭条无可奈何轻叹口气，但脸上写的都是开心：“你怎么知道？”  
刚刚指尖划过萧牧的手心，那手很软，又热又潮，像一片足以让他整颗心陷进去的沼泽。  
“这里又不在去翠山剑庐的必经之路上，咱们去的时候穿山，回来的时候找店，你一直熟门熟路；在外面的时候你还说保得住我，那就是对这里已经熟到带一个拖油瓶也没有问题——对吧，我师兄最厉害了！”萧牧用手支着下巴看谢仪一丝不苟地画山上的地形，丝毫不吝自己的油嘴滑舌。  
谢仪嘴角不自觉地弯了起来：“行了，别说话，我画不好。”  
原来最堵师兄嘴的不是犟他，是夸他。  
萧牧觉察天色渐暗，便从窗边端来了灯。暖黄的灯光下师兄耳朵又是红红的，面上的轮廓也比白天柔和；一天奔波过去束得整整齐齐的头发落了几绺下来，任师兄横眉冷目，也可亲可爱了许多。师兄时而蹙眉思索时而舒眉信手画来，灯下眼睫颤动，眸子里装的是哪是暗淡的灯烛，明明是无边无际的星河。  
而师兄的美貌，只由他一人独赏了。  
“画好了。”谢仪低声说道。  
外面暮色沉沉室内暖光旖旎，师兄的嗓音低而诱人，萧牧心里发痒，突然想做点什么。  
“醒醒，画好了。”谢仪又道。  
萧牧仍在发愣，撞上谢仪带着疑惑的眼神时，他感觉平静的心湖里掉进了一块烧着的陨石：一瞬间明亮的撞击让他昏了头，涟漪是温热的，中间还有什么在沸腾。  
他右手捧着突突跳的心口：“哈，好明微，你吓我一跳。”  
“别发傻，人命关天。”谢仪好像没品到萧牧话里额外的味道，把画好的地图调转了方向推到萧牧面前，炭笔摆在纸中间：“你打算布什么局？”  
“布……”萧牧拂平地图准备动笔，嘴咧到一半神秘兮兮道：“你猜？”  
谢仪甩他一个示威般的眼神重重咳了一声。  
“你陪我说话我就告诉你。”  
谢仪还没答应，萧牧已经拉开了闸。  
“明微你知道吗，我觉得你特别像我小时候碰到的一个小姑娘——  
“好像是过八九岁生日的时候吧？在大宴之前突然告诉我要穿礼服给他们表演骑射，我不高兴，就跑御花园去了。  
“然后那正好有个小姑娘在摘花，应该是哪个王公大臣家的姑娘迷路了，我就好心说带她出去；  
“诶你猜那小姑娘怎么说，她说她‘讨厌大人，才不回去’，我以为她也闹脾气就去拉她，结果还被咬了一口。  
“唉——也不知道脾气这么大的姑娘现在嫁出去没有，感觉她和我岁数也差不多……”  
“你知道她因为什么咬你吗？”谢仪在对面正襟危坐，好像终于找到了什么仇家。  
“为什么？”萧牧以为谢仪终于肯搭他的话，仍在埋头算阵。  
“你当时说什么你都忘了？”  
“那么久了我怎么会记得——”  
“你拽着那人说‘我也讨厌那群大人，和我私奔吧’，那人说‘你别胡说’，你登徒子一样拉人胳膊信誓旦旦，‘将来我娶你，一定对你好’——”谢仪满眼都是怨气：“不咬你，才怪。而且那根本不是姑娘。”  
“我的天啊——”萧牧诧异地停了笔望着谢仪：“你怎么知道？”  
谢仪恨道：“你拉的是我！”


	20. 行道迟迟 20

“这么巧啊……”萧牧的笑容僵在脸上，灭顶之灾大概已经在赶来的路上了。  
现在谢仪冷淡的一眼对萧牧来说都是九道劫雷。  
“师兄~好师兄~你宽宏大量，这事就当没有过呗？”可当年那么轻浮的话就是自己清醒明白的时候说出来的，萧牧根本不抱任何被原谅的希望。  
谢仪张了嘴又马上闭上，眨眨眼睛别过脸去看着毯子边缘锁的粗糙花边：“等我想好怎么罚你。”  
约等于既往不咎。  
“明……微你不生气了？”  
谢仪没理他，不过脸上没什么愠色，倒是眼神躲闪，似乎有些羞怯。  
七八岁的孩子已经有了羞耻心，在那种场合被打扮成小姑娘，一定是被年长的孩子欺负了。  
可是萧牧有点不认识谢仪了。这还是那个雷厉风行赏罚严苛的执事大师兄？日常给所有人冷脸不近人情的谢明微？  
然后这样的师兄原谅自己过分到这种程度的事情？  
在自己眼前如此可亲可爱还……他在羞什么？  
萧牧全然忘了自己刚才算到了哪，只觉得一股热血冲上脑袋，耳朵直发烫。  
师兄他，只是对自己额外友好，还是……还是真的另有缱绻的想法？  
我萧某人，承受得起师兄这等的青睐？  
连脸都烫起来了。萧牧瞄了一眼师兄，师兄像只猫儿一样安安静静侧坐在案边没看他，也不知道在想什么。  
他甩甩脑袋，把灯挪到跟前，继续埋头写写画画。  
这次萧牧难得做事的时候闭了嘴。

“这阵不错。”谢仪在月光下展开萧牧改到半夜终于定稿的图纸，今夜山魈可能出没和藏匿的位置都被推算精准标在了图上，三处还没有名字的阵法在各自值守的地方蠢蠢欲动。看天象已经过了丑时，正是夜色最沉的时候；阵已铺好但局还没成，要等他们亲自去当那群山魈的活饵，这一局才算开。  
谢仪没曾想到平时游手好闲多用功一刻钟都不肯的萧于野有这个本事。  
“我头一次动真格的布阵。”萧牧强行微笑竭力掩饰自己的紧张。  
“别怕，我在不会出事。”谢仪说道。  
怎么能不怕呢，师兄只看得懂他的阵却没读懂他的局，他临时改动了一点，那点私货明眼是看得出来的。  
萧牧对着月亮凝神看着挂在腕子上的小小滴漏。这是他亲手做的小玩意儿，不管怎么颠倒碰撞里面那一小抔萤光永远能风雨不动安稳滴落，计时从未有过差错。  
二刻了。山中已经起了岚。  
“明微。”  
“嗯。”谢仪点头，孤星应声而出横在两人跟前。他先一步上剑，侧身对眼睛发亮的萧牧伸出手：  
萧牧的手心全是汗，攥得他有点疼。  
他没敢慢，一路山风呼啸转瞬间就到了白天那座雕像前。  
“这里可以吗？”  
“可以可以！”萧牧欢实地从剑上跳下来从怀里揪出两张符箓甩了甩，黄符脱手就变成了一团硕大的火球，还野绿野绿的野草被烧得嘎巴嘎巴直响。  
湿润的泥土被烤出一股腥臭味，火焰渐渐变成了绿色。  
“这里应该死过很多人吧？”萧牧立在火焰前，火烧不到他身上，他也触不到这幽绿的火有任何的热量。  
“嗯，这里应该以前就是坟场，后来变成了村子。”  
“以后就是荒地了——诶明微，这样真能把那玩意儿全招过来？”  
“我也不清楚……以前我都自己在上风口，没试过这种——”谢仪环顾一圈，视线又落回萧牧身上：“阴气重到能点鬼火的地方。”  
萧牧想了想，撸起袖子抽出知遇就往那嫩藕似的胳膊上落。  
“你干什么！”  
萧牧只觉得执剑的胳膊被一股大力一扯，知遇险些被甩飞出去。惊愕扭头才看见谢仪正气急败坏地看着自己。  
“想放饵是吧？”谢仪说着扯开护腕撸起自己左手的袖子，露出道蜿蜒了半个手臂触目惊心的长疤。孤星通晓主人心意没等萧牧领会师兄的意思纵臂去拦，就在疤上又横划了一道见血的伤口。  
鲜血滴进火中，火舌一瞬间茂盛起来发出毒蛇吐信一样的“嘶嘶”响声。  
“这个疤……哪来的？”萧牧垂眼给谢仪左臂也包扎好，系了一个同样漂亮的结轻声问道。  
“差不多，一会乱葬岗该动了。”  
“这疤哪来的？”萧牧不肯放过这个问题，越是要隐瞒的事情就越重要，这是常识。而且他看见那条虫子一样的疤的时候，心里突然紧了一下，这让他非常介意。  
谢仪拒绝回答，嘴唇抿成一条线，打开一盒难闻的胶状物体手指蘸了一点抹在左眼皮上之后开始远望西北方。  
西北方十里处是一片乱葬岗，只要时辰到了阵法一动，就会蒸出冲天的尸气；尸气中必定掺着尸毒，而尸毒是山魈群体最畏惧的疫病的根源，有一只山魈感染尸毒，对整个山魈群的打击都是毁灭性的。  
萧牧想趁谢仪不注意捉起他的袖子再看一看那道疤，突然西北方的一股强风吹得他睁不开眼睛；抬头望望月亮，月亮已经被糊上了朦胧的雾气。  
乱葬岗阵已开，现在必须打起十二分精神来了。


	21. 行道迟迟 21

谢仪没有邀请，直接把萧牧拽上了孤星。  
“我现在看不见，你告诉我怎么走。”孤星蹿上半空之后谢仪才说道。山岚越来越重，他视线里又满是乌突突的尸气，只知道大概的方向，在越来越错综复杂的山里和睁眼瞎也没什么区别。  
“我，我怎么告诉你啊？山上路这么难……往上往上！右边！这么难走，我话都说不完啊！”  
谢仪晃晃自己的右手：“就当这是舵，你来掌。”  
萧牧犹犹豫豫不敢确定地把住谢仪的手腕，只听谢仪又道：“你放心指，我能明白。”  
他为了自己右手不抖，只能若即若离扶着师兄的腰；一路出奇地顺利，但等到他们终于在山中布的第三阵处落脚的时候，谢仪的护腕已经被攥得湿热。

这个布在风口上的阵用来控制山风，一来不让尸气向外扩散伤及生灵、二来搅乱山间的气息和风向从而诱骗山魈将尸毒带回老巢。刚炸了乱葬岗，那个不知去向的僵尸必定再次出现，这是萧牧预料之中的——所以他埋头操纵阵法的时候，谢仪便执剑为他护法。  
身后的山崖即是风口，凌晨时分的夜风越过风口在重岩之间吹响了哨子，在阵的上空盘桓片刻，才穿林打叶徐行穿山而去，不久空谷间就响起了呜呜的抽泣。  
谢仪向萧牧身边错了一步：“小心，来了。”  
话音未落地，一只漆黑的影子就从黑黢黢的角落飞出来，直取谢仪的咽喉！  
“铛——”  
这干枯的东西居然坚硬得像长了层铁壳子，孤星剑身挡过那东西的地方还残存着丝丝令人作呕的臭气。  
谢仪剑意一动，孤星周身已经凝起了层月白色的光华，流光追逐着那团影影绰绰的黑气隐入林间，却只听到了利刃钉入树干的声音。  
但马上他左手中又绽开一抹寒光，真正的孤星直接刺入了另一只伺机偷袭的僵尸的脖颈——再慢一步，如果刚才飞逝出去的是孤星本体，那么在它回返之前，在阵中物我两忘的萧牧就会被这匹僵尸直接咬断脖子。  
僵尸的眼睛是红的。谢仪心中一凛，想起刚才被伤过的僵尸：回身一看，它不见了！  
脖子刚被孤星穿透蹲在地上的僵尸突然暴起，喉咙里像个破风箱呼噜呼噜响着去扑杀谢仪；谢仪不能一举斩杀，只能与它缠斗：炼化此尸的人道行甚高，谢仪仗着死去之物对道法的畏惧也占不到半分便宜，而那尸体生前武功应该也相当了得，谢仪作为剑修虽然武斗不落下风，面对两只僵尸的围攻却也无法脱身。  
一群僵尸中红眼者即是尸将，整群僵尸都将跟随它行动——这就是谢仪最担心的事情，现在药效过了他肉眼看不到任何阴气尸气，大批的僵尸什么时候来，从哪里来，对他们会造成什么样的威胁，这些他都不知道；唯一能做的只有相信萧牧对一切的预判，相信他的安排一定不会出现任何差错。  
“这是我头一次布阵。”于野是这样说的。怕吗？真的怕死了。  
但是这一次对于野来说非常重要，不能让他失败，更不能出任何问题。  
谢仪越发地紧张，外袍已经被挠破了好几处，僵尸出招却越来越快。下一次的失守也许就不仅仅是衣服破几个洞，而是皮开肉绽感染尸毒，毫无防备的萧牧也……  
“噗。”  
谢仪一剑挡了个空，身法奇快的僵尸身体还保持着刚才的动作，但脑袋已经不见了：地上均匀地散了一层稀碎的腐肉，看起来像是脑子被一股大力突然打爆。  
另一只也是一样的死法。  
是谁？他一个人都没看到。  
“道长！”很远的地方传来白天那个声称自己姓何的青年细细的喊声，谢仪顺声音望过去，看见那人站在离他们足有几丈远的水边向他挥手，脚下一片狼藉，像是一堆僵尸的残肢。  
谢仪在山崖上冲他点点头，重新回到萧牧身边的时候才想起来自己点头对方也不一定看得见：可是那人确实可疑敌友难辨，这道谢没看见就没看见吧。  
接下来的一刻钟，风息云止，万物静谧。偶尔有些微弱的唧唧声音飘进他耳朵里，也分不清是虫鸣还是山魈的尖叫。  
“快。”终于抬起头来的萧牧艰难起身，“腿，腿麻了……”  
谢仪眼疾手快搀了一把。  
“尸毒马上就要蔓延过来了，赶紧去天阙。”  
“站得住吗？不然我背你？”  
“啊？不不不用！”萧牧谢绝了师兄的援手，自己点了几处腿上的大穴呲牙咧嘴一阵：“好了。”  
耳边又起了呼啸的风声萧牧才想到，腿麻用得着背吗？  
太快了，躲在师兄身后风也吹得他睁不开眼睛。师兄手腕宽且坚硬，就像他本人的手；这条胳膊在自己手里完全地放松任由摆布，这股重量和信任好像还包了份奇妙的温存在里边。  
是不是，可以趁师兄不注意偷偷抱他一下？什么都不为，没有任何的目的，只是想抱他一下。  
于是他这么做了。右手还握着师兄的手腕，左手直接伸到前面揽紧他的腰，把自己的胸膛轻轻贴到师兄的后背上。  
他感觉到师兄的身体瞬间僵住了。  
这副身体是柔软的，他觉得自己在抱着一汪水。左手触到那条永远扎得板板正正一丝不苟的软皮腰带，不知为什么又想起了师兄的唇。  
“于野。”师兄不明原因地低声叫了他一句。  
这声音是在自己耳畔发出来的。  
“到了，往下走。”萧牧知道师兄会责备他，但是他有点舍不得放开了。  
“刚才是不是打得很辛苦？”萧牧从阵中出来回神时就看到了满地的狼藉和师兄一身的破洞，自己无法顾及他物时周围定是一场恶战。  
“有点小麻烦，不过没事。”  
“何兄来过了吗？”  
“是他解了围。”  
“谢谢你。”萧牧说道。  
“……你……”谢仪降低了速度，两人乘着孤星向天坑底部附近滑行，“我护你，是应该的。”  
“那——明微你真好！”萧牧不自觉又紧了紧自己的胳膊，向前探着说话的时候碰到了谢仪从被抱就变通红的耳朵，软软热热的，他感觉自己心里被什么戳中了一记。  
师兄整个人都是糯米团和凉糕做成的吗？


	22. 行道迟迟 22

地脉中的气息有阴脉阳脉之分，阴阳二气随山势流转其间，汇集淤积在某处就成一穴：阴穴出现在地势平坦处，多数成了乱葬岗和天然冰窖；而阳穴多在断川乱石间，周围寸草不生，刀子一样的罡气对一切生命天然地不友好。他们午夜开始动手排阵第一个做的就是这个短暂的阳气改道，谢仪本以为是为了杀伤，没想到萧牧把它留到了最后：山魈死了，还有生灵要救；开阳穴出罡风烧掉尸毒尸气，这就是最后一步。  
阳气运行于地表，罡风附着在其附近；如果有外力强行激它改道，轻则地裂，重则阳气先淤积后爆炸，到时候可就是刀剑一样乱飞的碎石也无眼了。  
“还是你来御剑，我说跑你就赶紧跑。”萧牧拒绝了谢仪说他来开阵的提议。  
孤星悬停在阵上方，萧牧小心翼翼地在开阵的地方烧了符，谢仪攥着萧牧空出来那只手的手腕，觉得还是不安全，怎么也该有条绳子把两个人栓到一起。  
灵符烧尽一方灵力落进阵中，肉眼可见的红光先亮起熄灭，断崖甚至都开始颤抖，发出隆隆的轰鸣。  
“跑啊！”萧牧抱住谢仪的胳膊大喊道。  
这阵炸了。  
撬开山石的冲击波差点将剑上两人掀下去，谢仪一边御剑一边甩出两张黄符，喝出一声：“金屏！”  
萧牧看到两张黄符迅速解体散尽空气中结成两道坚实的气盾，和罡气一并飞出来的碎石打到气盾上发出噼里啪啦的脆响。  
更恐怖的事情发生了。  
“闪开！闪开！”萧牧声嘶力竭地喊。  
一块巨石已经冲着两人来了，谢仪凭剑修的敏锐作了最快的闪避，巨石虽然没有砸中，但是萧牧眼看着气盾表面被擦出了火花。  
而且这撞击让他失去了平衡，重心一偏，直接掉下了孤星。  
萧牧头一次感觉自己可能会死。从飞驰的剑上坠落，离开了金屏覆盖的范围，脚下腾空身体失重，一切向他扑来的石块都放慢了速度，不疾不徐地划破空气。  
但是他动不了，身体像死掉了一样，动不了。  
然后手腕上突然吃了一股大力，他坠入了一个柔软而坚韧的地方。  
温热的胸膛还在急促起伏，萧牧能听见；他抓住救命稻草一般伸长手臂实实在在抱紧了师兄的身躯。  
他心安理得地享受这片刻的温柔，在衣服深处甚至还闻到了被热气鼓动出来的一丝若有若无的香味。像房内烧的檀香，又不是；是夏天黄昏时分的心跳的味道。  
“明微你好香啊。”萧牧喃喃道。  
突然好像被绊了一下岩石刮擦金属的利响像串虫子爬过萧牧的脑袋紧接着自己就被重重抛到了坚硬的地面上。落地时，还有只手在他后脑护了一下。  
手背好像撞上了什么，一阵刺痛。  
“你说什么？”谢仪喘息未定一脸狼狈甚至还没来得及管理自己的表情，多吃的几块点心残渣在嘴里发酵出一股夹着酒味的酸气扑了萧牧一脸。  
“你没事吧？”萧牧摸摸谢仪后背，衣服已经破得不成样子，有几处甚至摸到了散发热气的皮肤——连里衣都破了，再有湿淋淋的地方，就是被岩石擦出了血。  
他起来要找东西处理伤口，才发现自己两只手的手背也被岩石擦得血肉模糊，甚至有条血管还在不住地往外渗血。  
师兄眼里已经快冒了火，直接拆了他的背囊找到了止血药和绷带，用干净绷带沾着水清理上药，最后把两只手都裹得不会再出血又不妨碍活动收拾停当，皱起的眉头才渐渐舒开了些。  
萧牧任由师兄把自己的手捧在手里，没敢提刚才抱在一起的事情，师兄也没有问。

萧牧睡醒，发现自己正靠在师兄肩上。他抓抓头，想起是帮师兄处理完后背之后各自开始调息，自己实在是累就迷迷糊糊睡了；至于怎么到了师兄身上……这完全不知道。  
师兄正披着他的外套闭目养神，也被他的动作扰得睁了眼，萧牧怕尴尬先开始嬉皮笑脸，师兄看着他，也温柔地笑了一笑。  
“现在什么时候了？”萧牧四下走动活动关节绕着他们藏身的洞穴内走了一圈最后溜达到挂在悬崖上的洞口，发现这是个废弃了得有两三年的燕洞。  
当初阳脉并不在这里，天阙下这片荒地也曾生机盎然过——那这里阳脉的变动是自然地动还是人为的？  
萧牧皱了眉，拂雨谷周边百里都是丘陵，已经上百年没有过地动了。  
“辰时了，你睡了一个时辰。”  
萧牧对着洞口吹进来的风伸了个懒腰：“你不累吗？”  
“不累；事情都做完该回去了——现在时间宽裕，你自己御剑？”  
萧牧想起自己上次乘孤星的时候猪油蒙心都干了什么，明白了师兄这是话里有话。  
“我——啊，我这次一定能飞起来的！”  
萧牧心里莫名其妙反复回荡着那条戒律：戒沉溺情色。


	23. 薇亦柔止 23

《鹿鸣之什·采薇》：采薇采薇，薇亦柔止。  
新生的薇菜柔嫩可爱，新发的爱情柔嫩可爱。  
————————————

纸鹤飞出去很久了，谢仪掐指，居然飞去了静思海。  
所以这家伙早课的时候看都不看他一眼，下了早课之后突然没影是急着去静思海？  
去静思海干什么，静心吗？  
还真是。  
萧牧暂时觉得无法面对这一切。  
昨夜梦见师兄在仰曦宫，一丝不挂，和他睡了一宿广义上的觉。师兄骑跨在自己小腹上，青丝散乱脸上挂着泪痕摇摇欲坠地浪叫，像红绡暖帐中一头沐过疾雨弱不禁风的睡莲。  
晨起时亵裤和被单都是湿的；就是现在想起梦中的片段，心中也是一片骚乱。  
他早就不是什么还在长身体不懂人事的小孩子，做出这样的梦来只有一个答案。  
需要这个答案吗？  
师兄生得漂亮，道法剑法都厉害总是很可靠，腰身软韧还有一股难以言说的少男香，对其他人冷脸但是给他的总是最温柔的，没有任何的不好——应该说，哪里都好得不能再好。  
那还有什么可不安的？自己不是也喜欢他吗？  
萧牧的心通通地跳了起来。  
他睁开眼睛，茫茫无际的云海在山头下翻涌，阳光烫得他裸露的皮肤有些疼。  
他活到现在，即使情窦初开时喜欢过一个小宫女，可从来没有浓烈到现在这样，能喜欢到想起这件事时心口都跟着发酥得厉害，甚至呼吸都有点困难。  
一只小纸鹤从云层底下飞过来，绕着他飞了两圈，然后狠狠啄了一下他的脑门，才服服帖帖变成纸片落到收信人的手上。  
是师兄的消息。萧牧展开纸鹤的动作都轻柔了些。  
“于野：我已查到有关记载，来藏书楼顶楼。明微。”  
谢仪刚翻几页书，又掐了一遍，于野是收到信了。刚才只是信手一写，会不会太亲昵了让人觉得不太舒服？于野他不讨厌自己没错，可自己接近得这么快，会不会把他吓跑？那不然等他过来自己还是对他冷一点？可是让他觉得自己疏远了怎么办？  
听到咚咚咚上楼的脚步声，谢仪的心马上悬了起来。  
门轴“吱呀”地叫唤，他连书名都看不下去了。  
“来了？”  
“嗯。”  
谢仪迫不及待穿过层层叠叠的书架望过去，萧牧愣在门口直直盯着他眼神却不在这里，脸上泛了一层绯红。  
然后他忘了自己要说什么。  
“你……哦你查到什么了？”萧牧头一个找回了走丢的舌头。  
“关于丁羲和，还有尸体成僵、驭尸术，那座山的地理水文也有。你看，都在这。”谢仪拍拍地上一大摞攒了小腿高的薄厚大小不一的书籍，邀功一样等着萧牧的反应。  
萧牧表示受到了惊吓：“这……？也，太多了吧……”  
“嗯，”谢仪咂嘴：“可能还不全。”  
“还……”萧牧心说我这是没被经科给念死也得死在这堆书上。  
谢仪早就猜到了萧牧会是如此反应，从桌下拉出一个崭新的蒲团：“你坐下，我读给你。”  
萧牧释然，乖乖坐好看着师兄按条理摊开两本书册取出夹在中间的纸条开始念给他。突然想起了刚拜师的时候师父安排师兄给他补基本的功课也是这样，师兄一字一句地念，再逐字逐句细细解释。  
所以听着听着开始犯困也在情理之中。  
“……无名山是黟山的一支，这没什么特殊的；但是前年上游水路大震之后地脉变动，我重画了地图，现在这座山里的地形几乎成了一个天然聚灵阵，山魈是聚灵阵引来的。”  
“这一条，景和七年，就是十六年前，一个声称当年莽虎山一事的知情者要翻案，最后的结果是本人伏诛。此人姓刘，北方人，死时只入道门五年。”  
“为什么？”萧牧从昏昏欲睡中醒过来，正好听到了这么一耳朵。  
“一个只学了五年的外门弟子，他怎么会知道？如果只是道听途说一闲人——不可能做出这种事。”谢仪道。  
“丁羲和本人也不会蠢到去做这样的事。”萧牧道，“不过六十多年，当初的亲历者都还活着。如果事实确实与现在流传的说法相反，他这样一闹确实很多人心思都会动摇。”  
“动摇心思，要做什么？”  
“把罪责推到主谋身上。”萧牧一拍桌子：“那是管有鱼啊！那背后主使是冲着管有鱼，还是冲着垂星观？”  
“那这个人是被丁羲和蛊惑的，也有可能。”  
萧牧点头表示同意，“我应该找小师姐问问十六年前观里有没有什么事。”  
“嗯，顺便找找有没有卷宗记载。另外一条是近几年的事，中原没有赶尸道人了。”谢仪按着书页：“赶尸道人不是玄门出身，为了在中原驱赶僵尸行走才打扮成道人，他们驱尸用的是苗疆的巫术。和这条一起看就能看出问题，四年以来全中原一直没出现过僵尸伤人的事，说明这段时间没有不受控制的僵尸。”  
“但是在无名山有那么多僵尸，还有尸将？它们是那个何兄降住的，这个何兄又是干什么的？”  
“我觉得有可能是他。”谢仪道。  
“他是丁羲和？！”萧牧无法相信自己刚和一个魔头打过照面，“那他还要告诉我们他自己出世了？”  
“只是猜想而已，你别怕。”  
“我……我还是确认一遍吧。”萧牧又有些技痒。

“有一件事情你应该不知道，”谢仪看着自得其乐的萧牧道，“有一种灵体叫‘沙雕’，它会附在活人身上，被附身的人言语行为就会变得像沙雕一样。”  
萧牧听得猎奇，手上的笔也没停：“那被附身了什么样啊？”  
谢仪嘴角一弯，“就你这样。”  
“嗯？”萧牧还沉浸在没填完的阵里，抬起自己的左右胳膊又看看两条腿，也没什么不一样的。抬头看到师兄笑得眼底的细纹又出来了，才明白过味：“喂明微你学坏了！我告诉白秃子去。”  
谢仪还在笑，甚至想伸手戳戳这有时候聪明有时候傻的师弟的脸蛋：“我读书多，不会骗你的。”


	24. 薇亦柔止 24

见萧牧脸色越来越难看，谢仪也有点不安：“不对劲吗？”  
“是他……他知道我们是谁了。”萧牧像是受了什么惊吓，撂笔的时候一个没拿稳，溅得手上袖上全是墨点。  
谢仪拿来湿布帮萧牧救急，碰到他的手指，本来暖和的手在初秋天气里冰凉冰凉的。  
“还有什么事？”  
萧牧孩子似的攥住师兄的手，抖得像着了霜的枯叶：“刚才……他找到我了……”  
“找到你了？！”  
萧牧头发生得细密，阳光一照会明显地发黄。谢仪想安慰性摸摸师弟的头，想到师弟实际上比自己还大了点，还是算了。  
“……要是声张，他就杀了我……”  
谢仪觉得自己的掌骨都要被捏断了。  
“你先……”谢仪本来想说“你先把我放开再从长计议”，但只说了两个字就被萧牧接下来的话给轰然击溃了：  
“我害怕……你能不能，抱我一会。”  
谢仪想确认一下自己的魂魄还在不在这套壳子里，以及自己是不是又产生了什么幻觉，可是萧牧的眼神根本没给他机会。  
他鼓起上唇幽怨地看着暂时灵魂出窍的师兄。  
谢仪也不知道自己应该怎么想，只觉得心口热热的一片，鬼使神差微微扭身冲与他隔张桌案的萧牧张开了手臂。  
这次萧牧一声不响、结结实实地扑到了他的身上。  
所以，他这是应允了吗？被萧牧扑进怀里谢仪才清醒了一点，也顾不得这个家伙心里在想什么、是真的怕还是假的怕，腔子里这颗心已经擂得发疼了。  
他认为自己理应还掩饰得住，可下山这一趟自己或情迷心窍或出于紧急做了太多露出心迹的事情，而于野……  
现在都已经没法回头了。  
谢仪被箍得有点不便呼吸，师弟埋脸在自己身上，能直接感觉到他在发抖。他是真的在害怕。  
“他真的想害你在外面就动手了，无非是恐吓而已。”谢仪一手轻抚萧牧的后脑勺柔声道，但是这么一来这受惊小动物似的师弟缩得更紧了，呼吸都急促了几分。  
谢仪不知道萧牧到底看见了什么，自己只是粗浅了解数术，知道占卜会看到很多危险的事情，救不了这个在魔头面前发抖的孩子；可是又不知道自己能说什么，只能一遍一遍重复“不会有事的”。  
这种安抚慢慢也起了效果，萧牧身上松了下来，但是胳膊没有放开，脑袋仍埋在师兄的胸口：“明微，你真的好香。”  
谢仪放下胳膊：“没事了，就起来吧。”  
他有种危机感，如果一直给这个了不得的师弟甜头吃，总有一天自己会被吃净。  
“……抱也抱了，干你该干的去。”说这话的时候谢仪根本都不敢看萧牧一眼。  
“……还要找卷宗吗？”  
“想找什么找什么。”  
推赖之际他们听见了窗外飘进来的喊声：“大师兄！大师兄！”  
萧牧探出头，看到是小个子的阿九，一边喊一边挥舞手里的信封。  
“小师兄！有大师兄的信啊！”  
萧牧回头欲唤谢仪，发现谢仪已经下楼去了。  
按照观里的规矩，只有亲传弟子才进得这座藏书楼，他看着阿九一个还没长开的孩子同样是观中弟子尽心尽力为师兄跑腿却又进不得这普普通通一座小楼，不禁有点心疼。  
但是转念想起宫中那些侍女一样都是年岁不大的孩子，只敢为她们感叹不值。  
出神的时候远处又来了只纸鹤，歪歪斜斜停到了他肩膀上——从这难看的折法来看一定是二姐无疑，纸鹤翅膀还是湿的，山下应该是在下雨吧。  
“老六：大姐的事情被沈家拿来攻击谢国公，事起你与其次子谢仪沈府一行；恐有刑狱，近期务必小心。我已与太子结盟，定全力解局，杀姊之仇莫敢忘记。前天我替你在护国寺求了姻缘；中秋记得回家。萧晔”  
萧牧又读一遍确认记住了前半截的事情，才翻了个白眼把信折两折扔进了香炉。  
师兄是谢国公次子，这件事从来没听他提过；还有乱求什么姻缘，怎么不给你自己求。  
自己回宫时偷偷给了二姐几张观里联络用的鹊毛纸，现在用了一张，还剩五张。

谢仪看见信封上那几个字马上后悔起来。他恨不得自己从未出生过。  
但说是急信，他又担心是出了什么变故，只好铁着脸展了信纸——结果扑面而来的，是他再熟悉不过的一通指责。从一堆夸大的词句中间他勉强看出了大意，沈文和栽赃他父亲驱使自己蛊惑人心说公主是被沈家害死的，这一切当然就事出于自己陪萧牧送了公主一程，出现在了沈家。  
——王八透的给你老子惹祸事，乡野百姓是这么骂的。  
这根本不是祸事，这是被沈家这条恶狗咬住了手，可凭什么专程写信骂我？出家之前骂得还不够，现在写信追来骂你不长眼生的孩子？  
“我知道了，你忙你的。”谢仪把揉成一团的信重新展开塞进怀里。  
心烦。  
这样的事情闹出来难道不应该是兵来将挡马上控制，这一套近乎辱骂的东西是在朝中浸淫多年的国公做出来的事？  
是呢，谢仪揉着额头心想自己这是被气昏了，那人怎么会不清楚这点，那他来的这封信，又是什么意思？或者，他希望自己做什么？  
选择无非只有两个，一是缩头避祸，二是回京。他不可能会那么好心提醒自己这个不肖子祸事将近，那只能是要自己回去——回去做什么，解围？  
这件事因我而起没有错，但这明明是权力倾轧出来的局，凭什么要我来？就凭他十四年从未正眼看过自己？


	25. 薇亦柔止 25

“你继续查，我去练剑。”谢仪把硬邦邦的话放在桌上，把硬邦邦的孤星从桌下拿走。  
“嗯？你怎么了？”萧牧从书架中间钻出来，见谢仪脸色铁青。  
“没事。别来扰我。”谢仪半只脚踏出了门。  
“肯定有事的吧！嗳是不是……”萧牧想问是不是沈家刁难他，但谢仪已经像阵风一样消失了。  
大师兄不愿见人的时候，任谁也找不到。  
萧牧突然想起来，人人都说谢明微他性子孤傲冷僻不喜近人，自己没事老这么缠着他，他也会不舒服吧？  
眼睛在刚从边角搜出来的奇书上，心已经从天南到海北飞了一圈。萧牧手上不闲着，裁出一张方方正正的纸折了一只小纸兽，掏出自己偷偷勾兑的白水在地板上画了一幅通灵阵——双手合十心念一动，凉凉就被他偷进了藏书楼，只是脖子上的镇妖索还弄不掉。  
“喵~”凉凉赏脸拿脑袋蹭蹭萧牧的手，表示感谢白日偷猫之恩。  
“嘘——你去看看明微在干什么。”  
“你怎么不自己去看！我才出来你又要我去找他，嫌我命长啊？”  
“那，两条金鱼？”  
“哄小孩？”  
“四条。”  
“打发要饭的！”  
“五条，不能再多了。”  
“小气死了，不去。”凉凉背着萧牧跳到架子顶上，只给他一对猫铃铛看。  
“那多少您老人家，不，您妖大人愿意跑腿？”几天没见越发过分，萧牧心想。  
凉凉摇起尾巴尖：“我要小师姐！”  
“去吧去吧，你有本事不被人拎着后颈皮抓回来就去找她。”凉凉像条黄色闪电一样从窗口飞了出去，萧牧话又没说完。  
玄珞小师姐炼丹需要兽类材料，她主修丹道武艺不精就经常把凉凉借去打架。凉凉每次都是饿着出门，肚皮溜圆被送回来，这小半年怕是都在怨念为什么碰到的是谢明微不是小师姐。  
谢仪没去太远，知道沈家闹出事来之后他就觉得不安，如果真的发生什么变故怕是顾不上萧牧：虽然萧牧是皇子之尊，沈家咬起来也不会顾忌，甚至还会有脸说是“代为管教”。  
悬崖。深不见底的悬崖，崖壁被天削出一面石台，旁边斜逸出一棵嶙峋的山松，孤独地俯视水声稀稀落落的山涧。  
山风入怀如一捧冷泉冲得神识清明，谢仪沉下心念运气拔剑——  
孤星醒来，剑身带出一道冷光；柄上的晶体像活过来一样牵引真气涌动融入全身内息的潮起潮落，自己仿佛离与剑合一又近了一步。  
得了孤星这几天出剑次数屈指可数，毫无心得。孤星刚硬且冷，和自己一样；那是不是自己内里的懦弱，也被一锤一锤打进了剑里？  
它会断吗？自己会退却吗？  
一式倚山观海行到一半，此处可刚可柔，刚即沧海，柔则云海。  
从出生起一直没见过沧海。只听说过那无边无际的茫茫咸水能通到天人相接处，几处仙岛住的都是弃世隐居的散仙。  
鹏飞九天，犹有所待。彼且奚逝？  
谢仪停了下来，他忘了自己要去往何方：凡尘不可脱，仙道亦不可得。  
当朝皇帝上了年纪之后，谢国公就一直尽心尽力保护太子，他认为这是为人臣的本分。如果当年得了大权的是沈家，他会不会是一样的态度？那么他维护的是什么？  
有人做皇帝，自然就有人下跪，跪得自得其乐，跪得天经地义。还有人只恨别人被人跪，恨没有人跪自己。  
死了自然有人跪， 不但有人跪，还有人哭；身后的哭不见得是真哭，而生前的跪也不见得是真跪。  
一叶障目。  
重新起势；倚山观海非门内武学，这一式名字花哨但普通到连使出去的效力都不大不小毫无特殊性可言，像是在临海的山上路过，对沧海投过匆匆一瞥，无事无咎——但最后落剑的时候谢仪觉得古怪：力不从心，有股力量在绊着手脚，使他犹豫。  
我谢仪到底应该做什么？在朝局这盘棋里自己只是枚棋子，而操棋的人又是权势熏天的沈攸之：反抗之机是有的；但是在哪？  
再次落剑，剑尖稳了两分。谢仪席地而坐剑刃横在膝上，开始默想。

多时，耳边突然嗡嗡震响。谢仪睁眼，今天的晚钟为什么感觉比平时来得早？  
“咚——”  
不是晚钟。他虽不通乐器但也听得出来，这是琴。  
可这声音是从山崖另一边传来的，这一路的坚壑陡崖无处落脚，能绵延到这里依然震响，拂雨谷来了内功如此深厚的人？想到前天碰到的是丁羲和，他片刻都坐不住了。  
“于野！”谢仪急冲冲跑进安静的顶楼，萧牧正扒着窗棂伸着脖子往外望。  
“这是怎么了？”  
谢仪摇头，“我也不知道，你没事吧？”  
“我没事。”  
看见萧牧没什么异样谢仪松了口气，余光瞥见了他正在偷偷把手里的一卷书的题名藏了起来。  
“什么东西？”  
萧牧一脸摸鱼被抓的表情乖乖把书上交，写题名的人笔法很奇怪，“异人志”三个大字写得像夷文，但确实是汉字。  
“异人志是讲异人的见识的，异人你知道的吧？就是从很久以后‘穿越’到从前，到春秋到秦汉的都有，最近的一个，就在魏晋呢！”谢仪在翻书，萧牧就在耳边喋喋不休。自己对藏书楼不能说不熟悉，从底到顶藏了多少书什么书心里都有数，却对这本没印象。  
“算了，干正事，少摸鱼。”把书还给萧牧时碰到了他的目光，在外面被抱住那片刻的滋味又涌上了心头，霎时间觉得心脏很重，全身又是轻飘飘的。  
“当啷——”那洪钟一般的琴又响了，晚钟紧跟着琴声而来，浸在晚霞里一下一下缓慢地敲。  
“是外观那边吧？”萧牧又把头伸出了窗外，晚钟响后山间的鸟雀也跟着喧哗起来。  
“玄知师兄的无忧庐。”谢仪喃喃道，“刚说他，他就出事……”  
“什么？”萧牧没听清师兄在念叨什么。  
“山下丁羲和说要来找他……”  
“那玄知师兄岂不是？！”  
“你去找管先生，我去看看。”谢仪道。  
“好！”


	26. 薇亦柔止 26

谢仪赶到无忧庐时外面已经围了一层的人，门开着，一身素白的玄知师兄倒在案边，桌上是一把看起来年代久远的琴。他缓步绕去跟前闻到了一股血腥味——琴身和琴弦上都有血，昏过去的玄知十指居然被割破了三指。  
掐脉，经脉没有问题，但神识恍惚气息虚浮明显是真气突然之间被抽空的症状；周围没有打斗的痕迹，正要检查师兄身上有无中毒迹象时外面一圈的人开始切切察察：管先生来了。  
跟着管先生一并来的还有萧牧的碎嘴——六殿下在整座垂星观只信服管先生和明微大师兄两个人，在这两人面前话也就出奇得多。  
“清修这么多年，有个人说说话也好”，管先生当初是这么说的；“你心里想的不说出来不就是白想了”，萧牧这家伙是这么说的。  
春风一般的管先生微笑着冲众弟子点了头，简单检查一番后说道：“玄知是劳累过度伤神了，不必担心，都散了吧。明微，你去找玄珞，让她带点药过来。”  
谢仪一肚子的话担忧地望向管先生，但管先生给了他眼神，示意他已经知道了。

谢仪靠近终年被药气熏蒸的含虬坡的时候听到一声尖叫，心想怎么突然之间接连出事难不成真的是丁羲和，以最快速度赶到玄珞住处叩起了门：“玄珞！玄珞！”  
“卧槽？！”门里传来凉凉的声音，但玄珞听到的应该只是“喵喵”。  
“啊啊？于野你怎么——嗳？明微？你怎么来了？”玄珞开门时神色还一如既往，只是脸被丹炉烤得发红；好像没什么大事。  
“刚才出了什么事？”  
“噢，刚才……凉凉打翻了东西。”说罢还慌张地向里面望了眼，不知道是在找猫还是在心疼那些药，“那你突然过来是干嘛？”  
“玄知师兄出事了。气海脱气，还有割伤，管先生要你带药过去。”  
“好。我知道了，是刚才那个琴响吗？”  
“是。”  
“什么琴这么厉害啊？我感觉玄知师兄的修为，还没到这个程度吧？”  
“我不知道。”说话的时候探知妖气用的符咒好像在抖，“有妖气？”  
“凉凉刚吃饱，正消化呢吧……嗨不管了，玄知的事要紧。”玄珞洗完手熟练地清点药具背起双肩大皮箱：“走吧。”  
“凉凉是妖，别过分宠它。”谢仪说道。玄珞后脚到了无忧庐的月台上，迎面而来的就是这一通刻薄话。  
“知道了知道了。”她随口应道。  
玄珞背着箱子风风火火进了门，萧牧无声无息地把隔音罩闭得严丝合缝，然后悄咪咪蹭到了谢仪身后。谢仪发觉身后有人本能反应回头，差点又和萧牧红口对白牙，而肇事者还一脸无辜地看着他。  
“他受的最终的伤也就是着三处割伤，只是人失魂了；他掏光气海才能弹响这琴，脱力后被割破流血，还因为这几滴血，丢了三两魂。”管先生道。  
“那师兄的魂丢哪去了？这地形这么复杂要是走丢了……”  
“放心，在这。”管先生抚着琴身，刚才那些血迹已经被擦干净，只剩下几块暗沉的印子：“ 这琴名叫江天一色，原本是白砚所有。”  
说到白砚的时候管先生看了谢仪一眼。  
“她殁后琴跟着哑了，辗转几位斫琴大师手里都没修好，你们师兄不光修好还能将它奏响，是与它有缘。白砚生前会用江天一色拘敌人的魂魄入琴，玄知是在虚弱的时候魂魄被请进了琴里。”  
“那，师兄的魂魄会不会有危险？”萧牧问道。  
说话的当儿玄珞小师姐已经开始给玄知做起全套检查，管先生掏出随身的竹筒呷了一口热茶：“说不好。”  
“说不好？可是，师兄现在的身子等不了十天半月……师父，我借热水。”  
玄珞接去还在冒热气的茶水，转手就用它化了药在小碗里当当当地捣：“你们仗着年轻在自己家里连烧热水的炉子都不架，生病了麻烦的还不是别人。”  
这股絮叨劲仿佛和萧牧师承的同一个人。  
“给你们讲个故事吧，讲完再想办法也不迟。”管先生不动声色拨了一下江天一色，琴弦微颤，但一丝声音也没有。  
“事情，得从八十年前莽虎山灭门说起。被讨伐的丁羲和有个袒护他的师兄，曾经为他挡过白砚的拘魂，只剩下两魂四魄时仍然带着他的师弟逃走了；后来直到他们伏诛的时候魂魄才被放出来。  
“然后兄长担心事后生变，在这缕魂魄重回人世时就把孩子抱到了观里，交给我作为垂星观这一代的亲传大弟子来教导；这孩子长大后就成了你们的玄知师兄。  
“所以，他和江天一色的缘分是有来由的，但是我不知道他于江天一色是敌是友。如果是友，他在里面待够了就会自己出来；如果是敌，就非重操演魂之法不可——演魂之法我学过，但这把琴现在只有玄知能弹响，这是僵局。”  
师祖不用剑，仗着一把琴却可以无往不利，当时在修真界是位传奇人物，这些白引都说过。谢仪觉得可以先让弟子们各自来试试，万一有能动得了这琴的人自然是好；这几率当然极小，如果这样不行的话……他回头看了眼萧牧，萧牧也在出神。  
“江天一色也有灵的吧？咱们……能不能和它商量一下？”  
谢仪和管先生同时惊诧地看着萧牧，玄珞手一抖差点把一勺药汤洒到正在昏迷的玄知身上，疯狂冲完全不知道怎么回事的萧牧挤眼睛。


	27. 薇亦柔止 27

“还有一件事，师父，我和师兄在翠山旁边的无名山上碰见丁羲和了，他向我们打听玄知师兄……是要来找他师兄的魂魄吗？”  
“什么？！”管先生表面镇定但眉毛已经开始跳：“你怎么不早说！”  
“先生，于野他才算出来，之前我们也不知道。”谢仪辩解道，“而且他刚恐吓我们，声张就要灭口。”  
“五年前我就发现过他的踪迹，但是那时他在北境，天寒地冻，我们也鞭长莫及。”管先生忧心地看着玄知苍白的面色，“当年丁羲和入邪道之前，玄门最出名的青年才俊就是他师兄程雀青。如果他计划向中原寻仇的话，必然少不了这个人襄助。”  
“但是师兄已经轮回过一遍了，他还能做什么？”玄珞问。  
管先生摇头：“他有他的办法。丁羲和的本事，已经超出我们传承的道法之外了。”  
“那观主和白秃——白先生，他们会不会有办法？”  
“不知道，要是八月前玄知不能复原，中秋这里里外外的得把我忙死。嗳于野，今年中秋你还回宫吗？”外观的执事大师兄丢了三两魂这事似乎就和萧牧中秋回不回宫一样平淡，好像玄知他经常丢魂似的。  
“回啊！我还得回去赶祭宗祠呢！对了，今年中秋宫里有没有请你们去祈福啊？”  
“今年请的是护国寺的和尚，咱们只顾观里的就行。可是玄知要是醒不来……”管先生说着说着就把目光挪到了萧牧身上。  
“我才来一年！我不行的！要不，你看看玄音师姐啊！还有明鲤也是咱们垂星观的人嘛你看看他！他们都比我厉害多了！”萧牧连连往谢仪身后躲，不过神情不像是怕这些，倒像有天大的事容不得他耽误似的。  
“全观上下除了玄知只有你能降外观那些二世祖，”管先生仿佛早就做好了决定只是来等萧牧接受这个事实：“你是想让明微把他们全都杖革了还是让玄音罚他们跪八十年的香？”  
“唔……”萧牧为难了起来，毕竟外观全是垂星观的金主，换其他人来管得不知轻重肯定要出乱子。可是中秋他想骗谢仪去看花灯游街，这么一来岂不是泡汤了？  
于是他蹲下来摸摸江天一色的琴头：“咱们还是先和它商量一下吧。”  
谢仪咬紧了嘴唇。  
管先生神情也严肃了起来。  
“你们对谁都不要说玄知丢魂这件事，包括管有鱼和白引。”管先生像是下了很大的决心，一边慢慢说着一边捋起衣袖，左手手腕上绑着一根看起来平淡无奇的红绳。“于野，你到这来。”  
谢仪同一脸懵的萧牧交换了眼神，也向后退了半步。  
“等会要见你师娘，看我伤心，你就偷着挠我。”  
“噢——好。”萧牧点头答应。  
“师父你又来了。”玄珞嘴上这么说，也收起大咧咧盘着的腿乖乖跪坐在另一边。  
“见一面少一面，总得开心一点。”管先生说着把红绳绑到第二根琴柱上，嘴唇翕动开始念一段听不懂的话。  
萧牧一直紧张又新奇地睁大着眼睛，玄珞也从漫不经心变成了神色庄重。谢仪在稍远的地方待机——萧于野的师娘，也就是管先生的配偶，居然是江天一色的琴灵？  
突然。  
“哥哥！”空灵的声音响彻在无忧庐，暮光中烟雾一样的白影正渐渐变得清晰。  
“桐妹，又八年了。”  
“又八年了……你老得好快。”  
谢仪看清了，那是个头上插着凤钗和悬铃的盛装女子；一般来说器物生出的灵是有完整人形的，但是她没有脚，或者说，没有腿。  
“徒弟多了，自然得费心一点。你看，这是我去年收的徒弟，于野。”  
“徒儿拜见师娘~”萧牧本能地作乖巧状。  
“啊呀——我不是！哥哥你……你又戏弄我……”女子似乎被这句“师娘”给吓到了，一副待嫁小娘又惊又羞的模样。  
“我早说了，你当得起。”管先生轻声道。  
安抚下那女子也恢复平静，执起了管先生的手：“哥哥找我，是因为玄知？”  
管先生点头，“我本想有办法续你生命时再来见你的。”  
“他和程雀青一模一样，我在里面见过他了。”  
谢仪从远处看到管先生一怔。  
“程雀青是个多么好的孩子……可惜。”  
“不说他了……现在玄知的魂魄，能出得来吗？”  
“他是自己进来的，进了主人的拘魂套，要出，得让他按着记忆自己走出去。”  
“但是让他想起拘魂套怎么走，势必会想起前世其他的东西，是不是？”  
“嗯，”女子颔首道，“可是他前世也没有作恶，想起来些无关紧要的不也没事？”  
“让我想想。”管先生瞥了一眼燃出一段香灰的檀香，眉宇间暗了些。  
傍晚天色暗得很快，无忧庐里一点一点变黑，而那女子的神采却飞扬起来。  
“要不然这样吧，你想好了，再来叫我~”她抿嘴一笑，松开管先生的手纵身跃进琴里；管先生伸手去抓，却抓了个空。

半晌管先生还在发愣沉浸在情人离开的心绪里，玄珞啪啪鼓起了掌：“师娘真是好心机。”  
管先生一身的不得劲：“从哪学的，以前你可不这样。”  
“凉凉带的咯——”话说出口玄珞慌忙捂上了自己的嘴。  
“凉凉是谁？”  
“你解咒了？”  
面对管先生和谢仪的双重质问玄珞一时间除了装死想不到其他的办法，而萧牧举头望房梁假装无事发生过。


	28. 薇亦柔止 28

“猫妖到底是灵谷里的生灵，到化形的时候就该放它回去了。”终于弄明白“凉凉”到底是谁、从哪来的之后管先生说道，“玄珞，你听清楚了吗？”  
玄珞鼓起了腮帮，各种不情愿：“可是我想养！”  
“于野，禁言咒是你解的？”谢仪决定开始追究萧牧的责任。  
“我没解，我是把小师姐加进来了。”  
谢仪本打算发作，又泄了气：“那，你可真厉害。”  
“妖不能和修士一起生活太久，这是规矩，你以后去灵谷看它也一样。”管先生仍然手不离江天一色的琴身，“何况凉凉的饲主是明微，什么时候放归应该是明微来决定的。”  
玄珞非常明时势地投了个可怜的眼神给萧牧，萧牧把它传给了谢仪。  
谢仪接到萧牧的眼神，突然一瞬间地心软。  
“我收养凉凉是担心它伤你，当时是你要养，它的去留还是你说了算。”他终于把“我听你的”换了个说得出口的说法，但是“你说了算”这四个字好像也怪糟糕的。  
“那……到时候再说嘛，反正……”  
玄珞抬手扶额遮住了自己的眼睛：“已经快了，最近吃得太好。”  
萧牧于是也头疼了起来：“师父，我能不能回去先想想？”

管先生决定让玄知被困的魂魄自己走出来的时候已经过了半夜，他遣散谢仪和玄珞之后封闭了无忧庐。谢仪回到自家门前，发现屋里亮着，而对面萧牧住的屋子一片漆黑——  
这家伙，又来了。  
他推开门的瞬间萧牧从书里抬起头，一双漂亮的眼睛已经困得眼皮打架眼泪汪汪，他旁边还蜷着个披头散发穿着观中弟子衣服的男人，正安静地睡着。  
谢仪手已经放到了剑上。  
“别——”萧牧起身按住了谢仪的双手，“是凉凉，他在小师姐家化人形了。”  
谢仪又皱了眉：“这么快？”  
凉凉睡得不安稳，翻了个身一只手还抓着紧紧勒在脖子上的镇妖索。  
“你还想养吗？”谢仪问。  
他可不想在他们俩之间突然出现一个男人，妖也不行。而且凉凉身上的衣服还是萧牧的——他认识衣襟里侧那两道茯苓缝的金线——看见萧牧的衣服穿在别人身上，他更气不打一处来。  
“……师父说得对，它该回灵谷了。”  
“好。”谢仪如释重负，自然地坐在萧牧对面，“既然你来了，我有件事要和你说。”  
“我也有事要告诉你！”  
“那你先说。”  
萧牧压低声音，“沈家要来找麻烦，二姐提醒咱们小心，最近可能有刑狱之祸。”  
“我说的也是这件事……我可能得回去一趟。”  
“这种时候，你要去哪？”  
“谢府。”说这两个字的时候谢仪就觉得浑身难受。  
“你真的是国公爷家公子啊？”  
本来就不太高兴，面对萧牧这样的问题谢仪心里陡然升起一股委屈：“我已经出家了。”  
“修士又不是和尚！师父说断尽尘缘怎么也得五十年，这不是你自己能左右的——嗳听说你和家里关系不好都七年没回家了，出了这档事你还回去干什么？”  
“事出于我，我怎么也得出面。”谢仪越说越觉得犯恶心。  
“你不能回去！”  
谢仪心里本来又开始嗡嗡地烦，被萧牧突然坚决的语气惊得抬起了头，看见面前的人似乎有些光火。  
“那我应该怎么办？”他本来就没什么头绪，这下彻底失了主意。  
矜傲的大师兄第一次在人前问怎么办。  
“只要你不被他们拿到本人，一切都好说——他们上门来要人总得顾虑垂星观的脸面吧？你是大师兄，垂星观大师兄是他们掏不出证据只凭一点说头捕风捉影就押走的吗？当然不是！就算你真的闯了祸，大事也得化小。但是如果你自己出去，一只脚出了谷，没准就得碰上绑你的马车了！他们的手段我没亲眼见过，但是大哥从前的谋士为了帮他解难进了一圈内司衙门，关了半个月看起来相安无事地出来，没几天就死了！”  
“管先生他会愿意帮忙斡旋这些？”  
“当然，在我们心里，你分量很重的。”  
“我……”谢仪现在才发觉自己已经在秋夜里冷得瑟瑟发抖，往年这时候明明没有这么凉的，“真的没事？”  
他眼看着萧牧突然起身脱下外袍紧接着自己肩上一沉，谢仪愣怔着由萧牧掖好了衣襟，又像那次一样被萧牧从背后抱住。  
“本王不会让你有事。”耳边这个软而深沉的声音让他的心又受惊跳了起来。  
“那……殿下可真了不起……”  
两个小年轻都觉得自己赢了一步，沾沾自喜还要再说点什么，一直安安静静卧在地上的凉凉伸伸腿，睁开了双在夜里锃亮的琉璃眼。  
“咦——”然后对两人发出了嫌弃的声音。  
一阵风从窗外闯进来，灯火明灭之间谢仪慌着推开了萧牧，自觉又一阵臊得慌。  
“明天送它回灵谷。”


	29. 薇亦柔止 29

天光发白，灵谷入口附近的野草身上满满当当全是露水，被足音一震就下雨一样淅淅沥沥滴坠下来，打湿在这种天气已经显薄的便鞋。  
被萧牧扛在肩上的凉凉呲牙咧嘴出爪乱挠了一路，它半夜和谢仪大吵一架后就被封了嘴，现在还气头上。  
“凉凉啊，真的不是我们要赶你走，是规矩不容你……”萧牧实在于心不忍开了口。  
“你说这么多干什么，规矩不容，和人不容是一样的。”  
“明微~别老那么凶嘛。”萧牧贴过去拿胳膊肘捅捅谢仪，肩膀上的凉凉一脸恶心地把头偏到离谢仪最远的地方。  
“我第一眼见它的时候它正打算要你命。”  
“好了好了我知道了！”萧牧实在不想再听一遍这个他能逐字背出来的故事，“师兄最好了——”  
“嗯。”谢仪这才满意了一点，“前面就是谷口了。”  
“这里是另一个门？”才过去几天，虽然灵谷外入了秋万物萧瑟景色变化极快，但是眼前的一切都陌生极了，陌生得好像第一次来一样。  
“灵谷只有一个门，是路在变。”  
“噢有意思，可是这么简单的路看起来也防不住什么？”  
“意趣。”谢仪道。  
“噫……明微你知道吗，这个词从你嘴里说出来和你整个人不协调。诶凉凉！”  
凉凉突然从萧牧肩上跌了下去，在着地瞬间又恢复了人形，被镇妖索勒得满地打滚。  
“咱们是不是能解开它了？”  
“还不行。”谢仪像读经课一样用下眼皮看着喘不来气憋到小脸通红还伏在地上拼命干呕的凉凉道：“它身上妖气不稳，在这解镇妖索非让它把妖丹吐出来不可，相当于要它命。”  
“那怎么办？现在送它进谷会更难受的吧？要不，我去找小师姐？”  
“不行，”谢仪扯住萧牧：“我没告诉她。”  
“为什么？”  
“她来也是徒增烦恼。”  
萧牧急得直揉脑袋：“我的明微诶，你不说小师姐会更难受的……”  
凉凉渐渐停止了挣扎，面色惨白地从地上爬了起来，垂着手背对他们面冲灵谷却迟迟不肯动，后背上一道长疤触目惊心——这就是去年被谢仪砍出来的。  
红的黄的细小叶片被横吹过的大风裹挟拍到他们身上，凉凉一头乱糟糟的长发仍然没梳，还沾着从地面上蹭来的碎叶子和被露水沾湿的泥土。  
“萧于野，你还欠我好几条金鱼精。”  
萧牧脸上的笑容消失了。  
“还有，是不是以后我的来去，就没有人能管了？”  
“以后你不归我们管，自然想去哪去哪。”萧牧答道。  
“那很好。”凉凉光着脚丫踩过潮湿的落叶，一只脚踏进了灵谷。  
谢仪马上念咒：“即鹿勿用，开。”  
声音甫定，困了凉凉整整一年的千斤重镇妖索轰然坠地将松软的腐殖质土壤砸出一个大坑，凉凉脚底下的枯叶刚从地面被震起，又被一股强风吹进了深不见顶的云气。  
“嗷——”  
灵谷中刮起了猛烈的妖风，凉凉周遭的草木都像被暴风雨摧打一般摇晃颤栗甚至解体；妖风的波动影响不到谷外，但萧牧还是不自觉地退了一步。  
凉凉不算健壮也不瘦弱的背影迅速变形，四肢正在生出毛发，脊梁弯曲伸长，头部也变得扁圆生出了兽类的耳朵。当灵谷深处传来震雷一样的咆哮的时候，谷口的凉凉已经变成了一只丈许长、生了两条尾巴、威风凛凛的大型猫妖。  
“哇——凉凉你好帅啊。”  
凉凉回头看一眼萧牧，绿色的眼睛里倒有了分得意，还单纯为了炫耀自己原地跑跳腾跃了好几圈。  
这么一来萧牧更舍不得了，跟进灵谷来狠狠撸了一把猫妖粗壮的腿，“凉凉，我们以后怎么才能见你啊？你这么就走了我真的舍不得……”  
“我不知道。”  
“以后你还会在灵谷吗？还是去别的地方？”  
“谁知道呢。”凉凉刚刚重获自由还兴奋得紧，片刻都不乐意停下，就算和萧牧说话也要围着他转来转去。  
“那我就在垂星观等着你吧？”  
凉凉停了下来，绿眼睛瞪了萧牧好一会才又撇过头去开始继续欢脱：“知道了知道了。”  
萧牧还想再磨烦一会，但晨钟已经响了。  
凉凉不记得临走时萧牧都乱七八糟地说了些什么，那两个人类消失之后，他伏下身看那条镇妖索看了很久。

“……如果谢公子愿意走这步，我们必全力保他不会有事；若不愿意还可另议，小场面而已局势不算糟。提醒谢公子近期切勿出头。”  
这是第二只从萧晔手里来的纸鹤，纸鹤折得比上次体面了点，但是话更不中听了；萧牧第二遍都不想看，直接把纸片扔进了香炉里。连这么做能不能真正将上沈家都不知道，就考虑要不要让谢仪以身犯险去合他们的局？谢仪那么死脑筋还不通人情的家伙，内司衙门即使有他们的后门，常人走得出来可他不一样啊……总之不行就是不行，明微有出事的可能，他就第一个不同意。  
他还没想好回信怎么写，茯苓就噔噔噔地跑了进来：“师兄，管先生……”  
“找我？”  
茯苓连连点头，“在……”  
“守一堂，我知道。”萧牧拎起知遇就出了门。  
茯苓走后，堂而皇之进了萧牧房里的谢仪皱皱鼻子，掀开香炉盖——  
然后徒手取出一小团只烧着了一半的鹊毛纸，放在桌上，开始施术。  
皱巴巴的纸褪了炭黑舒展开，而谢仪的眉头又团了起来。


	30. 黄鸟于飞 30

《周南·葛覃》：黄鸟于飞，集于灌木，其鸣喈喈。……言告师氏，言告言归。  
黄鸟飞转，行人归家。  
————————————

几天内整个垂星观都陷入了一种诡异的平静，看起来无任何事发生，但是萧牧还是很心烦。  
凉凉走了之后，含虬坡却一点动静都没有，小师姐肯定是已经生了他们的气，啊姑娘生气可真是不好办……连最近听到些风言风语都不知道找谁交换情报。  
自打江天一色震响，弟子中间不知道怎么就传起来“关于白姑仙陨十大未解之谜”，前天回住处的时候听讲琥珀在偷偷跟茯苓讲，他这才知道。几日来在外观替玄知师兄的班，和谢仪接触虽然没有平时多，但也能看出来他因为这事也有点烦。  
但最让自己心乱的还是谢家这点幺蛾子。他甚至开始想，只要凭自己受的宠信向父皇告一状，一针下去管是谁的血只要谢仪能置身事外，他们闹到天涯海角去都不用多看一眼。  
管先生看起来却有些憔悴。自从管有鱼回来，他就感觉到这个为兄的在和为弟的因为垂星观的管辖权暗中较劲：当年管有鱼远游，是把垂星观交到管先生手里、叫他打理一切事务；现在一旦撕扯起来，管有鱼甚至可以怀疑“白姑仙陨”这一套说辞就是管先生在背地放出去的。  
“玄知好转了一些，你暂时不用往排云观跑了。”  
“师父，那中秋……”  
“你听我说，玄音昨天测得西南大地有灵物产出，得让你跑一趟，明微和玄珞和你一起去。”  
“那中秋我……”  
“西南诸端凶险处我不用再和你说了，我最近事情多，咳咳——咳！”管先生强行止住了咳嗽，但是对于修士来说生病可不是件简单的事情。  
“师父你不要紧吧？是怎么回事？”  
“没事，你快去提醒明微抓紧启程，玄珞在混元大阵等你们两个，快！”  
看管先生满脸的急色，萧牧在回身的路上暗掐了一卦，却不是他自己的事。  
那他急的是谁的事？玄知师兄？师娘？管有鱼？或者，是谢仪？！  
“于野师兄！你快帮帮忙！大师兄要走了！”萧牧刚迈进内观弟子居住的街道，就碰到了阿九。  
也是奇了怪了，所有的事情都赶到了今天？  
明微要走，若只是领师命出行阿霄阿九不会专门找他来救场，这是自作主张要到哪去？  
“怎么回事？他要去哪？”萧牧开始着急，但是话说完感觉自己的语气好像又烦躁又怒气冲冲，可是挽回来已经来不及了。  
“我不知道……可是他都开始交代多久不回来我们要干什么了，阿霄还在拖着大师兄，于野师兄你快点啊不用带着我！”阿九已经跑得接不上气了，萧牧拎起他往身上一带，小个子的阿九稀里糊涂就被于野师兄弄到了背上。  
“他收拾行李了吗？”  
“没有，他……他，可是大师兄经常……经常什么都不带就走的！”  
阿九声音弱了下去，他已经被于野师兄一路颠簸背到了大师兄家门口。  
“谢仪！”萧牧几乎是扯开的谢仪家门，门扇被一股大力甩到墙上发出咣当巨响，一脸阴郁的谢仪终于露出了点异色，而阿霄看到萧牧仿佛盼见了救世主。  
“你要干什么？”  
谢仪眉毛打着结看了一眼瑟瑟缩缩的阿九，仍然冷着脸：“不关你事。”  
萧牧两步走到谢仪跟前，几乎和谢仪撞满怀：“你要回京？”  
“这是我自己的事，你不用管。”  
“师父要你去西南找出世的灵物，马上。”  
“管先生？”  
“没错，小师姐在混元大阵等我们。”萧牧耳朵里突然开始嗡嗡响，不知道是不是被谢仪这股驴劲给气得。  
“要去多久？”  
“不知道。”  
“灵物生在什么地方？”  
“……师父没说，刚才和我交代得急，小师姐应该知道吧？”  
谢仪麻利收拾背囊的手停了下来：“这也不知道，那也不知道，我怎么知道你是不是在骗我？”  
“我骗你有什么用！”萧牧终于控住不住自己的火气，但吼完之后马上后悔，语气也软了下来：“我是不是骗你，你去大阵看一眼不就知道了。”  
谢仪将信将疑地踩着孤星走了，萧牧三下两下系好收了一半的背囊往肩上一掼，等他踩上知遇的时候谢仪早已经没影。  
“真不让人省心。”他暗道。  
萧牧终于追上了谢仪的影子，在天地茫茫云气间看到那粒灰色人形时已经离混元大阵不远了；但是谢仪好像一直没有动，远远地和升腾他难以描述的气势的巨石对峙。  
“明微！怎——”  
还想问是怎么回事，但当他滑到谢仪身边时也看清了：混元大阵边上不光站着小师姐，还有一个管有鱼。  
管有鱼来干什么？“去西南寻灵物”这一出自然是为了在事发前把谢仪转移到安全的地方，可是现在站在沈家那一边的管有鱼出现，难不成……  
“我去问问。”萧牧道。  
然而自己还没动就被谢仪伸手拦住：“别去！”  
“他不能把我怎么样的，没事。”萧牧又要往前去，谢仪刚才拦着萧牧的手已经反过来抓住了他的衣服。  
“不行，你看得见玄珞吗？”  
萧牧埋头奇门阵法和机关，眼神没有作为剑修的谢仪好。他眯起眼睛伸长脖子使劲透过飘忽的云雾望了好久，也没望出个所以然来。  
“玄珞被管有鱼控制住了，你去也是一样。”  
萧牧刚想说话，突然看见管有鱼好像动了：一股恐惧蔓延到了心头。  
“快跑！”脑子里想到了声音却慢了不知道几百倍，谢仪来得及看清他眼神里的恐慌时，管有鱼已经到了他们面前。  
“明微，过来。”  
字字都残酷得像把将他钉进极寒之地最深处的刀。  
“你要带他去哪？！”萧牧热血上了头，往前抢了一步把谢仪护在身后，但马上就感觉自己无论如何也动不了了。  
这是什么啊？！为什么？  
“殿下你年纪也不小了，得学会识时务。”管有鱼像个烦死人的长辈一样，说的净是他不爱听的话。  
萧牧又急又气，但是没法动弹，只能眼睁睁看着谢仪从自己背后绕到了管有鱼面前。  
不管萧牧在后面怎么瞪眼，谢仪仍像个人偶一样木呆呆地跟着管有鱼，上了混元大阵。


	31. 黄鸟于飞 31

“谢仪！”管有鱼带着谢仪消失了好久萧牧才恢复活动的能力，然而只能对着空气大喊这么愤怒悲戚的一嗓子。  
萧牧恨自己居然没有和管有鱼一搏之力，起码能撑上几秒——就算几秒，也能够明微逃跑了不是！可是自己什么都做不了，连他消失去了哪都不知道，甚至他被管有鱼带走，都只能像块木头一样目送。  
萧牧登上刻着混元大阵的巨石，小师姐仍然一动不动；他叫了声小师姐，但玄珞半分的反应都没得：连眼珠都没转一转。  
他心里咯噔一下，从谢仪的背囊里找到白琉璃往玄珞的脑门上贴——透明的琉璃中间森然起了团灰雾。  
居然是游魂咒？  
游魂咒是五大青咒之三，那是从两代前传下来的东西，中者立即魂魄离体在外神游，一炷香后方能回魂。不说魂魄离体对修士的损伤有多大，单说作为观主的管有鱼居然违反自己立下来的规矩把这种咒术用在了无辜弟子身上，任谁都会不齿。  
——不，管有鱼已经不是观主了。萧牧无法接受一个如此道貌岸然的人管辖拂雨谷。  
“凉凉……”小师姐终于回魂醒来，虚弱得直接栽崴到了萧牧身上。  
“小师姐！你没事吧？”萧牧又是一阵揪心，小师姐总不能再跟着出事了。  
“我看见凉凉了……于野，凉凉……”  
两句话提三遍凉凉，萧牧连跪下以头抢地谢罪的心都有了。  
“……他没看见我。”小师姐满腔的委屈，这游魂大概是游去了灵谷。  
“小师姐！小师姐！”总不能让小师姐再迷糊下去，他决定还是把人摇醒。  
“别叫了，我醒着呢……”小师姐醉酒一样摸摸腰上的罗袋捉过左袖又翻遍右袖，翻了半天终于折腾出个上了年纪的蜡纸包，吞了颗绿得发亮的珠子——然后满世界的薄荷和冰片味。  
这剂量呛得萧牧头晕，有点理解了谢仪为什么碰见薄荷就一脸的恶心。  
“我想说什么来着……对，谣传是真的，”玄珞靠萧牧撑着站了起来，“师伯是个小人，真的是个小人……哎，你知不知道那十大是谁传出去的？”  
“不是师父吧？他做不出来那种事。”  
“是白秃子干的。”  
“他？！不可能吧？他不是比谢明微还死板八百套？”  
“不信也是，凉凉看见了，他还没学会撒谎呢。”  
“什么时候的事？”萧牧没曾想到不上道的凉凉还有这本事，而且有风声居然只告诉小师姐不告诉自己，好一个重色轻主的东西。  
玄珞又清点了一遍随身的物品，似乎没丢什么：“就玄知大师兄出事那天；送我回含虬坡，我和你细说。”  
玄知师兄出事那天？那不就是放凉凉出去找谢仪那时候，结果谢仪在哪没找来凉凉这东西倒给小师姐送信去了？  
萧牧一边低空低速御剑一边感叹，真是猫大不中留。

“等等先别往下说，我捋一捋：当年垂星观快撑不下去的时候管有鱼认识了沈攸之，他扶持垂星观的代价是管有鱼要为他所用，所以管有鱼确实是代表沈家带走了明微；但是剿灭丁羲和之后他一直云游不见首尾，也有可能在躲避沈攸之。第二个，管有鱼和师父兄弟不和是因莽虎山围剿这件事而起，到了现在矛盾变成了垂星观究竟归谁：按照你的推测管有鱼可能对我们这些亲传弟子挨个下手，直到拂雨谷两观都是他的为止，对吧？”萧牧掰着手指头把小师姐大半个时辰交代的东一段西一段的故事终于理出个条理。  
“对，还差一个白秃子，当年的事情我们都不知情，但是他是因为白姑才肯留在垂星观的，而且他应该和管有鱼有仇。玄音师姐和咱们不一样，她在玄知大师兄之前以散修之身做的亲传，那时候很多事情她都看得清楚。”  
小师姐一边说一边心神不宁地在屋子里到处找能吃的东西，这是魂魄被迫离体的后遗症。  
“对了，师父病了？他见我的时候在咳嗽。”  
“他没病，中毒了，他不让我说。我那罐新炒的葵花籽哪去了？”  
“你先喝点水别噎着——没人跟你抢！师姐你慢点吃……你先告诉我谁下的毒？是不是管有鱼？和明微的事有关系的吧？”  
玄珞面对萧牧逼迫式的眼神警惕地抱紧了装满葵花籽的陶罐，和凉凉偷吃被发现的时候一模一样——很难说是不是被凉凉传染来的。  
“我不知道！”  
师姐背上的毛怕是都要炸起来了。  
“我的天我在……”她突然又一个激灵明白过来，“你说什么？”  
萧牧被闹得一点脾气都没有：“师父中的是什么毒？会是谁下的？和明微有没有关系？”  
“和明微没关系——毒是白秃子下的，他和师父串通好了。”  
“啊，那就好。也不知道师父收到消息没有，我还是去守一堂看看。”  
萧牧松了口气不自觉伸手要去抓把葵花籽嗑，结果指尖离罐子多远的时候就被小师姐怒气冲冲抢走了。  
“好吧，师姐你别噎着，也没有个道童看着你……一会我叫茯苓过来。”萧牧拾起剑正要出门找管先生，又被纸鹤狠狠啄了脑门：  
“萧于野：擅闯剑池，罚静思海禁闭三日。”  
虽然看得出来是匆匆写就，但确实是明微的笔迹：看来他还没太大危险？  
他出门直接奔了旧观去，又折了给琥珀的口信：去守一堂问问管先生要不要人照看，需要的话就告诉他剑池有事。


	32. 黄鸟于飞 32

旧观确实有路通向五德剑池，但是萧牧没走过。山洞里一片漆黑，只有玄知的执事印敢像盏灯一样亮着。  
他不确定来这能不能找到谢仪，但那是谢仪发给他唯一的信号，他必须要来。  
旧观从外面看只有一人蜗居的小石洞那么大，但是就他上次跟着管先生给谢仪找石头的经验，里面最小也装得下半截皇宫：这应该是失传的袖里乾坤技术无疑，可是为什么在折叠的空间里头顶还会滴水？  
萧牧举起执事印照了下洞顶，上面居然是条暗河，倒挂着的。  
这是怎么回事？上次明明还没有。  
冰凉的水直接滴到了脑门上：即使是倒悬，水也应该归进河床无疑，怎么会滴下来？他捡起脚边的珍珠扔进“暗河”里，结果没有听到咕嘟入水声，只听到了和岩石坚硬的碰撞——这条河，是假的？  
他心里生出丝不安又无计可施，只好按着记忆中的方向往深处走，走过两道弯之后又举起胳膊照向头顶：那条“暗河”还在。  
水跟地脉走，但头顶这看起来汩汩流的不是水，可能是幻觉，或者是随日期时辰而变造出来的机关；间歇从头顶滴下来的东西才是真的水。  
等等，那是水吗？萧牧突然被自己满脑子的鬼怪故事吓得抹了一把：无色无味不滑不涩，确实是水。但是石洞越来越空旷，汗毛又被走出去赶回来一声一声的回音惊得倒竖。  
要是有个人在多好啊，自己才第二次来，万一不小心栽在机关上可就再也见不到亲爱的师父和谢仪了。  
他原地跺了跺脚，干咳一声，好像这样就有了些胆。  
可还是有点害怕，萧牧只好唱起随便飘进脑子里的小调：  
“腹中愁不乐，愿作郎马鞭……  
出入挽郎臂，迭坐郎膝边；  
放马两……”  
回音越来越重，重到好像另有一个自己也在黑不见底的地方行走，越这样想他唱的声音就越大，可是那回音好像长了脚，离他更近了；  
他终于噤了声，因为看见了熟悉的七座石桩。  
这北斗七星桩是从旧观前厅进入中厅唯一的通道。上次随管先生来时是管先生先登萍渡水一般轻飘飘过去开了机关给他开出一座窄桥，这次自己一个人这里又禁了所有来访者的御风御剑，万一失足掉下去，下面可是扔个东西都不见响动的无底深渊啊……  
可我还是得救情郎不是。萧牧赶不散脑子里盘桓的痴男怨女情意绵绵，“迭坐郎膝边”一句话无限被拉长，他揉着知遇的剑柄在微弱的光中自言自语：“什么情郎。”  
深呼吸，屏息跳上摇光。开阳离得不远，放心大胆一跃也过去了。  
第三桩玉衡高出地面一截，他蹲在开阳上想了又想心算半天，还是担心会有闪失绊上去摔个狗啃泥；一想到谢仪在等着他还有点着急，“谢仪我来了啊，你可要保佑我……”  
当当正正，站稳了。  
揣着“我萧于野可真了不起”的想法他又迈了步向天权，只要上了天权后面的路就——  
“啊啊啊！”萧牧没曾想自己会在翻船在最大的这一座石桩上，但是脚底一滑他的大脑还在快速运转，正要连人带魂掉进“扔个东西都不见响动”的地方时一掌把自己横着撑在了桩身和石壁中间，然后“要死了”这个念头才蜂拥而上。   
“好……好险，”萧牧也不知道自己在对谁说，“差点。”  
可是，现在怎么上去？这样撑着是可以一点一点移动的，可是挪到上边之后呢？   
“知遇……”萧牧颤着声音就盼着时睡时醒的知遇能答应他一下，“知遇你救救我……”  
知遇看起来懒得理他，响都没响。  
“知遇你不起来我可喊你起来了啊？”   
知遇像个大爷似的一动不动，好像妖鹿被杀时那点怨气全拿来和萧牧置气了。   
“知遇！”萧牧胳膊直抖，手上的汗浸湿石壁整个人已经开始往下滑了。  
突然间知遇应声而起甚至在漆黑中还溅出了几点火花，活过来的妖丹在发出夜明珠的光芒那一瞬裹起妖风吹得萧牧特意留出来的刘海乱飞，几缕还糊在了脸上。出鞘的剑绕主人舞了半圈，选了一个合适的角度冲着僵硬地撑着的那人腰眼直冲过去：  
“啊！！疼！！”整个洞穴都灌满了萧牧扯着嗓子的痛呼。  
几乎把骨头给砸裂的疼痛稍微缓和了一会，他才发现自己被撞起来又被剑身一托正像个树懒一样抱着天权的桩身，知遇已经大摇大摆入了鞘。  
萧牧忍疼呼哧呼哧狼狈地爬回天权上，看着天玑有点害怕。终于稳定住自己后他像个跳水沟的老年人探出了脚——谁知知遇又自行飞出来在他腿上垫了两分力，老年选手萧牧平稳落脚。  
过天璇走天枢在知遇的几次帮忙下终于两脚踏上实地，萧牧感觉自己已经死过一遍了；可这才到哪，管先生连气都不用多出一口的地方自己已经是九死一生，后面怕不是？  
果不其然，再照亮洞顶，那条暗河已经变成了一片浅湖，他甚至还看见了波光粼粼的灯火倒影，虽然这湖也是假的。  
他向中厅迈出一步，这里就变了样子：什么分门别类陈列物品的置物架大箱子和密室，全被打乱了秩序，成了个迷宫！


	33. 黄鸟于飞 33

一般来说迷宫都是保护宝物、阻拦行人之用，拿来考验心智的顶多出现在试炼场，但是这里载着物品的容器神出鬼没到处乱晃，无非是让人迷路。  
这样的迷宫上次也是没有的，它似乎是随水而来。萧牧身处迷宫之中又照了眼悬在头顶的湖水——它真的看起来很深——看见的却是仰曦宫的大门。  
自己就站在门槛上，往前走就是光着脚可以踩的羊毛地毯。灯烛一点点亮起，是在主动迎接他。  
原来已经不知道在什么地方中了一着开始出现幻觉，是这迷宫的本事？  
萧牧从七星石桩上下来后俨然开始膨胀，也不管到底会有什么套路仗着“我自己家我熟得很”这愚蠢的想法就莽莽撞撞往里闯；他走的是打球回来轻车熟路一甩鞋二丢外袍三滚到月台边吹风的方向，但他往前走了几步的时候，所有的东西全都变了一遍：  
羊毛地毯暖锦帐开着小兰花的鱼塘都没了，水中的倒影变成了黄土横飞的禁卫军武场。一杆长枪插在擂台中间枪头深深地楔进木头里去，不知怎么他万分确定，这就是十三岁被他弄断的那杆枪，他得赶紧拿回来，还给季飞鹰。  
他已经在头顶的幻景里入了迷，丝毫没注意自己从满满当当一架子不知名器物中间穿透了过去，还一脚踢翻个匣子，里面小小的金冠溜溜地滚到道路中间。  
金属和岩石碰撞时清脆的声响让萧牧突然清醒了一瞬，那盏金冠反射的光线刺到了他的眼睛。这金冠雕琢精细奇特的花纹背后还有层浅浅的暗纹，镶嵌的一圈五颜六色的宝石里一半都非中原所产。  
难道是番邦的东西？萧牧掂了掂分量不轻，拿在手里有股莫名的熟悉感，就像共处了十几年那样。  
可是和我萧于野共处十几年的只有扳指玉佩耳坠长生结这些小首饰，而且自从拜师全都被谢仪收走送回宫了啊？萧牧鬼使神差把金冠往头顶上比了比，还没等抬头找找哪有镜子看看合适不合适就被压得胸闷气短头还有些发晕。  
这必是个不祥之物。萧牧在找被他踢翻的匣子，可是几步内迷宫又一番变幻早就不知道哪去了；而金冠像控制了他的意识一样，他心里狂叫着不能拿不能拿，可还是把它收进了怀里——还担心遗落似的拍了两下。  
这是个有毒的地方，萧牧心想，等出去必须把这玩意给扔了，谢仪还在等我。  
他最远也只是跟着师父走到中厅最深处拿了人头晶，进剑池的路在后厅之外，更不知道要怎么走。  
他想了想，熄灭了执事印的亮光。这迷宫并非真的迷宫，和一直悬在头顶的那片水一样，是假的。  
向前摸索约十步，脚尖撞上了东西：是第一面影壁。他不明白为什么一个储物的石洞要放影壁，但从这里往左走二十几步如果撞到山洞上，就可以确定自己找到了方向。  
没了灯洞里很黑，睁着眼睛也什么都看不见。他在墙上划拉好久才摸到了救命的铁环，狠命一拉，脚底的石板开始移动：现在洞里的格局，是真的变了。  
有一种步法称为罡步，在祭祀中焚表诵经上祷九天时有沟通天地人之效，各个宗门的路数千差万别各有玄机。这套步罡踏斗之法每位弟子都要学，但不一定每位弟子都会，但有资格走过中厅的弟子是得精通的——可好巧不巧，萧牧觉得祭祀从来都用不着自己去踏斗，这套没用的东西学完就给忘了。  
这可如何是好……  
他觉得手脚有点发冷，不安地搓起手。罡步原本是按照洛书推演出来的，但后人改来改去，萧牧也不知道东华一脉的祖师给改了什么、祖师的徒弟又动了哪里。  
手拂过一直在肩上挂着的背囊——这是谢仪的，他会不会带了书本图纸什么的？不应该吧这么优秀的大师兄这点东西肯定抬脚就会自己的脑袋就是最优秀的藏书楼不会把这种东西放在眼里带在身上，可是万一他带了呢？和这个相关的东西也成吧？  
萧牧对执事印道声“得罪”之后就将其扭亮咬在嘴里腾出手来翻谢仪的东西：一样一样的东西他都认识，只有两个小册子他从没见谢仪拿出来过。他先翻开了大的那本：  
“三月十日，训剑受罚。事因外观弟子而起，他煽风点火被特别留训，但他好像很开心。  
三月十一日，晚起，早课睡觉，应该又熬夜了。很想看他睡觉。”  
“想看他睡觉”这五个字被浅浅划掉了。  
这，这是……在？看到被划掉的那句话萧牧差点把执事印给吞下去，又结结实实面红耳赤了一番。继续往前翻，前面第一页上写着：  
“他叫萧牧，我喜欢他。”  
谢仪你……你都在写什么啊……  
在石洞里待久了容易缺氧，萧牧跪在地上捧着心，生怕一不小心让它给炸开了。  
实在不敢再看下去只好放回原处，转手翻开另一本小册子时他眼前一亮：里面是手抄整整齐齐的数术要点，连歌诀都给注到了旁边：好齐全的准备！  
管先生提过只言片语的谢仪什么都会只有数术攻不克这件事，可是大师兄毕竟是大师兄，这股勤奋和周全劲自己说什么都学不来。  
终于，在快把册子翻到底时找到了本门的罡步算法。那天师父带他到这里时每走一段路都念出算法给他听，他还记得——所以，师父是有意教他如何过这旧观机关的？  
想起谢仪说过的“保垂星观三年”，事情真的会到这一步？  
他犹豫一下从物品中间捞出让他脸红心跳的那册东西塞进怀里，然后打包好背囊，开始找路。


	34. 黄鸟于飞 34

滴水不漏，一步未错——萧牧松了口气再次拧亮这方小小的印鉴四下照来，果然身后有一门，像头猛兽一般张牙舞爪大开着口。  
等等，为什么是身后？难道这里连方向都是错乱的？  
看头顶，湖里的水确实从这门边的角落而来，在半人高的位置渗出的水流“落”到洞顶上。如果剑池真的发生了异动，那这个方向没有问题。  
可是如果门在身后，进门必须多走一步。如果把在迷宫中行走的路线视为一个完整的系统，它就会因这多出来的一步崩溃：因为这一步之前的多少个四十九步全都白走，暗中埋伏的机关不一定哪个就会响。  
“大道五十，天衍四十九，遁其一”，这就是遁的那个“一”，是那个一定存在的无常变数。  
所以该不该走？  
门后的水开始汩汩地响，里面又会是什么样？  
萧牧向后退了一步，谁知两脚刚刚落定，脚底下的石板就“格拉格啦”颤响，紧接着附近起了一阵机括声。  
错了！抬头时看见真正的门就在刚刚和自己几乎贴上了脸的位置，谁知道迷宫走到最后幻觉还没有结束，那个看起来确实是出口的门是假的啊！  
完了完了，四十九变成了四十八，一切都完了。萧牧眼看着毒气从脚底下的石板缝隙中渗出来，他还没见过垂星观是怎么对付侵入的敌人的，但是从七星桩那里来推断，送进深不见底的虚空，不也和死差不多了？  
快想想办法啊，萧于野！  
假的门消失了，真的门还紧闭着。流水依旧不疾不徐慢慢悠悠从缝隙流上头顶，汇进那片莫名其妙的湖——鬼魅一样的毒气已经从脚边漫到了胸口，但是好像都在躲着那“假的”水，远远地无法靠近门口和洞顶。  
萧牧感觉自己有救了：“知遇！”  
知遇这次很赏脸地出鞘被萧牧轻而易举捉进手里，他左手在腰包中抽出三张召天雷用真气将它们鼓向墙壁漏水的缝隙上，同时知遇敞开引流灼热真气的河道，蓝光一闪而过他只觉得身上一空，当即大喝三声：  
“敕！”  
“敕！”  
“敕！”  
缝隙周围所有的岩石都被震碎，露出一个洞口汩汩向外奔涌不知是真是假的水流。萧牧觉得自己刚才简直帅呆了，真应该让谢仪看一看。  
“修士，剑不离身，”谢仪曾经恨铁不成钢地教导这个小师弟：“符不离手；这两样东西，保你狗命。”  
没工夫回味那时候谢仪到底什么表情了，不过这两样今天确实恰到好处保了自己狗命。萧牧收剑一步弹跳头也不回地钻进了刚被炸出来的洞口：水，确实是假的；但是岩石表面非常湿滑，一不小心很容易割破手掌；更重要的是他居然撞了大运，刚好炸进了一人可以艰难前进的窄洞，或者说，“水道”。

他越向深处越坚信了自己一开始的判断：虽说眼睛看见的“水”一直都填充在整个洞里，但路越走就越潮湿，起先是水汽在石壁上凝结成珠蹭了他全身一个透，到现在他半截身子已经在水里了：是真实可感、湿漉漉冰冷刺骨的山中泉水。  
他不知道后厅里会是什么更可怕的考验，但是耳边好像有个声音一直在向他重复：这里，能进剑池。  
进了剑池，就能有谢仪的消息了……  
水越来越深，已经时不常会呛进他的鼻子；执事印发着光漂在水面上照亮一小块的空间。萧牧后悔怎么没带两张自己独创的脚皮符出来，龟吸到这还能用——总会有办法的，不是说真气能顶水肺用吗？  
不动真气还好，一动之后他心头的火苗又被掐了回去：人在这古怪的水里连真气都被粘住了，可那个声音还在催着自己往这深不见底的水中去。也不知道这究竟是什么水，知遇在水里泡了这么久，应该不会生锈的吧……  
突然一股潮涌冲向了半路开始犹犹豫豫的萧牧，可怜的人类冷不防呛了水，只能本能地忘记一切原地咳嗽：可一咳，就有更多的水往肺里灌。  
执事印被冲到了后面，背囊里面的东西泡了水开始在水中发飘，他想做点什么挣扎一下可这水道太过狭窄里面什么坚硬的卡在了岩石上——  
萧牧拼命扯着肩上的背囊企图把它扯下来，可这布不知道被谢仪下过什么咒结实得不行，再呛一口水，再呛一口水……  
我就得走了……  
执事印灭了。萧牧心里一凉。  
“你可真笨。”黑暗里那个一直在他耳边喋喋不休的声音终于露了头。  
“你是谁？”萧牧什么都看不见也什么都抓不到，甚至身子又僵直无法动弹，冰冷的感觉像蛇一样爬上了他的后脊梁。  
“你闯进来还问我是谁？那你是谁？”  
闯进来？我这是进了剑池了吗？萧牧还没等问，那声音又道：“孤多年才见到一个活人，恕你无罪。”  
“你……”萧牧想问“你不是剑池里的你究竟是什么”，突然又被呛了一口水——然后就有一双手在捂着他的嘴，拼命向后拖——  
直到离开了那片阴湿寒冷的气息。  
“于野。”  
萧牧感觉眼皮很重，眼睛也很酸。  
“于野。”  
啊……是天亮了吗？今天这梦做得可真累啊……  
“别叫了，我就起……”萧牧摆摆手嘟囔着摇摇晃晃爬了起来，平时谢仪都在门外叫他起，怎么今天，叫到床头来了……  
“醒醒。”一只暖烘烘的手拍了拍他的脸，萧牧明白了些，发现面前的是管先生；自己也不是在卧房，环顾四周都是密不透风的石墙。  
“师父……这是哪？——咳咳咳……”又一股呛进肺里的水涌了上来，咳得他两眼直流泪。  
“这是剑池。”管先生答道，“怎么，你告诉我剑池出事，还不知道这是哪？”


	35. 黄鸟于飞 35

“还有，擅闯禁地这事想怎么算？”管先生扶着徒弟站起来，丝毫没在意萧牧一身的水和湿泥。  
“静思海……禁闭三天吧。”萧牧蔫蔫地仔细观察起这禁地的模样：只是一个完全封闭的拱形石洞，石洞中间一大片碧玉般的池水，而已——镇观的五剑大概就在这池子底下。  
“是谁叫你到这来的？”  
“是明微。”  
管先生点头：“嗯，他们确实来过。“  
“那他们去哪了？”  
“已经离开拂雨谷了，混元大阵被他毁了，去向我也找不到；以他的脚力已经到了边境也说不定。今天事发突然，你不要轻举妄动。”  
所以我不一定非要去禁闭，还有轻举妄动的机会？萧牧心又活了。  
“不止你一个人想把他找回来，往外说事关朝局和拂雨谷，往里说，咱们师门就这么几个人，任谁也舍不得他。”管先生趟进了池水，示意萧牧跟上来。  
萧牧自知心思被看穿夹着尾巴跟着师父的脚步进了剑池：这池水给人的感觉足有丈余深，可踩下去却只能淹没鞋底，甚至——根本打不湿鞋子，因为这水像雾气一般，当他的脚落下去的时候它们刚好躲开了。  
“这不是水，这里装的都是每一代掌门的修为。”  
走到池面上才感觉到其阔大，好像踏上池水那一瞬间空间的距离全都被拉长了。  
“修为？那他们……”把修为遗落在人间，自然是无一能飞升。  
“等到时候啊，你就明白了。”管先生蹒跚地行走在水面上，倒像一位不服天地的老人了，“给你讲个故事吧。”  
“垂星观建观在拂雨谷不是因为这里是风水宝地，这一片，从鬼岭、娄岭到心尾川，从前都是灵力冲击地脉，能量最动荡的地方，灵谷当初称为‘孽障谷’，就是因为环境极端大妖横生，修士闻之色变凡人视如地狱。  
“这里从为人所知起，得有上千年了。后来祖师爷发愿以东华一脉的世代传承镇压此地，这才有了剑池。垂星观依剑池而起，在最开始的时候还没有五剑；等到——我太师父的那一代吧，打下五把牵连冲汇进拂雨谷所有灵力的剑，用相克之法平息了这里的乱流，太师父第一个祭剑殉道，才轮到师祖继任。  
“师祖为了防止后继者负了使命，定下规矩凡垂星观掌门必须从剑池中取一把作为佩剑，把己身和中原大地的稳定捆在一起，至死方休。三代以来掌门人一直严格遵守这条规矩，直到我这一代，取了两把。  
“所以——只要我和他任意一人单独来此，它就会因为失衡出些问题，你之所以从地下水路被卷进剑池就是因为他才来过。”管先生蹲下身去摸“池水”的表面，立即有一大撮藤蔓生长出来缠住他，而后藤蔓迅速枯萎化为尘土落进池中不见踪影。  
“那，我从水路走的时候一直告诉我从水路可以进剑池的声音是什么？”萧牧也伸手去探池水，却差点被突然出现的火苗灼伤了手。  
“剑池可不会自己生出灵体，你从旧观来的对吧？怕是冲撞了什么古物，里面的东西缠了你一会。”  
古物？被自己踢翻掉出来的那个金冠可不就是？萧牧刚想说自己捡到一个意欲归还，但是意识里好像有谁堵住了他的嘴。  
“嗯？你想说什么？”管先生第一次见灵光的萧牧看着人发呆。  
“没。”萧牧其实一肚子关于那金冠的话想说，可是全被憋成了一个屁。“师父，我们在这待了这么久……”  
“着急，也没有用。”管先生带他继续往剑池中心处走，“何况这里的时间不会动。所以，我们也不知道他们到底在这停留了多久，都发生过什么。”  
萧牧向脚下望去，下面仿佛是万丈深渊内包着的一团混沌，混沌内又包被着万物。两个渺小的修士行走在璞玉中间，就像一粒风吹得走的灰尘。

他好像明白了一些——一些属于直觉、脱离意识的东西，比如那团混沌与天地，与虚无。  
但是现在远不是考虑这些事情的时候。萧牧独坐在云海中间，好像连两个时辰都没过去。  
师父的想法他是理解的，他需要冷静下来回到事情的起点：争斗。  
此局根在太子与沈攸之的权势争斗，要害一在大姐被害，二在谢仪蒙冤，但事态经过朝堂上你推我让来往几番已经弥漫成了大是大非：这显然都是迷雾，此局看上去急人，但解法却有很多。  
激怒时动的念头用自己的权势去解救谢仪一个人，这种解法有二，但局外无一不毁；目前蒙冤的不止谢仪一人，还有被害的大姐，从这处来说昭雪就好几种昭法，但涉及大姐就必须同二姐商量沈家的处置，须得回京；只要回京变数会更多，满盘皆活还是满盘皆输尚无定论。  
如果从垂星观解局，自然就要落回管有鱼身上——他本人修为高深而师父在中毒演戏，无解；若以垂星观的势力向朝内施压，连结山野与庙堂的还是管有鱼一人，无解。  
但是如果管有鱼可以突破，这就是两解；我萧牧如果入局，解数不会变多但解局会少很多困难，不过棘手的是自己一来，别人的棋局定然会受影响，比如师父和父皇定下的那三年。  
不，还有一蹊径，在国公府。国公府现在同样连通了垂星观与朝堂，只不过连结的人是不情不愿的谢仪；只要能拿到足够的信息……  
萧牧睁开眼睛，时间似乎一点都没有过去。  
但他已经打定回京的主意了。


	36. 黄鸟于飞 36

萧牧骑马经过花果市的大门，到了八月现在已经卖上了大把的玛瑙葡萄，浸着桂花香的风从果市里卷荡一圈勾出扑脸的香浓果酒味。去年北方的使节没有来，今年连商人都少了；可怜这匹生在中原的年轻胡马，今年仍然见不到江水另一头的亲人。  
“你准备好了就再去人多的地方露个脸，最好是河燕街那一带，前门进后墙出，直接往刑部大牢走。我不知道沈家动作有多快，但这样你已经是最快的了。”下山的时候二姐信中交代，“依大哥的消息，人关在二层刑讯房附近。那里人多视线杂，你们不要说太多。”  
按照计划，他只有从“在京城露面”到“沈家发觉并开始动作”这么一点时间溜进刑部大牢看看前些天深夜送进来的神秘犯人到底是不是谢仪。  
离开了市场和药房的范围，马蹄叩在杂色斑驳的青石板上呱嗒呱嗒地在响，衬得浓荫下的黑瓦白墙更整洁了些。在这一个月内二姐和大哥站到了一条线上，这让他颇为在意——他不喜欢这位大哥，从他记事起大哥就闪闪烁烁地不喜欢他，又不肯光明正大地把厌恶做出来。大哥他是父皇培养了十多年的继承人，自己不可能，也没那个心情去觊觎那顶沉重的帽子，可是他三十多岁的人仍然不懂，依旧闪闪烁烁地防备着自己。  
前面是条歪歪扭扭的猫尾巷，萧牧在一家小酒楼外栓了马，只要翻过巷尾那道破墙就可以到达刑部大牢的后街。  
转身时一个黑不溜秋的小乞丐正直勾勾地盯着他。  
“拿着。”他顺手抓出六枚铜钱丢给这可怜孩子，铜钱还在空气中下落的时候那小乞丐就眼疾手快地全塞进了口袋——他的一只袖管是系起来的，显然只有一条胳膊。  
这六枚铜钱丢出去，也不知道出了什么卦。

从管有鱼半路拦截起四天过去了，萧牧终于见到了还完完整整会用眼睛瞪他的谢仪。  
“你来干什么！”谢仪向来梳得像铁打的头发已经起了层毛，那天出门穿的白道服已经脏污了好几块；牢里光线昏暗显得他异常憔悴，可是这人的口气还是一样的硬：“我让你来了吗！”  
“师兄，现在不是吵架的时候。”萧牧见了谢仪的样子还是有些难过，不自觉地两手把住了冰一样流着寒气的栏杆，“师父托我交代你：无恙就好，你不用担心其他的事情，我们会想办法还你清白；但是在那之前，请务必保重自己。”  
然后他窒了声音，向听见“师兄”两个字变得满腹狐疑的谢仪做口型：“再忍一忍，我来救你。”  
这才是他想说的。前面什么师父交代都是他一通胡扯，管先生只是在剑池中间问他是否三思过。  
“我不用你——”谢仪还是把“救”字咬在了牙关里，但一个字被咬断后，他下面想说的也堵在了嘴边，只能揣着气干瞪眼，瞪好一会才又憋出几个字：“你走吧！不关你的事！”  
见谢仪这副气鼓鼓的样子萧牧有点舍不得；他想去再拉拉谢仪的袖子或者摸摸他的手，和心上人如此仓皇会面也太凄惨了些。  
他还想告诉谢仪自己已经打算串通二姐和大哥来想办法了，可是多说也无益。  
他向叭儿狗一样守在十步开外的牢头招手，示意离开。  
“殿下，大理寺的郑大人来了。”叭儿狗碎步小跑过来点头哈腰道，要不是记得进门时这个人那副只认银钱的嘴脸，他还乐意听它狺叫几声。  
大理寺的来刑部大牢提人很正常，可是堂堂少卿百忙之中亲自来提一个犯人？  
姓郑的听命于沈家，因此整座大理寺都在沈家的统治之下。萧牧看着那个穿官服的黑影感觉到一股强烈的不安，官员见皇嗣二话不说就得跪，狱道昏暗他自然也看不清来人究竟作何表情——他开始担心谢仪。  
谢仪一旦落进沈家的大理寺必然不会好过，也更难营救；可是沈家到底有多少耳目能在这么短的时间派人来转移犯人？当初父皇没有下手诛灭的沈家，这些年究竟发育成了什么怪物？

他出了大牢的大门就拐进街角，扯出张自制的潜行符。  
这符最初是为了灵谷狩猎他照书上背下来的，经过他一通改后虽然不能在白日下隐形匿迹，也能让旁人轻易忽略自己这个活人。  
本来一片死寂的门口响起人声，萧牧探出头去只见谢仪黑布蒙眼手脚都着了铁链，被一群差役稀里哗啦推上了马车；差役们关了车门还没确认四下是否安全时，那个独臂小乞丐又出现了：这次是向马车伸出了手。  
赶车的骂骂咧咧把铜钱扔到地上，钱掉进灰土里，还被骡子踩了一脚。当那群人绝尘而去之后，可怜巴巴的孩子才捡起铜片，仔细吹过又在身上抹了两抹装进口袋。萧牧这才注意到他没有穿鞋，连裤子都是短一截、磨出破洞的。  
那孩子的眼神很茫然，愣了一会之后啪嗒啪嗒地往后街跑——萧牧跟了上去，终于七拐八拐钻出巷子时，却见这小乞丐又有了左手，正在翻池馆街贴了钉子的后墙。  
“站住！”他大吼道。


	37. 黄鸟于飞 37

那装残疾的小乞丐也是在街头混迹久了的，听闻背后一声暴喝直接就往那个不知好歹的大人脸上扬了把炉灰，然后就跳下墙头不知道去了哪里。  
“操！小兔崽子！咳咳咳——咳————”萧牧被呛得涕泪齐下什么都看不清，附近唯一有水的地方就是那条刑部大牢倒犯人尿桶的河沟，他闻都不愿闻——用袖子将就蹭蹭脸，结果又把身上的一股子炉灰擦进了眼睛，只得蹲在原地捂着红得像兔子似的眼睛干落泪。  
蹲了许久感觉差不多好了正欲起身找找还有没有那小乞丐的踪迹，他听到了墙那头又一阵光脚奔跑的声音。  
怎么回事？  
萧牧贴在墙边听着那边的动静，很快就有个小东西又逃到这里手脚并用扒上了墙头——  
“别跑！”他抻着两条柴一样的胳膊运气径直把猎物从墙头上抡了下来并马上用观里学到的功夫以大欺小将他按倒在地：“你要干什么？”  
谁知这孩子扭头对着萧牧的脸就是一啐，而且啐的不光是唾沫，还有碎石头！  
好在他反应快闪了过去，这次他直接把人像小鸡子似的拎了起来居高临下地问道：“你跟着我？”  
眼见这小乞丐张牙舞爪的样子萧牧有点暗爽，当初明微顺手拎他应该也是这样。  
“你爷爷的事不用你管！给老子松手！小心我六哥叫人来打死你！”  
也是个“六哥”？萧牧想起来好久没去看看那个整天不是“六哥哥混蛋”就是“气死公主啦”的小妹了。可是乞丐嘴里的“六哥”应该就是个市井混混罢了。  
“谁叫你跟着我的？你去给谁通风报信？你要不老实说，信不信——”他抽出知遇往小乞丐肩膀上点了点，“嗯？”  
眼看小乞丐的脸蛋被吓成土色，整日街头打群架混得哥哥弟弟一大群，说到底还是真刀真剑没见过的小屁孩。  
“是我六哥！你是个什么东西，也想管我六哥的闲事？”刺啦一声这孩子后衣领的破布裂了，整个人如蒙大赦两脚一抹油就要溜，可还是被萧牧阴魂不散地按住了脑袋瓜：  
“我请你吃饭，你给我讲讲你‘六哥’好不好？”  
小乞丐犹豫半天，终于屈从于鸡鸭鱼肉的诱惑和萧牧的淫威之下。

“你看着这么有钱，想认识六哥直接去中书府上送礼嘛，非和我打听干什么？”小乞丐第一个捉到嘴边的就是烧鸡，但只小心翼翼地拽下来一条腿。  
“照你这么说，六哥还是个厉害人物？”萧牧只觉得背后指使小乞丐监视刑部大牢周围的人很可疑，没想到居然又到了沈家头上。  
“你不会是外地人吧？你外地的来金陵，得先给我们丐帮好处——”小乞丐在萧牧眼皮底下点掂掂那瘦小的钱袋子，“那才好办事。”  
萧牧摸出一小块碎银放在桌上：“然后呢？”  
银子见了光马上就没，小乞丐安置妥了钱才继续放心嚼鸡腿：“然后去中书府后门找沈霜叶，就是我六哥，六哥什么都要，你只要能给他做事情，他肯定不亏待你。”  
萧牧暗骂一声混蛋，又问道：“那他收你们这一群小弟，都要你们给他做什么事啊？”  
“那可多了！绊马绊人砸店收保护费，帮他打人拿的钱最多，但是很惨就是。”  
“那最近呢？”  
“最近……”小乞丐正和鸡腿骨上最后一根肉丝较劲，一副苦大仇深的样子：“六哥让我盯刑部大牢，还有几个兄弟我只知道是盯宫门的，听说中书令抓了什么，什么……总之是个犯人，不能让宫里的人救他出来。”  
萧牧给小乞丐倒了杯甜酒，又把酱肉放到他跟前，“你听没听说，是谁抓来的？怎么抓来的？”  
“胖子说是神仙送来让中书令升官发财的，放屁！神仙直接给他钱给他官不就成了。”  
神仙。管有鱼。萧牧心沉了下来，沈攸之这厮还布了眼线紧盯他们，当然多数事情似乎都是“沈霜叶”这个门客干的——不知道二姐有没有其他的消息。  
“你慢慢吃，我去结账了——等见到你‘六哥’，我就说是您引荐的。”萧牧拾起知遇下了楼。

好巧不巧，刚打发一个叫花子就又看到一群叫花子打架：几个十几岁已经有了混混模样的少年围着一个人拳打脚踢，被踢的中年男人连连哀号什么老爷饶命再也不敢之类的话，看起来很稀松平常。但是刚请小乞丐吃过饭，见此场景很难不会想起那个了不起的“六哥”。  
他等了一会。被打男子的声气越来越弱，几个少年见状不声不响地退了，满身尘土稀稀拉拉地走到隔壁青楼门前站下，领钱，磕头，然后消失进人群。  
暗掐一卦，无咎。萧牧心里认定那沈家的走狗就在这青楼里染他的花柳病，拨开门口迎客的酒娘的胳膊径直闯了进去——  
他从来没进过青楼妓馆，他还是个雏。这里面的一切都让他浑身不适：大红绫罗艳得像那些女人口中衔着的血，左右那些搽了脂粉香味刺鼻的拼命舞着罗扇挥着手帕横递秋波，白花花的胸脯和大腿飘来飘去，和酒肉气淫词艳曲声混在一起，刺得他脑袋发晕。  
“沈霜叶在哪？”  
没人正面回答他，莺莺燕燕叽叽喳喳吵得他心烦：“沈霜叶在哪！”  
“在楼上呢——这位老爷，沈……”  
萧牧逃难似的往楼上赶，他想起来自己只是要看看这个人到底是什么玩意，可是现在好像有点不对。  
他像传奇话本里抱不平的侠客一般一路找过去踹开了最偏的那扇门，本以为会撞见他享乐的恶心现场，但室内只有他一个人。  
一个一脸薄命相的三角眼惊诧地看向他，萧牧确认了，自己曾在沈家见过这张脸：可那时候，他好像是个下人。  
“呦怎么是六殿下，您……”  
还没等这个下人坐在原地扬着脑袋阴阳怪气把话说完，萧牧的拳头就招呼了上去。


	38. 黄鸟于飞 38

萧牧以为自己碰到的会是个人形沙袋，可眼皮底下寒芒一闪那三角眼从裤子里掏出一把匕首，刀光雪亮刃口上不知是映的绿幔帐还是已经喂了多年的毒——一抹油油的绿！  
师父教诲在山外不要轻易与人刀剑相见，可是眼看这就是毒手，萧牧不敢再等用知遇剑鞘就是一挡，剑意一显谷底山风似的剑刃从鞘中游出来裹向三角眼的咽喉，谁知这人也有一身武艺，知遇被顶得与匕首的刃口磨过刺啦一声几乎卷出了个直角，刀光剑影交错间一双三角眼也拼命加戏，眼珠子滴溜溜乱转还时不时拿胜者的架势睥睨萧牧一眼。  
神浮于表，天生阴险鸡贼之人。萧牧被这副得志小人相恶心得不得了，额外大力一脚踹上了他的小腹——然后这个人就翻了。  
“连下盘都练不好，哪家偷来的功夫？”他觉得一脚不解恨，没等此人捂着肚子爬起来便跟上去又踹了一脚，喂毒的匕首也被他踢飞了出去。  
“堂……堂堂皇子，居然跑到妓馆打人——德行！等我告……”  
他就被“堂堂皇子”拎起来，一拳头照着脸，“打人”。  
“想告谁？找你主子抓我把柄？”萧牧把眼看谢仪披枷带锁被推进大理寺的马车上的火气都撒到了这人身上，“你也配？”  
“你也配”这三个字好像激怒了这三角眼，尽管被萧牧一拳拳下去揍得像只死老鼠仍然扯着那极其适合高喊“仁义道德”的嗓子：“死忘八你休狗眼看人低！你们萧家没几天日子了！等你家完蛋，我沈……我就是功臣！入相出将！你——”  
知遇直接逼上了沈霜叶的脖子，稍微用点力一抹殷红就顺着薄刃蔓延开来。  
“我也一样能宰了你。”  
“你敢杀我？你本是个因为无所事事才受宠的闲人，现在杀了重臣的门人就是卷进了党争，你——还有那个道士，都落不得好下场。”沈霜叶眯眼道；三角眼半张半阖整张脸更难看了，好像只剩下了一只尖锐的鼻子孤零零屹立在不均匀的白色戈壁上，而白色的戈壁因为紧张或是恐惧已经覆上了一层彩霞。  
萧牧现在从谢仪那学会了“懒得多说一句话”，轻轻一拉知遇的剑刃又在沈霜叶的脖子上划了道细细的红线，那带来疼痛的冰凉钢片下面已经是扑扑跳着的脉搏了：“你派人跟踪我？”  
这奴才还嘴硬，萧牧嘴角一抽直接开始发力，刃口切破表皮和那层薄薄的脂肪，下一个割断的就是喉管：“说话。”  
“是我又怎样？！你奈何得了我，抓再多的把柄无人信你，你也奈何不了沈大人！”  
“行，我知道了——你哪个主子？老的还是小的？”见提到“小的”这两个字沈霜叶眼神闪了一下，萧牧恍然：“老的不中用了是吧……你说这个沈家，老的不行了小的还是个小人，这万一哪天他们真弄掉了我们家，这皇帝谁来当？总不能是你吧？”  
萧牧鄙夷地笑出了声，被知遇迫着喉咙的沈霜叶像条狗似的也跟着笑，但马上肚子就挨了一拳，一张脸又哭又笑越来越难看。  
“等回去我和你主子说一声，他想干什么我都知道了，是你告诉我的。”  
“你……”沈霜叶暗地里扭开戒指露出一支针尖，可还没等那针从黑暗中露头就差点被敲断手指，疼得“嗷嗷”直叫。  
“你要是不想像别人一样被蒙头打一千乱棍，就跟我去京兆司老老实实认个罪把该交代的全交代清楚，饶你条贱命。”萧牧放下知遇，嫌弃地在沈霜叶身上擦掉了血迹才收剑入鞘，“我可是在救你。”

“你这是给我找麻烦。”萧晔坐在镜前正往嘴上涂脂准备出门。在萧牧这个弟弟眼里自从大姐去世，二姐变了很多——单纯为了给大姐报仇为了走动，她竟是把从前“坚决不干”的习惯连连破了：比如在后宫听风搅云，还有顾盼神色揣摩人心。  
二姐明明和自己一样是半个武人，萧牧看萧晔打扮得像个待嫁姑娘着实不习惯。  
“现在所有人都该知道你和太子是一伙的了，你打算怎么洗？还是将错就错父皇的宠信不要也罢？”  
萧晔认真起来让萧牧想起开蒙的时候对他严厉得不得了的皇后，害得他一阵紧张。  
“我为什么要和他一伙？我对他是个威胁啊没可能的啊。”萧牧委屈。  
“可是旁人看到的都是你拿了沈家的人，还和太子党的人站到一起。”萧晔摇摇欲坠地站起来，裙子太长差点把自己绊个跟头：“那从缃嫔那里出来之后我再给大哥通个信。”  
“好。缃嫔是我们的人吗？”  
“不——算吧，她一个人在后宫孤零零的，比较听信我而已。”  
“诶那我和你一起吧？我也想见见……”  
“不用了！你回来还没见父皇母妃吧？趁现在晌午快去！”萧晔提起裙子去找候在外面的侍女。  
屋子里只剩下从妆台流到门外那一股香风和案几上那盘加了冰片的小桂花糕。萧牧想起来宫里的月饼还没给谢仪尝过：桂花和玫瑰的要多带点。  
摸摸手边的背囊，里面也没有多少东西，不知道刚才收拾沈霜叶的时候怎么会那么重：是自己功夫还是不到家？


	39. 黄鸟于飞 39

时近中秋，即使是金陵城到了傍晚也要发凉。萧牧自己在山里修道一年多对冷热已经没了感觉，盯着时辰开始忙碌的宫人却都着了袖衫；宫里织造坊做出来的衣服，在光线合适的地方一晃是看得到团花细草的暗纹的。  
顶着几个亲近的侍女的崇拜目光把入门到进阶的抱朴剑练过两圈，回到自己随意坐卧的宫室里揣着对谢仪的一丝愧疚企图把晚课做完——那本写着“我喜欢他”的册子就摆在桌上，萧牧看到封皮马上就眼观鼻口观心假装看不见闭眼打坐默念起了经文。  
从二姐的雅乐宫回来后萧牧花了一下午的时间认真研读了大师兄这本笔记，没翻几页就看得自己心猿意马心尖一片酥痒，面红耳赤久久不能消退甚至读到最后精关都差点失守。合上封底捂着自己怕是已经烧成猪肝色的脸，萧牧没料到谢仪对他情深意重如许居然能憋成那样不说；眼神从装订线飞到小水塘边，他已经开始假想以后要是偷走了大师兄应该过什么样的日子了——流浪？归隐？回朝？还是继续一起守着垂星观？就这么从日头偏西想到了日暮。  
这简直就是罪恶，萧牧暗道，从来没有人能像谢仪这样塞满他脑子的每一个角落，今天连香炉上的仙鹤长得都和谢仪有了几分相像。

当心念沉入云海时，他听到了一声轻笑。  
“你到底是谁？缠着我做什么？”他警觉问道。  
“放屁，是你一直带着孤，何来孤缠你之言？”  
那声音无赖起来就带了股慵懒劲，萧牧觉得似曾相识。想起管先生在剑池说他“在旧观冲撞了古物”，猛地意识到是那顶一直没机会扔的金冠。  
“那，对不起啊老前辈……我早该把您送回去的。”萧牧在心里已经给老人家鞠了个大躬。  
那东西像听惯了奉承似的萧牧闻都闻到了他的臭屁架子：“免了——当初是看你小子和孤年轻时一个样，孤才施小计救了你一命。”  
然后那声音一顿，好像专门在等萧牧一个五体投地的谢恩。  
但是萧牧五官都快扭到天上去了：谁稀罕您那略施小计，我像您老年轻的时候就算了，要是我老了也这副德行，那还不恶心死个人来。  
一人一鬼之间的空气陷入了尴尬。  
“总之孤觉得你我缘分甚重，不如——你就拜孤为师？”  
“不行。”萧牧斩钉截铁道。  
“何来‘不行’？”那声音马上就有了些不悦。  
“我入一派的门，只学一家功法认一位传道师父。您老人家连这都不懂？”  
“孤悟道多年披阅百家之说，对茫茫天地道法的见解足以撼得动整个中原，你若不受，可就要失传了？”  
“我没空，你换个人吧。”  
“非你不可。”  
萧牧烦死了，可一时半会居然无法从这半梦半醒的冥想中脱身：”我之外还有成百上千的修士，实在不行我就把您抛街上去，您另觅有缘人好吧？“  
“一百多年来你是唯一的有缘人！”那声音情绪激动开始大喊大叫，大有一副萧牧不从就跳出来逼他就范的架势。  
碰见疯子讲理不成，萧牧就选择了装死。  
“吾乃安息帝国王子在你东方游历多年，能学贯火圣教、佛教、藏密、萨满、巫蛊，还有你们中原的阴阳术和道法的，只有孤一个人！”  
要是这人能现形，现在多半已经掐着萧牧的脖子恨不得把他吃进去了。  
打坐冥想和现实的行动不同，现实中能够克制皮囊遮掩一个人的想法，但冥想本就是精神的活动，萧牧的心念稍微动一点，都会被那位咄咄逼人的老前辈看在眼里——  
见自己沉睡多年醒过来见着的唯一传道对象对他的发言产生了兴趣，这位鬼魂直接甩开了架子按着萧牧的脑壳开始了他的宣讲：  
“从‘教’本身开始讲起——首先你要清楚一件事，‘教’和‘神’都是不存在的。你不信也罢——不信也用不着骂我吧？”  
萧牧确实在窝火，但是这个人，不，鬼，根本不明白“看破不说破”是什么意思。  
“孤死了八十年，无坟无冢，回不去老家，所以你老实听着。”  
萧牧一声未吭，但这头鬼魂已经回答了他心里一闪而过关于“什么时候死怎么还不回坟里”的问题。  
“你烦死了。”萧牧终于放弃了装死。鬼魂没有回答他，但是他感觉到西域来的老东西殿下耸了耸肩。  
“孤死时还不到三十岁，不准叫老东西！”  
“老东西！”  
萧牧在心里大骂一声之后迅速睁开眼睛，天色已经渐黑了；那只一直没扔的金冠不知道什么时候到了他手里，谢仪的那本笔记还板板正正躺在桌上——一阵晚风带了水塘的雾气吹来掀起了树皮色的封面，好像剥开了大师兄守在表面严严实实的壳，把不可告人的怀春心思偷偷塞给了他最不敢告知的小师弟。


	40. 黄鸟于飞 40

所以，这个东西，还有这里面那个不简单的鬼魂，到底是什么来历？  
回过神来天已经黑了；萧牧感觉自己仿佛不明不白睡了一觉做了场梦，然后错过了黄昏和晚饭。夜宵的时辰还没到，愣怔间外面一更竹梆子的响儿已经游过了仰曦宫，像顽童用木屐踢着石板似的往远处去了。  
“殿下，雅乐宫来了人，已经等您小半个时辰了。”侍女发觉萧牧醒来，赶忙俯首道。  
雅乐宫？二姐又有什么事？萧牧一边想着可别是突然出了大事见了来人，果不其然得去二姐住处一趟。  
秋夜凉，细碎的桂花乘着风落在树下，被暴晒了一个白天之后仍是香的；凉气从地面升起，混在桂香中间给桂花添了股从鼻腔凉到肚子里的冰片气。这位在仰曦宫固执等了他小半个时辰的宫女不像个宫女，她的脚步轻得像自己的一样。  
宫人的脚步轻，是长期揣着敬畏屏息吞声的结果，蹑手蹑脚的样子有时候像蜻蛉有时候像老鼠；而武人的脚步也轻，长期习武就轻得稳而坦荡了——这个女子显然是后一种。  
前面就是两人高密不透风的宫墙。萧牧抬头看眼天上，不巧今天初三只有新月一钩，繁星倒是趁着晴天到处铺得密密麻麻。  
“天上星多月不亮，地上人多心不平”，小孩子是这么唱的。  
面对潜藏的危机他下意识把手挪到腰边摸摸知遇还在不在——不在，前面的宫女没有抬头，依旧盯着她细碎的脚步。  
“姐姐，你叫什么？”萧牧问道。  
“奴叫杜若。”  
语气中透出一丝的不耐烦，萧牧皱了眉。  
“杜若姐姐，你来之前公主啊有说某事？”走在密不透风乌漆抹黑的宫墙下萧牧有点心慌，他没告诉过别人他最怕的就是这段路，因为从小就听嬷嬷讲从墙里钻出鬼怪吃人把人拖进墙里的事，长大些就变成了刺客在这条黑暗的巷子里挥刀血溅三尺的风闻；还好被弄死的宫女太监都不在这边，不然走夜路听到男鬼女鬼交相哭来哭去，着实不美妙。  
可这条漫长的路仍没走完，亘古长夜中只有杜若提着的那盏蛾火。  
“么得吩咐，殿下少安毋躁。”是本地口音。杜若仍很冷漠，这股冷漠劲倒和谢仪有几分相似之处。  
一阵风终于从巷口闯进来吹得灯烛几番摇晃，萧牧回头望眼已经被丢到宫墙另一边的仰曦宫，即使自己有呼剑的本事，离这么远知遇也听不到；可是这个杜若明显有问题，宫禁之中有个身怀武功的外地人，不论她持何目的而来，对宫中而言可都是相当危险的事情。  
夹道守卫各配有铁剑，他打量一番那些粗糙原始制式统一的剑鞘，料定里面的剑也不大好用，不过要是斗个普通的武林中人，应该也足够了：他纵然没有大师兄犀利，也绝不会折了垂星观师承的名声。  
前面就是雅乐宫，雅乐宫门口的铁卫是这一路上最后几个身上有武器的人，要动手，这里是最后一片战地；一旦进了所有人都手无缚鸡之力的内院，祸患更大——大姐含冤早逝，谢仪安危难料，他决不允许再有人来伤害他二姐。  
生满铜绿的门环上朝所有来人统一怒目而视的狰已经近在眼前；萧牧趁有飞虫从那个杜若身后掠过的当疾步过去做了个要从背后弑人的假动作：只要这个人受过武功训练，只要这个人有一点武人的底子，面临这一手突袭不可能没有本能反应！  
那是只甲虫，还在他手心不甘地扭着纤细的脚爪，萧牧有点担心会不会被它咬破皮肤中什么毒；杜若只是万分小心地惊叫了一声谨慎地缩起身子，提灯剧烈地摇晃硕大的影子从一面墙晃到另一面墙上，把守在门口的铁卫倒是警觉了起来，以为突然出了什么事。  
“没事，虫子而已，吓到姐姐了？”萧牧张开手，那甲虫却没有飞，蜷了起来开始装死；他只好将它扔到地上，怎奈虫子刚一着地，就伸开腿脚轻巧地翻个身逃进了暗处。  
杜若向铁卫交了令牌，大门轰然而开，她仍然规规矩矩地提着灯站在台阶上那个光线极少的角落，轻声道殿下请。  
萧牧迈上台阶想看清这个人的样子、看清她的眼神，可是全被影子挡住了。  
这位功力不浅的姑娘，到底是谁养的探子呢。

“那个是从小养在我身边的暗卫，现在给我当心腹；我还以为你早就认识了——你没吓到人家吧？”  
萧牧心想那就没吓到吧。  
“我说姐，你这个时候找我干什么？”萧牧闻着桌上的瓜果香气觉得肚子里有点发空。  
萧晔没有应答，只是把一碟炒货推到弟弟面前，小案中间还有一大盏北方来的新梨，旁边的小炉上有酒有茶，大有一副准备彻夜长谈的架势。  
“找你干什么？你不想知道你不在的这一个月京城都出过什么事？”萧晔倒是自在，卸了香妆撇了长裙手捧瓜子往后一靠仍然是那个谁见谁愁嫁不出去的完蛋姑娘。  
“啊啊！你看我都过糊涂了，京里出了好多事？”  
“有我和大哥合伙搞的，还有沈家带一伙朝臣作妖；噢最重要的事情我得告诉你——”萧晔望两眼门外和帷帐之后压低了声音，“沈家想扶老四。”  
“四哥？！”萧牧想起了那个瘦弱多病脾气古怪的兄弟，显然这样的人是非常容易控制的，可是扶起个乖戾的病秧子斗倒包括自己在内的其他皇子，这也太？  
“对，是他。怎么样，你有没有点紧迫感？ ”  
“什么紧迫感？”萧牧也觉得问这么多显得自己很傻，可是他现在好像不太在状态。  
“你就忍心你们兄弟几个让位给他？”  
萧牧托着腮，可是他真的连半点参加夺嫡的心情都没有，或者像萧晔一样与太子结盟准备日后给他称臣——算了算了。  
“老六啊你想一想，你可是有父皇宠信在身上，要是你也站出来一下子，和大哥演一个明里相斗暗里相通把兵部吏部全都拿到手里，沈家可就再也起不来了喔！”  
萧晔这笔帐算得好，但是萧牧不敢把事情想得如此理想：现在可能需要问一卦。  
一摸荷包却不知道哪去了。  
难道是被那个小乞丐顺走了？还是丢在那家园子了？


	41. 黄鸟于飞 41

萧晔看着萧牧把铜钱掷到案上，嘴里碎碎念了一遭，又把铜钱拾起再掷到案上。  
“解，西南……”萧牧心里开始转，西南正是大理寺监狱的方位，“其来复吉”，明明谢仪就被关在那里，这是什么意思，撺掇他劫狱？  
最后半句：“有攸往，夙吉”，数到最后五个字，萧牧突然心里活泛起来。  
“姐！”萧牧把铜钱按次序排好又打乱，又摞在一处，“你觉得，劫狱，可行吗？”  
萧晔一皱眉：“我觉得，啧，你脑子，坏掉了。”然后“噗”地吐出两叶瓜子皮。  
“我是认真的。”萧牧不甘地看着萧晔，萧晔放下瓜子罐坐好了端正地否定了他：“我也是认真的，你脑子坏掉了。”  
“不过，你如果以皇子之尊去提人，只要姓郑的不在，沈家鞭长莫及，也不是不行。如果你去提人我就要做两样准备，”萧晔的眼神突然变得犀利起来，“看住沈文和，还得说服父皇谢公子无罪。”  
“有攸往……”能成？！  
萧牧给萧晔比了一双大拇指。  
“所以你先告诉我，怎么管住沈文和？给谢公子脱罪好说，可是这事必得带出大姐去世的事情来——现在证据没尽抢到手还不能动——嗳嗳，我问的是你要不要参加这通夺嫡啊？”  
“那我是不是没法离开金陵了？”  
萧晔给了他一个“废话你是不是傻”的眼神。  
“那不行，我不来。”  
看见自己这个先天享乐的弟弟一口回绝的德行，萧晔算是明白了什么叫恨铁不成钢：“行吧，那我把事情和你说一说。头一件，后宫唯一的大事就是给大哥的婚事，原来订的是沈家旁家的姑娘，前阵子要办纳采的时候东宫一连几天闹鬼，事情就搁下了。”  
听见“闹鬼”两个字萧牧来了精神，但是宫里闹鬼十里有九都是人闹人：“谁闹的？”  
“姑娘自己作妖，一天到晚神叨叨又是后妃上吊又是宫女挖舌还说大姐吓她走呢；沈家对人苛刻得很，她害怕现在这样子嫁到这边来，得不得好死吧。”  
萧牧眼珠转了一圈，“那回沈家她就有好日子过？”  
“她愿意听我们的，大哥就不退婚。第二件，兵部的刘将军被我们除掉了，兵部尚书和一个侍郎的位置空了出来，看父皇的意思他打算换一个底细清白的人，其实如果你想出头的话，可以先去乘虚而入。”  
“能把兵部握在手里，再和沈家斗法胜算就能多很多。”萧晔仍然没有放弃游说。  
“那沈家什么表示？”  
“然后贵观明微大师就开始构陷朝廷重臣。”  
“……”萧牧屈起鼻子骂了声王八蛋：“关他什么事，怎么不说是我构陷的。”  
“他是国公儿子，不想搅进浑水也有人拖他进来。”  
萧牧却更气了：“他有个三长两短怎么办？”  
“诶你这么关心他，不会是喜欢你师兄吧？噢我说这次怎么这么殷勤就跑回来了，感情是担心你师兄啊——那将来你是想私藏，还是想正娶啊？”  
萧牧心上挂着的锁本来就是半开的，萧晔的玩笑话这么一拨，直接就啪嗒掉了下来砸了他的脚。  
“……姐你别乱说！我们八字还没一撇呢！”  
“你们还真有事啊？”萧晔突然开始认真考虑起来：“啧，谢国公这个人死板得很，也不好娶。可是你去入赘也不像话嘛……”  
萧牧心里暗道我这可是个什么姐姐啊，一想到谢仪着了身大红喜袍再把他敲敲打打迎进王府……简直要臊死了。  
“这一个月，还有呢？”他决定强行转移话题。  
“还有，自打兵部出事以来季将军的儿子就失踪了，北方秋收已过鲜卑人马上就要南下，他写信来催季飞鹰回边，我们没告诉他实情。”  
萧牧想起了追着未婚妻走的季飞鹰在“要打出去打”暗示的“西南要乱”，回头再想一想乱七八糟的朝局登时有些烦躁：“兵部到底出了什么事啊？”  
“霞山大营的士兵哗变了。我和大哥各自查了一遍，父皇也派了人出去，没人挑拨。因哗变被处死的几个带头人都是草莽出身，全是因为义愤才各自站出来的。”  
“这种时候有背景的都不会吭声。”萧牧道，“说不定还是那个告状的。那这事和飞鹰失踪又有什么关系？”  
萧晔摇头：“涉事的人和他都没有交集，或许他并不是因为这件事呢？比如去暗访什么？“  
“西南？”  
萧晔跟着一惊：“西南？”  
“对，西南的江湖势力正在往中原蔓延，如果背后没有属国撑腰他们万万不敢。”  
萧晔哼了一声，“好嘛，又来一事。”

萧晔终于觉得口干舌燥开始动手切梨。清甜的梨正当时，一刀下去清香四溢汁水也流得满碟都是。  
又絮谈许久，萧晔起身去数水漏的刻度，萧牧立马取下了他挂在脖子上的那只荧光滴漏：“二更天了——这个是我在观里做的，给你吧。”  
“行。”萧晔一眼看明这是个什么东西后喜欢得很，“你一回来准送我你们观里的东西。”  
“随手做的，你喜欢就好。”萧牧早就把“禁观中物品予人”这条门规当成空气了，他费心力做的小东西满心欢喜送谢仪，谢仪只是默默收下，从来都没露过一次格外喜欢的神色。  
萧晔合上手掌盖住了小小一片荧光：“亥时……”  
“亥时怎么了？”  
萧晔抬起目光：“你想劫狱的话，我可以叫大哥来商量。”


	42. 黄鸟于飞 42

长这么大，萧牧这还是头一次来大理寺狱。  
一直以为大理寺好歹是握着最后的一国之法的地方，监牢里除了各路杀人犯和强盗还有犯了罪的官员书生，总会更体面些——但狱卒擎着火带他穿过仿佛深不见底的通道过后，他才知道自己又幼稚了。  
如果说刑部大牢关押的是一般的犯人，那大理寺里的就都是“罪大恶极”的重犯，对待极恶之人，自然就是极恶的环境。  
萧牧为谢仪捏了一把汗。  
和走道两边犯人夹道喊冤的刑部大牢不同，这些重犯都戴着镣铐安安静静地缩在牢笼的角落，目光涣散，神情迷顿。  
还有一股更加熏天的屎尿气，蚊虫乱飞。萧牧把口鼻捂个严实，仍觉得恶心；在漆黑当中伸长脖子沿着整整齐齐一排牢笼望过去，生是没有望到头。  
萧牧摸摸怀里那个方正带棱的东西——他把那本记着谢仪心事的小册也带来了，这样能让他安心一些。  
右手下面的皮包里是一叠新画的各种用途的黄符，左手腕边就是改挂到腰上的知遇；以防万一，他还带了石灰和按配方新兑的迷烟。只要约好的时辰一到——  
“殿下，小的在这边候着。”转过一个弯后狱卒向一边一让，萧牧往前方望去，寥落的几间牢笼里只卧着一个人。  
萧牧一眼就认出了那片白衣。  
“谢仪！”他三步并作一步奔到跟前：“谢仪！”  
但是谢仪没有理他，也没有转过身来；微弱的火光下，他好像看见他心尖上的白衣在颤抖。  
“谢仪！你怎么了谢仪！”萧牧只觉得一股热气瞬间冲破胸口上了脑门，只冲着狱卒消失的方向暴喝：“你们对他做什么了！”  
狱卒被萧牧突然之间的发作吓坏了，噗通一声跪下连连磕头。  
“你们做什么了！说啊！”萧牧身法奇快地穿过十几步距离用剑鞘把瑟瑟发抖的狱卒顶在墙上：“钥匙在哪！”  
“小……小的没有，殿下饶命！殿下饶命啊！”  
饶个屁的命，萧牧心想，如果谢仪有三长两短，你们挨个偿命都抵不上。  
没有钥匙可以，知遇突然醒来带着一身旺盛的真气，直接哗啦一声断了牢门上的铁链。  
萧牧提起衣摆坐在谢仪身边，本想直接将他抱到自己怀里但是伸手的一瞬间突然怂了，只是拍了两下他的胳膊，低声唤道：“明微？”  
谢仪仿佛是魇着了，半睁着眼睛意识迷糊不清，听到萧牧的声音只是气息微弱地应了他：“别来……”  
萧牧感觉心里什么东西“哗啦”一声碎了。  
谢仪的嘴唇己经苍白到结霜，脸色难看得像寒冬里铁灰色的枯草。但是他的明微不应该是这样的。  
这样冰凉、孱弱、无力，冷漠的眼里含着无法克服的痛楚催出的泪。  
他恨得咬牙切齿：“明微，是谁……”  
谢仪在萧牧身上寻到了久违的热气，本能地向更温暖的地方靠近，但意识还浸在混沌中：“离开……”  
在萧牧耳朵里这己经是最后通牒，一时间热血上头直接将谢仪横向抱起踹开虚掩的牢门就往外冲。  
“殿下，此人是重犯，不可啊！”不知什么时候牢头也出现在了这里，神情近乎崩溃。  
还没等萧牧破口骂人，知遇就从腰边飞出来用剑芒瞪住了这个无名草卒。  
牢头扑通跪下，萧牧抱着天地间唯一的人像风一样从他脑袋边飘过，又踹开了大理寺监牢的外门。  
当他一脚踏到阴森覆盖之外的世界时，强烈的阳光将他照到短暂失明，白日的秋风也变凉了。  
和秋风一起来的还有秋风被刀锋割断的声音，此时来接他们的马车和护卫还没来——缺了掌时的工具，他也不知道是自己心急，还是二姐那边出了问题。  
街巷两头各窜出一股黑衣人，目标自然而然就是他们。  
难道沈家的人早就知道了？萧牧本来就被捅进冰窖的心又凉了一分。


	43. 黄鸟于飞 43

怀里的谢仪还在为难以适应的阳光和仍在绵延的痛楚向自己身上瑟缩，萧牧看着同时向他涌来的两丛黑屑自觉陷入了困局。  
纵使知遇不知道什么时候学会了苏醒独立行动，他两手全都被沉甸甸的谢仪占着，面对来势汹汹各有武力的敌人真的没法有胜算。  
那就只能逃。  
逃去哪里？后是监牢，左右各有追兵，只有前方看似是活路，可是那深宅大院谁知道——  
知遇感觉到敌意又脱鞘而出停在主人身边，可终究不能一人面当万夫；京城灵力比山野间还要稀薄，他甚至不确定现在带着谢仪能不能跃上对面的墙头。  
突然又不知从哪出来一群蒙面的精壮汉子，闯进黑衣人的队伍就开始乱砍。内讧的？还是自己的人？萧牧还没把脑子里瞬间闪过的念头和已知的事情连结起来，一辆挂着蓝色布帘的马车趁乱咣当咣当地奔到了跟前。  
终于来了！  
黑衣人仍在被持刀的人纠缠，车把式摆好脚凳恭恭敬敬掀开帘子萧牧正扶着谢仪在车内坐好，只听得一个蒙面刀客冲他吼了一声：  
“殿下别去！”  
萧牧猛地抬头发现车把式的脸孔着实陌生，那人下意识把手放到腰间的动作更看得他心里一紧；马上那人就捉出一张厚手绢向他脸上糊；腰际的匕首，正好反射阳光晃到了他的眼睛，晃得他脑子里突然一片空白。  
一片空白结束的时候，知遇的剑柄已经到了他的手里，剑刃已经洞穿了正要袭击他和谢仪的人。  
他下意识把剑从尸体身上抽出来，可是不知道错进了哪几根骨头中间生是费了好大的劲；拔出来的瞬间，还溅了自己一手的血。  
又是温热的血。他看着倒下的尸体和尸体身上的创口，车里又暗又闷，他突然有点头晕恶心，心脏都要从腔子里跌出去。  
萧牧茫然看着外面的杀戮和离开他身只有这么转瞬就开始不安的谢仪，认真想来，这好像是他第一次杀人。  
杀人的体验，很微妙；但他明白了为什么道佛两家都先后立了杀戒：  
对人命仅存的敬畏之心，一旦杀过人，就再也回不去了。  
他想把车把式那具看了恶心的尸体踢下车，可腿又开始不听话，一脚挝过那玩意儿还有一条胳膊挂在辕上，重踹一遍才落了地和尘土并到一处。  
事情发生得太快，两堆黑衣人已经死的死逃的逃，后来的这伙人也在战斗结束后麻利清理尸体和血迹相继消失在街巷檐壁间，只剩下一个女人收了刀向他走来。  
此人是他们的头领了，萧牧想。  
“殿下。”女人拉下面罩，萧牧着实吃了一惊——是国公夫人，谢仪生母，江湖上名号响当当的刀家二小姐刀常红？  
她为什么会来？国公府下水之后，刀家也要跟着跳下水？虽说母亲救儿子天经地义，可这么一着，没有太子的授意是不可能的。  
“拜见夫……”萧牧仍在哆嗦，正要躬身作揖可这位夫人直接攀上了车。  
“星儿！——啊？这，”她被谢仪的样子吓了一跳，握起乖乖儿子虚浮无力的手又去摸他的额头，可摸到的是一手冰凉一手滚烫。  
“这是怎么了？”江湖传闻中杀人不眨眼的刀二娘如今声音尽是颤抖的。  
也是，七年没见自己的孩子，第一面就是这副人事不省的样子，要是换没刀二娘这么刚强的，怕是已经落泪了。  
星儿？她说的定是谢仪，谢仪小名居然叫星儿吗？萧牧回头看一眼车外，确定没有了追兵才放心去探谢仪的脉象：“刚才急着救他出来，还没来得及看……”  
抄起谢仪的手腕，还好脉象平稳最多是有些惊悸；不过令他十足担忧的是，他半点的真气都没摸到！  
萧牧放下左腕去寻右腕，寻颈脉，最后直接去听了丹田：可连丹田里都是一片死寂。  
用真气去探气脉，气脉也已经千疮百孔失去了一半的生机——自己来得再晚一点，这个人岂不就是废了？  
方才杀人的不适“轰”地一下吞掉了他，皇子殿下只觉得一阵头晕，失去平衡瘫坐在又开始谵语的谢仪身边。  
“这是北方萨满的巫术，他招惹那群食鹿粪的巫师了，调养个十年八年足够，只是功得重新练了。”金冠里那个自我感觉极好的百岁老东西又趁他精神涣散在他脑子里擅自晃荡，大一副已经把这里当成了自己家的样子。  
十年八年？十年八年过去他们可都三十岁了……  
“这一个还没醒，怎么又痴了一个……”萧牧醒过神来就听到刀二娘叹了这么一句。  
“啊啊我没有！”他立马辩解道。  
“你醒了？”  
“嗯嗯！”  
“醒明白了？”  
萧牧疯狂点头。  
“那好，殿下打算何处去？”刀二娘径自拾起了马鞭。  
“昭王府——夫人您进去陪师兄，我来吧。”萧牧无论如何也想不到这位国公夫人过了二十多年仍这么一身江湖匪气——刀家早年是以绿林起家的。  
“你身份在先行事不便，路上还有刺杀，在里面看好星儿！”绿林豪杰重新拉上面罩，马鞭一声脆响，车帘滚落下去，这段昼梦一样的经历就结束了。  
车马摇摇，萧牧把迷迷醒醒的谢仪揽到了怀里，人回到身边总算解下了一块坠着心肝的巨石，他怜惜地吻了谢仪的头发，又做贼一样吻了眉心。  
他可多希望谢仪现在是醒着的。  
怀中人半睁着眼睛，那股清澈又神气的目光，多像是清晨执拗着不肯隐去的星子。  
“萧牧……”谢仪张开了干涸的嘴唇。  
萧牧后悔带他出来时没来得及喂他一口水。  
“要去哪？”谢仪抬起眼皮问道。


	44. 白露未晞 44

《秦风·蒹葭》：蒹葭萋萋，白露未晞。所谓伊人，在水之湄。  
山里业已入秋。当未发表的爱情过于强烈，就会堵住喉咙，羞不得言。  
————————————

“做凡人的感觉真不好。”谢仪倚在靠垫上，整个人都陷进去了半截。车外人声如潮水一波接着一波，当欢呼又滚到他们附近时不打高车帘也能知道，又有一车花灯快到跟前了。  
“等回到山上我去找小师姐，她肯定能帮你的。”  
今天是八月十三，沈家谋害公主的惊天大案刚刚被掀起来。谢仪在昭王府住了两天，受萧牧传功养回一点气力就被拉出来看中秋头一场花灯游街。  
“后天的醮场我不能上了，”谢仪挣扎着要坐正一些，可是借不上什么力，被萧牧恰到好处扶了一把。  
“没事，我替你上，你先好好休养。前辈说你是着了萨满的巫术，这怎么回事？”  
萧牧的手放到谢仪身上就没缩回去，谢仪心头热了起来，却往另一边不着痕迹地微微侧了下身，目光也连羞带怯地送到了半透的幔帐外。  
“叫我招供，我又没什么可说的。他们就来了三个萨满巫师，一个大萨满两个随从，喂了毒药，作了两刻钟的法——”谢仪说话时厌恶地往后缩了缩，然后靠在栏杆上长叹了口气。  
萧牧每次看见谢仪不高兴都没来由地生气，仿佛他能解决一切让谢仪烦恼的人；但这次他是真的想冲出去杀人了。  
不过，他觉得谢仪如今这副身体虚弱长吁短叹的样子倒比以前更招人喜欢。  
“还有，她学武的怎么会知道萨满巫术的事？”  
“啊？谁？”  
谢仪对萧牧这个愣怔也是有点莫名其妙：“刀二娘，不是她救我们回去的？”  
“噢噢！”萧牧一拍大腿，想是谢仪把自己说的“前辈”当成是说他娘了。他想和谢仪说说那个缠上自己的邪门金冠，可说话那一瞬间他又张不开嘴。  
“还是最近又看了什么歪书不敢告诉我？”谢仪身靠车栏杆手臂支着脑袋侧头看着萧牧，一泓柔顺的春江水又捎带笑意流了出来。  
萧牧经受不住这样飞雪凌霜里突如其来的春光暖意，生是像个没谈过恋爱的小孩子一样被看得面红耳热，忙道没有没有。  
谢仪发出一声写满“你说你没有鬼才信”的轻笑，把帘子掀开转头去看那盏捣药的兔灯。  
“这些灯，都是谁扎的？”  
“诶？哪个？”萧牧挤到谢仪身边去抢窗口的视线，很自然地就把谢仪圈到了怀里——当他注意到这件事的时候臂弯中间的人已经红了耳根，却还当无事发生一样任凭他如此。  
萧牧现在只想嘬这可爱的脸蛋一口。  
倒是拒绝我一下啊，萧牧在心里埋怨，你这样真的太容易让我得寸进尺了。  
“那个兔，还有那个，是驴吗？”  
“飞禽走兽都是市场上做灯的工匠扎的，亭台走完之后就全是百姓的花灯了。说起来我和大齐一个岁数，从小到大看过来百姓的灯车一年比一年多，也是好事。”萧牧道。  
“没有太阴星君？”  
“太阴星君？一开始就走过了，我们没赶上。”在谢仪“哦”一声神情暗下去之前萧牧忙接道：“要不明年我们早点来？”  
“也行。”谢仪答道。  
萧牧在心里给自己放了筒烟花。


	45. 白露未晞 45

八月十五的太阴醮场无波无澜地过去，但萧牧累得像被抽了层筋削了顿骨，趁谢仪被管先生叫去“治伤”偷偷翻进谢仪房内把那本见不得人的册子还了回去，又尽情地逃了两天早课在自己多垫了两层的床上要断气了似的喊腰疼背疼腿疼。  
茯苓和琥珀都去云间道上排来年的考核报名去了，这间屋子，包括对面那间屋子，只剩下了他一个人，在床上死去活来。  
“难道我真的该去找小师姐问问？”萧牧自言自语爬起来，俯下身去穿鞋的时候又背疼得他叫了一嗓子。  
离观去京不过几天，几天回来却发觉什么都变了，连茯苓都会背着他和阿九说些什么。  
京城里刚刚撕开了掀翻沈家的口子正在血雨腥风，谁知垂星观的风也悄悄灌了满楼。只是在问起师父的病有没有好些这件事时，得到的答案是“没有”。  
中秋已过，山上本来就比山下凉，含虬坡上的各色药果已经该红的红该黄的黄，御剑翻山越岭而来时从高空就能看见这颗明艳的蜡珠。  
路上他把二姐的教唆又回想了一遍——其实对于皇位他没什么欲求，可是斗倒沈家这件事却很重要；但一想到要从此离开垂星观他就觉得满肚子的不好受，况且做了皇帝又能把谢仪带到哪呢：即使我萧于野是最后的胜者，又能用什么办法带着谢仪一起荣登大位？  
还有，谢仪小名不是叫星儿？  
他觉得新奇，对着风小声念了句“星儿”，声音打胸腔里出来一部分散在风里，剩下的一部分扑进耳膜，但那仅存的一部分还是那么狎昵暧昧，萧牧被自己臊得一窜老远，生怕山风里还有谁的耳朵，把他的话偷偷告诉了谁。  
“小师姐！”他在门外叫道。  
“没锁！长脚自己进！”小师姐的声音从里屋出来，看来是在配方子，或者在放懒。  
萧牧轻手轻脚推了门，正对着大门的丹炉却还烧着，虎虎的风火声和热气扑面而来。  
但紧接着丹炉背后就冒出了一个熟悉的脑袋，虽然头发梳得整齐穿着内观的衣服人模人样，但是他仍然认识这双绿色的兽眼：  
“凉凉？！”  
“萧于野！”凉凉的眼镜瞪得溜圆，能直接看到日光下那条深绿色的瞳孔；他脸上还有几道不知道从哪蹭的灰。  
萧于野警惕地关了门：“你怎么在这？”  
“我怎么不能在这？”凉凉从丹炉背后两脚猫步走到萧牧面前：和其他普通杂役弟子不同，他脖子上松松垮垮地挂着一条熟悉的金链子——他又戴上了镇妖索。  
“师父准你入观了？”  
“嗯？你说谁，管秃子？他连自己都顾不过来，哪顾得上我嘛！等他发现的时候生米早就成熟饭啦！”  
凉凉学会人话的时间还不长，经常一些话不明白什么意思就乱讲；只不过这次乱讲的事故有点严重——  
“熟你个脑袋！”从里屋直接飞出来一只布鞋平砍到了凉凉的脑袋上。  
“略略略！又打我，就知道打我。”凉凉噘着嘴捡起布鞋丢回了里屋。  
萧牧正要给凉凉讲“生米熟饭”到底有什么禁忌的时候小师姐又喊道：“于野你进来说吧！我不方便出去。”  
“嗳！小师姐，我这两天背特别……”他刚走进里屋直接被一股怪味熏了个跟头，仔细一看玄珞正撸胳膊卷袖子手巾蒙面光脚踩着一本皮书在兑什么不可名状的东西。  
“你背怎么了？”玄珞对着光晃晃一个琉璃瓶子里的东西，往药臼的不可名状里倒了一点之后她抓起桶里浸着的湿毛巾蒙到药臼上，只是动作还是慢了一点，从药臼里逸出一股黄色的浓烟呛得她涕泪齐下。  
萧牧帮着把窗户打到最高：“做完法事一直在疼。”  
“越来越疼？”玄珞把皮书从脚底下抬到桌面上，头依旧没抬。  
“没……”  
“那就是你太菜了，叫你非要逞能顶明微的位置。”  
“那我……”  
“勤练几天功，在你亲爱的大师兄出关之前肯定能好。”玄珞终于抬头看向暌违两天的小师弟叹了口气：“也不知道明微他几时能出关，白龙坝的事不能再等了。”


	46. 白露未晞 46

白龙坝地处西南十万大山之中，时至今日还有人称西南这片化外之地为“大荒”。西南群山，地形复杂是其一，山中妖孽横生遍地毒物是其二，其三深山要道旁常有穷凶极恶的匪徒，碰上几乎就是一死。早有行人感叹西南不可游，此言不虚。  
面对日暮时分原始森林中浓到快要结成雾的妖气，谢明微萧于野和玄珞小师姐都戒备了起来；而凉凉老早就化了一人多高的原形在小师姐身边撒欢，喉咙里发出轰隆轰隆的声音。  
“方圆几里都没活物。”谢仪恢复得似乎很好，表面上看这块冰已经又像平时一样又冷又硬了。“除了我们。”  
“又是一个活物都没有？”萧牧想起乱葬岗里那一遭，本能地往谢仪身边靠了半步。  
他感觉得到，谢仪身上的气息和以前大不一样了。  
过去的这一阵他闭关的地点就在剑池，自然重新运转在身上的内功，就来自于历代掌门。这种等同于接受历代掌门直接传功的殊荣，萧牧是非常羡慕的。  
但是出发前问谢仪功力恢复了几成时，他却不肯说；不过两人分别载了小师姐和凉凉御剑赶的这一路，金冠里的老鬼偷偷钻出来给萧牧作了弊，居然也一直赶不上前边的谢仪。  
“你这个情人将来会强到能杀了我。”萧牧觉得肩膀上一沉，怕是这个越来越嚣张的鬼直接骑在了他脖子上。  
情人就姑且算是情人吧反正我萧于野真的喜欢，萧牧最烦的就是这个老东西不声不响突然出现：“你不是已经死了吗？”  
“我死于暗算，如果光明正大决斗，六个他都不是我的对手。”一直强调自己只有二十九岁的老鬼说道。  
“你这么厉害倒是在别人面前露个脸啊？整天往我身上一躲话也不让说你就这点能耐？”  
“天黑了不能再走了，我们明天再赶路吧？”凉凉背上几乎完全陷进黄褐色毛发里的小师姐向后面的师弟喊道。  
萧牧还没在心里骂完，突然肩上就变轻了；他心里一凉想马上喝住小师姐和凉凉提醒他们小心，可又被闭了嘴。  
只剩下一条尴尬的伸出了一半的胳膊。  
“怎么了？”谢仪问道。  
“小心！”声音终于冲破了喉咙，同时他眼见的森林深处出现了一个人影。  
漆黑的、似乎还绕着猩红血气的人影；  
穿着奇怪的长袍一步步向他们走来的人影。  
凉凉后退两步，俯下身子警戒起来；谢仪抽出了孤星，小师姐大声斥问什么人。  
显然他们都看见了。  
但是那人影还是在不疾不徐向他们走来，像幽灵一样。  
萧牧看清了，这个氤氲在灰白色迷雾中的鬼魂，真的是个西域青年——而且目光中装着满腔的傲气和不甘。  
“你是谁？”在他走进四人中间时萧牧问道。  
鬼魂没有回答他，在穿过他的身体后又走进更黑的深林中。  
不知过了多久萧牧突然觉得闷在胸口的什么东西一松，他大口吸着枝叶腐烂的潮湿气息，才发现月亮已经升到了头顶。  
谢仪在鬼魂出现和消失方向的树上各打了一道符，“是夜游，扎营吧。”


	47. 白露未晞 47

夜游和怨气所化之物类似：既非灵体也非活物的幻影，在日暮时分在特定的地点游荡。它只能称得上是一种“自然现象”，成因有很多，所以也更难以捉摸。  
道门弟子扎营自然比普通人简单得多——只是一番画地为牢，之后反复起了几层阵，就可以在这一方小空间里打坐到天亮。打坐虽然不是什么舒服的事，但和一整天上天入地风尘仆仆的行路相比要好得多。  
凉凉自愿值后半夜，萧牧也就接下了前半夜的值守：小师姐和没有完全恢复好的谢仪可以安心去休息。但是萧牧自觉寒意卷上来寻了点树枝像模像样生了堆火时，本应去背风温暖处睡觉的谢仪不声不响到了火堆旁。  
“你不去睡觉？”萧牧问道。  
谢仪摇头，火光在他一双明亮的眸子中间跳动。  
凉凉仍是兽形半蜷着身子，小师姐盖着凉凉的尾巴似乎睡得正香。见此状萧牧直接挨着谢仪坐了下来，挑了一轮开场白：“师父不是叫你多休息吗？”  
谢仪突然转过头来蹙起眉看着他：“我有事情要和你说。”  
萧牧很少见谢仪对他露出这么严肃的面孔，乖乖吞回了即将出口的一套废话，只睁大眼睛点了头。  
得到萧牧“你说吧我听”这样的许可后谢仪突然泄了气，视线重新回到了火堆上：“我以后可能离不开垂星观了。”  
“什么？怎么回事？”这句话在萧牧脑子里一过直接变成了“我伤得太重以后不能自由行动”，可是白天赶路不还好好的？  
“你知道我在剑池这段时间做的是什么吗？”谢仪的语气中透着一股懊丧。  
“不是恢复内功？还有什么？”  
“你觉得剑池里的修为是随便一个人都能用的？”  
“那……”  
火光忽闪忽闪，映得谢仪的脸时明时暗：“我取了第三把掌门剑。”  
“第三把？！”师父对他说的那些萧牧还都记得，“为什么？”  
“不为什么。我想变强，就得……做点什么吧。掌门剑在身上，我就得一直守在观里了。”  
“你不用这么急的，我们修士的三五十年不也不算长……”萧牧正说着就被谢仪打断了：  
“不。不行。”  
谢仪着急地看了一眼萧牧，又扭回去盯着火；两手不安地紧扯着袖子，连孤星都在鞘里格拉格啦地轻响。  
——是谢仪在抖。  
他似乎在下很大的决心。  
“于野，你听我说。”  
萧牧看着他的眼睛，示意在听。  
谢仪已经抖得要痉挛了，萧牧握住了他攥成拳头的双手，他才好了一些。  
“我……想保护你，三五十年太长了，我等不了那么久。”连声音也跟着在抖。话说完时，谢仪的眼泪突然盈满了眼眶。  
谢仪紧攥过的手心全是汗，但萧牧还像捧着宝贝一样握着。“明微，你的心意我都知道了。”  
“你不知道。”谢仪抽出手抹净了根本来不及夺眶而出的泪花：“我要的是寸步不离保护你，不是做你的拖累。”  
“你没做我的拖累。”萧牧辩解道。  
谢仪的目光垂了下来：“你因为我杀了人，惹了沈家，铤而走险把孤星偷回来，你以为我不知道？”  
“这都是我自愿的！”萧牧意识到自己过于激动回头发觉小师姐和凉凉并没有醒，这才转回来压低了声音：“明微，我也想保护你啊？”  
“这不一样！”谢仪挣脱了萧牧的手心，“你不明白。”  
“我怎么不明白？谢仪，我也喜欢你，你明不明白？”  
“我……”谢仪被噎住了。  
但是萧牧还没有善罢甘休：“我不光喜欢你，我还想和你做道侣，你明不明白？”  
谢仪一下子涨红了脸：“你说什么？！”  
“我说，”萧牧还要去拉谢仪的手，谢仪突然站起只拉到了他的衣袍：“我还要和你做道侣！”  
但谢仪已经逃了，跨过阵法边界逃进漆黑的森林里。火光太亮， 萧牧什么都没看清。


	48. 白露未晞 48

“他往那边走了。”萧牧举着手里的一丛亮光站在密林前正不知道该怎么办的时候，一只浑身是毛的大型兽类突然出现在身后。  
萧牧转身发现不光凉凉醒了，小师姐也醒了。  
“明微面皮这么薄的啊，才这样就——噢——————啊，就跑了。”小师姐哈欠打完，萧牧突然也觉得一股困意卷了上来。  
想到刚才“这样”被小师姐看在眼里萧牧也觉得脸上一阵热，忙道：“抱歉吵醒你们了……”  
“没关系！我们一直没睡！”小师姐用揉完惺忪睡眼的手拍了两下小师弟的肩膀：“小伙，我等这一天可等了好久了。”  
萧牧不好意思地别过脸，才意识到当初小师姐说的“要好好珍惜大师兄”到底是什么意思；不过余光感觉到，凉凉好像剜了他一眼。  
“前面不知道有什么，我们一起别走散了。”说话间小师姐被凉凉叼起后衣领甩到了背上，萧牧意意思思也想上去搭个便车的时候凉凉用看杂碎一样的眼神看了一眼他，马上迈开生风的步子顺着气味寻人去了。  
萧牧明白自己现在在凉凉眼里大概就顶个杂碎了。  
身为杂碎也不能慢了寻人，他御剑的念头一起知遇居然直接停在了他脚边——离地正好两寸，看来他平时练御剑的时候知遇是记得的，怕是还在私下笑话过他。  
毕竟是头壮年的妖鹿呢？  
在妖气浓郁的森林中知遇卯足了劲穿枝掠叶，终于赶上了前边的凉凉。  
凉凉的足音像千万缕线断裂在深夜的森林中，现在理应是猛兽捕猎的时辰，但萧牧听不到任何其他活物的动静。  
这么邪门的地方，谢仪他可不要出事——萧牧不知道自己怎么会突然有这种老妈子一样的担忧，但这担忧仿佛有了用：他看到了前面一点微弱的冷光，那种像快断气一样发光方式，自然就是他做的“手灯”。  
“明微！”萧牧喜出望外大喊着冲过去，谁知道喊到一半又被掐住了喉咙。  
萧牧可以确定，那头老鬼在他肩上加压的方法不是骑，而是两脚踩在他两肩上。  
这种高高在上又带着嫌弃的出场方法是闹什么？鬼没有脚，那这头老鬼又是什么？  
萧牧俯冲接近地面直接跳下知遇到了谢仪面前，知遇也铮地一声入了鞘。  
“你怎么来了？”谢仪的神色在冷光下不是那么自然，但是看着他眼睛是带着光采的。  
“我怕你丢了。你没碰到什么吧？”  
“我没事，你……”谢仪未完的话突然被萧牧一声招呼都不打的熊抱给打断了。他余光瞥见退避三丈外的小师姐和凉凉底下两手推了推几乎严严实实长到了他身上的萧牧，但是萧牧没有理会，依旧脑袋埋在肩膀上两条胳膊箍着他。  
“于野，”谢仪小声叫萧牧，但萧牧只是偏了下头，没有放手的迹象。  
“我，我不是不想答应，就，刚才那个，你刚才，不，我一开始有点接受不了，我不跑了……”谢仪像个做了错事的孩子小声嗫喏，也不知道是说给萧牧还是说给自己。  
所以夜幕下任谁也没有注意到萧牧的身上流走了一股黑气。  
紧接着萧牧脚下一松劲，毫无防备的谢仪被带了个趔趄。  
但马上这个人又像没有事发生过一样站直身体放开了谢仪。  
“怎么回事？你又中了什么？”  
萧牧摇头：“我没有……”  
“明微，你是不是发现什么了？”在远处的小师姐终于忍无可忍打断了这段持续性毫无意义的对话。  
“嗯。”谢仪转身指向身边已经枯萎的一丛灌木：“你们看，这像不像头野兽？”  
惨白的枝条没有任何人为编织的痕迹，但从那轮廓一眼就看得出这是一匹狼，或者狗——前肢低伏，甚至还在戒备。  
他望向灌木林更深的地方：“可能这片林子里所有的活物，都在前边了。”


	49. 白露未晞 49

小师姐举起了颗鸡子大的夜明珠，在他们眼前展开的却是一片——枯木。  
在昏暗的冷光下看到的“灌木”，都是层层叠叠的走兽形状的枯木，叠出来的影子。白得没有半点瑕疵的枯木看着倒和森森的白骨没什么两样。  
凉凉弓起后背，后退了两步；三人沿着凉凉的目光望向深处，却什么都没看到。  
“有大妖！我感觉到了！”凉凉尾巴上的黄毛都已经炸起来一半。  
“多大的？”  
萧牧刚问完，一直安分守己的知遇竟然也开始躁动了。  
“从它吞掉的走兽数量看，我们还是别惹它为好。”谢仪说道。  
“嗯……”小师姐表示赞同。  
“快走吧！”凉凉焦躁地在原地走柳，不想在这里多待一秒。  
“那我们回扎营的地方，天亮之后先照玄音的卦找东西，那个妖以后再说？”  
萧牧的话还没征得在场另外两人同意，他就被凉凉强行叼了后衣领一路颠簸回了他们休息的地方。  
阵法还在，火堆只剩下几个火星了。  
但萧牧觉得最怪的地方就是，从刚才起，他突然联系不到老鬼了。

被未知的妖物惊吓过度的凉凉警戒了半宿，萧牧倒睡得香甜。他迷迷糊糊梦见自己拉着谢仪的手在皇宫里穿行，给他讲皇宫每条路每面墙的故事，从前门开始就要讲到后门口的那棵老树时，不知为何就醒了。  
醒来时发现自己正靠在谢仪肩头，而梦里一路上紧握的就是他的手；那双盯着他看的眼睛仍然布满了星辰。  
“明微？”萧牧不自觉就笑了起来。  
“嗯？”  
“睡得好吗？”  
“嗯。”  
谢仪抿嘴笑的时候，像是等了一个夏天的昙花。  
萧牧刚想捧着谢仪的脸说“我明白了当初为什么要我珍惜你是因为你其实是个倾城大美人”，谢仪已经松了肩背，捡起脚边的罗盘来开始对方位；小师姐在不远处，一边骂“该死的癸水”一边采土溶进手中的琉璃瓶里验什么东西，换了人形的凉凉正受着小师姐的脾气给她做下手。  
“醒明白了吗？”谢仪问他。  
“你给我亲一……”萧牧本想耍个流氓突然就被劈头盖脸蒙了张又重又闷的牛皮纸，“这什么啊？”  
“这是玄音给管先生的图。”  
萧牧“噢”了一声开始端详这一大张到底都画了些什么——不看不要紧，这从头到尾的思路和画图的笔法，怎么看怎么和自己学奇门遁甲时读的书一模一样。  
难道那么厚的一本砖头，都是玄音师姐亲手写的？  
萧牧对师姐的敬意陡然重了几分，这一份“如何利用道术根据风水和地脉追踪目标”的说明书也读了个通透。

转了一大圈之后，萧牧第一个钻出密林，却又看到了一片苍白。  
那片苍白的枯木。  
谢仪第二个出来，见到这些也皱了眉。  
“没有其他的路了吗？”小师姐问道。  
“东边有水，东西在水里；我们冲的就是东。”  
“没有别的信息了？”凉凉在最后，正以肉眼不可见的速度跟着前面三个人。  
“按照现在我们走出来的边界，土地从我们小两丈远的地方就开始变性从水，那这一片——方圆七里，都是……”  
凉凉接话：“妖气林？”  
“大沼泽。凉凉，你不怕水吧？”  
“我……你想让我干什么？！”凉凉的尾巴直接被吓了出来。  
“你要是怕里面的妖还怕水，那我只能在外边给你钉个笼子了。”萧牧道。  
“你要渡水？”谢仪轻声问道。  
“如果中间是片湖，那我们免不了下水。何况我们还不知道那个妖到底什么来头……”  
听见“渡水”两个字凉凉先起了跳：“诶诶！小师姐不能下水的啊！”  
“没事，我带避水针了。”小师姐拍拍她的腰包：“管够。”  
突然间萧牧感觉自己的胸口好像被什么给抓紧了，阴诡的气息顺着毛孔往他血肉里钻，筋骨里的气力一瞬间几乎被抽尽了。  
“往前走。”老鬼揪着他的头皮在他耳边说道。


	50. 白露未晞 50

“我们先往前走吧。”若不是那个熟悉的声音，萧牧根本认不出这股阴森暴戾的气息是走丢了大半天的老鬼。  
谢仪走到了前面；小师姐拽着快吓脱毛的凉凉在后。  
“你去干什么了？”萧牧偷偷问道。  
“别管。”老鬼沉默片刻，又吱了声：“有件事我要坦白。”  
枯木林中尽是走兽的枯木，一只飞禽、或者一个人类的枯木都没有。一路看过的兽形枯木，无一个不是惊恐万分、或是极度愤怒之后被定格在准备逃跑或攻击的瞬间。  
那么除了远在下界的大小魔头，能在人间制造这样大范围情绪的，只有集体癔症。  
“我一直在借用你的身体修炼，所以接下来你要疼几天。”  
“我他……”萧牧手边只缺一盆王水，把这金冠全溶了才能算完。  
“但是！但是！你听我说，我补偿功力给你——道门的我能给剑气念力，真气也行；你想看看别的我还有尸鬼两道……”老鬼俨然一个屠户，在萧牧面前列了个肉摊把各样牲畜各样肉点了一遍。  
“以后你爱缠谁缠谁去，能不能不要再缠我了？”  
“那我让你修成天下第一奇门道？”  
萧牧停止了回忆王水怎么兑的思路，都是年纪轻轻的道门弟子，试问谁不想变强呢。  
“不稀罕。”他翻了个白眼。  
越到深处那些惨白的枯枝数量越见少，但个体都更加庞大：能认出有老虎山猪野狼，甚至还有和灵谷那头身量相仿的雄鹿。  
又一头鹿。萧牧把知遇从后背解下来用手指碰了下剑柄上的妖丹，那颗妖丹剧烈地颤抖了一下，白光一闪而过后又马上恢复了沉寂。  
南方深山里本就终年湿暖没什么四季变化，但白光熄灭之后他感觉到了一股万物凋零的森森秋意。秋天应有满地的落叶，脚下只有生着苔藓的湿泥：苔藓堆积在每一片枯木的脚下，甚至爬上了它们的身体。  
他忍着骨头里发出来的酸痛两步快走追上了按着孤星在前探路的谢仪，谢仪好奇地看了他：“怎么？”  
又道：“小心。”  
“你有没有感觉到有股肃杀之气？”  
谢仪认真体会了一下，点头道：“有。这股气息和常见的死气不一样。”  
“和妖气也不一样，或者说……它是妖之外的东西？”  
“嗯，有可能。但是除了妖和鬼之外，再能有这种气息的就是人和……”  
“别乱想啦！都是你们吓自己吓出来的。”小师姐在后面报怨。萧牧回头，小师姐正给已经快哭出来的凉凉顺毛：凉凉化成人形也有初长成的小伙子那么高，那么大个人一脸要哭的样子耷拉着脑袋给小个子的小师姐摸，也不知道这怕是真是假——按照自己的“经验”八成是假的。  
“人和什么啊？”萧牧知道是小师姐不让谢仪继续说，就趴谢仪的耳朵根小声嘀咕，“你偷偷告诉我。”  
“人和魔。”谢仪听话地在他耳边低语道。只是这话音是跟着热气一起进的耳朵，自己起这个蛾子本来就是故意的，还是被熏得半边脸发烫。  
“人，都是罕见的神仙大能而且要造了滔天杀业才能有这股煞气；要从魔论，离我们最近的就有一个。”谢仪从目不斜视看路变成了含情偷看身边人，一边耳语脚步都慢了不少。  
“丁羲和？”萧牧倒吸一口秋风。  
“丁羲和多半已经成了魔，夺舍重生是轻而易举的事情。”  
“好……吧。”他闭嘴了片刻，视线在谢仪可爱的嘴唇和耳垂之间徘徊正在酝酿咬上去的勇气，又闷闷道：“你知道得好多。”  
“你去藏书楼住个两年也……”谢仪正说着话突然被眼前人靠近按住后脑勺在唇中央轻含了一记，然后眼看肇事者放开了自己，赤着张脸一副无辜的神色。  
“……你干什么……”谢仪慌着掩住了嘴，可是腔子里的心脏一阵酥胀直接被上满了发条开始拼命向外撞，耳朵里轰地一声满是脉搏和血流的声音。  
萧牧正要给自己的临时起意找点借口，背后小师姐又开始训人了：“哎哎哎，你们搞关系可不可以在人后搞，会带坏小孩子的！”  
只见小师姐正捂着凉凉的眼睛，凉凉两手垂在胸前呆若木鸡显然不知道发生了什么。  
谢仪轻咳一声，向旁边挪了半步眼神又变得冷冽：“下不为例。”  
然后一直掩着嘴，头也偏到另一边去不肯再看这个纵火犯。

萧牧完全是自找，先给自己下了一剂痒药而后越挠不着越痒——这一次蜻蜓点水之后他还想再探索点什么，然而不管是小师姐还是谢仪都不可能再容忍了；他还想再往谢仪身上靠靠，或者拉个手也成，但他几番努力谢仪仍然若即若离地和他保持那么一点距离。  
在他抓耳挠腮的时候，他们已经安然地走到了枯木林深处。  
枯木林深处没有枯木，脚底下的泥土越来越湿润，前方芜芜杂杂地生着半黄半绿的野草。  
“果然是沼泽。”谢仪眯起眼远望，似乎没有什么发现。  
凉凉打了个喷嚏，对正要继续前行的三人喊了声等一下。  
他脱下外套露出匀称的上身，背上的长疤依然很醒目：“小师姐，帮我开镇妖索吧。”


	51. 白露未晞 51

镇妖索原形有成百上千斤重，凉凉伸手接住了它，才没有让它陷进泥土里。  
“你不怕它了吗？”萧牧问道。  
凉凉吸吸鼻子，绿色的大眼睛里开始露出凶光：“沼泽里有活物，它们有敌意。”  
“别妄动！”谢仪抬起剑鞘要把凉凉拦回来，可是凉凉已经开始向外散发妖气了。  
萧牧站在原地有些头晕目眩，他感觉脚下的泥土好像在蠕动，不，不是蠕动，是在像水一样波动——他环顾四周，距他们不远处的泥土，竟然开始沸腾了！  
“回来！！”他把小师姐挡在身后，一嗓子直接喊破了音。眼见谢仪和凉凉的反应都太慢了，他抽出知遇甩到脚下弹到三步之前一手一个把他们拖了起来——在半空兜了个大圈子，才回到安全的地方。  
而小师姐还僵在原处，面色惨白。  
“小师姐！小师姐你怎么了？”凉凉还没着地就挣脱了萧牧的胳膊去关心原地干呕的玄珞。  
“那里……刚才出了鬼藤，不，是鬼鞭藤……好重的尸气。”  
萧牧顺着小师姐的指向看到自己留过脚印的位置，已经被从地下喷出的一层烂泥覆盖，恶臭不堪。  
“鬼鞭藤，就是那种长在尸气田里的东西？”  
“对。这种东西不易死，能和被尸气感染的活物共生；百年不死即是妖，它——”谢仪话说到一半，沼泽中央突然升起六七条带着黑泥的细长触手，又像山崩一般马上坠落，带出的恶臭熏得萧牧险些把前天的早饭给吐出来。  
“喔————好大一只？我们打得过吗？”  
“硬上，难。”谢仪答道，“金能克木，但是它生于水栖于水实际上是水。而且从规模看，它可能已经蔓延了整片沼泽。”  
“而且它本身是毒物，不惧毒伤。如果要化克它少也得几个月。”小师姐道。  
“那……它这么重的尸气是哪来的？一片沼泽也淹不死那么多活物吧？”萧牧看了一眼凉凉：“凉凉你觉得呢？”  
“我阿姐说她见过，但是那棵长在尸头岗上，底下全是……唔好恶心，我不说了。”  
“冲天尸气并且尸体腐烂才能长出这物，那么这沼泽底下差不多也是个尸海。”  
“阻断尸气大概不可能。”谢仪打断了萧牧的推理。  
“那我们把它烧了呢？”萧牧反问。  
“烧？”  
小师姐被尸气熏到脸还在恶心：“于野，要是烧腐尸的话得请三昧真火啊。”  
萧牧看向谢仪，谢仪与他接了眼神，随即提起了手里的孤星。

三昧真火非人间之火，只能经上天取得；普通修士十次也难请得一次，除非取火之人功力高深或身份特殊——比如从剑池取过剑、得了东华传承的垂星掌门。  
萧牧这是头一次看见谢仪一个人做法事，虽然是场最小型的法事。  
谢仪持剑定了四方，而后踏卦开剑，与剑池同源的第三把掌门剑在孤星身上复现震得剑身嗡嗡作响；四道符箓受到真气鼓荡环剑飞舞，硬是被气流打剑擦出的火花引燃，呼啦一声烧成灰末卷进风里。  
然后天高地阔，万籁俱寂，只剩下掌门剑的剑息。  
萧牧在后面屏气紧盯着擎剑微微喘息的谢仪。  
砰的一声孤星作金石击剑响，剑尖挑起了豆大的烈火——说它是烈火，因为这火见风即长，挥舞一圈后已经变成了爬满剑身的烈焰。谢仪喝一声，将带着火光的剑直接插入了刚刚鬼鞭藤留下的淤泥坑。  
“退后！”谢仪拦着三人，退到两丈之外。  
“轰”地一声，离他们十几尺的地方即扬起一大片腥臭的淤泥，干枯的野草被喷出的火苗引燃，烧得噼啪作响。  
“成了！”萧牧开心地看着谢仪：“明微，你可太棒了。”  
谢仪抑制不住笑意接受了萧牧的拥抱之后又沉下来看着正在燃烧的沼泽：“现在点了火，里面的大妖势必要被惊动了。”


	52. 白露未晞 52

“凉凉，你……”萧牧一扭头看到了本能露出危险气息的凉凉——凉凉精赤的上身开始生出细密的毛发，耳廓正在伸展变尖，两手已经生出了匕首似的趾爪。  
“我会把它引开的，”凉凉张开嘴，獠牙争先恐后地接连冒了出来，“你们抓紧时间。”  
小师姐从手里捧出一堆各形各色的丹丸，一颗颗地喂给凉凉吃。  
“别逞强。”小师姐叮嘱。  
“呜~”凉凉嗓子里呼噜了一声，冲小师姐点了头，随后就阔步走向了沼泽。  
“师姐，凉凉他真的没事吗？”萧牧也收拾出了自己带了多时的罗盘引着谢仪和小师姐向灵物的位置寻去，“我们走这边。”  
小师姐捧着乘月的剑鞘，泛着幽幽寒光的乘月剑像幽灵一样飘在她身后。  
“凉凉是灵谷中自幼就学会逞凶斗狠的妖物，不会有事的。”小师姐答，又道：“我们走到现在还没碰到瘴气，那大妖要么受了重创已经难以自保，要么在暗处准备伏击我们，我们跑不了。”  
萧牧腹诽凉凉刚才那吓破胆的样子果然是装的。  
“可别是在宝贝旁边等着我们吧？但愿它是遭了哪位大能的毒手，啊不，妙手。”  
“那就是有人捷足先登了。”谢仪又一次残忍打断了萧牧的幻想。  
萧牧习惯了谢仪的打击，只道是谢仪现在正绷着神经全神贯注戒备四方，需要清静。  
突然沼泽中心传来一身洪钟一般的响声。  
乘月像条离弦的箭射了出去——射向了凉凉消失的方向。  
“凉凉！”小师姐回头正欲往那方向与乘月同去，突然开始惊慌得后退撞到了谢仪和萧牧两人身上；萧牧跟着回头，发现正有两道混沌的潮水一样的波纹向他们卷了过来！  
谢仪一把将玄珞拉到身后，情况紧急萧牧根本来不及找符咒只能摸到大概位置向半空撒出数张同时弹剑大喊一声：  
“金屏！”  
两张黄符应了声先后在三人身前结了两层的暗金色光盾；另外几张还未落地就被波纹卷起的疾风吹走了。  
波纹行驶到他们面前，将三人连人带盾掀了老远。  
“这，这是什么啊？”萧牧从地上爬起来拼命地拍身上的泥，可那黑泥又是灰又是炭还掺了些尸油腐血，无论如何也弄不干净，还拍了满手的恶臭不堪。  
“是那个妖物在示威，怪了。”小师姐望向波纹出现的方向：“这种规模的妖怪，怎么会对我们示威？”  
萧牧突然打了个哆嗦，那股阴寒的气息又爬上了他的后背。  
“你们继续，我再去镇它。”老鬼说完这句话，又离开了萧牧的身体。

老鬼前脚刚走，沼泽里的水位眼见就涨了起来：先是脚底下走过的泥土越来越泞，之后脚印窝里直接就开始积水——再然后，一大片以肉眼可见速度扩张的水面就袒露在三人面前。  
老鬼说的“再去镇它”这四个字足以解释刚才小师姐的疑问：是老鬼事先来过这里，重创了这头仅仅示警就能掀翻三名小修士的妖物。那么昨天夜里老鬼突然消失又突然带着重伤回来，想是，前去除这只妖物了？老鬼长期住在自己的神识海里，自然知道宝藏的方位。  
乘月剑倏忽飞回了玄珞身边，剑的主人大松一口气，凉凉必是有惊无险。  
这样念着，远处的水面上就出现了一个小点——玄珞喜出望外喊着凉凉登上乘月贴着水面径直迎过去，提回来一只浑身落汤的半人半猫的妖兽。  
水位仍在上升；于是所有人都御剑悬在了半空。凉凉打了个打喷嚏后拼命甩干净了身上的水，小师姐给他披上了刚刚卷在背囊里的外套。  
“既然如此，我们必须要下水了。”萧牧又按照图纸推演了一遍方位，“宝物离我们只有一里之遥，就在水下。”  
“行。”小师姐从腰包里一阵好掏，分了一人一颗绿莹莹的珠子。“避水针，含在嘴里，小心别咽了。”  
“这是？”萧牧不明白一个球形的物体为什么要叫“针”：“针？”  
凉凉还在折腾衣服；谢仪已经紧闭着嘴将孤星归鞘准备下水；小师姐只好把刚含进嘴里的珠子吐了出来：“它叫针，我把它做成珠子了。”  
谢仪低声道：“从前道人避水都拿鱼骨做厌胜之物，后来演化成鱼骨形的针，现在就流传下来一个名字。”  
谁对他耳语都可以，单独谢仪：萧牧的耳朵又红了一阵，还是按不下去与谢仪结结实实亲吻一通的心思。


	53. 白露未晞 53

“你头一次潜水，到下面跟紧我。”谢仪又道。  
“嗯。”  
被萧牧火热的目光盯着谢仪有点不太自在，只能硬顶着向四周瞟来瞟去：“下水后的路线告诉我，你顾好自己就够了。”  
“下水之后向北，一里有水下涵洞，涵洞背后有个空洞。”萧牧转了个身，指向远处密林的缺口：“北在那。”  
“好。”谢仪也转过身来，望着那条被山势摧出来的缺口。  
他想和萧牧谈谈昨晚关于“道侣” 事情，可是从肚肠里搜罗半天也不知道该如何开口。  
“下去之后别乱跑，跟着我走。”不远处传来小师姐的声音，凉凉又在哼哼唧唧表演自己怕水。  
“嗳明微，”萧牧拿胳膊肘捅捅谢仪，谢仪扭头，不料又撞进了那双浅褐色瞳仁里无法自拔。  
“我发现凉凉回来之后他们不对劲啊？”萧牧知道凉凉耳朵灵，一直只对谢仪做口型：“小师姐她会不会……？”  
“第一，别人的事情，我们犯不着管；第二，”谢仪又一次在话说出口之前把自己羞得变了颜色，只好改换话头：“我觉得，你也不太对劲。”  
“我哪不对了？”谢仪不想看见这个越来越容易让他沉不住气的以下犯上小师弟，可萧牧偏偏在这种时候来劲，驾着知遇绕着他团团转。  
谢仪一个猛子扎进了水，孤星追到水边入了鞘。  
在小师姐带凉凉入水后，萧牧学着谢仪的动作，蹬剑收剑一跃坠向污浊的沼泽。

水下是比水面上更湍急的乱流，似乎那妖孽更多活动在水面之下——被避水针隔绝之后，萧牧满耳灌的都是咕噜咕噜水煮开一样的声音，但眼前却看不到异动，只有潜得飞快突然停下来回头张望自己的谢仪。  
谢仪嘴边冒出一串气泡，但萧牧还是听不见谢仪说了什么；紧赶慢赶追到附近，谢仪又一扭身往更深处去了。  
他再往前，突然被不知从哪来的暗流一撞正戳到了后脊梁上，才明白是提醒他小心。  
可能正是老鬼的功劳，下行的路异常顺利。四人在涵洞洞口各自补了闭气咒，牵着绳子穿过伸手不见五指的洞穴，终于在重见水下天日的那刻看到了远比地上的山势起伏更壮阔的水下山谷。  
这片山谷自经地脉变动已经生成了几十年，养育了几十年的水下原始森林：脚下杂草丛生，遮天蔽日的参天巨藤拔地而起，中间细小的游鱼似乎比外面天上的飞鸟更自在些；山间已经染了秋意，但水底仍是盈满眼的绿，鲜绿，碧绿，翠绿，灰绿，沉到墨绿中间杂着岩石和鱼的青黑和银灰，织成一条狭窄的小路直通向远处那片白色的废墟。  
凉凉见鱼群生了点贪念，一直试图随手逮住两条活的当个零嘴，结果被小师姐用镇妖索直接捆了两爪牵着走；萧牧收了过涵洞时用的红绳子，又觉得走路无聊，切下来一段捆在了剑鞘上，换了好几种结法。  
知遇似乎没有表现出不满意。  
然后萧牧开始心疼起干了一路的苦工水上水下只管开路的孤星来，他叹口气从嘴边咕噜冒了几个气泡，气泡向远到不何处的水面升起时，倒着映出了马上就到了眼前的——  
硬说它是什么的话，应该是座神祠，或者说，庙宇。  
庙宇似乎是在地脉变动之前建成，沉到水底后坍塌了一大半，但砌成整座庙宇的白色巨型石砖不知究竟何物，居然没有爬上半点的绿苔和藻荇藤蔓，也没有寄生的石蛎泥螺。走上前去仔细端详还未倒坍的石门和立柱上，还能看得出有半张足足三人高的女人脸。  
但是只有半张，该有眼睛的地方都倒塌了。  
女人脸两旁各自雕满了各式林中的动物，狼，鹿，团团飞的野鸡，但是它们全都睁着眼睛，紧盯着走到跟前来的访客。  
萧牧想伸手去摸，被谢仪拦住。  
他跟着谢仪绕进仅剩的半扇门内，期间谢仪一直没和他说一句话，也没多碰他一下；庙宇内部和外部的残破颓圮截然不同，四面墙壁干净光洁，有一面墙壁上刻了两段话。  
谢仪看了许久，只摇了头；小师姐看来，也没有话可说。  
萧牧眼看着谢仪要去另一边的墙壁上看看，可是一转身人直接不见了。


	54. 白露未晞 54

“小师姐，明微不见了！”萧牧也顾不得自己在水里回头大喊一声，但与他面面相觑的只有同样手足无措的凉凉。  
小师姐，也不见了？  
“你看见……”  
“不要动！”在萧牧印象里这是凉凉头一次认真地大喊大叫，“小师姐，从你旁边那一块，不见了！”  
惶急下凉凉的语言水平显然又回到了幼童阶段，萧牧也听明白了这只大猫在讲什么，当即搜罗出鹊毛纸折了两只纸鹤——一只传信谢仪，一只传信小师姐；水里不方便用笔，不写字了。  
纸鹤在水里扇扇纸做的翅膀，在眼前消失了。  
另外一只消失在谢仪失踪的地方。  
难不成，这座已经破了一半的庙里，藏着什么空间秘术？萧牧有点叹悔没继续把自己和谢仪栓起来，一时间人不见了，我也知道去哪找你不是？  
他拽着凉凉，一鼓作气扎进了那隐形的入口——  
“哎呦！”结果一进去就是直接被吸在了墙壁上，眼前是一盏火焰横燃的灯，悬在乌涂涂的墙壁上。  
点燃的灯？萧牧猛吸一口气，果然能自由呼吸了；在这一口新鲜空气里，他还闻到了湿苔藓的味道。  
被他紧拉过来的凉凉也和他一样，被牢牢地吸在这面不知道多大的墙壁上，上不着天下不着地。  
但是脚底下却是轻了下来。这像什么，像是空间突然转了个方向，本来的“下”，突然转到了左边？  
没错，连火都是横着的。萧牧盯着火苗的方向，在这片“竖直的墙壁上”爬了起来。  
走路？可以，和平地一样：他更加确认了自己的想法。  
“我闻到谢明微了。”凉凉学着萧牧的样子爬了起来，还没说后半句就被萧于野嘴快地截了去：“他在哪？”  
“先找小师姐！”凉凉抗议道，不知是他故意为之还是被鱼群逗出了本性，连六根白胡子都从脸上冒了出来，说一个字就跟着一颤。  
“行。”萧牧明白在这个时候不听凉凉的是不行了，他掐了一下两只纸鹤的去向，都卡在了什么地方动弹不得。他来到悬着灯的墙壁前，看清了——等着他们的是个迷宫。

“明微——”“小师姐——”  
“小师姐——”“小师姐——”  
萧牧和凉凉交错着喊，但是他觉得自己可能亏了。  
这迷宫没有活门没有死胡同，但要命的是每过一个路口都要面临一次空间的旋转，也就是一步踩空跌倒在上下左右方，石壁坚硬摔得是结结实实。唯一欣慰的是偶尔看见的壁灯都是新点不久的，证明他们没有追错路。  
壁灯全都是蛇形的灯座，像是巫蛊盛行时的遗迹。  
从上古以来，在湘西定居的苗民就只拜女娲和蚩尤两尊古神，盛行蛊毒之术，家家养蛊，人人都会几手用得着的巫术；秦时他们应该属不化的蛮夷之地，黄巾匪患后天下大乱，传说他们还曾下山不论阵营地收治过难民伤兵。不过自打魏晋开始流行玄修，道教在中原传扬，苗家“五仙教”的名字才渐渐黯淡下去。  
“别出声！”凉凉一副准备袭击猎物的架势，一双尖上长毛的耳朵左右摆动，绿色的猫眼睛突然亮了起来，丢下萧牧就往迷宫更深处钻。  
凉凉追过一个路口就停下来先闻后听，萧牧连滚带爬地追上来，突然瞥见又一盏壁灯下面有个苍蝇似的小黑点。  
他凑上去借着灯光看清了它是个字：“戊”。  
贴在石壁上闻了闻，但什么味道都没闻出来，只闻了一鼻子的灰。垂星观用的炭条都是喜欢研究器物的玄应师兄用黟山老松的枝干烧成的，有股外人模仿不来的炭火香。  
可是一回头，连凉凉都不见了。  
“凉凉？你等我下啊凉凉？李明希？！”萧牧喊了几嗓子凉凉都没有什么回应，他只能骂一句“真不是东西”，叉着腰站在凉凉丢下他的路口前想办法。  
“啪嗒。”远处像是坠落了什么东西。  
“啪嗒。”“啪嗒。”不像是什么粘稠的东西坠落，倒像是，什么浑身湿透、脚掌宽大的动物在周围？  
萧牧屏住呼吸手掌裹住知遇的妖丹，后退半步虚靠着石壁警戒起来。  
“啪嗒。”“啪嗒。”那声音越来越近，萧牧暗自咽了口唾沫，这里的空间并不算大，这个“东西”的体格和本事还都没法估测，能帮自己的老鬼还不在这……  
黏湿的脚步似乎都已经到了附近，可他瞪大眼睛环顾黑洞洞的四周，却什么都看不到。  
本来已经夹起一张“上祓”一张“震煞”的手转去摸口袋里的“手灯”，震颤的冷光从这件铁灰色的方块内亮起来的时候，一滴冰凉的液体落在了他脑门上——  
他想也想不到，那居然是蹲在头顶上遥遥望着他、完全没有兽形的一个半浑圆又有些混乱的棱角的“东西”。  
“东西”连眼睛都没有，但是他能感觉到有一股视线正从那个“东西”身上射向他。  
可是，这到底是个什么啊？


	55. 白露未晞 55

知遇雪亮的锋刃正与那个不知为何物的东西对视，那东西向侧边移动了一步，萧牧明明没看见它抬脚或者迈步，就又听到了“啪嗒”一声。  
他不知道它到底是什么，但是感觉它应该怕火——这“东西”似乎与普通人惧怕的“太岁”有多多少少的相似，“太岁”切是切不死的，乱碰甚至还会招祸患上身，但用火煎干它就完了。  
可是长了脑子有独立行动能力的“太岁”他还头一次见。  
死马活马都是马，一样的黏液怪物一样的治法；萧牧定了这个心思就从腰包扒出三张引火符着了真气飞将出去——可是飞到一半他突然发觉自己一个闪失摸出来的是两张引火一张引雷。  
在水底向一个封闭的不知道什么材料造的室内引雷，这个事情就大了。  
这怪物身上着了一点火星就开始尖叫，星点的火像吃到了火油一样迅速裹了那怪物全身；火舌时白时红，白时像来了鬼怪，红时像溢出来的血光。突然眩目的电光在室内一闪萧牧措不及防被晃得一阵失明，只能感觉到几滴温热的、潮湿的东西落到他的皮肤上。他用手抹下来闻闻——腥臭不堪。  
“有人吗？”  
没有人。  
“明微？小师姐？李明希？”  
没有回音。  
萧牧没瞎过，不敢盲着去摸路，只好原地坐下来等着视力恢复。  
但是当他闭上眼睛流下被灼痛的眼泪时，突然想起了一件东西——他谨慎地在背囊里摸了半圈，确认了是那个小瓶子。  
再睁开依旧酸痛的眼睛，一切都变成了深浅不一的灰，只有地上黄符的残片上还留着点淡金色的光华。  
这开阴阳眼的药膏徒放了一个月，居然还没有变质。  
他看到地面上有浅淡的脚印，凉凉留下的。在跟上脚印之前灵光一现回头看一眼原本写在那墙上的“戊”，居然是黑的。  
不是和石壁一样死物无光彩的黑，而是黑得似乎能吸纳万物的黑光。  
原来这座迷宫里，也有机关。  
追着和他的毛发一个颜色的妖气痕迹萧牧总算穿过七八个路口找到了凉凉，顺便找到了小师姐。从阴阳眼里看，周围单调的灰黑中间是一个淡蓝的人影，旁边悬浮着一团橘黄的妖气，在妖气最浓处隐隐约约能看到颗金灿灿的妖丹，只有指甲盖那么大。  
“于野，我刚刚还说回头去找你，”小师姐道，“你能联系到明微吗？”  
“你没受伤吧？”那团妖气也说话了。  
“我……”萧牧刚开口突然意识到凉凉关心的似乎并不是自己。  
“我没事，”小师姐抬胳膊在那团妖气上方摩挲了一番，“疼不疼？”  
“不疼了。”这团妖气发出了一串委屈巴巴的小鼻音。  
李明希你就是故意的，萧牧现在就想怒提知遇教这位预定新进小师弟做人——你既然要做个人承了师门的字号从了太上老君的姓真真正正入道门，做师兄的总得对你尽点教导的义务。  
小师姐是在来白龙坝的路上告知谢仪和萧牧，等管先生闲下来要为凉凉办拜师礼：一只妖愿意背上咒改头换面以人的身份进入人的世界，这种决心真的罕见。  
就和“我要离开你们去阴间做个鬼再也不回来了”一样。  
“找不到他。”凉凉说道，“断断续续，声音也不在固定的地方。”  
萧牧想起来自己的包里还有之前滥用职权先斩后奏从旧观拿走的一对游子，可怎奈自己还是个半瞎，找了一会还是找不利索。  
“我闻到血腥味了。”半晌凉凉又道。  
琉璃珠子似的一对游子噼啪一声掉在地上马上摔开，各自向不同的方向溜溜滚了出去。  
“这个迷宫里怪物众多，他怕不是在和什么东西缠斗？”小师姐捡起了要滚出这间方块的一半游子，帮萧牧把它点在另一半游子上。  
萧牧视力在缓慢恢复，他能看见两个圆圆的轮廓一上一下顶在一起，然后微弱的蓝光把上面那颗托起一寸高，下面那颗开始颤动。游子除了能感知方圆几里的震颤，还能感知灵力的波动，用来寻修士不会出问题。  
“他在……”萧牧能看见糊成一片的顶棚了，但视野里还是一阵一阵地往上返电光火雨：“在下面，我们下一层。”


	56. 白露未晞 56

谢仪感觉自己被绊了一下，随即花白的废庙墙壁就成了一片乌黑。  
随即“噗”的一声正面着自己的地方亮起了一点火光：橘色的，不知道为什么突然想起了萧牧上山那一天衣襟上别的玳瑁珠花。他觉得不得体，可是原本应该是妇人才戴的东西在这个人的身上却很合适，很漂亮。  
“你别动。”他担心萧牧跟过来，回头发现身后空空，甚至虚空中还卷起了一股寒气，绕着他的脚向上盘旋。  
那粒火苗不是纯火，火里还掺着断断续续的黑光——所以闪烁之间才像打磨抛光后的玳瑁。而它只是像火苗出现在黑暗中，却不照亮任何东西。  
这是什么地方？他后退一步，却无法退回那个有光存在的世界。  
只剩了半条命的手灯照出了一条冷白冷白的光柱，在真正的光下，那盏从墙壁上生出来的蛇形灯的火苗——是绿的。  
灯座下面还有一个小字：“辛”。  
他端起罗盘，灯头朝向东北；还没等他循着记忆推出来这应该是个什么玩意，那盏壁灯因为着了人气，突然颤抖起来：  
不用再猜， 他听到了密密麻麻的节肢抓挠墙壁的声音。  
正巧，他也想试试从剑池里承到的功力究竟有多强。  
修剑的修士用术少，用剑多；当剑足够强的时候，完全可以弃术不用——谢仪向左横跨一步两手结印，躺在鞘里的孤星身上又浮起了一层掌门剑的辉光，随即他身边方圆十尺内罡风大作，气流凝成的利剑从风中脱形而出齐刷刷地将藏在黑暗中还未现形的毒虫穿成了筛子。  
四周围的光线强了一些，他收住内息时才看到这是间有两个出口的石室；石室中瘫着只剩下一个轮廓、完全被卸成一地碎块的三条巨蜈蚣。  
红色的蜈蚣血渗了出来，渐渐漫向石室中央，那豆粒大的灯火也变成了正常的黄色。  
“这是鸿钧剑阵第一式，”谢仪心道，“之前用尽全力只能使出第三式，后面的都还没有学，可惜了。”  
他步出石室之前思前想后了一阵，手里捏着剑气在墙上刮出了一大条灰白的刮痕，指向他出去的方向。

“我们应该是一直在连在一起的方形盒子里，然后每一个路口的空间都是扭转过的，穿过路口就会从任意一个方向掉进下一个盒子。”萧牧手捧着那对仍在寻找谢仪的游子，阴阳眼的药性衰退，在视野里忽闪忽闪的蓝光也收敛起来。  
一路标记走过几个路口之后，暗处视力最好的凉凉叫住了两个人类：“你们快看！”  
“明微！”萧牧看到苍白的刮痕顿时感觉身上一轻，全身的血液都开始往心脏里倒灌，“这是明微留的路标吧？”  
我离你还有多远呢，我想马上就飞到你身边啊。  
他兴冲冲闯了进去，却只看到一盏孤零零的壁灯，和不知道什么六爪巨兽的尸体；环顾四周，又一面墙上刻了一个粗糙的箭头。  
“于野你不用担心，依他现在的实力，有事也是这些怪物有事。”小师姐站在怪物的尸体边，“这是头穿山甲……变异了。但是你看，它是被直接捣穿了五脏。”  
萧牧闻言也返回观察了创口：“这是气剑，他从来没在我面前用过。”  
“大师兄就是大师兄，整天不务正业还是你大师兄。”小师姐拍拍萧牧肩膀，递给他一段绳头：“好不容易攒齐三个人，别再走丢了。”  
萧牧明白小师姐是在责难他控制不住情绪自作主张乱跑，接过绳子什么也没说尽数缠在了手掌上。  
原来谢仪的强横实力，一直都藏在背后么。  
“功夫到用的时候再拿出来。”他一想谢仪也会这么说。  
“看来这里有灯的地方就会有怪物。传闻五仙教的巫师能用蛊凭空召唤毒物，大概是真的。”又到一亮着灯的石室又见一地的尸体，小师姐说道。  
“那小师姐，我们找到你之前，你也碰见怪物了？”  
小师姐修丹道，本就不是用来对敌的；炼成乘月这把护主的剑也就是为了在危险面前有一丝自保之力。可是石室里的怪物如此凶险，萧牧也根本不记得自己经过的石室有过打斗的痕迹。  
“碰见三头；我带了一身的药，毒性大着呢，它们闻见味就跑。”小师姐答道，凉凉在旁边疯狂点头，好像深有体会。  
“其实我还担心一件事……”萧牧说道，“我们这一个一个盒子一样的石室，可太适合在背后做能变换位置的大规模机关了。”  
“不会吧？那么小的一座庙，还能……”小师姐话刚说了一半，头顶上突然一阵轰鸣，脚下的地面、前后左右的石壁都颤动起来。  
“乌鸦嘴！”小师姐和凉凉齐声骂道。


	57. 白露未晞 57

“我可希望这是地动不是机关……”震动的声音渐渐停止，萧牧往来时的路口挪了两步：“我回去看一眼，要是那间方块里没有怪物尸体，那就是变了。”  
小师姐还没反应过来，萧牧就一脸煞白地退了回来。  
“怎么……变了？”  
萧牧点头。他再把游子捧出来，会动的那一颗不再悬浮在定子头上，而是落到地面上开始绕着定子旋转。  
“现在他和我们在一层上了。”  
“这是好事，我们总能找得到他。”小师姐道。  
“嗯，走吧。”萧牧起身把游子收回腰包，又把知遇解下来抱在了臂弯里。  
绑在剑身上的红绳子在眼底晃，萧牧一瞬间又做起白日梦来：  
谢仪就在前面不远不近的地方走着，一根又细又长的红绳，一头系着谢仪的手腕，一头系着自己的手腕；他们离得近时绳就垂下来，离得远了，谢仪就站站脚停下来，绷紧的红绳拖着他追过去——  
就在嘲风岭的那条石桥上，山风清朗，日光正明。  
是谁把这么傻的红绳系上去的呢？  
穿过一段足足有三个石室那么长的通道之后又是一盏壁灯，和灯座下的小字：“癸”。  
“癸我之前开过了。”小师姐说道。  
“等下。”萧牧端出罗盘，“朝向呢？之前那个朝向哪？”  
“这谁会想起来看？出了条蛇。”  
“不是赤蛇吧？”  
小师姐眼珠转了一转：“是赤蛇……”  
“那完了……这个恐怕是个厉害的。”萧牧觉出一丝有异，立马逼着真气往地面上刻大阵。“凉凉，你捕过蛟没有？”  
没等凉凉回答他又补了一句：“六十年以上的，六十年以下那是蚯蚓。”  
凉凉显然不高兴了，白了萧牧一眼两臂抱着胸鼻孔往外喷气：“一百年以下的都是泥鳅。”  
突然石室的灯光抽紧，昏暗的边缘处漫起了黑水，那黑水很快结成一片向石室中央的三人围拢过来，玄珞老远就觉得一股寒气往骨髓里浸。  
“凉凉！你到那去！”萧牧扯着小师姐往阵心跑，“不离三步，保你长一百年修为！还有小师姐，站着别动，你和这畜生犯克，不能让它碰到你。”  
“好，那我看看你跟大师兄混了多少本事。”小师姐原地打坐唤出了乘月：“去吧。”  
“诶诶小师姐，这次没有丹药支援了吗？”萧牧抬手拭剑，在真气洗刷下知遇醒了过来。从墙角漫出的恶水触及阵法边缘无法再蔓延只能凸出地面向上飞涨，一条浑身黑透长了红冠的长蛟跃出水面，又潜回水底。  
“没有！”  
“凉凉你看清了没有？”  
“呸！才二百多年的泥鳅！”  
“我要引它出来了？”乘月那一点灵光完全被黑水给遮掩掉了，肉眼看不到水里发生了什么，只有凉凉一双锃亮的猫眼在追着猎物：他整个人已经完全化了兽形，一双粗大的尾巴安静地贴着地面微微摇动。  
萧牧屏息驭阵，熔岩一般赤红的光在结点上起伏闪烁。  
突然间乘月划开水墙径直扎到地面上擦出一溜的火花，那黑蛟也像疯了一样追着冲到了向它张开罗网的阵上。  
凉凉几乎在它出水的同时咬上了它的七寸。  
黑蛟在水中的力量奇大，凉凉一口利齿已经穿透了鳞甲，但那畜生借着冲劲把凉凉带了个跟头，借机盘到这头猎食者的身上。  
萧牧从阵一头踩到另一头，玄珞眼看着知遇身上的灵力涨涨落落，而那条黑蛟还没等与凉凉大闹一场行动就越来越慢。  
“小师姐，这条长虫你要吗？要生的还是要熟的？”萧牧手里捏着三张雷火符，凉凉和黑蛟过了几招，眼看这条上了岸被火烤被地缚还遭了天敌的阴寒之物快要断气了，而触到阵法边缘的黑水也渐渐被熬干，滋啦滋啦地响。  
“我要活剖的，这个凉凉懂。”小师姐站起来，“我可以出来了吗？”


	58. 白露未晞 58

活剖黑蛟，分装四包胆血舌眼，剥了一套筋骨鳞皮，还得了一颗寒气逼人的内丹，小师姐连连赞叹此行不虚。  
如豆的灯火终于恢复了正常，地上的黑血渗进石料中，除了一堆遗弃的内脏，似乎一切都从未发生。  
前面又是一条单行道。走到一半的时候，凉凉突然喊着又闻到了血腥味。  
“人血！”凉凉强调。  
人血！  
“明微！”萧牧心里发急往前跑，又被绳子给扯住了。  
前面的石壁上，又有了一条刻痕。  
“前面，前面！”萧牧扭过身招呼玄珞和凉凉，“他肯定在前面！”  
萧牧不由分说拖着一人一妖闯进刻痕所指的方向，直接被门槛似的空间错位绊了一个跟头。  
这间石室是漆黑的。  
“明微？明微！你在吗？”萧牧爬起来，他好像听到了微弱的呼吸声，那声音还在颤抖。  
“你别过来！……你出去！”角落里传来了那个他万分熟悉的声音。  
听到谢仪的声音几乎带了哭腔，萧牧心头又起了火。  
“你怎么了？”他走进一步，突然闻到了铁生锈的味道，和一股奇怪的——淫猥的，男精的味道。  
他点上了手灯。  
“关掉！”  
谢仪的喘息似乎因为情绪激动又剧烈了几分。  
萧牧听话地关了灯，他好像觉察到了谢仪在做什么。  
“你不用管我……”  
萧牧甩掉了绳子，轻手轻脚去接近那声源。  
“等一会……我出去找你。”  
听声音，谢仪已经快把自己给撕裂了。  
萧牧半跪下来拢住了谢仪的胳膊，贴在他耳边轻声说道：“我帮你。”  
谢仪又经历了一通呼吸停止心鼓乱锤，整个人动都不知道怎么动，连伤口上的剧痛都给忘了。  
萧牧从谢仪左臂上摸到了一大片——血。  
他闻到了手上沾的血味。  
“你中毒了？我去叫小师姐！”  
“不用！”谢仪终于从失去意识的窒息里摆脱出来，猛换一口气。他做了一息之间的内心斗争：“那是我自己划的，中了巫术。”  
“什么巫术？”萧牧追问。  
“不知道……就看了那个畜生的眼睛……”谢仪感觉到了背后那双手在慢慢爬向他的敏感位置，语气几乎成了央求：“别……”  
“我们既然在一起，”萧牧得寸进尺地咬谢仪的耳朵：“这种事情早晚都要做的嘛～”  
谢仪完全受不得调戏，还没被萧牧的黑手怎么样就先把自己团成了严防死守的一团。  
“噗，谢仪，你好像个大姑娘……”  
“你碰过姑娘？”谢仪反问道。  
“我……”萧牧想说“当然没有我第一个碰的就是你”，可话到了嘴边不知道怎么就不敢说出来。  
可谢仪马上冷了下去。  
“明……明微，我没有啊？我对你说实话，我十几岁喜欢过一个宫女可是我根本就没……”  
谢仪泄了气：“不用了。”  
萧牧在背后撅起了嘴。  
“把手拿开。”谢仪命令道。  
萧牧不肯动，张开嘴咬了谢仪的脖颈一口。  
谢仪吃痛，明显感觉到萧牧那两颗尖尖的牙正在往身上扎。他动动肩膀，小声道：“巫术还没解，要是传到你身上……”  
“那我就把你办了。”萧牧气哼哼说道。  
“不行。”谢仪不知道什么时候已经重新收拾好了衣服，只剩下一条正在流血的胳膊。  
萧牧不情不愿，看着谢仪引火点上了灯。  
他才看到地上委着一条人面蛇身的妖蛇尸体，已经被开膛破肚，内脏全都流到了地上，而血液被地面吸得干干净净。


	59. 月出皎兮 59

《陈风·月出》：月出皎兮，皎人僚兮。  
月出明朗，美人如月，如高岭之花。  
————————————

“这个就是传说里吸人精气的‘美女蛇’。”谢仪说道。  
“我去叫小师姐过来，万一有她需要的……”  
“这东西性极淫，没什么好入药的。”谢仪把脸扭到一边：“也不能拿来壮阳——你别看它的脸。”  
萧牧握着知遇对着蛇的尸身戳戳戳的手一顿，肚子里又翻起坏水，促狭道：“你怎么知道我在想什么？”  
“咳！”谢仪将孤星归鞘，又端起一本正经的样子来，“于野，有些事我觉得，得说一下……”  
石室入口处突然“扑通”“扑通”两声响，“这什么味儿啊？——嚯，总算找到你了！”  
小师姐捏着鼻子到了跟前，凉凉狐疑的眼神一直在这一对师兄弟身上飘来飘去。  
“说什么？”  
“没什么。”谢仪心里丧气，转头对玄珞道：“就这点剑伤，拜托你了。”  
“成。地上这是——”  
“美女蛇。”萧牧和凉凉齐声答道。  
“把蛇胆还有毒囊卸下来。”玄珞熟练地又掏出一个袋子递给凉凉，“别喘气。”  
“诶不是说这美女蛇没有可入药的东西吗？”玄珞正给谢仪包扎，萧牧在一边围观凉凉像个屠夫一样眼疾手快地剥蛇。  
“谁告诉你的？美女蛇的毒拿来炼合欢药可是顶级的！你别以为我们炼了没人用，山下那些人花大价钱还求不来呢。”  
萧牧看向谢仪，谢仪转过去不看他。

“我碰过一个机关，但是路被我走死了，不开机关出不去。我也说不好是走对了还是走错了。”  
“那开都开了，我们就去看看？”萧牧问。  
谢仪点头，转身欲带路时突然被萧牧扯住了袖子——身后这个人又递给他一段还带着湿气的红绳头。  
“我怕你又丢了。”萧牧顺便抛了个媚眼。  
谢仪接下了，还自觉地往手掌上绕了两圈。  
走路时他觉得身后异样，萧牧不知道在窸窸窣窣地干什么，等异样结束了小师姐又开始骂萧牧“带坏小孩子”；他心中疑惑往后一摸，只摸到孤星的剑鞘上被系了个绳结，就是手里这样的红绳子。  
“你幼不幼稚？”谢仪觉得又有些气又好笑，但是心头又一软，萧牧挥舞着绳套又把自己的心给捆严实了。  
这个人真的很过分了。  
穿过真正七拐八拐的迷宫一样封闭无光的通道之后，谢仪喊了声“快闭眼！”  
喊晚了，在暗处行走已久的几个人都被突如其来的光亮晃得几近失明。  
“我们出来了？”萧牧感觉好像有风吹到了皮肤上。  
“不，这应该是这座神庙的深处。”  
他小心睁开眼，只见一片白光中间有个模模糊糊的人形影子，往下看时眼前一片漆黑；多眨几次酸痛的眼睛，他慢慢地看到了一些东西——不止是“一些”，这简直是以人力夺天工的极限！  
脚下的每一块石砖都布满了精细的浮雕，浮雕上布满了手指大小的人、飞禽、走兽、精灵、神怪，而每一块石砖的内容各不相同，似乎能按照顺序排起一个故事：从石壁上反射下来的光投在浮雕上，华丽得远超了前朝皇陵的涂绘，就像是游方志里说的西域壁画。  
石砖铺就的广场周围是几乎通天的石壁，非剖山雕凿，而是砌成的；原料就是一颗一颗被精心打磨光亮的矿石，在光照下熠熠闪着各色的辉光——那些矿石规则排列起来，又构成了某种阵法，在阵法中央，能看得到一个身裹五色染布正在羽化的神仙。  
窈窕玲珑面容姣好，手持雀羽的女仙。  
再往上，就是眩目的白光，和一株参天古木仅剩的寥寥几片树荫。


	60. 月出皎兮 60

他甚至感觉到了天威。凉凉已经泪流满面地跪在了地上。  
“你认识她吗？”谢仪问。  
萧牧摇头，他只认识道门神仙，这一位，与道门神仙列传里的女仙都不同：柔美和庄重不再，他从这面石壁上看到的，更多是冷漠、藐视、对众生的凌驾和主宰。  
而且也没有这样着蛮服的神仙。  
“好像从哪见过……”谢仪呆立在树下仰望那摄人心魄的石壁，萧牧从神像的身上看不出名堂来，倒对那阵法有了兴趣。  
这是中原的道法——或者干脆说，这就是东华一脉、垂星观师门的手法。  
萧牧把目光从石壁转移到了中央那棵将枯的巨木念念叨叨：“这是有四面，中间一木，囚……”  
谢仪后颈那圈红印子太晃眼了，明知是自己啃出来的，萧牧一见就从心底往上返潮。  
“居然是万年梧桐。”小师姐合上一个朱红的小匣子，“可惜，无灵。”  
“这么老，大荒时凤凰住过么？”老梧桐树身上印着不知道多少年前刀削斧凿的疤，如果把自己和谢仪的名字刻上去，跟着巨木一同长高，那估计也怪有意思的。  
“这谁知道，不过梧桐喜阳，生在地下也真是难为它——如果它自幼生在地下，无灵也正常。”小师姐担忧地看着跪地不起的凉凉，“但是这树的老枝阴阳分明，明显是被移栽来的。”  
“被人移栽过来合阵，所以树灵会逃跑？”萧牧凝望着稀稀落落的树冠，好像看到了什么艳红的一抹。  
该死，咬这一口都咬出心魔来了？  
不过树冠中好像确有什么——鲜亮的，红色的，活着的东西。  
白光刺眼，一个晃神，那抹红还在——跳动！  
“小师姐，你看到了么？”萧牧压低声音。  
“看到了。”小师姐不知道萧牧在警戒什么，也压低了声音。  
“那是什么？”  
“像是心。”  
“你确定吗？”  
“我确定，我们有麻烦了。”小师姐道，“从进神庙开始，我就感觉有东西盯着我们。”  
“怎么讲？”  
“这座庙是活物所化，我们在它身体里，这就是它的心。”  
“不是吧……”萧牧眯起眼睛费力地仰望那白光中时隐时现的红，“这么大的庙，心就这么小？会不会是什么巫术？”  
小师姐翻了他一眼，萧牧捂上嘴知道自己又犯了忌讳。  
谢仪开始读他脚下的浮雕，萧牧担心谢仪一低头那圈印子被别人看见，急着溜到谢仪旁边挡住了小师姐和凉凉有可能投过来的视线。  
“发现什么了？”谢仪语气里透着股心虚，如何拼命否认，刚刚在石室里发生的一切也没法从事实里抹去。  
“我发现——”萧牧凑到谢仪耳边，谢仪以为是重要的事还认真地把头偏了过去。  
“星星你真好看。”  
谢仪抬手就要打人，萧牧身子一歪擒住了大师兄要落下来的醒神掌，攥到了自己手里：“还有，这壁画，是不知道哪一代祖师造的封印；中间那棵万年梧桐，上面吊着颗心。”  
谢仪欲仰头去看，可是自己一边被萧牧擎着手，另一边被截住了腰，仰起头的一瞬间对面这人的鼻息直接吹到了自己脸上，登时整个人被熏得从脑门红到了衣领里。  
那只按在后腰上的手完全无法忽视，谢仪感觉自己后背已经出了汗。  
少顷才憋出话来：“放开。”  
见萧牧没放，又骂：“登徒浪子！”  
“我只对你一个人浪。”萧牧报仇似的表了衷心，顺便把自己也臊了个红透。  
“你不要太过分……”谢仪的声音从嗓子眼里冒出来已经变得和蚊子一般。  
可萧牧看着已经被捧到眼前，俊里含娇、羞中带俏，又生气又乖顺地被他束缚在臂弯里的好师兄却越看越喜欢，心头一热就什么都不管了。  
谢仪眼前只是一暗，紧接着又遭了袭击，下唇被咬得发痛。  
萧牧没有这样动情亲吻过谁，他也根本不会亲吻，只会像个磨牙的孩子、像个啃咬猎物的野兽一样手足无措地碾磨这个自己喜爱到深处的对象；谢仪张开嘴发出抗议，马上又被按住后脑堵住了整张嘴，半句话全都变成了呜咽。  
理智是可以完全不要的，只要想到“与我亲吻的是心爱之人”，大脑就可以自由宕机，魂飞于九天之外。  
谢仪与其说是被吻不如说是被爱欲磋磨得几乎失去了力气，不但忘了怎么呼吸，连怎么站好都不会了。等他意识到不管上唇还是下唇都被啃吮过一遍觉得痛的时候，下身已经有了反应。  
他连着空气咽下口里的津液，居然有些甘甜；自己的手不知道什么时候攀到了萧牧肩上，理智想拿下来，可是对这薄薄的布料下的身体又有那么些好奇。  
他轻轻捏了一把硬实的肩膀，自己马上被圈得更紧；他有些喜欢这样的感觉了。  
在这种压迫下他觉得安心。


	61. 月出皎兮 61

“你爱我吗？”萧牧刚放过谢仪的嘴，又贴着他的耳朵开始胡言乱语，“星星？”  
嘴唇发痛被咬过的地方甚至还在跳，自己的耳朵好像也在被乱咬一气，谢仪觉得羞赧，登时不痛快极了恨声道不爱。  
“那你问我爱不爱你。”萧牧仍好不要脸地紧抱着怀中美人耍无赖，“好嘛~”  
谢仪连挣两下没有挣脱，小声命令他放开。  
“我——”萧牧一下一下往谢仪耳朵里吹着热气，“我爱星星，我爱谢仪，我爱大……”  
“师兄”两个字还没说出来，萧牧已经被几乎羞成一团通红铁水的谢仪掐住了腰眼。  
“我这就废了你下半身，让你和轮椅发情去。”  
萧牧从腰到脚底突然开始发麻全身一动不能动，心想怕不是真的玩脱了？  
他一万个没想到，谢仪居然真的把他撇在原地往老梧桐那边走了，一副要把萧牧晾成残废再回收的架势。  
“师兄！！！！”萧牧在心里怎么喊都没用，自己的喉咙跟自己腿上的经脉一样半点都动不了，只能急得疯狂眨眼。  
谢仪走了没多远，又转身向萧牧走了回来。  
在萧牧面前，谢仪的心终究是豆腐做的。谢仪被眨得心软了下来：“我……我喜欢你不假，可，可是结道侣这件事，需要慎重。”  
萧牧仍然连着眨眼。  
“兹事体大……不是你想得那么简单。”大师兄刚冷下来的脸颊又被抹上了层红云。  
萧牧下半截又疼又麻，眼泪都快眨出来了，谢仪这才跟“不小心才想起来这个人还被自己定着”似的给他解了穴，萧牧刚想着脚软跪下去的时候还能抱着谢仪的腿，还没等自己的重心自由落下去，就被谢仪拿肩膀顶住了半截身子。  
萧牧一歪滑到谢仪背上，用尽了平生缠人的功力。  
“那我们结契行不行？”  
“什么是结契？”谢仪问。  
萧牧没料到谢仪居然没听过，转念一想他十四岁出家自然无从听说民间搞男风搞出的这些东西；于是他肚里又起了坏水：“就是两个男人，拜把子。”  
“拜把子？”  
“嗯！”萧牧蹭着谢仪的侧脸点头，自觉“耳鬓厮磨”也尝过了，甚好。  
“那不行。”谢仪拒绝得果断。  
“为什么？”  
“……这种感情的事，又和拜把子不一样。”  
虽然又没套路到，但是谢仪这副可爱的形状萧牧实在喜欢得紧，生怕谁听不到似的在谢仪粗糙的脸蛋上很响地嘬了一口。  
“萧于野你们差不多行了，”玄珞实在是不耐烦了，“谈情说爱也长点德行。”  
小师姐好像很怕凉凉跟着他们学到些什么——这种人类示爱的方式。可凉凉早就不是毛没长齐的孩子了，所以她怕什么？  
一路过来他看在眼里，凉凉喜欢小师姐是真的，那小师姐呢？  
玄珞把一张青符蘸了酒，贴到凉凉的脑门上。  
孽缘孽缘。  
马上，青符的字化掉，从根上变黑了。  
三个活人的脸也跟着黑了。  
青符是东方祖师爷造出来的自家符术，术士用的得最多的黄符都拿来请神、御物御力、作利剑之用；青符却是专治黄符治不到的范围：魂魄。  
青符变黑，凉凉这是被邪物侵染了意志，就是俗话说的鬼上身——平时都说人被鬼上身被妖迷魂，妖一样是生灵，一样能被鬼上身。  
玄珞眼疾手快撕掉青符，谁知那青符离了凉凉的身体自行燃起了火苗，黑色的浓烟比苍白的火苗还要旺盛。  
凉凉输了。凉凉睁开了眼睛，带着蛇血的爪子冲着玄珞捞去——一捞捞了个空，那邪物明显暴躁起来，凉凉嘴里直接生出獠牙撕裂了还处在人形的两颌登时成了个准备食人的怪物。  
“吼……啊……”喉咙里还在咕噜着难以听懂的声音。  
谢仪将萧牧挡在身后，孤星尚未离鞘脚下就已经成了剑阵。萧牧刚喊了声“我来”还没来得及掏出符纸，谢仪已经冲进了剑阵。  
剑是无情剑，阵是杀生阵。萧牧从没见过这样剑气像不要钱似的暴风骤雨般拼命吹刮的剑阵，但是凉凉的表现更出他意料：二百年刚结丹的兽妖能单凭肉体的速度活下来，还试图扑上去撕咬剑势如虹的谢仪！  
“快走！”凉凉尖叫道。  
孤星身上结着金石的寒光，刺破妖气瘴一剑下去断了凉凉一脚的脚筋。  
萧牧的胳膊被小师姐掐得生疼，在凉凉噗通倒下谢仪刺出第二剑之前他连送了五张镇煞出去，一个不漏全被谢仪安排上稳住了凉凉的灵台。  
“快走……”凉凉倒在地上半张脸都是血，声音又变成了哭腔，看样子暂时正常了。  
剑阵消退，孤星突然掉到了地上，发出一片尖锐的碰撞声。  
“明微！”萧牧托住几乎栽倒的谢仪，掐住他的脉搏发现内息顺畅气海充盈，不是他想的因为消耗过大才……  
谢仪紧咬着牙关，印堂发黑，全身绷紧甚至开始颤抖，清澈的眼睛里也失了神智。  
“……明微？”萧牧暗叫完蛋，刚才凉凉被鬼上身，离他最近的就是谢仪，现在凉凉正常了，那岂不是……  
谢仪开始猛烈咳嗽，咳着咳着突然呼吸一滞，伏在萧牧的胳膊上干呕。萧牧手足无措只能学小时候奶娘的做法给他拍背，所幸是谢仪吐出胆汁之后终于停了下来，像个溺水被救起的人一样只顾着喘气。  
突然平地起了一股狂风，卷着老梧桐树为数不多的几片苍绿的叶子向高处逃去，擦掠岩石发出一阵令人胆寒的尖啸。  
“它逃了。”谢仪脸色苍白攥着他手腕的掌心已经渗出了汗，“我要水。”


	62. 月出皎兮 62

只有酒，没有水。谢仪闭起眼睛猛灌一口，仿佛咽下去的是加两倍黄连的苦药汤。  
“还这么难喝……”谢仪抱怨。  
“经常喝就习惯了。”小师姐心疼地从谢仪手里夺去还几乎满着的方壶，“就是酸了点，是你不会喝酒。”  
萧牧听凉凉说过，小师姐酿的酒，树皮草药石头虫子什么都有，主要是驱邪用，其次才是给人喝；今年春天被迫往山下多卖了两坛，小师姐骂了两天。  
谢仪醒过神还没等萧牧怎样就一只脚踩上了孤星：“你们在这等我。”  
萧牧这次成功扯住了谢仪的腰带：“那我也去！”  
“站住！”小师姐左右手各一根长针，凉凉刚止血的左脚上被扎了几根小针。“谁也别去！”  
“怎么？”谢仪从剑上下来，萧牧仍扯着他的腰带不撒手。  
“四个人一起走，少一个都不行。”小师姐只看着谢仪说话，表情严肃。  
“我在邪灵那里看到师祖的事情了。跟我们要找的东西也有关系，我去……”谢仪解释道。  
“你以为师父把我们发配到这里真是来找什么宝贝的？”小师姐一根银针狠扎下去，凉凉疼得嗷嗷直叫。  
“不是吗？”谢仪看看脸上写着“你真的傻”的玄珞，又看看离他最近的萧牧。  
萧牧抿着嘴，向他摇头：“师父是想让我们远离垂星观，就和上次急着催你来西南一样。管有鱼在垂星观，就不会放过我们。”  
“那？……”  
“现在这样也是他们自己作出来的，让他们自己解决自己的问题。”小师姐长叹一声，“明微，白秃子护着你你心里到底是最干净的，可是这些事你总归得知道吧？”  
“什么事？”谢仪皱眉，他心里向来装的都是道法，剑术，功课，和自己迷茫的心绪。  
“师父和管有鱼八十多年的矛盾，”萧牧道，“我也是听小师姐说的。”  
“所以现在坐下来，如果师父急着要东西，他老人家早就亲自动手了。我们谨遵师命，他想转移的弟子一个都别出事，嗯？”  
谢仪终于肯收了剑，在凉凉脑袋边盘膝坐下：“那我们应该什么时候回去？”  
“嗯——不知道，要是管有鱼成了，那咱们可回不去了。”玄珞拍拍凉凉的脸蛋哄小孩一样问道：“还疼不疼？”  
萧牧分了干粮，不忘塞给后脑勺对着谢仪的凉凉一份：“也不知道观里现在怎么样，师父肯定会想办法和咱们联系的吧？”  
“咱们在这与世隔绝的地方，联系也难。”  
“其实下山之前，我感觉玄知不太对。”谢仪突然说道。  
“我一直不知道玄知下值之后被他们藏哪了，你居然碰见了？”  
“他哪不对了？”萧牧挡住了玄珞不知道要往哪发展的话头。  
“我当时在室字崖附近练剑，他从后面过来说我行剑有几处不妥，挨个指正了。”  
“嗯，玄知一直修习心法没接触过剑道，出来指点就说不通；也许是他在偷偷告诉你他学了剑？”玄珞分析道。  
“我练的是沧海剑，莽虎山的遗篇。他演了一遍，”谢仪又掏出了他那不容置否的语气，“像练过几十年一样。”  
“莽虎……师娘先前说他能想起程雀青那世，但是这不止是想起来了吧？所以现在那个是玄知还是程雀青？”  
“他现在是谁都麻烦——”玄珞道，“凉凉伤筋动骨复原还得几天，我觉得我们可以把这一墙，还有这一地给解决了。他们先乱他们的，我们在这按兵不动。”  
“墙上是咱们不知道哪位祖师留的缚仙大封，还没破；但是我不知道那个女人是谁。”萧牧说道。  
墙上的女人仍然以即将羽化的姿态俯视他们几个渺小的生灵，从头顶投下来的白光经过五色矿石的折射和反射留下的是静止的宝光，仿佛这里的时间也凝固了下来。  
但是这样的静止是死亡的静止，活人是无法忍受的。  
“诶？”萧牧抬起头眯着眼睛仍然无法直视来源于最高处的白光，“上面那颗心跳没跳？”


	63. 月出皎兮 63

第一天，凉凉躺在树下，剩下三人开始读地上的浮雕画，枝桠中间的心脏没有动静。  
第二天，凉凉化了原形在树下睡觉，六尺大妖蜷在万年古木下，看起来也没什么不对；谢仪和玄珞因为对浮雕描述的故事所持观点不同拌了嘴各自憋气，那颗心脏仍然没有动静。  
第三天，凉凉能勉强行走，参与解读浮雕；兽妖的逻辑给了三个人类很大启发，故事有了轮廓；日暮时谢仪发现心脏搏了一下，但到晚上又没了动静。  
第四天，他们读完了浮雕。

群山和彩云之间有一群崇拜蚩尤的先民，先民每个族群中都有大巫，大巫是蚩尤大神的使者，为族群观天堪地接引生者和死者，预言每个新月的吉凶；大巫可能是男人也可能是女人，这个部落连续两代大巫都是女人。  
这个部落新生的大巫在学会说话时就能与百兽交流，在学会劳作时就领悟了蚩尤大神的奥秘；她的母亲是上一代大巫，在她第一次月经时带她走进一座山，把力量全都给了她；她用巫术征服了周围几个部落，把族人聚拢到一起。  
强健的年轻男人都希望与她结合，但是在她带领族人穿过一片密林时，幽居在山洞和树根里的山神看到了她；  
山神追求大巫，制造出一条条地裂困住她的族人，而她唤来了巨藤和山间的野兽渡族人出险；山神把山间的鸟都赶到一处，让河水冲毁道路，制造山雾让他们迷失方向；但是大巫用飞虫和蛇群遣回飞鸟，召唤大风吹散雾气，用星辰指引方向找到了新路。山神恼羞成怒，化成一棵树劫掠走了她；  
大巫被困在地下的洞穴里，没有星辰指引方向，没有草木和鸟兽与她接触，但是大巫带来了蛇，山神被她喝退；她点燃火种，接引蚩尤大神的力量，将山神投进一口惩罚罪神的古井。  
因为争夺灵气而被山神囚禁的万年梧桐重见天日，在井底拔地而起镇压住了山神；带剑的修士出现，用大封将这个山神彻底封在井里。修士用梧桐的筋髓为大巫斫琴，弹奏时五彩鸟破云而出落在树枝上；大巫接受了琴，同修士离开了大山。  
故事到这里就结束了。  
“所以结论是，大巫是白姑，那个人是管有鱼，这个大封是他造的；管有鱼身后那个人是师父，那把琴就是师娘。”萧牧说道，“没错吧？”  
“万年梧桐没有树灵是因为树灵变成琴灵跟着白姑走了，白姑没有仙籍从不用剑的问题也能回答了，看起来很合理。”玄珞道，“你觉得呢？”  
“嗯，很有道理。为什么灵谷没有山神啊？”凉凉问。  
“问题是，这神像和浮雕是谁做的？”谢仪问。  
“嗯，我觉得，管有鱼能做出来这种事。”玄珞作深沉状。  
萧牧也学着玄珞的样子拄着下巴：“他年轻的时候是这种人？”  
“他现在也是这种人，夹着尾巴回来还不忘了排场。”玄珞道。  
“为什么灵谷没有山神啊喵？”被晾在一边的凉凉为了获取注意甚至开始发出小猫咪的声音。  
“我不知道……是因为有白姑镇谷所以不需要山神？”萧牧看向小师姐，小师姐也摇头；他只好总结：“这个问题好像超出我们的范围了……”  
失落的凉凉得出了另一套结论：“人类啊……”  
“那我们说下一个问题——这个大封，我认真研究了。”萧牧提起精神两眼发光：“这种应该叫‘无天’，封无法无天之物，没有外力介入就能封到天荒地老。”  
一席发言后他停顿了一下等着听众的惊叹，但只有谢仪抱着孤星点点头，小师姐问：“然后呢？”  
“原理就是大封的能量体系和被封印的东西共生，彼强我强彼弱我弱，而且被封印者的力量会持续流失加固这个封印：这座像活物一样的庙，就是那个山神的力量催出来的。然后——如果我没猜错，大封的关键就是那颗心。”  
谢仪问：“怎么讲？”  
“就像人一样，有先天一气，具四肢百骸，然后气脉流转，汇到气海——这么多年大封抽走的山神的力量，结成了那颗心。”  
“所以我们来，要摘走它？”谢仪问。  
“还是放出山神？”小师姐也跟着问。  
“我看看能不能周全。”萧牧把纸卷展开摆在地面上刚要落笔，突然一阵贴着地面的疾风穿过四人中间的空隙。


	64. 月出皎兮 64

“又来了！”谢仪转过身，那股风穿过四人直冲墙壁上的神像而去。  
“追吗？”萧牧看向小师姐。  
“你能跑了吗？”小师姐问凉凉。  
“我三条腿一样能跑！”  
萧牧听闻噗嗤笑出了声，小师姐迅速明白了什么意思，骂萧牧叫他闭嘴；谢仪还不知道发生了什么。  
乘月已经追了出去，叮的一声钉进了斑斓五色的岩壁。  
穿进了神像的心口，不偏不倚。  
“我……这怎么办！”萧牧仰头望着已经传出裂缝快速蔓延窸窣声响的岩壁，明确地想起来出门没有带任何可以“修补”封印的东西。  
理论上这座封印轻易是不会崩毁的，除了山崩地裂，囚困山神的深井崩塌——就像现在。  
只顾研究封印和脚底下的故事而忘了石壁本身，是他的疏忽。  
“噗。”石壁的另一侧传来气流撞击的声音。  
凉凉又炸了毛，觉察身后有异动猛然回头：“那个心，跳了！跳了！”  
“噗。”石壁另一侧进行了第二次撞击。  
“明微你快去！把它弄下来，这里我守着！”  
谢仪想也不想径直纵剑去了，萧牧烦躁地把装符箓的皮包掀到底朝天也没找到他要的东西。  
“梧桐树……”炸毛的凉凉蹲了下来，冒出头顶的耳朵在不安地转动。  
“梧桐怎么了？”萧牧站在一地黄符中间一筹莫展，自己一时间话说得好，其实根本不知道拿什么守住这个封印。  
“它疯了！”  
“疯了”这个词用在植物上好像很古怪，但是同为妖物，凉凉的所见所感应该是真的。  
已经没了树灵的梧桐把自己缓缓从地里拔了出来，挣断树根，崩毁石板，翻出来的陈旧泥土散出带着腥臭的浓重阴气。  
萧牧眼睁睁看着高可参天的梧桐径直倒向了石壁——倒向了正在断裂的神像。  
坚硬如石的枝干触及已经脆得像纸的封印，这一层薄纸发出撕裂的脆响，像纸一样坍塌；正在羽化的大巫神女从中间破溃开来，像粉碎的蝴蝶鳞翅，像春末与蜂蝶一同飞散的百花。崩开的矿石闪着诡谲的光采，在烟尘中间欢呼。  
“萧于野！”  
听到头顶熟悉的呼唤声，萧牧条件反射道：“我在！”  
然而他顺着声音一抬头，迎接他的是个橙色的硕大火球，火球在坠落的过程中仍在无规律地搏动——是那颗被强行摘掉的心脏无疑。  
“于野，快！”玄珞直接强行催出了真气，在火球降落的方向结成了一张无形的盾。  
“金屏！”萧牧用内息卷起一地符箓弹剑喝道。  
金色的气盾成功围起了这颗危险的火球，可是火焰仍在向外逸散，火苗被梧桐倒地吹起的阴风吹刮，向石壁破碎的方向飘摆。  
“完蛋，那个东西开始吸收它了！”萧牧对小师姐道。  
“我没有办法了。”玄珞不管逼出多少真气都拖不住火焰逸散的速度。萧牧突然发现，小师姐身上的真气居然厚得像藏了座深渊，瞬间爆发出这么多的真气还能举重若轻：自己毕竟是师弟，还是太菜了。  
“让我试试！”没了镇妖锁的凉凉开始随心所欲，完全恢复了它六尺高的原形冲两人张开了血盆大口，“它结在树上，和妖丹很像的！”  
萧牧甚至没看清凉凉如何能把这火球吞下去，就听到一声巨响，紧接着眼前被腾起的烟尘淹没。  
石壁彻底塌了，塌出一个大洞。  
大洞的背后确实是一口几乎望不到天的深井，一缕线似的日光穿透烟尘，照亮了洞中的又一座神像。  
这座神像比外面的白砚稍矮一些，但雕刻得精致如许，头戴云冠手执山石与河流丰神俊朗的山神像是要活过来一般。  
再向内寻去，萧牧才看见一个枯瘦如痨鬼的东西被谢仪两手握着剑钉在神像的脚下。  
痨鬼神情狰狞可怖，谢仪被冲击波吹散的头发上落满了灰土；汗水从他苍白的脸上滚下来，与颊边的灰和成了泥浆。  
“封住他。”谢仪道。  
“你们没那个本事，困不住我的。”  
萧牧提剑要截断它通往灵台的百脉，发现这山神的两脚都和铁镣一起生了血色的锈。  
想要杀掉一个神，只能拆毁他的灵台；可是拆毁灵台这件事只有神或是大鬼能做得到。  
“你们最好在他死之前离开白龙坝，否则我一定灭你师门。”  
萧牧被它阴狠扭曲的笑惊得手里一抖，随后山神的身体化成齑粉，渗进碎石中间，消失了。  
头顶开始震动，大块大块的岩石开始从井壁剥落。谢仪原地起了一层方圆五尺的气盾拉起萧牧大喊道：“快走！”  
“快走！”玄珞同时喊道。  
取走那颗心脏，果不其然封印崩溃，山神脱走，这座神庙也要彻底塌掉了。  
谢仪拎着还在捂着肚子痛苦不堪的凉凉，萧牧载起小师姐，向梧桐树上空那不可直视的穹顶冲去。  
萧牧眼前一花，感觉自己被冰凉的液体包裹起来——他们冲进了水里。


	65. 月出皎兮 65

护国寺在山上，夜里很凉。到了后半夜虫鸣仍然吵得要命，这和永远高在云海上少有虫蚁滋扰的垂星观比起来差得远。  
谢仪睡不着。他是那种换了地方就会睡不着的人。  
他们从浑浊不堪的水中脱出的时候山间已经到了黄昏，水面一片大战过一番的狼藉：深处带着腥臭味的淤泥和稍浅处的黄沙翻到水面，枯死尚未腐烂的水草和动物的骨头乱七八糟地缠在一起，水域上令人毛骨悚然的妖气不见了，取而代之的是树浆苦涩的臭，还有焚烧毛发的味道。  
从理论上来讲，世间一切宝物都会吸引各路凶兽和妖物，妖物傍着宝物的灵力躲避天雷；当宝物被动摇的时候，天雷落下，妖物必死。  
凉凉刚结丹不久根本控制不住那封印核心的危险能量，汹涌的妖气一直在外泄；生火准备烤干衣物的时候，天上已经又开始酝酿新的雷云。  
于是又是一场恶战，为失去自控能力的凉凉戴上镇妖索，雷云才渐渐散去。  
入夜之后他们终于等到了管先生的消息：他们即刻动身绕道西北回金陵前往护国寺；到护国寺时管先生已经顶着露水等着他们了。  
管先生行色匆匆带走了凉凉，玄珞直接随行；交代他们在护国寺停留一天后北上去一趟莽虎山。  
观里的局势仍然很紧张，但是他相信管先生的安排。  
管先生为什么会和梧桐树灵结缘呢？  
谢仪觉得左臂还在作痛，原本划开的伤口被自己对山神那倾力一击震得皮开肉绽见了骨，睡前萧牧笨手笨脚上的药钻心的疼。  
他还没睡，因为萧牧喊冷一直往他身上欺：他被挤得热血翻涌了好几轮，可还是紧张得动也不敢动。  
他睡不着，萧牧睡得也不安稳，他乘着昏暗的光看得见萧牧的眼皮一直在颤；他犹犹豫豫正想给萧牧念一段宁神咒的时候，萧牧突然爬了起来。  
“怎么了？”谢仪轻声问道。  
但是萧牧像没听到一样，检查一遍身上的里衣之后就开始弯腰穿鞋袜。  
“于野？”  
萧牧不言不语低头穿好外衣扎上腰带，并没有理会他。  
谢仪急了，从床上溜下来挡在萧牧面前：“萧牧？你醒着吗？”  
萧牧转身环视一圈，从桌上取了知遇径直推门出去，连从不离身装符箓的皮包都没有带。  
细想来在西南的时候萧牧就有过疑似鬼魂附体的症状，谢仪几乎是确认了萧牧再次被鬼魂控制了行为，不敢怠慢直接咬破中指追上萧牧扯住他的袖子，一泓心头火向他发黑的印堂点去。  
萧牧身上的鬼反应极快，反手抽出背上的剑挑向谢仪的喉管——这是一手化用了刀法的剑式，知遇在萧牧手里从来被用得如此灵光过；谢仪后跳一步躲开，执着手中一点火又向前冲来。  
“别挡道！”萧牧怒喊道，鬼魂即使不能使用真气，可仗着滴水不漏的剑法谢仪投鼠忌器不敢伤了萧牧的身体硬是没法轻举妄动。  
孤星飞来径直在萧牧四周落了座剑气的囚牢，谢仪融进剑光里，又去近萧牧的身。  
鬼魂执剑连连阻挡，谢仪见这剑招眼熟，似乎有很多莽虎山的沧海剑相似！  
“你是谁？！”谢仪终于把心头火点到了萧牧的脑门，连着一掌猛击萧牧胸口，“什么图谋？”  
对不起了于野，我不是故意要打你，是那个鬼魂来头太大，谢仪心道。  
可那鬼魂居然强到连修士的心头火都不惧，甚至怒意渐盛长臂掐住了谢仪的喉咙，凭萧牧的一身蛮力将谢仪举起扔到一边。  
谢仪脾气是很大的，只是在萧牧面前从来不显；可任凭谁被陌生鬼魂上了身的心上人来这一出，都得一股怒气冲上天灵盖。  
谢仪提起剑鞘从侧面把萧牧撞翻在地，膝肘关节全敲了一遍会暂时失去行动能力的要害；此时他已经咬破了舌尖，捏开萧牧的牙关把这一口含着阳气的热血渡进他的嘴里。  
开始萧牧仍用蛮力企图把这突如其来的袭击掀翻下去，然后渐渐失了反抗的力量；再然后，谢仪感觉到身下这人应和起他来。  
明明是渡阳气，就被搞成了深吻；或者说，这本来就是场深吻；再或者，以萧牧的德行这是他自己做戏骗他做这种事也说不定。  
刚才还把他撇出去的手现在缠到了他后背上，一条腿还企图支起来从他两腿中间伸过去。  
敏感的地方，碰不得；一碰是会出事的：尤其是他这种寡欲多年的童子。  
萧牧先松了口，谢仪正想不到要骂什么，可低头就看到两人的嘴唇之间居然在月光下牵出了根转瞬即逝的银丝来马上气息倒逆脸上又红了一大片；萧牧蹭到谢仪耳边，用带着笑意的湿漉漉话音问：“你怎么比我还着急啊？”  
“你……我……”谢仪气得找不到舌头，“你被鬼上身了知不知道？”  
“我知道……”萧牧脸上的红晕也被夜风吹走了一半，“送他去鬼市，他就能离开我了。”


	66. 月出皎兮 66

“鬼市怎么走？”谢仪装备整齐和萧牧一起赶起了夜路。  
“他知道。”萧牧的语气突然又变得不太耐烦：“跟着我。”  
谢仪远远看见夜色中一个矮小的人影在荒无人烟的坟地附近晃荡，似什么鬼怪。  
他戒备起来，萧牧突然张口道：“不用动，一个赶路的笔精。”  
谢仪明白是那个东西又占据了萧牧的身体，只道：“你连他的近视都治好了？”  
“连个妖精都认不出来，你们垂星观的教授有问题。”  
老鬼道。“这小子资质一般，走大道很难。”  
“他才入门才两年。”  
“你想想你入门两年的时候在干什么？能一个人下山封煞了没错吧？”  
谢仪回想自己十六岁的时候，确实白引已经放心让他出门办事了；可是，这只鬼怎么知道？  
“你根骨与我活着时差不多，刚入门几年应该也相似。”  
“你到底是谁，为什么占我师弟身体？”谢仪问。  
“我不想告诉你，你也不能把我怎样。”萧牧说完这句话语气突然变了回来：“明微他和你说话了？！”  
谢仪点头：“嗯，怎么了？”  
“可他从来不让我把他的事说出去。”萧牧道。  
“那，他到底什么时候，因为什么找上你的？”  
萧牧又闭上了嘴，冲谢仪连连摆手。  
谢仪看着萧牧这个样子，心里绕着的还是方才老鬼的那句话：“资质一般，走大道很难。”  
就没有别的办法么？  
萧牧脑子灵光，可学道术确实笨手笨脚，御剑都要练两个月，西南这一行是知遇的剑灵顺利醒来，这才能赶路。  
两人上了一条河堤，堤岸两边都是叶子刚开始败的杨柳；再向前走，两岸的杨柳越来越密。  
这就是了。谢仪心道，现在已经出了人的地界。  
那矮小的笔精仍在他们前面赶路，硕大的画篓里，画轴有的尽裂了缝，画布有的也起了黄斑。  
密林有了出口，笔精似乎一直没有察觉身后的两个人类，在路尽头的渡口上了船，忽地不见了。  
“我们也上船？”谢仪问萧牧。  
萧牧脚刚踩上那条看起来破得漏水的木筏，船上突然出现了一个老头：这老头虽瘦但衣冠整齐精神矍铄，眼有精光。  
老头立在船头手里撑篙，看见萧牧时眼里的精光闪了一下。  
“二位做什么生意？”  
“请问这是去鬼市的路吗？”  
“噢——哈哈，”老头笑两声，“头一次来？站稳了，船行莫回头。”  
老头竹篙一点，木筏排开一溜细小的水波，向烟雾茫茫的水面中央行去。  
“上岸看好口袋，把剑反背，荸荠遮子乱得很。”  
又自言自语道：“唉——该走的不走，不该来的来，越来越乱。”  
“前辈，我不该来啊？”  
“你，真不该来。”  
萧牧还想听什么解释，就看见一盏灯穿透浓重的水汽在白茫茫的雾中亮了起来。  
接着是一大片白中透青的灯光；灰白色岩石砌的码头已经现了形。  
“往左走，就是荸荠遮子。”  
萧牧不知道自己脚下什么时候变成了坚硬的地面，撑船老人的声音已经远了。  
四周只有空旷无人的石板路，稠密的水雾小心翼翼地让出一条走道，剩下的挤在一起试图掩盖什么见不得人的东西。  
萧牧闻到一股受潮的线香味，顺着老人的指引在雾中寻了片刻只闻得这股令人发晕的香气越来越重，再前走，就看到了雾中一座高耸的黑色门坊：  
“天街”。  
黑底金字，先秦小篆。这座“荸荠遮子”，起码在先秦就存在了。  
“这座鬼市是先秦阴阳家夏夫人主持建成，分‘天孚地渊’四条大街，一条大街分上下两坊，天街走地仙道人，地街走凡胎商人，孚街走精灵妖怪，渊街走死鬼活尸；上坊开店，下坊设摊，二更响开市，鸡鸣方收，热闹几百年。”萧牧背书般介绍道，谢仪明白这是壳子里又换人了。  
“然后呢？”谢仪问。  
老鬼沉默了片刻，才答道：“去上渊坊。”


	67. 月出皎兮 67

天街人少，没有摆摊的人，开着门的店也寥寥无几；从一家门口路过时谢仪向内望了一眼，一块磨盘那么大的龙血石让他险些不会走路。  
如此规模的龙血，里面就有可能包着龙丹；一枚龙丹化给凡人，凡人也能洗髓伐脉成个地仙。  
往四街交汇的中心走，这才渐渐热闹起来；街口的广场上一群书几那么高的四脚动物在爬上爬下搭台子，来自不同地界的生物背着自己所属的墙脚罗列成了一大圈的摊市。  
上清观的符，有真有假；玄珞炼的丹，被拆成一粒一粒分开裹起，中间混着不知哪来的次品；摊贩老板是个假冒道士的胖子，青色的灯照着他梳得难看到新境界的发髻，谢仪看见就团紧了眉头。  
几大名山的物产甚至“武当山人心法秘传”这种讹谬的东西全都真假难辨地挤在一起，一连几摊全是如法炮制。  
他想上前骂人，但老鬼拦住了他。  
拐到渊街附近，遍地都是用带着阴气臭味的尸骨做成的鬼道法器，僵尸形状的老板还在晃着一把骨头雕的铃铛：簌碌碌地响，没吹干净的骨头粉末从里面掉出来。  
谢仪厌恶地用袖子挡住口鼻，真是够了。  
不管上渊坊还是下渊坊都是一片阴暗，虽说冷光灯对鬼魂没有丝毫的伤害，但这些东西终究是厌恶光线的。  
谢仪差点被一条干瘪的腿给绊倒，细看才发现靠墙的一排都是摆放得整整齐齐的——死尸。  
病死的，饿死的，刀伤剑伤开膛破肚伤还带着没清理干净的血，还有几具被铡得身首分离的无头尸，因为存着怨气没法摆脱，只能来到这里巴望着有高人愿意处理掉他们散着邪气的尸身让他们能入得了轮回。  
他倒是想帮这群可怜鬼超度，但是他们的尸身自己也没法处置：这本来就是给尸鬼道修士准备的零活，自己虽说看不惯，还是不管了。  
心高气傲的老鬼一直在沉默，寻路的速度越来越慢，终于在一家平淡无奇又格外显眼的店门口停了脚。  
平淡无奇，是因为这家店看起来实在毫无特色，随便扔进一片集市就择不出来；格外显眼，是因为在阴森可怖遍地走鬼的渊街开着这么一家怎么看都是从人间来的店铺，任谁都不可能不来好奇一番。  
店内灯火通明。  
店面不大一眼就能望到底，两排货架上尽是带着泥土生了铜锈的装饰摆件，靠近灯盏的玉不知是用什么方法磨出来的，全是形状不规则的圆润一大滴，散漫地摆在铜杯上，烛火摇曳，玉身上也起着一层一层诡谲的波澜。  
“明器”，就是挖别人的坟，从别人的棺材里掏出来的随葬器物；这店，就是家明器店。  
在一眼望到底的货架尽头，穿着一身黑得看不见光的阔袖大衫的老板倚着美人靠，正在伸展脚丫子。  
当朝以黑为上，除了手持国玺宝剑的皇帝没人能穿黑；此人散发黑衣不穿鞋袜，明显是个本事遮天自由散漫的人物。  
老板抬起头，梳得顺滑的黑发从肩头滑了下去：面庞轮廓分明眉眼弯顺的一个青年人，倒像是个域外的名士。  
在白龙坝的密林内看到的那个夜游——不就是他！  
“你让我等好久。”前一秒还在木几旁边懒散抻筋的店老板转瞬间已经一闪挪到萧牧跟前咚一声敲晕了他。  
谢仪从后面托住萧牧，意欲打架。  
“用不着，我不害他。”老板就着谢仪托着萧牧，挑开了萧牧的眼皮，而他的两眼突然翻成了全黑，“你躲什么？”  
谢仪心中讶异，老板又恶狠狠地喊了一串人名：  
“阿尔达泽尔西斯！”  
马上谢仪感觉到一股自己根本无法战胜的威压，萧牧身体一震，对着两眼前的一片深渊一般的漆黑露出恐惧的表情。  
他用两指点了一下萧牧的额头，本来在战栗的萧牧突然面色转白呆滞下来，然后闭上眼睛，身体一沉。  
谢仪胳膊吃了劲，他扶住突然紧紧抓住自己然后手心开始渗汗的萧牧的时候，老板已经飘然离去。  
但是他听到了不远处的交谈声。  
“你可以走了？”是那个渡船的老人。  
“你孙子真有意思。”老板根本没答老人的话。  
“他……是丁羲和。”这是萧牧恢复神智的第一句话。  
“哪个？！”  
“两个都是……明——在白龙坝是他帮的我们！”  
可是萧牧为老鬼辩白完，谢仪的眉头拧得更紧了。


	68. 月出皎兮 68

萧牧清醒过来的时候老鬼已经消失了；他猜测过这个高深莫测的鬼可能是丁羲和的某一个分身，直到刚才，他确认了这件事。  
如果一个魔头的一部分是个年轻、单纯善良的好人，那么他还是魔头吗？  
那小小的金冠还在背囊里，他偷偷捏了一下又掂了掂，好像比以前轻了。  
他在一个古董店里，没错，是丁羲和开的古董店；一个老头正从门外进到店里，老人看着眼熟，恍惚想起来是撑船渡他们来鬼市的老人。  
“老先生，您在这？”萧牧问道。  
老头答得够轻松：“你们头一次来这种地方，我放心不下来看看。”  
老头没有看他，却一直看着他身后的谢仪；谢仪似乎要把这个人看个窟窿出来。  
“您就是萧纲将军？”谢仪问道。  
“什么？您，您是我爷爷？”萧牧被谢仪的暴言吓了一跳，自己的爷爷不在宗祠，在鬼市撑渡船？  
不过确实，他幼时能看见鬼魂，从来没有在祭祖的时候看见过自己的祖父。  
老头一哂，“是啊——嗨，都是那……”他突然回头望一眼身后，确认无人才接着把话说完：“混世魔王一气乱说。”  
萧牧想说什么，马上又被萧纲打断：“我生死都是武卒，可做不起太上皇。”  
他又一声长叹：“我死的时候，小容和小赜刚会走路。”  
萧牧想了想，没有把沈家的事说出来。  
萧纲似乎不想和他多说话，又寒暄几句之后就消失了。

萧纲生时是个凡人，可死后修为似乎不低；看丁羲和不顺眼，又没法不忌惮他。萧牧同谢仪从这家与森森鬼气格格不入的古董店出来之后，店门自动关上，灯火全灭，没有半分的活气。  
穿过那条尸臭密集的街道，又到了热闹的鬼市中心。萧牧觉得脚底有些凉气，低头在石板的缝隙中看到了密匝匝的菱叶——他们脚底下其实是片广阔的水塘。  
戏台已经要搭好了，那些四脚生物仍在忙着搬桌椅箱子；孚街正对着天街的入口，传出的噪声果然是最大的。  
但谢仪站在了转弯的地方：“我去天街掀摊子打人，会不会出乱子？”  
“我感觉会。”刚才断了片的记忆终于组装到了一起，那个假冒的修士他也看不惯，保险起见还是直接拒绝了谢仪：“连上清观都没收拾他，应该是个有背景的。”  
“那我们走吧。”谢仪看向萧牧，见萧牧没动，“不去孚街看看？”  
“去！”萧牧心花怒放，发现孤星剑鞘上那条简陋的红绳子还妥当地绑着，还是那天自己打的绳结。  
孚街街口立着一座漆黑的石碑，上面全是密密麻麻的蝌蚪文；萧牧看不懂只好喊谢仪来读，谢仪刚弯下腰，那石碑突然长出一排根须似的触脚飞快地溜走了。  
“对不起啊！”萧牧冲石碑远去的背影喊。然后他听到几声轻笑，知道是谢仪又笑了。  
“全是精灵妖怪，是得听前辈的。”谢仪在萧牧不看石碑精开始看他之后摸了一遍身上的口袋把剑解下抱在胸前。  
萧牧依样照办，“我们这样像不像大侠？”  
一溜萤火从他们身边飞过，谢仪认真把萧牧从头打量到脚，摇头：“不像。”  
“轻身短缚，一刀一剑千里取人性命，尽诛宵小众人传颂，这是我想当的大侠。”谢仪说道。  
“那你为什么上山来了？”萧牧瞥到在伸向坊里的小巷子边，来时看见的矮小笔精在和一个高它两截的大汉骂价。  
“是师父要我出家的。我在广济渠上钓鱼，他上来胡天胡地乱问一气，我当时没好气还骂了他。结果第二天他就登门问父亲要带我上山。我当时就跟做梦一样，谁知道我还有仙缘呢。”谢仪望着喧哗街道头顶密密麻麻的星子，欣慰地呼了口气：“出来了挺好，不然那种日子不知道得过到什么时候。”  
路过一个地摊，一溜深瓮用草编的盖子掩着，但是盖不住直接齁人嗓子的香甜气味。看摊的女人戴着大斗笠低着头。  
“好香啊，这个，”萧牧在盖子的缝隙细闻，“好像是贡蜜的味道。”  
“客官识货，这就是贡蜜。”女人的声音甜美，抬起头来，两人看到的却是个实打实的蜜蜂脑袋。  
蜂妖！  
萧牧内心还是接受不了：原来宫里用的蜂蜜，全是……个蜂妖产的？！  
蜂妖以为自己又吓到了人，低头掩面吱吱地哭了。  
突然迎面飞奔来一群半人高遍体生毛的四脚生物，这次他们看清，这群生物不是没有头，是头部长得小和躯干几乎成了一体；但确实没有尾，像猿猴一样会奔走跳跃，它们所经的地方都响起一大片惊叫怒骂。  
这群怪物来势汹汹直接淹没了萧牧，萧牧视线受阻找不到谢仪也不知道该往哪躲，突然一只手抓住了他。  
一股大力一带，谢仪把他从乱流中扯了出来。  
“没怎样吧？”谢仪仍然攥着他。  
“没有。这是群什么玩意儿啊？”萧牧摇头道，回头见那群东西已经奔到了街口，又一片鸡飞狗跳。  
谢仪欲抽手，但被紧紧攥住了；他看萧牧一眼，恰逢萧牧也在看他：这眼神就好像又要上来吻他。  
谢仪手心出了汗，指尖也跟着有点痉挛。  
萧牧却像什么都没发生一样折回来继续往前走，仍然不肯放开手里的人。  
“差不多行了。”谢仪说道。  
萧牧嘴上没说话，手上撬开了谢仪的指缝，十指相扣就这么扣住了谢仪。  
“你觉得师父为什么要我们去那么远的地方？”  
谢仪摇头：“不知道。如果是为了躲管有鱼的阴招，莽虎山这地方不算好。”  
“我觉得师父可能是希望我们查丁羲和的事情，或者说，查八十年前的事情。”  
“怎么讲？”  
“师父他能算准我们从水下出来，估计不可能不知道丁羲和现世，他大概是想做什么。”  
“有道理。”谢仪扯着萧牧躲了一辆快要飞起来的平板车，“你知道莽虎山怎么走吗？”  
“我以为你知道！那我回去查查。”萧牧心情很好，谢仪看上去已经习惯了被他拉着手。  
街边一个端庄修长的男子在吹笛，笛声悠悠，两人听见那珠玉般的声音瞬间感觉相携着踏进了一番世外洞天。  
男子脚边浮起一片莲叶，只见水波荡漾，一尾金鱼正随着渐起的笛声绕莲嬉戏。  
萧牧觉得新鲜，从打开的盒子中拿起一支一样的笛子吹奏起来：与老板那支的清越不同，这支的声音更甜润一些。  
他吹了几段宫里的曲调，但只是声音悦耳而已；他动了一分内息，突然发现身边有东西成型了。  
他动了两分内息，一只长尾的小雀团团绕着他飞到了两人中间。  
谢仪脚下生出齐踝深的细小野花，头上生了撮绒毛的山雀落到了他的肩上；他伸出手，山雀便飞到了他手里，还歪歪头蹭蹭他的指尖。  
谢仪抬头看着萧牧，萧牧也在不转睛地看着谢仪。  
“天作之合，只卖五百。”老板道。  
“五百两？”萧牧心想有点贵。  
“五百两金。五百张金光符一样的。”


	69. 泛彼柏舟 69

《鄘风·柏舟》：泛彼柏舟，在彼中河。髧彼两髦，实为我仪。之死矢靡它。  
那位少年郎便是我心仪之人，至死不渝。  
又作：看见那个帅小伙没？那就是我的谢仪！  
————————————

北上的准备工作很长，任何地图上居然都没有标注出莽虎山，萧牧只能卜出大概的位置：渤海国南，近海，山里，有河。  
现在北方时近入冬，听说长白山都已经下雪了；萧牧扯着谢仪回昭王府偷了两件裘皮大氅，本来想再带两双皮靴，结果被埋头收拾行囊的谢仪制止了：  
“不要带了，装不下。再冷的话做温火符吧。”  
谢仪说话时没抬头，仍在自顾自地想办法把那堆物品排出合自己心意的秩序：“肯定会碰上东西，纸符多备一点。”  
萧牧闻言警觉地藏起了在鬼市上批发来的一套材料假装自己没听见。鬼市东西奇贵，师父又扣了自己的俸米自己没钱花，只好一通抄符，给自己抄出了阴影：还抄，还抄就真吐了。  
用五百张符换的那根笛子还在背囊里面，和那顶已经联系不上老鬼的金冠一起。  
他在终于能对谢仪叨叨了整整半个天从接触老鬼到送走老鬼的全部经过之后打算把它归还到旧观的时候又摸了一遍金冠身上的纹路，结果他马上一个激灵打消了所有的想法：金冠里，还存着老鬼说要“传给”他的全套心血。  
还有老鬼对他说过的那句话：“小子，你心明眼亮，一定要把这些没完成的东西实现出来。”  
他从炼气修剑逃到机关机巧，再逃到奇门法术，也好像是冥冥中铺出了通往这里的路。  
每次望向丁羲和的恐惧，却是真的恐惧。  
“占卜伤身，不如不问。”这是当初教他问卜的玄音师姐在关门之前对他说的最后一句话。玄音师姐经常连续几月几月地闭关，也从小师姐那里成罐地拿药：先于他人窥到天机，必然会冲击心志，长此以往连心带身非大病不可。  
“明微，不然我们洗个澡，明天再走吧？”萧牧问。  
前天给谢仪的胳膊上药的时候只看到了师兄不到一半的身子，他有点不甘心；何况谢仪因为伤口被药抓疼断断续续时轻时重的呼吸听得他心猿意马，那时他真的很想在这座皇城根底下的和尚庙里拉着好师兄干些行淫的勾当。  
结果因为老鬼频繁上身才作罢。  
“你先去，我再抄点出来。”谢仪已经开始磨朱砂。  
萧牧转到谢仪身边，左手搭在他的肩膀上。  
一想到自己要做的事情萧牧的心就扑扑跳了起来。  
谢仪放下了手里的工作，抬头看他。  
师兄这双眼睛真的太好看了。萧牧迟疑了一下，还是下定决心直接面着谢仪跨坐在了他的腿上。  
谢仪本来盘着腿，要是再坐近一点，就是妥妥的观音坐莲。  
“星星。”  
谢仪面颊直接红了，仰头直直看着同样红透的萧牧。  
萧牧低头，谢仪感觉一大片阴影覆下来本能闭眼，可只是眼角被温热柔软的东西碰了一碰。  
“我们一起去吧。”萧牧道，后半句“我想”没有想出来。  
他听到谢仪偷偷咽口水了。  
心里热潮一起，萧牧直接扑上谢仪的身，谢仪失去平衡向后歪倒只剩下一边手肘还撑着两个人的重量，他似乎料到了萧牧的所图，又心里一阵兵荒马乱：“萧牧你……”  
萧牧两臂杵在地板上撑着身体把谢仪圈在身前，谢仪渐硬起来的地方正顶着他的小腹，他当即觉得时候到了，嗓子眼里一阵发甜。  
“不然，我们做完再去。”他咬着谢仪的耳朵小声说道。  
“不行，明天还要赶路。”谢仪道。  
师兄无辜的眼神还是很诱人。  
萧牧不从，直接抱着身下人的肩膀学着书里的样子去啃吮他的喉结。  
“不行……”谢仪没有推开萧牧，但是也不太配合。  
萧牧动作慢了下来。  
“我不想这个时候……”  
萧牧看着谢仪，满脸写着不太高兴。  
“对不起，我……”  
萧牧伸出舌尖舔了谢仪的唇珠，“那叫声哥哥来听听。”  
谢仪格外地听话：“哥哥。”  
萧牧直接按倒了这可爱得犯了规的师兄一通好亲。  
不过末了，萧牧还是得巴巴看着被自己啃过的师兄完完整整地躺在自己身下。  
但眼眶红红嘴唇像雨后熟得恰到好处的野樱桃的星星，是格外地好看。  
“星星以后一直喊我哥哥好不好？”  
谢仪摇头。  
“那今天就不放过你。”说着还在谢仪脖子上啄了一记以表决心。  
“别闹了。”平日百依百顺的星星今天却没有依萧牧的愿。谢仪说完话觉得可能不妥，又道：“人前多难为情。”  
见话不管用，谢仪只好说道：“哥哥，今天不了。”  
萧牧心里欢喜，又亲了谢仪两亲：“那好吧。”


	70. 泛彼柏舟 70

中原资历最老、势力最广的道门几百年来一直是龙虎山上清观。垂星观祖师的师父东方朔受东华帝君师承的时候，上清观就已经在龙虎山落成了。  
上清观独领中原正一道，道士下山捉鬼除妖的口碑，也是上清观的弟子辛苦多年立下的。  
百年前莽虎山突然声名鹊起，在好多人看来也是靠着和龙虎山一字之差冲着风大势大的上清观逆风挑衅出的名；实际上莽虎山的立派祖师徐道本，是当时上清观老掌门见了也得让三分的散修。  
没人知道他修的是什么法，得了哪门的指点，徐道本不到四十岁出山，出山就直奔龙虎山而去；与上清观众天师碰面三日后离山，直接广收门徒在渤海岸上开山立派，只花了二十多年声势就盖过了龙虎山上清观。  
徐道本可能还像个道士，但是他的弟子们全然不像严明奉道的道士，一个个尽是想要求得天道的游侠；他老人家立起门派来也随性得很，听人说他与他的一众弟子就住在崖壁上凿出的洞府；这个门派甚至连名字都没有，但江湖上提起“莽虎山”，人人都能知道这是个什么不能招惹的地界。  
莽虎山本可以继续压上清观一头辉煌下去，只可惜出了丁羲和。  
这都是那天护国寺的住持告诉他们的。住持不过六十多岁，莽虎山灭门的时候他还没出生，应该也是转述了旁人的故事。  
“丁羲和那妖孽……”  
住持讲到了这句话，萧牧眼里住持的光头突然没那么可爱了。  
他以玄音师姐认证过的卜卦天分担保，丁羲和不是妖孽恶魔，即使是，那也是被迫的。  
谢仪不赞同他，但是没有说出来只摇了头，他看见了。

北上的路比去西南的路苦得多。观里的事情不方便去官府拿出关文书，所以“从来都是趁天黑御剑走高空”；好巧不巧晚上赶上一场雨，萧牧被雨淋了一遭直接耷拉下脸觉得这一路肯定不顺当了。  
果不其然，在接近黄河的时候他们又碰见支南下的军队，萧牧折了纸鹤通知二姐的时候因为飞太低差点被手指那么粗迎风还会响的箭给射到。  
“你给谁送信？”谢仪把萧牧拖上更高处终于脱险之后问。  
“给二姐，让她提防一下，也到时候了。”萧牧顺口答道。这厮最近和师兄打得火热，一时没想起来这些鹊毛纸是自己偷着给萧晔拿的，“禁止观内物品施予外人”是观规前十条。  
而谢仪，是内观管事的执事大师兄。  
“私相授受，应该劳役三天。”提起规矩，谢仪的话音里习惯性带着冰碴。  
“明微，诶……”萧牧踩着知遇凑过去要解释，但谢仪马上向旁边挪了两尺。  
“之前闯禁地，管先生罚过了吗？”谢仪问。  
“罚了，禁闭三天。”萧牧有了不好的预感，大师兄一副要翻旧账的架势。  
“我在剑池那几天的早课你一直没去，是不是还没罚？”  
萧牧无话可说，只能点头。  
“还有偷取禁地物品。”  
“是老鬼一直缠着我！他先动手的这不怪我啊！”萧牧辩解。  
“党同妖邪。”  
“他不是！丁羲和他不也没害过你？”  
“这些事加到一起，够除你名了。”谢仪瞟了一眼萧牧，萧牧正装作漫不经心地望着天。  
两人之间沉默了几秒，萧牧气鼓鼓地问道：“那掌门大师兄还能把我赶出家门不成？”  
“你都没进家门，哪来的赶出家门。”谢仪一时嘴快就把话说了出来，没顾及这话似乎还带着层意思。  
萧牧本来因为突然被算账憋着气，听到这话直接来了劲：“那你打算什么时候让我进家门？”  
“我……”谢仪支吾半天没了动静。  
今天第二次陷入令人手足无措的沉默了。  
“谢仪？”  
谢仪习惯性转头看向萧牧。  
萧牧被谢仪无辜的眼神看得心头直软，他刚刚意识到最近逼谢仪逼得确实有点紧了：“我认罚。”  
“那——”谢仪转转眼珠，犹豫一番：“回去再说。”  
不知道为什么，萧牧一点都开心不起来。  
“萧牧，我问你几件事。”  
萧牧心里全是等回观之后有什么全套的苦行等着他，一时走神没听清：“什么？”  
但是谢仪以为萧牧是故意的，又浅皱了一番眉：“哥哥！”  
冷不防被来了一出，萧牧想起昨晚的事情，又被勾得心头一软。  
“你是真的爱慕于我，不是一时起意？”谢仪问道。  
“开始我也觉得自己是一时之意，可是你被管有鱼带走之后，我在云海里想了三天，做的这个决定，已经过脑子了。”  
谢仪开始摸鼻子，“我这个人，一般人受不了的毛病很多。”  
“我觉得没什么……”  
谢仪打断了萧牧的话，“如果共处几十年一百年呢？你发现我不可理喻的时候？”  
萧牧连连摇头，“我没有觉得你不好过，一点都没有。”  
“结道侣不是凡人结亲那么简单，离散要受剥皮挫骨之痛，所有的事情都要在还没昏头的时候想清楚。”谢仪说道。“脾气秉性是一方面，更严重的是，如果志不同道不合，应当如何？”  
萧牧想起了老鬼留的东西，这自然为大道所不容。  
“移情别恋，当如何？”  
这四个字连同谢仪审问一般的语气砸下来，萧牧感觉自己提前被那道雷劈了一记。  
“我不会的——我怕这四个字，我不会做。”  
“还有一件，你是皇子之身，我只能守道观守一辈子，将来……”  
“你不用担心，”萧牧隔老远扯住了谢仪的衣袖，“我对朝政没有兴趣，做个挂名的亲王陪你守观。”  
“不过，我要坦白一件事。”萧牧又道。  
谢仪的目光冷了下来：“什么事？”  
“丁羲和把他没有做完的事情交给了我。”  
谢仪低头看着剑下的山川和云气沉默许久才徐徐道：“你如果为患世间，程雀青做的事，我就再做一遍。”  
萧牧心里一沉。  
丁羲和众叛亲离时，程雀青陪着所爱去死。  
他并不希望这样的事情再发生，不论谁都不应该死，也不应该被攻击。  
他抬头时发现地平线上慢慢升起了一片粼光，立马欣喜地攥上谢仪的手腕：“你看！那是不是海！”  
太阳正在西坠，两人头顶着一片烈火烧云落在乱石堆上，面前是卷着潮湿咸腥浪花的沧海。  
除了孤独涨落接连不断拍击着岩石的黑水，什么都没有。  
海风凉入骨髓，萧牧给谢仪披上了毛氅。  
“我师父眼见师祖与管有鱼决裂，他担心我重蹈覆辙，很早之前就叮嘱过我。”谢仪道。  
“然后呢？”  
“然后从到白龙坝那天起我就在担心。”  
萧牧站在谢仪身边看着天光渐渐消逝，白月挣脱云翳在海面上投下如瀑银光。  
“然后现在，担心好像少了一点。”  
谢仪的瞳仁里倒映的仿佛是万丈星河。


	71. 泛彼柏舟 71

“碰到你之前，我并不知道情为何物。”谢仪说道。  
沙地上生起火堆，海边的植物连冒出来的烟都带着一股盐卤味。火上煮着一壶海水，还没馏完。  
萧牧不知道是谢仪二十一岁情窦初开就碰上了他，还是因为他，这么一座冰山才情窦初开。  
“那我好荣幸，你这么好，要是碰到别人，肯定就轮不到我唻。”萧牧答道，“一开始我都不敢相信你是真的……刚来观里的时候我可害怕你……”  
“我一直怕你拒绝我。”  
他们在一座巨石背后躲着疾吹的夜风，月光把沙地也照成了白色。  
萧牧倚着谢仪的肩膀，吻他的指节：“你看我没有，以后也不会的。”  
“你说，凉凉和小师姐现在怎么样了？”萧牧仰头望着天上稀落的星子，他感觉在这个蛮荒的地方看到的夜空，比垂星观的摸天脊上所见要好看得多。  
摸天脊是垂星观最高处玄音师姐的住所的屋脊。去年开始学观天的时候萧牧问有没有观星台，管先生给他的答复是“自己上房顶。”  
“山神的修为有几千年，它刚结丹就不自量力去吞，没有经脉寸断完全是仰仗玄珞的内功。”谢仪道。  
“小师姐的内功那么厉害，她也是很早就入门了吗？”  
“她是管先生拾到的孤女，从小在观里长大的；这和师承也有关系，管先生所长就是内功，玄珞和玄知受管先生师承自然内功深厚。我师父，当初是师门唯一一个剑修；还有玄音，她其实是管有鱼的徒弟。”  
“那管有鱼修的是？”萧牧心想不会真是算卦起家吧？  
“青术。”谢仪答。  
青术与青符相同，都是东方朔所创，能控制人魂的法术。  
说它是法术而不是道术，是因为它实际上已经脱离了道术天地阴阳五行八卦的理论范围，甚至更接近于巫术。  
“不对啊，玄音师姐学的不是天机？”  
“嗯……”谢仪蹙眉盯着火堆。他的眉头经常因为各种事情蹙起来，不到二十二岁年纪轻轻眉间就已经有了两道阴影。“按照常理，收亲传弟子就是为了传承毕生所学，除非……”  
萧牧乍起：“他不是还带了个叫明鲤的回来！”  
“这么长时间，一直没见这个明鲤在观里露过面，更不用提看他施法。”谢仪道。  
“你被管有鱼带走的时候他也没露面？”  
谢仪摇头：“我那时候被控制，不记得了。”  
萧牧突然倒吸一口气，谢仪知道这是记仇了。  
“排了垂星观的辈分，这老不死是连继承人都选好了。”萧牧没了好声气，“青术肯定也是传给了他，早知道应该告诉他们防着这个人。”  
“知道管有鱼为人的，肯定都会防着他。”谢仪道。  
萧牧觉得有理，自己又推测了一番观里的形势，猜到头觉得假设太多实在无益，便停下思绪把那支价值五百张金光符的笛子摸出来，对着火堆慢悠悠地吹。  
只有巴掌那么大的火苗随曲调颤抖了一番，随后一只周身以火为羽的长羽雀从燃着的树枝木块中间飞跃而出，呼啦一声火堆突然熊熊燃烧起来。  
火雀绕火堆盘旋一周，然后立在煮水的壶沿上啄自己的羽毛：火星像一束束焰火一般掉落下来，在沙地上照出星点的橙光然后熄灭；它又仰头张口鸣叫，不过它只是内息凝成的虚物不会发出声音，和着如同鸟鸣山涧的笛声一起冒出来的是一小团又一小团徐徐上升的火球。  
萧牧把笛子递给看得津津有味的谢仪：“星星，你来试试？”  
谢仪用手背挡了一下，怯道：“我不会……”  
谢仪自认完全没有音乐天分，能做的只有摇铃铛，敲瓦盆。  
萧牧的劲头说来就来：“我教你啊！”  
“……我练过，学不会的。”谢仪接过萧牧第二次盛情递来的笛子，笨拙地吹了几下终于吹响之后，只断断续续地发出了几个连不上的音。  
萧牧咂么了半晌，“是步虚？”  
谢仪把笛子还给萧牧，眼角弯起眼睛发亮：“是步虚。”  
中原比较有名的醮场萧牧都去观过礼，他还是觉得垂星观的步虚调更好听。  
他接着谢仪刚才的曲调吹下去，火堆顷刻安静下来，两人坐在浩渺无际的烟波之上，视线延伸的远处还看得见隐隐约约的青山。  
垂星观的步虚调，是青山隐道，深云求仙之意。

一段熟悉的步虚之后师兄弟二人各自心海澄澈，全都沉浸在片刻的自在宁静里。  
“才过戌时，子时要等好久。”打破了宁静的萧牧手里捧着个新的莹莹亮的滴漏，举起来对着月亮放在眼前照了照，又转向了谢仪：“这个给你。”  
谢仪端详片刻然后小心地藏进自己贴心口地方，“先睡一会，亥时三刻我叫你。”  
“嗯。”萧牧巧笑着凑近谢仪扬起了下巴，谢仪会意，闭眼与他唇齿缠绵了一番。  
然后萧牧靠在师兄耳畔心满意足地睡去。


	72. 泛彼柏舟 72

萧牧正要开始数星宿填阵，突然一颗白亮的彗星穿过云层拖着暗黄的彗尾从天枢旁边划过。  
“卧槽！”萧牧一个没拿住罗盘直接掉到了地上，“谢仪你看见了吗？”  
“看见了，”谢仪从怀里拿出萧牧送他的滴漏，“现在子时整。”  
萧牧慌乱起来，北地的深秋到了半夜已经冷得快结冰，敲骨侵髓的冷风吹得他直哆嗦：“这怎么回事？好好的怎么有这么个东西？”  
彗星从来都和祸患绑在一起，今天突然割了北斗直向南而去，难道就非得……  
萧牧心间不是晴空万里，他有一块心病。他没提过，但是管先生应该知道：他从小不问政事，刚成年就被发配到山里做道士是有原因的。  
他刚满一岁正当抓周的时候抱着母妃的签筒给自己摇了一卦，本来满心欢喜等着看自己聪明儿子命途的母亲见了卦象顿时花容失色。  
得卦坤上六：龙战于野，其血玄黄。这是征战流血之象，不论在哪，势必要引起一场两败俱伤的巨大冲突。  
他能有快乐的童年和少年生活，一部分归功于这一卦：他被保护着远离了一切的权力争端；他本来并不愿相信自己无意之中占的卦能有什么效用，直到大姐出嫁到沈家。  
他开始感觉到，自己在长大，而自己周围的事情在慢慢变糟。  
朝内并非因自己而乱，却也是因自己而乱；  
观内也非因自己而乱，但也可以说，自己就是那扫把星。  
垂星观约定俗成的习惯，弟子出门都要带一本书作为“压袋”，以示勤修不辍；萧牧带了一本玄音师姐送他的观星入门。  
他跪在火边，只翻出了五个字：  
“邪入五内，厄。”  
“你怎么想？”萧牧把书递给谢仪，他心里已经有了答案。  
“邪，我只能想到丁羲和。”谢仪盯着那五个字道。  
大概是已经成了魔的丁羲和驾到，不仅仅是朝廷动乱战事四起，地动洪水瘟疫妖孽饥荒这样的天灾人祸也会跟着那魔头而来，那整个中原大地怕不是要变成遍地枯骨的绝境？  
萧牧对着夜空长叹一口气：“老鬼真的是个好人。”  
夜空宁静，彗星重新隐到了云层里。  
那是根穿过皮肉游进血管，等着刺穿心脉的针。  
“如果管先生是要我们来查丁羲和，那我们得抓紧了。”谢仪好像没听见萧牧的话。  
“可我现在好烦。”  
谢仪跟着坐回了火堆边，“那？”  
“好师兄，”萧牧把师兄的胳膊缠进臂弯，自然而然地靠上了师兄的肩膀：“我想听你讲经了。”  
“那你坐好。”谢仪轻推了两下萧牧的脑袋，发现推不动，只好改成说教：“学经要有学经的样子，这样对经文不敬；再说，你睡着了我讲还有什么用？”  
“太上老君他老人家当初也没说不许，这都是有了宫观之后那群学儒的掺合胡作出来的，不就图个好看规整？何况大师兄经学纯熟贯通春风化雨——”  
“快闭嘴……”  
“我闭嘴，你讲吧。”萧牧说着还在谢仪肩头蹭了两蹭，企图蹭出个窝来。  
“上次讲到第六卷，你还记不记得？”师兄清朗顿挫的声音开始响在耳边。当初萧牧基本功课能过关全是仰仗大师兄不辞辛劳地给他讲经文，经文枯燥烦人，但是在这种时候，是他唯一能逃避现实的清净地。  
他也不知道自己听进去多少，只是思绪跟着师兄的言语流淌出去，内心渐渐沉静了下来。再然后，眼前跳动的火光越来越像大堂里三清那明晃晃的金身，他早课的时候永远都睡不醒。

他从冰天雪地中被一阵温柔和煦的风荡到了高空，又随风落到高耸的屋脊上，同样徘徊在屋脊的鸟雀也陪他静静蹲着：黑瓦湿漉漉的，像是刚下过一场秋雨。  
听不到半点声音。这种诡异的平静，萧牧知道自己这是又做鬼梦了。只不过和别人做来吓自己的鬼梦不一样，他梦见的都是真实死去的人。  
门开着，萧牧脱了鞋悄悄走了进去。  
极乐鸟顶着的宫灯，这是二姐的寝居。萧牧心中一梗，快步跑到最里面：他看到了萧晔。萧晔正抱着灵牌描牌上的字，没有看见他。他松了一口气，说明二姐没出事。  
他游到萧晔身后，见她蘸着金墨一笔一划地填满黑得瘆人的凹槽：“先姊萧郑氏柔之灵”。  
郑柔是谁？皇亲贵族之外从萧姓的女人应该都是后宫的人才对，可是为什么会入自己的梦？他正欲转身去看其他房间有没有线索，突然从铜镜里看到萧晔的身上似乎有一个人。  
是个女人，从服饰来看位份不高，而且有些面熟。  
她忧心地捧着萧晔的脸，但萧晔对此毫无知觉；她脖子上缠着与她一身装扮完全不协调的白色长绫，白绫上还沾着大片大片的血。  
被赐死的后妃吗？  
郑柔似乎发现了萧牧，那双小鹿一般的眼睛在转向他时，又变成了冒着死气的漆黑一片。  
萧牧拔腿要跑，可是那原本是门的地方又变成了密不透风的墙。  
一阵突如其来稀里哗啦的巨响吓得他飘了起来脑袋撞上了房梁，他颤栗着转过身两脚沾到地面，只看到二姐正在一件一件砸她收藏的宝贝。  
瓷器，玉器，机巧木工，摔碎；书画尽数被撕了；长裙蹭了手上的血，紧接着也被撕断，扔到地上。萧牧不知道自己为什么会撞见二姐发疯这一段，难不成这怨气不是那个郑柔，而是二姐的？  
“连个人都看不住，你还有什么用！你怎么不去死啊！”  
萧晔歇斯底里地捶着，撼着连门都被踢破的柜子，手上仍没止血，暗红的木纹上又添了一层血渍。  
萧牧不自禁跪坐到萧晔面前要安慰他，至少也帮她把血给止住了，可要张口突然想起来自己和二姐不在同一个世界。  
“你说，我怎么不去死啊。”二姐好像能看见他一样，两眼空洞地盯着他。  
“不是你的错。”萧牧被自己吓了一跳，他也不知道自己是怎么发出的声音，为什么要说这句话。  
“那是谁的错？她的吗？不就是不侍寝，不侍寝？！那个老不死的搞的女人还少？和她亲女儿一般大的也要搞？”  
萧晔似是累了，倚着残破的木柜在满地的碎瓷杂物中间坐下来，新血和污血掺在一起的手去抹溢出眼角的泪，却把血迹抹到了脸上。  
“我就是喜欢一个人，喜欢谁还有对错吗？凭什么啊你说凭什么？！他是皇帝他就能强迫所有的女人陪他睡了？”  
萧晔只长萧牧三岁，但是从小到大他都没看见过二姐哭，他甚至有种自己的二姐刚强无匹没有事情能让她崩溃的感觉。但是现在二姐正在哭，止不住的泪水冲花了血迹，一脸的狼狈。  
萧晔喜欢一名年纪与她相仿、长期没有被招幸的后妃；大概这名后妃被招幸时因为与萧晔相恋所以抗拒不从，就被处死了。  
父皇能做出这种事吗，萧牧内心沉重地闭上了眼睛：能的。  
雄才大略杀伐果断，翻过来，可以草菅人命。  
举国厉行节俭令行禁止，可他看见的是苛政酷吏。  
为了国家生息可以严刑处决所有不听话的，那后宫一个不顺从的女人又算什么。  
他实在担心二姐悲愤过度伤了身体，扶着她的肩膀抱住了她，慢慢给她顺着气：不管有没有用吧。  
哭过之后萧晔的情绪也缓和了下来，萧牧不敢去和二姐对视，那双眼睛里有股令他害怕的死气。  
“我还没骑马载你去踏过青。”  
萧牧心里也涌上了一股无法遏制的悲伤。  
“等我弄死他，我就去陪你。”萧晔突然放松了身体，似乎又有了勇气，站起身来环顾一片狼藉的卧室，仍在喃喃自语：“等我弄死他，我就去陪你。”  
萧牧张开嘴，再也发不出声音了。  
然后他醒了。


	73. 泛彼柏舟 73

“呸，好难吃，呸。”萧牧吐干净嘴里被自己莽撞嚼碎的辟谷丹，“我们被那厮骗了啊？这根本不是小师姐炼的？！”  
萧牧把一嘴的残渣吐在了山崖顶上。强劲的海风扑面而来吹得他睁不开眼睛，他从寅时开始绕着这片山转了五圈，仍然没找到正确的入口：想不到莽虎山已经灭门了八十年，这如意阵仍然牢不可破。  
谢仪又倒出来一粒，放在鼻子底下闻了闻：“你再试试这个？”  
“唉——小师姐不在，连干粮都吃不上，辟谷丹都是掺假的。”萧牧这次警惕地先用舌尖验了货才敢丢进嘴里：“嗯这次是真的。”  
丹药下肚萧牧感觉没那么饿了，又无故生事抱着谢仪的大腿开始耍无赖：“师兄~我想回观，我想师父，我想小师姐~”  
“你想她？”谢仪不太高兴。  
“小师姐的丹都是红豆沙裹壳外面刷蜜的……”  
“行了……”谢仪揉了两下萧牧的头顶止住了他的哀嚎，突然发现了什么：“嘘，别说话。”  
他感觉到了两束目光，从山崖下的密林里来的目光。  
萧牧发现了谢仪的异样，又在背囊里横掏竖掏，找到一个圆溜溜的小镜筒顶在眼睛上也顺着谢仪警戒的方向望过去——  
林间小道边灌木黄色的小圆叶陡然变成了巴掌那么大糊了他满眼。  
没想到这个叫望远镜的异人玩意儿这么好用，他还没适应怎么把远近大小调得正合适，突然被一个填满他视线的巨大金色球体吓了一跳。  
那条熟悉的椭圆形的黑缝还突然收缩了一下，好像突然受到了强光照射。  
随即他的视野里也出现了一片强光，这强光和孤星的剑气格外相似，剑气凝成的剑锋也几乎一模一样，还有垂星观的咒印……  
“谢仪你干什么！”萧牧放下镜筒抗议道。  
“是匹狐妖，发现我们了。”谢仪飞快地掐诀周身的气息鼓噪起来，孤星从鞘里飞出，“等着，我去收拾它。”  
谢仪这段日子就在他眼皮底下活动，可这人功力精进之快就像是偷学了什么违反天理的不义之道，或者直说，简直是修习魔道早期的速度。  
但是谢仪的气息比以前还要罡正无瑕，难道说这是掌门剑的功效？萧牧在心里乱猜也不耽误上了剑直追一身要把狐妖剥皮拆骨全身分装的架势的谢仪。  
萧牧终于落地追上谢仪的时候，林道上的一匹狐妖已经是两个活人了。  
在前那老道从头到脚都是一股寒颤颤的穷苦气：深蓝色的道服上已经有了一串补丁，手里那把暗淡的旧剑被孤星的剑气刻了一身的伤痕——而谢仪和那老道周围，地面上不见半点砂石草木向外辐射倒地，被冲击波惊起的鸟雀还没飞远。  
好内功！  
“师父！”那长着金色兽瞳的青年像遇到了大事一样失声喊着去扶那老道，老道应声往下一倒，抱着自己的心脏开始大呼小叫：“哎哟……哎呦……”  
萧牧觉得脑袋有点疼，为了破招开始信口胡掰：“老先生，我师兄这一剑伤的是经脉，您捂胸口还差不多。”  
狐妖反驳道：“你们哪懂我们师门的功夫？我师父震到经脉，伤的就是心，你管？”  
萧牧泄了气，对着老道长作一揖：“对不起老前辈，是晚辈唐突——你想要我们赔多少？”  
谢仪闻言回头瞪了萧牧一眼。  
“我看你们也赔不起，不然叫你们师父来，让你们师父赔吧。”狐妖又道。萧牧隔着三步仍能感觉到逼人的妖气，这狐妖的道行看来比凉凉要深个几百年。  
“我师父他老人家没空，要不这样，晚辈扶先您回住处，到底怎么赔我们再细究？”萧牧给谢仪使了个眼色，谢仪收了剑退到他身旁。  
“我的住处远着呢，没个两天可走不到——”老道哼哼着被狐妖搀起来接过萧牧恭敬递上的旧剑嘴里还要叨叨：“今天老道就不该出门……回去之后就该直接躺草席喽。”  
“别啊别啊，前辈咱们修道是为了长生，不是为了等死啊？您身子骨还这么硬朗，怎么就说草席就草席了？”  
“管秃儿刚走，又派了个你来，我想长生都不行啊——唉，我们莽虎山造的什么孽，被你们垂星观给缠上了……”  
萧牧会心一笑，果然师父已经事先安排好了。  
“前辈，我们这是要去哪？”萧牧问道。  
“你想去哪？”老道问。  
“我师父有交代过吗？他上次都去过什么地方？”  
萧牧一开始就在合计：莽虎山的如意阵不破，有可能是阵基稳固，还有可能是仍然有门人在内维持；这老道能硬接谢仪斩妖这一剑，显然不是一般的修士，而这人的年纪也对得上莽虎山的历史：灭门的时候，他应该也只是个年轻弟子。  
谢仪与此人短兵相接，双方肯定都确认了身份；那狐妖张口就是“你师父”，已经不是胡搅蛮缠，而是在对暗号了。  
“他去过不少地方，就是他去过之后都不能再去了。”老道答。  
“为什么？”  
“都被他封了。”  
封了？那里面想必都是重要的东西。“那我能去看看吗？”  
“看又有什么用？你真能帮莽虎山翻案怎么着？”那狐妖又开始阴阳怪气。  
“行了十五，公道在人心，你少说两句。”老道一边带着两人一妖走上山路一边埋怨。

萧牧忙着聊天看风景，谢仪只好专心致志看山记路。萧牧觉得师兄一路上一直沉默不语会觉得闷，于是在后面偷偷勾了师兄小指头。  
谢仪严厉地看了他一眼，甩开之后把他的手打了回去。  
“头一个就是这风窝岩。”老道指着近在眼前能遮天蔽日的山体道。


	74. 泛彼柏舟 74

抬眼望去，只见得对峙的两面凿满了整齐排列的洞窟的峭壁，山风从中间流过带起呜呜咽咽的风哨；这风哨飘渺起伏不定，高亢时如鹤唳不止，低沉时能听得见天然造物的洞箫陶埙之声。  
两面峭壁向外张开，他们站在风口下面，正能望得见莽虎山面海的方向：山海相接密林莽莽，一片苍翠的尽头就是那荒凉无垠的海。流水在山中奔涌跌落峭壁下的山涧中，水声轰鸣，似那虎啸山林。  
硬是能品出那么一股侠骨柔肠。  
“这里号称是北疆一带灵力的生发之所，我们弟子的日常起居修行都被困在这。就是五年前，管秃儿把掌门和几位首席弟子的洞府都——唉。”  
萧牧望着海天相接之处心想，这个困人的地方可比垂星观大多了。  
但谢仪蹲下身摸了摸地面，又把这山崖的走向横过来调过去看了好几个来回，疑道：“这不对。”  
“哪不对？”第一个发问的倒不是萧牧，被狐妖十五抢了先。  
“这里风水很好，从前是灵力生发之所没有问题。但是仅仅出事八十年，八十年地脉怎么会衰落到半点灵气都不剩？”  
“这……”老道惶然向左右瞟，“怪不得我几十年功力都没有长进，我还以为这辈子上限就是到这了……”  
“几十年？您能想起来到底是哪年吗？”萧牧想起了无名山上那片寸草不生的阳穴，突然遭了天劫一般的燕洞，和让山魈越来越猖狂的聚灵阵：“比如有地动，异常天象什么的？”  
“五十年前长白山大震一场，连带莽虎山跟着断了好几条山脉，这条河道也堵了，我开了半年才重新开出来。”十五答道，“你们真以为是地动断了灵力？不是在帮我师父耍厚脸皮吧？”  
萧牧怀疑莽虎山根本就没教过勘山量地寻风测水，只好解释：“地脉好比人的血脉，地脉变迁就会引起阴阳和灵力发生变化。如果那一场大震正好掐断了所有通往莽虎山的地脉的话，这就是有可能的。问题是，自然的地动绝对不会把地脉断干净。”  
“那就是有人故意制造的地动，专门为了和莽虎山作对？”十五说这些话的时候眼睛一直盯着谢仪。  
“你怀疑是垂星观做的？”谢仪脸上浮出怒气，手又扶到了剑柄上。  
十五抱着胸蹿到了老道身后：“我可没说，你自己承认的。除了你们垂星观，还有谁会在灭门之后又特地来做这么绝的事情？”  
“当年那事是玄门正道一起……”  
“呸！”没等谢仪说完十五抢先就要破口大骂。  
“嗳嗳行了，我想起来一件事，应该能找到真凶。”萧牧捡起块石头，在地上依记忆画出了无名山附近那个聚灵阵残阵的图形：“你们见过这个阵吗？”  
“我见过，怎么了？”  
“在哪？”  
十五居高临下叉着腰：“你管？”  
“五十年前他差点死在阵里，我才救的他。”老道这时候开了口，丝毫不顾颜面尽失在后面直跳脚的徒弟十五：“但是，那个阵是反过来的。”  
“那场大震之后山林里的灵气突然全干了，我追着最后几股灵气走，谁知道。”十五翻着白眼别别扭扭道。  
“那阵能不能带我去看看？”萧牧问。  
他们离开这片蜂窝岩之前，老道还留恋地望了望最高处几个黢黑的洞口。

十五御剑载道人先行在前，萧牧跟在其后，感觉莽虎山的御剑术和老鬼教的空中运气之法有那么些相像。  
“嗳……”萧牧凑到谢仪跟前要对他耳语点什么，谢仪突然变了色：“别贴这么近！”  
萧牧还没问出来怎么了，两个人就因为急遽的气流狠狠撞到了一起——谢仪眼疾手快拦腰一揽，把萧牧成功捉到了孤星上，知遇通灵，径直回鞘。  
“别乱动，你往下蹲点，挡到我了。”谢仪一脸严肃地控制着孤星的平衡，“行船的时候离这么近非撞毁两艘船不可。”  
萧牧半蹲抱着谢仪后腰以下两腿以上那两团有弹性的凸起，才想起来从前学的，气流和水流太快的地方是会吸物的。  
他不敢胡乱动手，每次师兄严肃起来的时候都像坨冰，他怕自己被踢下剑去。  
萧牧蹲得腰疼腿疼，当他们在两条山脉周围绕了两个圈终于降落在山阴处，这劫难才结束。  
山阴傍水，迎风入怀，草木茂盛。萧牧听见谢仪深呼吸了一口这鲜甜的草木泥土气，“好盛的灵气。”  
见那一人一妖正站在一个土洞边，萧牧三步并两跑过去：“阵在哪？”  
老道指着竖直深陷下去黑得要吃人的坑洞：“在下面。”  
“这么？……这怎么回事？阵真的在下面？”  
“这里和五十年前一样，灵气汇到一起但是中心是空的，没错。”抱着师父旧剑的十五道。  
“难道是因为阵反置过来，长年累月受灵气冲击自然下陷？”萧牧只能模糊地感觉到灵气强弱，但是能让谢仪夸出声来的一定了不得；如此强盛的灵力冲击磨盘那么大的地方冲了五十年，下面……怕不是要陷到九幽的天花板上了吧？  
不论如何都要下去一看。萧牧召出知遇，纵身就要跳下去。  
谢仪不出所料地扯住了他：“你干什么？”  
没等萧牧回答，孤星也弹出了鞘：“我也下去。”


	75. 泛彼柏舟 75

头顶的洞口在缓慢变小，光线越来越暗。萧牧点起手灯，发现周围的土壁已经变成了光滑的岩石。  
“这么窄的坑，照理说五十年应该早就变成水井了吧？”  
“岩石有裂缝，水能泄出去也说不定。”  
萧牧向深处一照，果然远远看到的是一片青白——大概是块石头。  
安全起见他们下行得慢，可四周围又只是石头，无聊就像是窝蚂蚁一样爬满了萧牧的心。  
“我刚才还想，万一一直陷到九幽里去可怎么办啊？”  
“九幽和人界隔离，徒挖洞挖不进去。”  
“星星我告诉你，我特别喜欢你一本正经听我废话的时候。”  
谢仪轻笑一声，但语调已经软了：“还知道你说的是废话——你小心点。”  
萧牧一只脚跨到了孤星上，从侧边抱住谢仪又在他脸上寻香一记。  
谢仪没有动，只是嫌道：“这么喜欢？”  
“我天天睁眼闭眼都是你。”  
突然头顶上有什么东西坠落，谢仪成功捉住那东西：是块小石头；谢仪皱眉，原路向上扔了回去。  
“你们干什么！”萧牧向洞口大喊。  
“你们还活着啊？”上面传来十五微弱的声音。  
“你管啊？”萧牧学十五的语气喊道。  
“我要下去啦！”  
闻声马上就有东西从上直坠下来，谢仪避让到了石壁上；萧牧仍立在中间，指尖两张黄符一甩周围的灵力立即结成一张不可见的大网，兜住了簌簌掉下来的泥土和自恃能耐要出风头的十五。  
“你要是再掉到阵里出不来，我可救不了你。”萧牧学着谢仪平素拎他的方法把十五拎上了知遇，刚抬起头就碰到了对面谢仪不友善的目光。  
萧牧只无辜地和谢仪对视，他心里还没数到十谢仪就败了阵，扭头先行向下驶去。  
离那块石板越近那股奇怪的引力越强，他刚落地的一刹那感觉自己全身的行动力也要给拖进阵里。  
“比五十年前弱多了，上次我离这么近动都动不了。”十五感觉自己快被谢仪的目光给杀了，所以一落地就故意站到了两人中间。  
这是块寻常的青石，表面由于几十年灵力的冲洗已经光滑无比，而泛着红光的阵体在石板上刻出了浅则半指深有两寸的凹痕。从头顶冲下来的灵力像漩涡中的水流钻进中空的阵心，就这样凭空消失了，萧牧用手灯照着阵心找了好久也没找到什么端倪。  
“这不是垂星观的手法。”萧牧绕阵走了一圈，“十五你也没学过阵法是不是？那你们等我一会。”说着就开始在背囊里掏。  
他要找找老鬼留给他的那些信息；一边翻找一边偷偷感叹，还是老鬼在的时候方便，直接问就是。  
少顷他终于找到了答案，同时又感觉自己被按进了一桶浆糊里。  
“这个阵，包括无名山那个聚灵阵，都是丁羲和的手笔。你们怎么看？”  
“五十年前？那时候师叔祖已经神形俱灭了啊？”十五惊道。  
“人死时成魔就可以夺舍，他五年前在北境出现过，今年在黟山附近露面，说五十年前就夺舍重生，是有可能的。”谢仪道。  
“师叔祖还活着？！”  
“问题是他为什么要在莽虎山周围摆这个阵？阵是他做的那地动和他有没有关系？”萧牧抬起头，“如果都是他做的，那目的是什么？”  
“他肯定不会害莽虎山……”十五说着说着自己突然没了底气：“吧？”  
“丁羲和如果只是为了程雀青，那程雀青死后，他对莽虎山也没什么义务。他是爱憎分明的一个人，他既然重生，我觉得他八成是为了报仇。”  
“神识成魔就会有凶性，他的行事规则就不能再拿人的标准度量。”谢仪的目光在汹涌的灵力漩涡中转来转去像是在找什么。  
萧牧一拍手掌：“啊呀！那垂星观岂不是要完了！明微，玄知一旦恢复记忆被丁羲和找到肯定会倒戈的吧？要是他倾其所有去报仇，可没人拦得住他！”  
萧牧话音落地，才发现脚底下传来了一串隆隆声。  
马上石板就塌了下去。三人脚底一空，跟着失重坠落。


	76. 泛彼柏舟 76

一片混乱，萧牧眼前一片漆黑，刚才仓皇间听到谢仪喊他，可现在找不到谢仪，也不知道手灯丢哪去了。刚才要不是知遇垫了他一下，这么高他怕是要摔死。  
“明微？”萧牧喊了一声，发现回声朗朗，这里俨然是个宽敞的洞穴：“谢仪？！”  
“我没事，你没事吧？”  
“我一点事都没有！”萧牧拔腿就要往声源那边挪，“十五呢？十五！”  
“站住！”谢仪喝住了他，手心亮起一点星火，然后迅速涨成指腹那么大的灯，抛到萧牧脚边：“看好路再走！”  
“哎呦……”离两人不远处十五开始呻吟：“疼死我老人家了……”  
这语气好像和他师父异曲同工。  
“你摔着了？”萧牧见谢仪徒手点灯，想起腰包里还有金光符，不要钱似的一口气撒了六张，附近的碎石废墟立马被照得一清二楚。  
十五伏在地面上，冷汗顺眉骨直接滴到了尘土里，胳膊腿以肉眼可见的角度扭曲着，明显是断了。  
“我的天，这怎么办？”  
“不用管我……嘶——哎呦……这儿灵气重，小半个时辰骨头自己就长好了。”  
“妖可真好，我好羡慕。”萧牧叹道，“等等，你说这里灵气重？”  
他循着红光找到那块青石，发现阵法纹丝未动仍在运转——石板被碎石支楞起来，他这才看到地表的阵法背面还有一阵：那阵法吞下去的灵力的出口，就是眼下这洞穴。  
谢仪持着灯火飘了过来：“这里周围什么都没有，应该只是个地下水路，到了深秋流水断了，正好能去看看灵力到底去了哪。”  
“是初冬，已经初冬了——”动弹不得的十五固执地哼哼。  
“好好好，初冬，水位下降。就是希望我们别趟进河里。”萧牧从谢仪手里分得一粒灯光，“十五你在这等着，我们去探探路。”  
“喂！喂哎！这是我们莽虎山的地界你们不许乱跑！我师父说了你们不能离开我的视线！你们！……”十五喊了一通，眼见两个敌对势力的影子越喊越远，丧气地把脑袋重新搁回地上：“呸！”

水道地势平坦，虽然路上乱石众多但是通路笔直，就像人工开凿出来的一样。  
“ 我发现你对妖们都很不好啊？”萧牧确认已经走远了才问谢仪。  
“除了你，还有师父、管先生，我对谁都不好。”谢仪担心萧牧误会拼命解释：“我对师父和管先生只是全心敬重，你不一样。”  
“我知道——谁都不放在眼里的大师兄是喜欢我，和别人可不一样。”萧牧咬着谢仪耳朵轻声道。  
“别说了……”谢仪低下头看着脚前的卵石不出声了。  
萧牧听出谢仪的气息不太匀，心想这个人未免太可爱只说两句情话就臊成这样，想着想着突然自己也有点耳热心跳一股热流向下坠……他连忙捂住自己的口鼻四处乱看，怎么和过分纯情的人待久了，自己也变成了这个样……  
走着走着路突然变窄，前面依稀有了亮光；萧牧屈膝躬身爬到出口附近，运气两三下就用剑鞘把狭小的口子凿到了容人出入的大小。  
“啊啊啊！”萧牧只往外望了一眼就开始大叫。  
“怎么了？！”谢仪在后紧张地扶住萧牧，“怎……”  
“没什么……好险的地方，一线天，无根涧，怎么这种地方也有……”萧牧扶着出口的岩石向外探了半截身子：“诶，连这山都像是人劈的。成了魔能有引灵开山动地的本事，怪不得有那么多邪门修士。”  
谢仪听了这话心里泛起股寒意：“萧牧！”  
“我就随便说说。这条一线天好像是直的，明微我们把这个洞口砸大一点，我想到外边看看。”  
“你退回来。”  
“好。”  
萧牧同谢仪退回尚能直立的宽阔处，他刚数出十张引雷符想要展示自己的本事，眼见谢仪掐了个剑诀一组剑气就像火炮一般轰碎了阻碍他们的岩石，没等烟尘散开第二击剑气轰出去，萧牧眼前直接出现了像无名山的燕洞一样豁亮的洞口，碎石哗啦啦地倾入山涧，许久才听到落水的回声。  
“不成魔也能有开山动地的本事。”谢仪道。  
萧牧给谢仪鼓起掌来：“我们星星是最厉害的。”  
“别打哈哈，你不能往邪道上走……上了那条道的结局什么样，你也知道。”  
“我发誓我不蹈丁羲和的覆辙。但是其实，我们平时说的正道邪道，本质上是没区别的。”  
谢仪忧心忡忡地望着头顶狭窄的天，叹了一口气。


	77. 泛彼柏舟 77

“那条水道把灵力直接引向长白山，我觉得我们需要去长白山看一看。”萧牧盯着炉火上的骨汤偷偷咽口水，但那是老前辈煮给十五的。  
十五拥着棉被抱着汤碗坐在炉边，得意得尾巴开始左右胡摆。  
“长白山……”老道念着这三个字，给谢仪和萧牧各舀了一碗汤，泡开了碗里的面饼，“你们不戒吧？”  
“多谢老前辈！我们正一道平时不戒。”  
“多谢前辈。”谢仪垂下眸子端起汤碗端端正正地饮了半碗，连被热气焙得舒适的叹息都很克制。  
“长白山那边有莽虎山的药圃和矿场，我可以带你们去。”老道滋溜滋溜尝了几勺咸淡还在往汤里加盐：“幸亏管秃儿手下留情，没祸害长白山。”  
“前辈，今天白天没说完，我师父还去了什么地方？”  
“你师父——离开风窝岩之后又进了丁巳馆。他还算个人，连馆带经都还好好的，只是大门被他原样封住还用门神堵了。”  
“他是不是查到什么了？”  
“丁巳馆是存放书卷典籍的地方，以前基本上是师父和小师叔两个人常去，应该能查到什么重要东西。”  
“您还不知道这馆里到底是怎么回事吗？”  
“嗨，我年轻的时候好偷懒，师父不叫我学，我这辈子都不会去学。”老道沟壑纵横的脸经火光一烤，笑起来和老农没什么两样，“不学无术，到八十年前出事了才后悔。”  
“诶？您师父是哪位？”  
“我师父你们都知道，玉剑神童程雀青。”老道的眼睛亮了一瞬。  
“哇——所以您小师叔就是丁羲和？”  
老道点头，“师父入门早，天资又高，不到三十修为就和师祖不相上下了，早年出去游历的时候又为人仗义乐善好施，差不多功德圆满回了山。不过掌门师祖最喜欢的还是小师叔，收了他之后就再也不肯收亲传弟子了。唉——当初师门里盛传的四景，有一样就是断水崖论道；师祖和小师叔在瀑布上论道七天，师祖认输河水断流泛水崖改名断水崖，就是你我会面时你们所在那地方。”  
“还有这等事！”萧牧觉得新奇，又有精神了。  
“师祖言师叔所修非常人之道，非大成即大毁，这不，毁了。”老道取下汤锅把火生旺，又开始烧水：“师叔从西域来但是中原话说得特别好，为人豁达温厚，平时总对我们这些小辈法度外开恩。他的道场危险就自己搬到了后山，我拜入师门的时候师叔已经在后山常住了。”  
“后山？明天我能去看看吗？”  
“不能！”十五已经卧在炉火边快睡着了，还不忘迷迷糊糊怼一句。  
“后山有片玫瑰田；听说是因为师叔和师父结了侣，那一山的花全是给师父种的。我接着说啊，我入门没几年山上就起传言，说师叔在外面害人树敌不少才躲进的莽虎山，可是单是师父在外澄清谣言，师叔一直没露面，小辈们猜可能师叔是闭关一时半会出不来。结果呢？师叔一年都没出来。然后啊，头一天听说师叔气脉入邪性命垂危，第二天玄门各家就围了山。”  
“这是有人暗算贵门，而且出内奸了啊！”萧牧道。  
谢仪也跟着皱了眉。  
“说得就是啊，当时全门都乱了，怕事的逃了好几个，全死在外面了——师父又给师叔护法又一个人镇着门内熬了七天，师祖立过规矩弟子自己惹的是非自己解决师门不管，但是那个姓管的带着各门的人来围山逼师祖交人还杀师门小辈的时候，师祖自己毁了规矩在外面和那厮急眼了，差点动手。”  
是管有鱼，萧牧心想，而且北方多耿介义士，小人手段使出来激怒他们事情就更糟了。  
说起这些旧事老道情绪仍然格外激动，对着乌黑的炉叉叹了好一会气才又问萧牧：“诶小兄弟，管黍真的和那个管有鱼是亲兄弟？”  
萧牧梗着脖子点了头，“是亲兄弟，斗得才最厉害。”  
“到了第七天小师叔突然出关了，我们感觉他不对劲，他那时候全身上下都是魔气，眼睛红得跟血里泡的一样，到山门一句话不说就弄死了在场十几位玄门弟子，连师父的话都听不进。我以为师叔这个样肯定要出大事，结果你师父先跟管有鱼打起来了。”  
“不会是……管有鱼把他逼出关的吧？这不是直接把人逼成魔……”  
“魔修出世就一定会有几百人被血祭，他没想过这种事情？”谢仪的眉头越皱越深了。  
“总之他们自己阵脚乱了，再加上师叔实在是危险，暂时退了一阵；确实，师叔出关之后，山上陆陆续续死了一百多弟子，一个全尸都没有。然后所有人都害怕自己是接下来死的那一个，结起群来向掌门抗议，要把师叔交出去。我也害怕，师弟拉我我也去了。”老道捶着心口，仿佛那里坠着千斤的铁锁：“我对不起小师叔啊。”  
“那是身不由己啊前辈，他不会怪你的。”萧牧拉起老道的手，那手上不是疤就是茧，糙得像一整块树皮，甚至比树皮经的风霜还要多。  
老道抹干净快溢出眼角的泪光，萧牧眼见他情绪低落了下去：“师祖顶着压力不交人，结果管有鱼就继续杀人，师叔彻底疯了。我在死人堆里躺了两天，这才苟活下来，再打听师父师叔和师祖的消息打听了好几年，只知道他们全死在你们山下的灵谷了。”  
灵谷……萧牧与谢仪对视一眼，他想起了那朵人面花：老鬼讲，噬生魂的东西，多生于诅咒。  
怀着怨恨生死一线时的诅咒，是最强力的。


	78. 泛彼柏舟 78

“丁羲和的屋子也比你的整洁多了。”这是离开后山之后谢仪说的第一句话。  
三人一妖徒然在后山折腾一番，只在道场上抄得一片看不懂的阵法，丁羲和起居的石洞积了很厚的灰，但有序得像没人住过一样，玫瑰田也只剩下了锈色的枯枝。  
萧牧不满地拍着手掌绕着谢仪在空中转圈：“在座各位听听，这说的是人话？”  
“可一样都是皇子出身。”谢仪补充道。  
“那一样都是大师兄，你为什么不学玄知那样温柔点？”萧牧还去和老道勾肩搭背：“老前辈，您师父是不是个温柔的大好人？”  
“这人各有长短，你们俩有完没完？”十五本来就不待见垂星观的人，这一路对此两人的意见越来越大。  
“就是，人各有长短，你尽看见我短了，看不见我长的时候。”萧牧溜回到谢仪身边故意冲他撇嘴。  
谢仪打量萧牧一眼，下嘴不饶人的本事终于憋不住了：“你从头到脚，能有一个长？”  
萧牧眼见此人中计，乐颠颠地凑到谢仪耳畔叨咕了几个字，马上就被师兄轻飘飘一掌推到了三丈外。  
“我有个想法。”萧牧回来一本正经地开口，“前辈，当年管有鱼带各宗门围莽虎山，他们各自折损多少？”  
谢仪眼神一跳，入魔的丁羲和穷凶极恶，再加上徐道本和程雀青联手，要弄死他们，不折损一大批正当年的修士是不可能的。他虽然怀疑白砚师祖的死与管有鱼筹划的剿灭莽虎山有关，但管有鱼与白砚有感情在前，白砚应该不在他的计划内，那应该是只有垂星观没有损失。  
这样一来，既成了诛灭魔头的英雄，又除了莽虎山这个异类，还削弱了几乎整个修真界，垂星观不趁机兴盛简直对不起管有鱼这么处心积虑。  
“我不知道。”老道回答得干脆。  
他不可能不知道，真不知道也会先想一想再承认自己不知。  
“也是，这个问题应该回去查。”萧牧岔开话题，扯紧了毛氅还觉得寒风刺骨，“是不是要下雪了啊？”  
“一看你就没来过北方吧，这是从北海南下的寒气，越吹越冷，大风刮一个月，就到泼水能成冰的时候了。”  
“你不说我还想不起来，我又有七八年没冬眠了。”老老实实御剑的十五也从中插话。  
“那今年你好好睡。”老道慈爱地看着自己的徒弟，轻轻叹了口气：“谁知道明年春天会什么样呢。”  
刀子一样的北风削干净了雾霭，青色的山石肆意堆积在荒芜的大地上。群山间那一从被积雪点染白头的山峦，就是长白山。  
“冬天药圃也没什么看的，要不我们直接去矿场吧？”  
“既然来了，都去看看比较稳妥。”谢仪看透了萧牧就是怕冷，直接把腰上的皮包解下来扔给了他：“温火符，自己拿。”  
萧牧打开坠着自己打的头一尊小香炉的皮包，里面除了拿来擦桌子都够用的温火符和够分量的雷火引雷囚笼荡灵之类常用符咒之外，还有厚厚一沓金光符——金光符除了能照明，只能拿来在鬼市买东西。  
师兄什么时候做的？准备这么多金光符他自己固然用不到，是为了方便在鬼市买东西？  
想起在鬼市花钱最多的还是自己，萧牧心里生出一丝愧疚；再往下面翻，还发现了下灵谷之前自己送谢仪的那几张乱画的玩意儿。  
他觉得自己心上又中了一箭。他自己也不记得到底送过谢仪多少东西，但是感觉要是把师兄倒提起来抖一抖，自己的东西可能会掉一地。  
萧牧默不作声给自己塞够了温火符把皮包丢给谢仪，扣盖之前故意把那几张脚皮符咒拽出来个角。

药圃没什么端倪，矿场外面搭起来运矿的木梁和轨道早就烂进了泥土里，连进矿的大门都长满了锈。  
“嗯，这条山脉是这几十年慢慢长出来的。”老道背风站在山坡上，眯眼望着那条把灵力引向矿场的山谷：“但是灵力过河之后就看不见了。”  
萧牧吃了一惊：“您能肉眼看见灵力？”  
老道乐呵呵点头：“可不是，要不然我根骨差人又懒，师父为什么偏偏愿意收我。”  
“可是您是先天啊，随便认个灵穴就能定下一个长生之所？”  
“唉，长生有什么好。”老道满脸都是“你们这些年轻人什么都不懂”连连摆手，“我问你，如果长生有望，你会满足于枯活到天荒地老？”  
“我……不……会……”萧牧扭头问谢仪：“你会吗？”  
谢仪想了一下，也摇头。  
“谁心里没有个欲念妄想，再高尚的欲念也是欲念，这是人的魔障，人终究破不了的，师父他老人家也一样。”  
“他……？”  
“师父那时候声名日盛，还让他沉心修行完全不可能；修士嘛，斩断凡尘抛却情欲，眼红的只剩下变强了。师父收我，是为了他的方便而已——我拜师这几年啊，江水以北不管天上地下的灵脉全都替他访遍了。”  
“为什么都在打灵脉的主意？”萧牧和谢仪站成一排，一样两臂抱胸手指托着下巴皱起了眉。  
“争夺财资货物，人之本能吧。”谢仪道。  
“我觉得没这么简单，”萧牧又愁得直抓头发：“先下矿看看。”


	79. 泛彼柏舟 79

“对不起啊前辈，等出去了这大门我们赔你。”萧牧赔着笑脸给老道顺气，谢仪征得同意之后把锈死的大门削出一个大洞，老道嘴上不说但满脸写的全是心疼。  
矿洞里经年无人，踏进去登时觉得阴森潮湿，刚点起火把，一股霉味就冲出来呛得来人又咳嗽又打喷嚏。  
“这洞这么潮，怕不是已经渗水了吧……”萧牧自己没经历但也听人说过，矿洞透水基本上就等于塌陷和矿难。这矿洞入口就在一线天到长白天池的连线上，灵力在山前河湾处突然消失，这矿里一定有问题，怕的就是还没找到问题，就被塌陷拦了路。  
“天池连着一片地下水脉，在地下开矿肯定见水。可天池下是火山，火山活动必然会产灵矿，这矿非开不可——听说当年这洞刚开就接二连三出事，山民说这是山神震怒不让我们开了，所以门内有人单单为了这个钻研傀儡术，到后来一直是傀儡在这里工作，这些啊，”老道敲敲洞壁上发灰的木梁：“都是固定傀儡用的。”  
“好厉害，傀儡开矿运输都是自己动作不用人工操纵的吗？”萧牧想凑近去看看那木梁导轨，被谢仪给拦了回去。  
“人在外面操控，不会有危险；熟练的弟子能一个人控制八九台傀儡。”  
“我也想学！”萧牧两眼发光跃跃欲试。  
“傀儡术的藏卷应该也在丁巳馆，只不过这么多年里面没添药，不知道被蛀掉没有。况且，你师父还封了门。”  
“我去试试，要是我能打开，那我可不客气啦？”  
老道笑了两声：“现在莽虎山的术法都是邪道，你要就都拿去吧。”  
十五在一边跳脚：“师父！你就没想过我？”  
“嗳十五，我只学傀儡术，剩下的全都是你的。”  
沿着铺着轨道的斜坡走下去，萧牧觉得空气里的硫磺味好像越来越重，他吸了吸鼻子，却又闻到一股说不清道不明的奇怪味道。  
发霉的皮革？淤泥？梅雨季的霉烂味？  
十五也在专心抽鼻子，闻了好几圈才碰了晦气似的抹鼻头：“有尸臭。”  
“如果以前工人的尸身没有运出去，又有水又有火山的余热，肯定会腐烂的吧？”萧牧道。  
“不应当，那些人死去少说也有八十年，如果烂，早就烂干净了。”谢仪难得开了口。  
“那这是什么？”  
“要不就是耗子、犰狳吧。”十五说道，“爱好打洞的东西，应该都喜欢这儿喜欢得不得了。”  
“火山附近算阳盛之地，蝙蝠也不会在这栖居，有道理。”谢仪道。  
萧牧不知道是不是自己花眼，他感觉孤星剑柄上那颗人头晶在发亮。  
他取下知遇比着孤星看了好一会，雄鹿的妖丹即使有火光照亮也没什么生机，而那人头晶似乎在呼吸，像是马上就要活过来一般。  
谢仪好像也感觉到了异样，孤星被他拿到手上时，闪烁得更厉害了。  
“地火、严寒、矿脉、流水、冲天怨气。”管先生刚送谢仪这颗人头晶，一起下山时谢仪说过自然形成人头晶的要求，萧牧还记得。  
“只差冲天怨气。”谢仪盯紧了随着前行闪光几乎连成一片的那块小小的晶石，“前辈，这矿洞以前产的是什么灵矿？”  
萧牧跟上了谢仪的思路：这里产的怕不是人头晶？那么尸臭就是，被害死的活人？  
说初开矿时接二连三出事，是真的出事？  
在师兄弟两人刀子一样的目光下老道缓缓开口：“应该是红玉绿玉，青金，少数金矿，还有产得最多的黑火石。”  
听到“黑火石”这个词，谢仪和萧牧两个都一惊。黑火石自带地脉深处的炎气，是炼器炼丹必不可少的消耗品，黑市上卖的天然黑火石价格奇贵，连垂星观都用一半留一半放在石英堆里等着它通过辐射热量缓慢长出来另一半这样抠抠搜搜地用。难怪莽虎山发迹，守着火山开采黑火石，任是个穷鬼也早就暴富了。  
又向前走了一段，谢仪突然命令所有人都噤了声。  
矿洞里极静，除了呼吸，只能听到一阵微弱的嗡嗡声。  
那声音好像是从岩壁里传出来的。  
谢仪默不作声给孤星灌满了真气，剑柄上嵌的结晶哆嗦得像个受惊的孩子——而那嗡嗡声是越来越明显了。  
“附近一定有人头晶矿！”


	80. 泛彼柏舟 80

这条路越走越臭，拐过一个弯那股又像粪便又像烂泥和发霉皮革的异味甚至强横到萧牧觉得自己已经没法喘气的喉咙都像被火烧了一样。  
“咳呜——”谢仪直接扶着石壁开始干呕。  
刚刚谢仪一口咬定附近有人头晶矿，有人头晶矿就有天大的人命官司，因此执意要找到“冲天怨气”的下落；循声找矿不好找，萧牧好说歹说终于劳动十五好好嗅一嗅，结果他们循着那股尸臭就找到了这里。  
十五嗅觉太过灵敏，在上一个拐角就鼻涕眼泪一起流说什么也不肯往前走了，现在又吐了一个。萧牧抱着侥幸从皮包里抠出一张当时看来屁用不顶的“百毒不侵”用真气唤醒，果然方圆五步恶臭退散，连视线都清楚了不少。  
而老道盯着脚下，久久不语。  
“怎么了前辈？”萧牧心里发慌，要是这位老前辈再出点什么事就更完蛋了。  
“唉。”老道连啧了好几声，“那股灵力，确实冲这来了。”  
萧牧给谢仪拍着背：“还能往前走吗？”  
“能。”谢仪抬臂拭掉嘴角的水光,抬起头时眼眶通红，里面还含着抔生理性的泪。  
“目似桃花”，萧牧的脑子里闯进了这么一个词。  
他鼓起勇气跟着师兄和前辈缓步前去，手里的“百毒不侵”从中央开始慢慢变黑——不过未等符身黑透，他终于看到了一个硕大的石洞，和他这辈子也忘不了的景象。  
他感觉一阵头晕目眩，胃脘一股酸水上涌便扶着谢仪的胳膊吐在了原地。

里面是一堆肉块在移动。  
所有的“东西”都没有人形，全都变成了碎裂的、折断的、变形的紫黑色残肢，但偏偏能从那一堆缺了半个、或是纠缠到一起毛发脏乱的腐烂头颅上看出这些从前都是活人。  
人碎成这个样子本就不可能有任何生机了，可这里的残肢就像群只有原始意识的蠕虫，拼了命地蠕动，和其他残肢拼杀到你死我活，爬到战败者的头顶上，再被其他残肢压到下面。整个石洞里就是满地腐臭的肢体，和密密麻麻成千上万段残肢堆起的、每时每刻都在蠕动的庞大的腐尸的肉山。  
那肉山感觉到光和热，像饿鬼见到鱼肉一样迅速塌陷开始向三人的方向飞扑——但是残肢碎肉全都扑到了石洞门口异常稳固的结界上，紧接着又乱作一团，重新开始互相搏斗，紫黑的腐肉“卟叽”“卟叽”地被甩上了结界，又慢慢滑落下去，带出来一条条腐血和脓水混合而成的污迹。  
几只还连着手臂的手在疯狂拍打着结界，谢仪的脸青了个彻底。  
石洞开得草率，满地还都是大大小小的碎石；入口旁立的那块白色石头周围也尽是碎石渣。白石顶上刻了一个小小的启动阵，中央居然嵌了一块鸟蛋大的人头晶。  
谢仪向阵中输送了一瞬的真气，石洞内突然亮起一片红光，那些头颅受到刺激发出昆虫一样的尖叫，残肢们遇到光和热的兴奋变成了无法遏制的癫狂。  
谢仪沉默半晌：“前辈，这样的邪术。”  
老道的脸色从刚才开始就是蜡黄的，闻谢仪发问他连连摇头：“我没见过。”  
此时萧牧突然在脚底下发现了什么，吐掉最后半口酸水从碎石块中间捡起那块乌突突的东西，顶着臭气吹了两下表层的浮灰，突然大叫起来：“啊呀！”  
“怎么了？！”谢仪神经一直绷着，听到萧牧这一声喊孤星直接出鞘了半截。  
“前辈……您心肺还都好吧？没有病症？”萧牧讪笑着把那物捂到手心里往后缩了一步，谢仪探头看了一眼，眉头皱得更紧了。  
“到底怎么回事你就说吧，我身子硬朗着呢。”老道还表演似的捶了两下自己胸口。  
萧牧把那刻着莽虎山标志的八边形石坠捧到了老道眼前。  
“这……这，”老道慌了神，“这不……”  
“这也许是先前开矿的人不小心掉的，或者被人丢在这里栽赃也说不定……”萧牧实在担心这位九十多岁的老人原地倒下去。  
老道脸色发灰，立在原地反复看着洞口的阵和洞内的残肢，萧牧竖耳却只听得到进气，听不到他出气了。  
“前辈？！”  
老道瞪着眼睛直挺挺地倒了下去，萧牧立即点了他的心脉大穴，想起在异人志上讲过给突发心病的人拖延时间的办法，可具体怎样也记不清了，只好死马当活马医学着印象里的图画开始给老道按压胸腔。  
洞里那些肉块可能感受到了有人在生死边缘挣扎，全都开始狂躁，洞内又掀起一阵夹着窸窣碰撞声的尖叫，和无法抵御的恶臭。  
“阵破不了，快走。”老道刚有了点气息就被谢仪粗暴地搭了起来，萧牧接到谢仪的眼神点头起身跟着跑，顺便把石坠摸到了手里，又在他们停留过的那个拐角丢了块不起眼的磁石。


	81. 泛彼柏舟 81

已经过了晌午，矿洞外起了风。初冬的太阳已经没了热力，只剩下惨白的一轮玉璧在灰白的天上孤零零悬着。  
老道头上的冷汗已经消了。刚刚他醒转过来一言不发直着就要往洞深处走，幸亏三个年轻人力气大按住了这个功力不浅老人。  
“应该是急火攻心被热血迷了神智了。”萧牧掐着老道的脉，“心肺只是到了年纪有点衰弱，没什么问题。”  
“你这功夫是什么时候学的？”  
萧牧又像平时那样嬉皮笑脸道：“我在宫里又没事情可做，除了正事什么都学了。”  
他想把发现比自己小的兄弟都开始接触政事和统军事务而自己仍被囚禁在诗书里的时候就窝在心里的委屈都讲给师兄听，可是自己不知道什么时候也学会了欲言又止。  
萧牧小心地让老道平躺在地面上，把大氅脱下来叠好枕在人脑后，然后自己努力静下来用内息帮老道顺气。一旁的十五跪坐在自己师父身边，表面平静，但萧牧感觉他的尾巴都快甩出来了。  
“十五，”萧牧心神不宁，空气一旦开始安静他就开始坐立不安，非要找点话头。  
“啊？”  
“你见没见过把人害死后尸体还能自己行动的邪术？”  
有人聊天，十五的焦虑也减轻了些，回忆一番答道：“萨满起死回生失败了就会，之前北边的部落就出了这样一个活尸，前些年它的亲属都死了它还是没死。”  
又是萨满。“是不是特别凶戾？”  
“是缺魂魄，和活人失魂一样。”  
“那你知不知道——人的残肢自己会杀人那种？”  
“那就是被恶鬼寄生了啊？”十五觉得自己终于比这两个中原道士强了一点，神色也得意起来。  
现在两个中原道士因为受到的精神冲击太大仍然有些脑筋发木，十五终于帮他们分析出一个大概的结果。  
“这是鬼道之术。”谢仪合计了一下道。  
“嗯。”萧牧点头，“那我们有个铃铛就好了——诶，我们头一次碰见那谁的时候，他不是带了一大串铜铃铛？！”  
铃铛是和鬼魂打交道的术士必备的法器。谢仪又深皱起眉头，好像又闻到了一副潦倒江湖骗子样的丁羲和身上那股臭味。  
“这样乱猜也不行，我回去看看，把阵誊下来。”谢仪起身道。  
“等我！”萧牧掌中内息一催，老道突然一阵猛咳，咳到人坐了起来气息也顺畅了不少，“前辈，你在这歇着先恢复会气力，我们再去看看。”  
“我……”老道手脚虚乏挣扎着也要站起来，萧牧给十五使了个眼色，十五好言好语给师父哄到打起了坐。

“你觉得像吗？”此时已经端着罗盘走到暗道深处的萧牧问，“说从鬼道之物，不生不死，怨气缠身所以必须要杀戮以平息怨气。”  
“你是不是还存着丁羲和生前的著述？”从萧牧开始对自己完全不了解的领域头头是道的时候，谢仪就有了些戒心；提到鬼道的事情他刚刚想起来路上萧牧对他所说的“丁羲和把未竟心愿交给我”还意味着什么。  
萧牧看着谢仪的眼睛，“你想听我解释吗？”  
“你说。”  
“他悟到世间无神，万物和自身才是神；而且一切法术的根源都是共通的，一定存在一种绝对理论，是所有法术的根基。他想找到的就是这个绝对理论，和我们说的‘大道’一样。”  
“这是他修习邪道结果入魔的理由？”  
“道不分正邪是非，只分用得对不对。”  
谢仪站住脚转向萧牧神情严肃：“邪从来是因为极其凶险害人害己才成的邪。”  
“那是他们滥用的结果，术法本身是……”  
“掘尸招魂的术法本来就肮脏悖道，他若是个正经修士就应该敬而远之。”  
“那青术呢？驱活人生魂就不肮脏？”萧牧紧捏罗盘，眉眼间攒着火气，话音几乎变成了央求：“我们别说这个了。”  
谢仪瞪着萧牧沉默了好一会，似是有一腔子话要说。他随即眼看别处轻叹一声低头走路，一腔子的话又憋了回去。  
萧牧眼见着谢仪走出了十几步，终于忍不住喊道：  
“我们一直接受的东西，又不一定全是对的！”  
这话压在他心里好久了。  
从被迫接受老鬼灌输给他的观点开始，他就在怀疑自己认识的这个世界——有太多平时潜移默化而没有人去追问的事情，还有太多不经推敲的论断，和弥天弥地的谎言。但是他得闭嘴。  
十二岁的时候教他念书的吉先生“抱病回乡”，前一天还怒发冲冠地讲民有傲骨民有底线的翰林，第二天就从人间蒸发了。  
立足在谎言上的人不敢听真话。恼羞成怒和党同伐异是人之本性，丁羲和在一定程度上也是因此而死。  
谢仪停下捻活了一张百毒不侵，然后取下了墙上的火把，立在原地看着萧牧，目光笃定。  
这是在干什么，告诉我即使道不同，你也守着我？萧牧心里顿时像是被蚂蚁蛰过，肿痛酸痒什么都有了。  
“我尚能与那个被封印的山神一战，对付这些东西不在话下。”又到了那个让人晚上做噩梦的洞口，谢仪已经拔了剑，直接在石壁上敲掉了那颗价值萧牧三年零花钱和冒险除一趟山魈的人头晶。  
“你？！”  
“人头晶之间有共鸣，剑息一动可能会失控。”  
“嗯。你先别动手。”萧牧见谢仪把那颗剔透到视若无物的晶体藏进怀里，心里舒坦了一点，“我试试这个阵。”  
说着他掏出一条朱砂在阵上像是胡勾了一笔，然后掌中一股真气送出去，阵盘只亮起一部分，中央那颗人头晶再也无法周转从外界涌来的灵力，啪一声碎成了三瓣。  
“阵做得巧，可他到底想干什么？”他拨开人头晶碎片，发现这块白色石头中间有根手指粗的芯。  
一脚掀倒石头，果然石头底下还压着另一个阵！  
这阵的颜色是乌青的，从结构看确实是个阵，但是形状太过诡异；徒手去探，没有半点灵力流动。萧牧自恃研究了小半年的阵法再加上老鬼指点已经小有成果，但是这个怪阵他根本看不懂。  
谢仪擎着火也蹲下来看，罔顾洞里在吱吱尖叫的肉块。  
经火光一照，萧牧这双近视眼看到了片隐隐发亮的东西，用手一搓，从地面上搓出来些乌青色粉末：“这是什么？”  
谢仪也捻了一些闻了闻：“像染青符的绿玉。”  
“有道理。”矿中产绿玉，绿玉可以承载灵力没有问题；不过用青符的底料做阵，难道青术还可以成阵？萧牧握着谢仪的手顺着矿末点点闪光延展的方向照去——一条笔直的痕迹，指向了他们所在的平台中央。


	82. 泛彼柏舟 82

不要钱的金光符照亮了这片用绿玉碾成的粉涂成的阵。阵形仍然诡异，但是每一条线都如游龙飞凤简洁有力，一看便知是个大家所为——虽然也有那么星点的瑕疵？  
萧牧在地上搓了又搓，那根本不是瑕疵，是在成阵前就摆在地上的法器留下的痕迹：痕迹的形状，就很像缺了一个口的铃铛。  
倘若这当真是以青术为阵，那么在这座矿里搞这种不死的毒物，又拿来炼鬼道法器，除了集各家所成又修了尸鬼道的丁羲和，似乎根本没有其他的备选项。  
对于丁羲和为什么要修尸鬼道，萧牧其实有个猜想：各个“正道”都有名门大派潜心钻研，而和尸体魂魄打交道的尸鬼道完全处在一片荒芜的状态；要想得到那个统领各种术法的绝对理论，就必须先把这个窟窿给补上。  
谁知道他鬼道没成，自己先一步入了地狱。  
这身长六尺的怪阵直接连着那个比地狱还令人恐惧的石洞，如果非要说的话——它就像条从洞里卷出来的舌头，舌上托着那颗“缺口的阴铃”。  
“丁羲和他都用过什么法器？”萧牧抬起头就是谢仪心事重重正在出神的眼睛，“……星星？”  
“有记载的只有一把剑，名叫抱阳，徐道本亲手铸的。”谢仪虽然魂不在这，但问起所知反应仍然极快。  
道生一，一生二，二生三，三生万物。万物负阴而抱阳，冲气以为和。道德经四十二章，讲的是万物生发之理。  
“那应该问问老前辈好了——唉他老人家也是可怜，这么一把年纪还要知道自己的同门变成了这个德行。”萧牧用炭条再将这个阵抄到本子上，“那非动这些东西看看那里面不可了。”  
“你不用担心，我来就行。你——”谢仪回头看一眼身后狭窄昏暗的入口觉得不妥：“你跟着我，别乱跑。”  
“嗯！”萧牧听话地站到了谢仪身后，左手按着皮包，把知遇拔出了鞘。  
谢仪向前一步，这方寸空间里的气氛马上变了：谢仪单是散出真气还未凝剑，那股百草凋零的肃杀之气就迫得结界内的尸块纷纷逃窜。  
“护好你自己。”谢仪说道。  
“好。”萧牧捏紧了两张金屏，真气开始向外涌动。  
谢仪破结界那一瞬间，萧牧已经在原地立起了两扇金屏。紧接着一股肉眼可见的毒气像浓雾一般迅速淹没了两人。  
“坏了！尸毒会散出去！”萧牧又祭出一张百毒不侵惊呼道。  
“他们自己想办法！”鸿钧剑阵已成，剑气硬是在无孔不入的尸毒中间撕出了一片绝对干净的领域，而现在驾着剑阵开始杀伐的谢仪，神情说不出的凶狠。  
那些凭本能逃窜的腐烂残肢碰到挫骨刀一样的剑气直接碎成了齑粉，连污臭的脓血竟也被打成了一片死黑色的水雾。  
一张荡灵不知道什么时候变成符魄化进了剑风里，萧牧见尸气没有散尽心里一动从背囊摸出那个偷藏起来的小瓶子向外一丢——  
瓶身爆裂，明红的火舌迅速卷起，乘着剑风极快地蔓延到了整个洞穴。  
“三昧真火？！”  
“对啊！”萧牧喜欢看的就是别人对他的作品露出的反应。  
但谢仪除了吃惊之余，还有些急躁：“哪来的？”  
“就在白龙坝，沼泽边。”萧牧道。  
从水底逃出来之后，谢仪正忙着稳住凉凉，萧牧闲来无事就捉到了从水面上漂过来的最后一撮火苗。  
三昧真火有自己的意识，能与敌物同消长：遇见邪祟阴寒就会越烧越烈，阴物消亡后真火也会自行消亡。  
他只是没想到就从地下带出来的那么一丁点梧桐树根里的泥土，能让真火烧到现在。  
“你是要气死我。”谢仪也停下来，看着火焰爬上洞顶渐渐把附近的空气燎得清明，“不告而取是为偷，三昧真火也一样。”  
“这又哪门子规矩啊？”萧牧心想谢仪从来不会责难自己用他的东西，那这“偷”就偷的是九霄了：“九霄他老人家亲自降火多劳神啊，况且我用的是你请来的火，名正言顺不算偷吧？”  
“……那就是吧。”谢仪辩不过萧牧，自己的原则又被这个男人挤得后退了一步。  
——他应完才想到，自己请来的火被他拿去，怎么就“名正言顺”了？  
本就是冬天，再加上矿洞在地下，这里又是阴邪之处，他们原来觉得侵入骨髓的寒意，此来都被烈火烤掉不少。  
洞顶，洞壁，脚下，全都刻着层层叠叠的阵——密得几乎成了无法分辨的乱麻。  
这里面的笔迹明显比外面的更慌乱，丁羲和他在怕什么，急什么？  
洞内仍有真火留下的余温，烟灰浮荡在空气中，谢仪仍在戒备。  
“这些这么眼熟……”  
“我也感觉见过。”谢仪道。  
“在哪见过？”  
谢仪摇头。又没了头绪。  
萧牧绕了几圈，像是下了什么决心，蹲下用白纸折了只一按会蹦的蛤蟆，用金粉点了灵台。  
“对不住了蟾兄，回头我好好超度你。”他贴着地面虚画一个通灵阵，两掌相击一声脆响，一只真正的蛤蟆就在原地兜着圈子蹦跳起来。  
萧牧欲拉谢仪退出石洞，却没拉动。  
谢仪猜到萧牧要拿活物来试这违背天道的东西，严厉地注视着这个越来越让他揪心的小师弟：“你这么做要损阴德的。”  
谢仪以为萧牧既然是玄门中人总会忌惮这些，可没想到萧牧一笑：“身前之事尚不可知，哪用得着管死后？而且损阴德——损就损吧，反正我也是断子绝孙的命了。”  
谢仪深吸一口气，跟着萧牧退到了洞口：“你气死我算了。”  
“好啦我知道星星是对我好。”萧牧又牛皮糖似的去蹭谢仪，但谢仪把头偏到了另一边，只给萧牧半个后脑勺看。  
萧牧碰了冷钉子，顿时撅了嘴，二话不说把知遇插进阵脚开始运输真气唤醒法阵。  
真气在剑身上还是清正的月白，撞到阵里之后阵上亮起的就变成了一抹邪门的暗红；红光游遍主阵之后迅速分裂，分别涌进了墙壁和穹顶上的刻纹里。  
萧牧屏住呼吸，此时他恨不得长了八只眼睛，盯住每一个阵上的动静，还要顾上蛤蟆的生魂的去向。  
蛤蟆像在被什么恐怖的东西追逐，先是疯狂逃跑，然后就变成了被抓住时的挣扎；挣扎不过瞬息，它就一声不吭地成了具尸体。  
“生魂进了外面的阵，怨气往洞顶走了。”谢仪突然说道。  
“还有吗？”萧牧猜谢仪这是又开了天眼。  
“被阵卷碎了。”  
不知道什么地方传来“喀啦”一声脆响，像是什么断了。  
“什么东西？”萧牧只是轻描淡写地问了一句。  
外面一阵凌乱的脚步声，传进这个山体内部的空腔里经过几次反射，变得异常惊心动魄。  
“你们两个！快走！这要塌了！”十五人还没出现，声音先闯进了这里。  
死去的蛤蟆开始僵化，皮肤以肉眼可见的速度变成了青紫色。同时萧牧感觉到一阵眩晕，洞壁上的阵似乎在移动。  
生怕错过任何不祥端倪的萧牧还是错过了——他像见了鬼一样冲进洞里挥着知遇冲石壁一通乱劈。  
“把它毁了！这可是阴兵炉！！”  
他不认识初始的阵形，但变化之后的样子他可在丁羲和的设想里见过——将活人生魂直接抽离，再施术令躯体永生不死，生魂经由怨气催化变成非魂非鬼而近似厉鬼的东西，驯化之后就可以形成一支令所有正派修士头痛的阴兵。  
一旦这阴兵炉再被启用，世道又会彻底大乱一次。  
“闹什么？走啊！你想死在这啊？”十五气急败坏去拽谢仪，谢仪嫌恶地闪身，径直冲进洞里，把萧牧顺着地面拖了出来。  
洞顶又喀啦喀啦连响了几声，轰然塌了。


	83. 泛彼柏舟 83

阴兵炉塌了个彻底，但事情似乎还没有完，哔哔剥剥的爆裂声又追到了他们的头顶。  
跑在最后面的萧牧觉得后背一凛，一股阴寒的恶意顺着骨髓往他的心脉里渗。  
“好重的……怨气……”这股阴寒压得萧牧直不起脊梁骨，胸口像塞满了令人作呕的阴土，又湿又冷。  
谢仪惯于握剑的手钳着他的手腕逼着他往前跑，可他觉得自己沉重得快要陷进地里去了，吱吱的鸣响在他耳朵里作乱，里面还夹着撕心裂肺的只言片语：  
“好想死啊……”  
自己好像被推进了无底的深渊，光亮离他越来越远，暗处生出的一双双穿透他血肉攥住他骨头的黑手拉着他下坠。  
他一边逃跑，眼泪一边顺着脸颊往下流。他不知道自己这是真的还是在幻觉里，只是在用快窒息的声音拼命喊：“救我，救我啊——”  
他快要跑断气了，可眼前的黑暗好像还没结束，无穷无尽。他几次试图挣开谢仪的手，可是那只手就像长在了他身上，又无情，又严厉。  
最后他自己也不知道自己什么样了，只感觉像是被冻进了漆黑冰冷的海水里，和冰结在一起。

在他觉得自己已经死了的时候，他恢复了知觉。  
先是朦胧地感觉到了强光，然后身上一轻，那股阴寒倏忽间离他而去；他正被人抱在怀里，唇舌间的温热盘桓不去。  
他现在是真的想哭。他抱紧了那具身体，不需要睁开眼睛，他也知道这人一定是谢仪。  
谢仪见萧牧醒来想要松开，可是萧牧就像个刚从梦魇里逃出来的孩子死死不放；非但如此，睁开眼睛眼里还攒着泪的萧牧突然暴起，把谢仪按倒在枯草中间。  
枯草被压断，发出不甘的窸窣脆响。萧牧被那怨气勾出的恐惧还没散去，脑子里黑压压空荡荡，反复地吮着师兄那不胜蛮力已然发红的嘴唇和巧于诵经讲道却讷于言辞的软舌，企图掠净身下人所有的柔情。  
谢仪张着嘴动弹不得心里颇有微词，但是被萧牧蛮不讲理地压住疯吻时，他突然感觉到后脑爬上来的一股酥麻。  
那种酥麻，就像幼时哭得上气不接下气之后喝到了碗热汤，初上山时苦练了一天的剑之后浸在药泉里昏昏欲睡，还有每年隆冬管先生和师父叫来他们几个亲传弟子围在炉边打火锅吃饱喝足……  
他终于感觉到了疲惫，那种被温柔包裹精神得到安歇的疲惫。困了他那么久的混乱心绪慢慢沉静下来，胸中只剩下一道缓慢洗净他的温流；他也不需要什么头绪了，因为心海已经奇迹般地回到了往日专心修行时的澄明。  
就在这绝对的安全感中。  
我得到了，谢仪心想。  
谢仪闭上眼睛任由萧牧啄他，不知道什么时候得以解放的两手分别按上了萧牧的后脑和后心，清凉但丝毫不凛冽的真气悄悄地流向萧牧处在混沌中的灵台。  
不消片刻萧牧彻底清醒过来，支起身子不知所措地看着谢仪，想起自己刚刚干了什么急忙道歉：“对不起——我……”  
萧牧以为师兄一定又会生气，谁知谢仪只是轻轻摇了摇头。  
“刚才我……怎么了？”萧牧扶起谢仪，帮他摘掉了挂在头发上的几根枯草。他只记得自己被怨气缚住几乎失了生念，可那之后到自己醒明白之前发生了什么他完全不知情。  
“石洞塌掉之后泄漏出与人头晶的晶矿共生的怨气，你本来就是易感体质，抵挡不住怨气侵染，就被怨气迷了一会——刚才，那是受惊了。”  
萧牧感觉师兄看他的眼神和之前不大一样了。  
“老前辈和十五呢？我记得十五说矿洞要塌了？”  
“镇压怨气去了。”  
“多少怨气？还需要镇压？”萧牧环顾四周，自然找不到那两个人的踪迹。  
谢仪又在萧牧脑门一点，抬手指向他们倚着的山坡——萧牧刚一眨眼就被这漫山遍野的阴森怨气吓了一跳，顺着谢仪所指的方向，离他们不远的山上那几乎凝成黑烟的怨气仍在向外喷涌。  
“我的天啊，这是死了多少人？！那我们——”萧牧本意立即和谢仪前去帮忙，可一想到自己这“易感体质”，又担心自己拖了他们后腿。  
谢仪一掌拍上萧牧的小腹，萧牧被突如其来不轻不重的一掌拍了个激灵，接着从丹田往上前胸后背几处穴道又被挨个拍了一遍，目睹师兄收掌，他才注意到自己体表已经有了层淡淡的坚不可破的真气。  
“这是剑修学的护体气障，剩下的自己悟。”谢仪唤出孤星，一脚踏上又向萧牧伸出了右手：“你精神不济，先不要自己御剑了。”  
自己能熟练御剑后，萧牧终于又让师兄载了一次；不过他两臂仍然轻车熟路地拥上了谢仪的细腰。  
“下去之后别离我太远，感觉不对就马上来找我。”萧牧一边耳朵已经灌满了风声，另一边则是谢仪不徐不疾的柔和嗓音。  
“好。”萧牧把头埋到了谢仪肩上。师兄的领口内依旧香，而且出来这么久，还清澈得像从来就没出过汗——冰肌玉骨的仙人，谢仪就是从天上下凡来浑身上下无不完美的仙人。  
他忘了问自己怨气缠身谢仪是怎么给他驱散的，不过不用想也能猜到答案：“只是渡了点活人的阳气而已”。


	84. 泛彼柏舟 84

孤星落地，怨气冲得萧牧几乎睁不开眼睛。周围笼着黑幕的景物他看着有些眼熟，反复看来，那怨气的中心，不就是他们早上才来过的药圃？  
用药物散发的气息掩盖晶矿偶尔蒸出的怨气，或是以掘土为名开采人头晶，全都说得过去；这些分明证明莽虎山做这样阴邪的勾当由来已久。  
而老道似乎对此毫不知情。  
萧牧站在谢仪身边远望，发现正向山外蔓延的怨气有了个模糊的边界——循着结界封脐的方向找过去，那老道正在以一人之力，费力地拼凑起了一个覆盖整座山的结界。  
名门高徒口中的“不学无术”和普通人的不学无术自然不一样，这分明是他想都不会去想的事情，而这人做到了。  
呼啸的北风差点将那人影掀倒，一直蹲在旁边看起来像块石头的十五扶住了老道，似乎在劝阻老道离开；但是老道就像是被牢牢缚在了原地，任十五拖拉推拽也没有丝毫动摇。  
“看好气障，跟着我，慢慢走。”谢仪道。  
“前辈他不会有事吧？刚还被冲了心脉……”  
谢仪还是不放心，直接攥住了萧牧的手，牵着他一步步往怨气深处趟。  
萧牧知道现在不是谈情说爱的时候，可心里仍雀跃了一阵。  
“我们过去之后要做什么？”对于目前的情况最好的办法是摆出克化大阵，再次也是开金坛法事，可是做这些事情的硬件他们一样也不具，“遇事不决请雷火”于怨气这样只有青术才降得住的东西也没有丝毫用处。萧牧想了一圈，确实除了用结界封住，也没有更好的办法了。  
“帮他。”  
萧牧心想这话真有道理。他屈起手指又轻挠了下谢仪的手心。  
“知道了。”谢仪道。  
他知道什么了？萧牧一时间也没明白。  
老道面色黧黑，疲于拆东补西维持这个勉强闭合的结界无暇多看这两个年轻人一眼；十五给师父输灵力已经快把自己给输空了，萧牧眼看那颗白狐妖丹的边缘甚至已经开始了溶解。  
谢仪二话不说挪开气力不支的十五，拍了老道几处穴道稳住气脉之后直接席地而坐，把自己浩荡如海的真气推进老道的气脉里。  
陡然间夹着结界碎片的气流冲天而起，险些把脆如水膜的结界撞碎；但马上这股力量又克制下来，覆压整座山的结界几乎从头到脚重筑了一遍。  
老道的神色明显缓和些许。  
萧牧无事可做，想起被毁的阴兵炉和被引出来的灵脉都在脚底，便找了块平坦的地面开始刻阵——把灵力带上地面的聚灵阵。  
谢仪的爆发式输出支撑不了多久，待结界稳定后他自行收了手，在这个季节唇上居然已经见了汗。  
风越发地冷了，谢仪抬头看天，不知从何处拥来的阴云已经抱住了这片山。  
“封山雪要来了。”老道眯起眼睛时，那眼睛就几乎在一堆皱纹中消失了，“十五今年还得冬眠，得在封山之前赶快……”  
“还要做什么？”  
“这个结界撑不到来年的——总得把它缩小点再镇起来。唉，可惜我会的本事太少啊……”  
在场的人，应该只有在旧观碰得灰头土脸的萧牧能理解老道这“书到用时方恨少”是什么滋味。  
“前辈你先歇一歇，等我这弄好了再动手。”萧牧忙活得热热闹闹，不多时从土地上刻的这临时聚灵阵也活了过来，山泉一般的灵力从地下涌出，灵力透支的十五原本意识模糊提前进入了冬眠状态，也半梦半醒地哼哼出了声。  
谢仪借机原地调息，而老道似乎对这场雪格外畏惧，歇也没歇就拄着剑又开始用功——包着整座山的怨气的结界，确实在以肉眼可见速度缩小。  
阴阳眼效力渐弱，怨气，结界，灵力的痕迹都跟着淡了下去，老道身上内息的涨落也显得格外——  
力不从心。  
而结界中的怨气也越发地浓郁。

大功告成时谢仪就搀着老道离开了。萧牧埋好阵，灰白的天上已经扬起了细小的雪花；十五冬眠起来就也顾不得其他，已然恢复兽形窝在自己的一堆衣服里睡得正酣。萧牧照着老道的叮嘱把十五送到那个看起来绝对舒适的石洞，检查过储备的吃食后从墙根的铅箱里取出两颗黑火石，藏进草堆深处。  
老道说，这样即使天气异常寒冷冰雪封了洞口，十五也能直接睡到春天。  
等他赶回老道的小屋附近，雪落得更疾了些，山石的缝隙里已经开始积了白。谢仪立在门外似在等他。  
不知道是不是大风大雪本就能吹得人心头宽敞，萧牧呼着寒气脸上发僵地落在谢仪面前的时候，突然就感觉难以言喻地穷开心。  
“快进去。”没等萧牧完成自己傻里傻气大喊一声“谢仪”的愿望，谢仪就给他掸了身上的雪，声柔似水。  
萧牧生是被这三个字念得酥了半截。师兄这是怎么了，好像在矿洞里就突然之间变了性子？  
老道顶好门，隔绝了呼啸的寒风。老人家本来心脉不太稳应该静养，再经历这样一番输出，功力和体力明显不支。他扶着墙走两步，又改扶着盆架，还在气喘。  
黑暗中萧牧听到了气息倒逆和温吞流水的声音。  
“前辈！”“前辈！”  
谢仪和萧牧几乎是同时冲过去扶住了口吐鲜血几乎栽倒的老道。  
老道喘着粗气，还夹着断断续续的咳嗽。萧牧战战兢兢给老道顺了好久气，再一掐老道的脉，发现这个两个时辰前还健朗的人，全身的器官突然之间全都衰竭了。  
老道比划着床，两人小心地扶老道上了卧榻。  
这间屋子老道不知道住了多少年，亏得老道身强体健经常修缮，房子虽然简陋，但不会漏风漏雨。  
火炉被捅开寒风卷着火苗轰地一下灌满了炉膛，熊熊的火光烤着老道发灰的脸。  
“管秃儿教了俩好徒弟，好啊……”  
萧牧越听越觉得不对：“前辈，你……”  
“我啊，快死啦。”老道说这话时笑得慈祥，又有些酸楚，“我命该绝于此，十年前我就知道了。”  
“前辈。”二姐总说他有时候太过优柔，他确实不忍看见任何与他有过交集的人无辜辞世。  
“我尸身就这么留在这，到了明年十五找过来，还能以为是我老了，没能挨过冬天，知道了？”  
“丁羲和还在世上，前辈，你不想见他一面？”  
“小师叔？”老道的眼睛亮了一下，转瞬间又暗了下去：“唉，不了不了，小师叔见到我这样，还不得气掉半条命。”  
萧牧低下了头。  
“风窝岩最上一层是师祖，和师父师叔的洞府，丁巳馆，在风窝岩背面，全都没封，我骗你们的。”  
老道气力已然不支，说完这么一大段话，只能无力地抚着胸口喘气。  
“雪还没封山，你们办完正事，就走吧。”老道的眼神逐渐涣散，声音也越来越微弱：“师父啊……”  
萧牧一直握着老道的手，他头一次触摸到一个活人的心如何慢慢停止了搏动。  
再三确认老道身上再无任何生机时，他突然感到人生如此不真实。  
甚至到现在也不知道仙去的老前辈叫什么。  
谢仪退后一步，对老道仿佛睡着了的遗体行礼。  
萧牧站起身，与谢仪一同，向老道一拜。


	85. 与子同泽 85

《秦风·无衣》：岂曰无衣？与子同泽。  
“泽”为里衣。  
————————————

“我还是觉得浊流前辈太可怜了。”到了自己的昭王府萧牧格外放松，擦干了手还没摸到筷子，又把路上叨叨了好几遍的话又叨叨了一遍。  
丁巳馆内有莽虎山弟子名簿，程雀青最小的徒弟师门字号浊流。  
“咱们刚到的时候玄珞回信了。”  
“怎么样？”  
“管先生无恙了，可以回观。只是明日醮场之后又要出去，”谢仪放下筷子，眉间的阴影又爬了上来：“中原遍地灾厄，其他玄门弟子都已经下山平乱了。”  
“嗯——那正好可以顺便打听打听八十年前他们各自都折损了多少。”  
“有必要吗？”  
萧牧夹菜的手顿在了空中：“确实没必要。”  
萧牧见谢仪目光里有什么，几番欲言又止，便问道：“星星，你是有话想对我说？”  
“嗯。”谢仪经这么一问，本来有些躲闪的目光变成直勾勾地盯着萧牧，似要把这个人剥皮验骨照个通透。若不是萧牧见惯谢仪专注读书和沉思时都是这个样子，少不了被吓一跳。  
犹豫一番后谢仪终于开口：“你十几岁的时候喜欢过一个姑娘？”  
“是啊……”萧牧心虚了起来：“不过我心里早就没有她了！”  
“那个姑娘现在在哪？不，我的意思，她现在还在你……宫里？”  
萧牧像要掩饰什么埋头猛扒了两口饭，结果被噎到忙着又是捶胸口又是灌水，眼圈都给憋红了：“没……咳咳咳没有了！”  
“你们皇室子弟不都是到了年纪都要安排侍女，陪寝吗。”谢仪说话的时候手在发抖，索性直接放下碗筷两手交握藏到了罩衫的大袖里。  
“是……是的啊……”  
谢仪眼珠转了一转。  
“那时候大人们是想让她给我通房来着。”萧牧越说声音越小，最后干脆没了动静。  
谢仪也没说话，只是用“你接着说休想糊弄过去”的眼神看着萧牧。  
萧牧本来觉得这件事难以启齿，被师兄这么审问又无可奈何，再加上这么一瞪觉得自己的表层意识已经不在了：“我开始觉得也没什么吧，哥哥们也都是这样过来的，可是她，她一关上门，我就害怕了。”  
谢仪嘴角往上弯了一下，又马上压了回去。  
“她关上门就开始脱衣服，我害怕嘛，直接从窗户翻出去了，那天晚上我在假山里过的。你还笑！”  
萧牧抓耳挠腮一脸的委屈，谢仪直接噗嗤笑出了声：“你这出息。”  
“我是真的过不去嘛。第二天阿晴就不在仰曦宫了，我也没好意思问。我感觉从那事以后，他们也知道我是什么人了。”萧牧瘪着嘴趴到了桌上，袖子埋住了半边脸。  
什么人啊，不敢和女人和合的男人，不是无能就是龙阳吧。  
“她叫阿晴？”  
“嗯。”萧牧的声音仍是闷闷地从衣物里传出来的。  
“她好看吗？”  
“不算是特别好看……但是挺可爱。”  
“她家里是？”  
“她家里是在京城做买卖的。”萧牧抬起头迎上了谢仪的目光：“你这么在意她？”  
谢仪十分认真地点头。  
萧牧乐了：“你吃醋了。”  
谢仪强拉着脸否认：“不是，你要是还喜欢女人……”  
“还说不是。”萧牧刚发现谢仪还会吃醋了，顿时美得像被灌了斗蜜一样，饭也不想吃了，只想好好地揉师兄一把。  
他夹起一片沾着笋香的肉送到谢仪嘴边：“啊——”  
谢仪呆呆地张开了嘴，舌尖触到一片温热的吃食，只是嘴闭得快了些差点咬住萧牧的筷子，结果萧牧抽回筷子的时候，箸稍是从他的嘴唇中间滑出去的。  
明明就是截筷子，可谢仪一瞬间觉得像是又被萧牧吻了一样。  
而萧牧的眼神确是如此。  
谢仪感觉嘴里的东西好像不那么自在了，顶着萧牧的目光草草嚼了咽下去，可咽到肚子里的东西好像也不是吃的东西了。  
他偷偷放平呼吸企图把心跳压下去，咽了口唾沫：“吃饭。”  
管先生不让年轻弟子长时间辟谷，说是还在长身体的时候不吃饭对身体不好，所以观里的膳房一直给年轻弟子提供早午饭，吃饭也就成了件正经事。  
“我下午进宫见二姐，然后我们去小汤山泡一泡，宵禁之前再回山，如何？”师兄弟两个一言不发单是眉来眼去吃完了这顿饭，萧牧漱口擦嘴擦手一气呵成才说了第一句话。  
“我自己在你这，没问题吗？”谢仪在昭王府住过三天外加一宿，可那时候萧牧都在，要是主人出去让自己在这地方待两个时辰，他是有点不舒服。  
“谢仪。”萧牧向谢仪伸出手：“手给我。”  
谢仪不知道萧牧要做什么，把右手递给了他。  
萧牧握着谢仪的手，眼里情意缱绻：“这就是你家，我们家。不用怕生。”  
谢仪像个被大人拉到陌生环境里的孩子，很乖地点了头。


	86. 与子同泽 86

“当年嬴政一人占尽天下，就派方士挑断了东南方的龙脉，一时间地脉错乱攒出来个汤山；祖龙没后这条龙脉重续，汤山的热力也没减。”萧牧先撑开伞跳下车，然后向车里伸手示意谢仪扶着他下来。  
“我伤早好了。”谢仪知道这是萧牧仅在自己功力尽失那三天就养成的习惯，他还是搭着萧牧的胳膊钻进了已经送到他头顶的伞下。  
金陵守着长江，每年由深秋入冬必定连绵一整个月的阴雨，雨水越下越寒，草木衰败烟气茫茫，在那些文人眼里无不是人间失落之境。  
“我接着说，这汤山就好像块长在龙脉上的疤。”  
萧牧和谢仪并肩走在被雨水浸得发滑的石板路上，细雨敲着纸伞，天色昏暗再和上潮湿的云气，让人觉得浑身疲懒。“前面这个弯特别滑，你跟着我，我踩哪你踩哪。”  
他自己走一步，就牵着谢仪走一步。两个人走走停停，一个十几步的拐弯磨成了三十多步。  
他看见谢仪脸上一直浮着层笑意，就根本不着急了。  
“我小时候经常趁刚下过雨跑到这片石板上玩水，我让木匠打了矮轮小车，从这边起，滑到头，带起水浪能有半人高。”萧牧带谢仪踩到了最后一块能落脚的石板上，这段难走的路终于走完了。  
“你经常来这？”  
“母妃喜欢泡温泉，我就总跟着来。来次数多了，就熟得像自家后院一样。”  
听见谢仪轻叹一声，他又道：“你要是喜欢，我们以后常来。”  
“温泉而已。以后应该越来越忙，再说吧。”谢仪把手伸到纸伞外，一滴深秋的雨水落到了他的手心。“我小时候就倒霉多了。”  
萧牧还想听后面的故事，谁知谢仪说完就不再讲了。  
“怎么呢？”  
“说出来也生气，还不如不想。对了，你进宫这么久才回来，是出什么事情了？”  
萧牧的脸马上就无法再维持风和日丽了。  
“事情太大了。”萧牧警惕地环顾四周。  
“没人。”谢仪道。  
“父皇急病生命垂危，二姐和大哥瞒了所有人。我去看父皇的时候又撞怨了。”  
谢仪下意识攥紧了萧牧的手。  
“是二姐下的毒。”  
谢仪本以为萧牧会怒气冲上来，谁知他只是目光低垂看着伞外落在积水中的雨脚。  
他另一只手也伸过来，包住了萧牧每逢情绪不佳就开始发凉的手：“怎么回事？”  
“其实我们到海边那晚，我做梦了。”萧牧怕谢仪没领会又解释道：“和两个月前那次一样的那种梦。”  
两个月前，公主去世。  
“我看见父皇处死了名后妃。她和二姐相好，二姐她是个冲动人。”  
“我没见到二姐，在路上被大哥的人拦下直接见了大哥。二姐近来谁都不肯见，昨天还亲手杀了她从小养大的马。”  
情有可原。  
“谢仪，我后天应该不能和你一起出去了。”  
“有事？”  
“北边不知道闹了什么，必须我亲自去。如果只是鲜卑人南下的话有季飞鹰就够了，还得叫上我，估计不是人间的东西。”  
“我和你一同去就是。”谢仪道。  
萧牧摇头：“我不知道你能不能和我一起。小师姐应该没和你细讲，现在地动水患一起来，巴陵那边还闹了妖，我估计这是龙脉又被挑了，举国上下都——”萧牧从谢仪掌中抽出手揉着脑门：“唉，不知死了多少人。”  
谢仪闻言精神紧张了起来：“是因为丁羲和？！”  
萧牧凝重地点头：“而且我才知道，丁羲和一直和沈家有联系。”  
“怎么还有沈家？”谢仪从来没想到过朝堂中人和异人修士还能扯上关系，不过又想到给沈家做事的管有鱼和废了自己先前功力的萨满，发觉确实不无道理。  
“不过就在我们去鬼市那天，丁羲和在闹市中央众目睽睽下活掐死了沈霜叶。”萧牧从怀中掏出一张薄纸，“然后就出现了这东西。”  
展开是张画。街口一个黑衣披着长发身上萦绕黑气的高大男子正掐着一个三角眼混混的脖子，那混混的脖子俨然断了，脑袋只像个铁球一样耷拉下来，脖子上的肉扭得胆战心惊。绘图的人功力不浅，大鬼的邪气和豆芽一样的死人深得其神，那混混的腰上还挂着沈府的令牌。  
图边还有一排字：沈门走狗，神鬼不容。  
“这个沈霜叶原本是沈家仆人，不知道怎么混成了客卿，给沈文和当走狗。就是他手底下掌着一群乞丐在京城本事通天，还奉他主子命盯过我，然后被我打了一顿。你说他能在京城混得人人喊打，也是不容易——但是全京城都知道太子党和沈家是死对头，这么做就是在栽赃丁羲和是我们驱使的。”  
“那丁羲和给沈家做事是为了什么？”  
“修士强到他那个程度什么都不需要，更不会屑于和凡人打交道。”雨渐渐停了，但夕阳仍被掩在层层浓云背后；萧牧收了伞，“我和大哥的结论是丁羲和有什么把柄落在了沈文和手里。这样沈霜叶的死也能解释：自然是丁羲和与沈文和谈崩之后，沈霜叶又去纠缠，撞到了火头上。死得好，丁羲和不下手，我也迟早要下手。”  
“你别胡说。”谢仪听到萧牧言语里的杀意心头马上梗住了。  
萧牧捂住嘴：“对不起。”  
谢仪闭上了眼睛，仍紧攥着萧牧的手。  
“等事情过去之后，我也得去静思海坐一阵了。”萧牧看着远处隐隐透出昏黄的天际线，笑得难过：“没想到我还会有这一天。”


	87. 与子同泽 87

萧牧看着谢仪的背影，心里像揣了窝乱跳乱踹的兔子。  
师兄的后背干净，光洁，线条流畅。谢仪从小学剑，剑毕竟兵中君子，到现在十多年过去把人养得匀称修长，筋骨肌肉都长得恰到好处，一点不多一点不少，一动起来都是可观赏的带着力量的柔美。  
萧牧面对女人怂得翻窗逃跑，可面对师兄他倒勇得很。  
根本就没擦的温水从肩胛流到腰际，又从腰际渗进把下身裹得严严实实的浴巾里；萧牧的目光也跟着从上淌到下，最后停留在师兄的腰臀上。  
真好看啊。萧牧咽了口唾沫，师兄的腰身隔着衣服抱起来就那么软，除了衣服之后更细得令他呼吸不畅。  
更衣间里只有他们两个，一切都安静得要命。自己吞口水的动静似乎被师兄听见了，眼看着前面的师兄突然之间走路姿势都变得不太自然。  
“前面就是。”萧牧本想开口化解下尴尬，可他也没想自己没出息到这四个字说出来三个字嗓子都是喑哑的。  
更洗不清了，萧牧暗中给自己抹了一把汗。  
谢仪蹲在池边试水温，萧牧装作不经意认认真真看了一眼师兄的裸胸——薄薄一层肌肉，骨骼的痕迹很浅，乳晕是浅褐色的。  
细小的两粒乳头已经挺立了起来，甚至带着一小片乳晕肉眼可见地向外凸了一圈。  
“我总来这边，刚才也没想，就直接过来了——你觉得烫吗？”  
谢仪摇头：“还好。”  
他看到谢仪的目光在他身上和他身后的岩石间游来游去。  
谢仪就像只硬壳的蚌，平时见的永远都是坚硬无比的壳，只有偶尔遇见蚌壳张开的一瞬，才能触到藏在里面那股让他心肝舒颤的温柔。  
但是他今天要动手撬蚌了。给自己坚定决心加油鼓劲之后，萧牧也解了浴巾滑进温暖的池水中。  
阿牧你行的！  
他也想再听谢仪喊他阿牧，带着含混水汽和暖意的那种。  
“萧牧。”谢仪突然开口，他的声音也不似平日那样清朗：“你有话想说？”  
萧牧这才意识到他从下水开始就一直直勾勾盯着谢仪的身体看——谢仪再过三个月就年满二十二，但体型仍维持在少年的形状。除去左臂上叠了好几层的疤，整个身体几乎就是完美的。  
“你胳膊上的疤，到底是怎么来的？”萧牧强行找了个问题。  
谢仪马上触电般捂住自己的小臂，甚至还往后退了一步。  
“……不方便的话，我就不问了。”  
谢仪像被什么劈了一记，焦急地看着萧牧的眼睛：“可以说，可以说的。”  
萧牧突然心疼起来。  
他扯住谢仪的胳膊，两人并排坐在了温度正合适的岩石上，泉水刚好没到谢仪的锁骨。萧牧也不想听那疤怎么来的了，谢仪刚才的态度让他有些害怕：“星星，你刚才是怕我什么吗？”  
没等谢仪回答，他又赶着说道：“我不管我是不是已经脑子不清醒了，但是你记清楚了，我非常爱你，爱到不论怎样我都不会伤害你，不会生你的气，不会离开你，你什么都不欠我，你不高兴就冲我发脾气，不愿意就拒绝我，我什么都不需要你做，我爱的是你这个人，从里到外整个人不需要任何其他的，你明白吗？”  
谢仪被萧牧突如其来的表白弄得有点糊涂，不知道这人又在发什么疯，只是认真地点了头。  
萧牧倾吐一番后也冷静了下来，低头看着自己的手：“我十几岁的时候脾气不好，问下人话的时候，他们总诚惶诚恐，怕我气头不顺，看我的眼神就是那样的。你刚才真的吓坏我了。星星，你千万别迁就我，行不行？我只想对你好，我不想让你委屈自己。”  
“我没有。”谢仪习惯性否认过后似乎发现确实如此，又道：“对不起。”  
“不许道歉。”  
“那你什么都没听见。”谢仪觉得萧牧实在是可爱，想起来萧牧上次“你什么都没听见”是在公主的寝宫里，那时候这个呆瓜小师弟连改口叫他明微都不敢。  
谢仪平时从来不笑，其实他笑得开的时候是能看见酒窝的。  
“其实这些个疤，”谢仪摸着自己的胳膊说起了正事：“都是我自己割的。”  
“为什么？”  
“年纪小的时候蠢，觉得性事十恶不赦，十多岁的时候总有无名躁动对吧，”谢仪这时候与萧牧对视了一眼，“自渎过后总觉得有罪，每次控制不住欲望就划自己一剑，看血流出来，疼一阵，就没那么想了。”  
“那在美女蛇那个密室里也是？”  
谢仪轻抚着那条新结的疤：“以前总这么做，已经变成习惯了。我还是成年之后才知道性事不是罪的。”  
萧牧看着那难看的疤痕，没忍住心疼地也上去摸了两下：“多疼啊。”  
谢仪啄了一下他的脸颊：“以后不划了。”  
萧牧还想得寸进尺，但师兄的动作比他快得多，又让他扑了个空。  
“那既然这样，我再告诉你个秘密吧。”萧牧举起胳膊，只见他大臂内侧白净的皮肤上有一点异常扎眼的鲜红。“你猜这是什么？”  
谢仪扬起眉毛：“不是痣？”  
“不是啊，这是小时候闹着玩，二姐给我点的守宫砂。你又笑！”  
“守……”谢仪笑得更开心了：“你身上的东西，都好奇怪啊。”  
萧牧把胳膊平伸到谢仪面前：“你摸摸！”  
谢仪鬼使神差听话地把沾着水的指尖放到这片常年居于衣物深处的细腻皮肤上还轻轻搓按了一下，突然感觉有种难以觉察的色情。  
两个血气方刚情投意合的男人在温泉里一丝不挂这样摸来摸去，能不色情？  
然后耳边就传来萧牧含着热气又像是撒娇又暧昧如许的话音：“我可为你守身如玉，守到现在了。”


	88. 与子同泽 88

“你是想让我夸你吗？”萧牧那点心思谢仪早就看得一清二楚，启程莽虎山之前昭王殿下没得逞，这次想必不会放过自己。  
萧牧装作没听懂师兄在说什么，顶风硬上径直两臂一圈搂住了谢仪的细腰：“夸我什么？”  
和另一个人带着热度的皮肤直接接触，谢仪全身骤然绷紧，连鸡皮疙瘩都冒了出来。他以为这就完了，谁知马上又被围着自己那个不安分的嚣张东西“啵”地一声啄到了颈窝，整个人被啄得一哆嗦。  
热力源源不断地从另一具身体涌到自己身上，甚至还能感觉到硌着皮肤的乳尖。谢仪又觉得全身的血液在不受控制地往下走。  
萧牧觉察到了师兄的反应，又火上浇油轻声咬着师兄的耳朵：“我们试试，好不好？”  
谢仪想说“不好”，身体确实被撩起了性欲，春宵一度的淫梦早就不知道做过多少了，可一想到要在这做这种……这种羞耻难当的欢爱之事，他还是觉得心里有个坎。  
他侧过身去用手挡住已然勃起的淫物，看着自己浸在水里的膝盖，摇头。  
萧牧臂弯松了些，改成两手搭在师兄的腰上：“好吧，那就不做。”  
谢仪刚开始诧异今天萧牧怎么改了性子，就听到这人马上提出来的替代条件：“那你摸摸我。”  
后面还跟了更要命的一句：“我想要你。”  
微风吹过垂到颊边的一绺碎发，搔得谢仪脸上发痒。水汽被吹散了些，但从下往上从里往外散的热气还这么不依不饶地浸着他。  
谢仪缩了下脖子，用几乎弱不可闻的声音说了三个字：“我也想。”  
空气凝固了许久，萧牧突然开始笑；本来只是抽气轻笑，然后就笑出了声。  
萧牧笑得上气不接下气，牵过谢仪的右手覆在自己的心口上：“那师兄，你想把师弟这颗守宫砂留到什么时候？”  
谢仪沉吟片刻，认认真真思考出了一个答案：“等明年三月。”  
手指稍微一用力就有强烈的弹性触感，手掌心似乎都能摸到这人的心跳——跳得很快。谢仪这才注意到，萧牧的呼吸已经变得深而急促。  
果然，欲念太影响思路了。  
萧牧不大开心：“还要那么久。”  
谢仪的手指从他的胸口慢慢滑下去——触碰到他的肋骨，挨个去数他腹上的肌肉。  
他十岁开始和季飞鹰一起在军营训练，虽然出家一年多，但身体仍然和年轻士兵一样强健，他对此一直欣赏不已；到今天终于有了一个能炫耀的人。  
“我说话算话的。”谢仪已经藏不住自己的呼吸了。  
“那我到时候就给师兄送上，师弟守满二十三年的处子身。”萧牧也不再按捺，天生柔软的手从师兄的肩头游到天造之物一般的蝴蝶骨，再到柔韧的背肌，每一片肌肤都要爱抚片刻，生怕错过了什么。  
谢仪被萧牧圈在怀里几乎胸膛正贴上胸膛，连硬胀的性器都会若有若无地碰到，每碰到一下他都免不了一个激灵；他正在萧牧下身的边缘反复试探的时候，腰眼上突然传来一股是可忍孰不可忍的狂痒。  
“痒！你干嘛！”他几乎是从萧牧的臂弯里弹了出去溅起一大片水花，只是这喊声沾了情欲，听不到半点大师兄的威严，尽是音中带颤的娇嗔。  
萧牧一抹满脸的水，嬉皮笑脸伸手去探谢仪的腰。谢仪以为萧牧是要来抱他竟也没有躲闪，谁知这人故伎重施，又掐了一把自己的死穴。  
谢仪终于恼了，本能地对面前弄得自己又疼又痒的东西拳脚相加，可毕竟下不去手，一阵扑腾只是大力掀起不少水花，拳头落到萧牧身上的时候已经软得像棉花一样。  
最后烙在胸口的一巴掌，还不着痕迹地搓到了自己觊觎已久的粉嫩乳尖。  
萧牧忍无可忍，手臂一张把谢仪按到了自己身上。然后低头鲁莽地吮开齿关，发疯似的咬住了谢仪的舌头。  
谢仪吃痛要叫喊要抗议，可是连口带舌都被萧牧这个以下犯上的含着，他能发出的只有一串好像情绪十分激动的呜呜声；刚才下身只是偶尔互相碰撞，现在萧牧那根东西正严严实实地贴着他的小腹，和自己的一起被两具身体挤压揉搓，他更难受了。  
姑且算是吻吧，谢仪本就情动呼吸浅疾，毫无防备被堵住嘴没多久就觉得要窒息；更要命的是嘴张得发僵，无法控制的口水都……  
萧牧肯放过师兄的时候，师兄的眼泪都被憋出来了。  
谢仪在师弟的臂弯里忙着喘气，嘴里也不管谁的口水都一并咽了下去。  
“我忍不住了，星星。”萧牧的声音响在脑子有些发懵的谢仪耳边，像洪钟一样。  
“那，那怎么办？”  
与自己紧贴的胸脯突然剧烈地换了一次气，耳边那人说道：“你帮我摸出来。”  
然后谢仪感觉自己被一只手扶着腰另一只手捏着屁股往前一带，就结结实实地坐到了一处和他的身体极为相似的地方。  
萧牧的腿上。  
半截身子浸在水里，肌肤相接处又滑得很，萧牧往后一仰人靠到光洁的池壁上再稍微一抬腿，谢仪就完全无法控制地倒向了他的身体。


	89. 与子同泽 89

他们各自都勃了好久的性器就挤在两人小腹之间。谢仪怯着伸手过去刚用指尖摸了一圈头部，充满他视线的那具躯体突然颤抖了一下。  
他以为自己做错了什么抬头担心地看了一眼萧牧，结果又被按着后脑勺开始了湿淋淋的亲吻。这次亲吻好像专门照顾了他手上的工作似的，只是细细地给他的唇舌搔着痒。  
谢仪手法熟练地从根到头撸了两把，然后闭上眼睛，像自己平时在深夜自渎一样按着自己熟悉的节奏侍弄。  
他能听到萧牧的呼吸越来越急促，原本按着他后脑和后背的手也慢慢滑了下去，覆上了他等待了好久的性器，突然用力一捏——  
“呜——！”谢仪又叫，叫声被闷在喉咙里也要叫。  
那双好不要脸的手把两个人的性器都塞到了谢仪的手里，在外面交握着谢仪忙着上下撸动的手一起动作。  
谢仪暂时沉浸在了自己胀痛的性器也得到抚慰的快感里，又不甘寂寞地探出食指，在萧牧的伞头下方蹭了一蹭。  
“嘶——”萧牧的动作凝固了两秒才缓过神来；谢仪存心想看萧牧失控，手上又改成忽轻忽重地揉搓，手指时不时地划过无比敏感的冠状沟，听到那一声轻哼的时候他都感觉自己好像赢回了一局——但是眼看着萧牧坠进他制造的快感中，他自己也越发难以自持。  
“师兄，你好厉害啊。”萧牧的声音里带了些凶相：“你想师弟的时候，也是这么玩的吗？”  
谢仪没有回答他，但目光和动作暴露了一切。  
萧牧心生欢喜，歪过脑袋亲了一记师兄的心口。  
然后伸出舌头，又舔了舔。  
“你干什么……”  
现在谢仪所有的意见到萧牧耳中都近乎变成了欢吟。  
萧牧故意用天生粗糙的舌面舔到了离心口最近的乳头，罢了还顶着师兄的抗议用舌尖逗了逗。  
甚至还用唇舌裹住那处轻吮了起来。  
谢仪现在又很难受，他原本叉腿跨坐在斜支着腿的萧牧身上，为了不往前栽一直是自己膝盖吃着劲，在石头上跪久了自然觉得疼；剩下两个能着力的支点只剩下了两人紧贴的下腹，和正在被萧牧盘剥的胸乳，不管哪一个使上力气，都像是在把自己欲望往虎口里送。  
但他不得不承认，自己被舔得很舒服。要是按照看过的淫书里的进展，然后就该他说“另一边也要”了。  
他当然说不出口，他连自己的欲望都不敢正视。  
萧牧好像明了他的心意似的，在他胸口蹭了蹭，转向对另一边被晾了好久的乳头吹拉弹唱。  
不仅如此，那双不安分的手也爬到了屁股上像打太极似的揉捏了片刻，又偷偷伸上他的后腰，冲腰眼拧了一把。  
“啊！！”谢仪腰身不受控制地向前一拱，把自己完完整整地送进了萧牧的怀。萧牧阴谋得逞拥住身不由己投怀送抱的爱人，吻住他之后身子一歪栽进了泉水里。  
所有的感官突然被急乱的水流包被，本能驱使之下只能抓紧了自己万分信赖的人；下身欲望还未解，在水下接吻轻微的窒息与在这陌生危险的环境的恐惧混在一起，紧接着下身又被紧握套弄，在他真的憋不住气就要呛水的时候终于又被带回到了水面之外。  
谢仪剧烈地喘息，耳朵里全是嗡嗡的血流声，他也不知道是死里逃生还是情欲抑或是两者都有，下体的快感涌向全身头脑里陷入了暂时的空白。  
当他的神识恢复清明时，只看见眼前的肉体正在向后舒展；萧牧的呼吸正在逐渐变得深长，那根不再危险的性器仍握在自己手里。  
他也长长舒了一口气，感觉从骨髓到筋肉都被一股畅快的疲惫占据着。  
到了这时候他突然坦然了，身子向前一倒靠上萧牧赤裸的胸膛，脸颊贴着那人的肩和锁骨。  
“怎么了？”萧牧哄孩子一样轻抚着谢仪的后背。  
“困。”  
“回去再睡，”萧牧拨开粘在谢仪额前和脸上的湿发，“乖。”  
“嗯。”谢仪应了一声，但还是赖着没动。  
“再晚就赶不上宵禁了。”萧牧柔声道。  
“嗯~”谢仪真的跟个小孩子一样用鼻音哼哼着抗议，脑袋还跟着晃了两下。  
见师兄撒娇耍小孩性子的样子，萧牧格外开心。  
他揉着师兄湿着的头顶还想再说些温存话，怀里的人突然深吸一口气坐直了身体，声音虽冷但眼里还迷茫着，脸上也挂着委屈：“那走吧。”

萧牧抱着棉布巾，谢仪正对着镜子给萧牧梳头发。  
“噫，疼。”谢仪一扎紧皮绳萧牧就喊疼，“太紧了。”  
“我平时也这么扎，你忍忍吧。”谢仪望了一眼窗外道：“也不早了。”  
“嗯，怪我。”谢仪给他戴好发冠后萧牧转了一圈脖子企图把紧绷的头发拽松快些，随口说道。  
谢仪马上红了脸，低声道：“你说什么。”  
“我说我在宫里耽误时间太长了，师兄以为是什么？”萧牧去勾谢仪的手指，他发现当下“师兄”这个词用来调戏谢仪格外好用。  
谢仪把目光挪到一边，不再理会。  
“谢仪，你觉得这事，好玩吗？”  
谢仪在一边自顾自穿外套，一语不发。  
“你不说话，就当你承认了？”  
谢仪仍没答话。  
萧牧笑得像开了花一样，披上外套追到谢仪身边，“那，有没有让你不舒服的？”  
谢仪摇头。  
走到门口，谢仪才吱了声：“别掐腰了。”  
“又疼又痒的。”又走了两步他才把话说完。


	90. 与子同泽 90

谢仪又眼见顶着霜的浅朱色的太阳从重岩叠嶂中间艰难地挣脱出来。  
他最近睡得很浅，醒得又早。白天劳顿过后同行的几个人都睡得正瓷实，只有他倚着山石，听着山中第一缕鸟鸣。  
他很想萧牧，他在心里承认了。  
他右手不自觉地放在了心口上。从金陵回拂雨谷第二天开了例行醮场，醮场散后管先生找了他们，天明就要各自启程。当天晚上萧牧又翻窗进了他的屋，与他挤一个枕头一床被。他原本以为自己是个天生话少的人，可赶上互明心意后的头一次分离，临别的叮嘱和衷肠竟诉个没完。  
破晓时萧牧在他心口处留了片红痕，他也有样学样，印了一个在萧牧的锁骨上。  
隔着衣服触上去，似乎还能感觉到那一刻的沉醉和羞赧，还有皮肤被轻咬啜吸的痛痒。  
已经过去半个月了，自己骗自己那印记还没消退而已。他不知道北方到底什么情势，危不危急：他不敢折纸鹤过去，担心正严峻的时候自己引出什么意外。  
朝内的消息远没有师门的准确，玄音这边的消息是，在他们从西南归来，也就是丁羲和出现在鬼市，又在金陵的闹市杀了人之后，就突然有大群的尸僵在两国之间大肆屠戮，两国只能以兵乱之名召集异士去镇压——这也是萧晔非要萧牧去不可的原因。  
萧牧此去可能凶险，卜卦也有难测之言。谢仪原本想力排众议陪萧牧同去，但师父和管先生硬是一左一右把他架到了洞庭湖边。  
此番龙脉被断，巴陵受难最重，地动过后灵脉逆行原本蛰伏的群妖陷入恐慌和癫狂，环湖依山的一带几乎成了容不下活物的死境。各玄门的弟子能力自然差谢仪这个受掌门剑的大师兄甚远，但这几天连他都被绕得没有个头绪，更不用提还要为师父他们调查龙脉被毁的线索争取时间。  
他纵是想飞去萧牧身边，也绝无可能。  
心里越想，越觉得是求而不得徒然去想。不知何时心里生出了一种伤怀，好像他失去了什么一样。  
这种伤怀让他觉得苦闷酸楚，而酸楚随着时间仍在发酵，一旦让心闲下来，酸楚就从心头溢出去，随着气脉血流融进全身：连抚剑时动动手指都觉得牵着心中一痛，张口话音未至，酸楚先涌上来堵住了喉咙。  
醒了多时，觉得肚子里发空，便和着山泉水吞了辟谷丹。那股清冽甘甜从舌上滚过，他不免又想起来在断水崖上萧牧因为吃到了造假的辟谷丹抱着他的腿耍赖。

没等他愣神多久，突然一阵金石与气流擦出的破空声由远及近，他警觉地望向声音来的方向——来人形影清癯一袭熟悉的灰襟白袍，脚踏洞明长剑，发际线怎么看都好像比前两天又高了一点。  
“师父！”谢仪起身抱剑行礼，他不知道千里之外正忙平息龙脉的师父为什么会突然过来。  
“你这边情况怎样？”白引和谢仪一样是直截了当的人，见自家徒弟，连寒暄都免过了。  
“我们来的时候妖都在灵脉改道处聚集，现在都驱散开赶回山里了，留了修为不够的几个人在镇上安抚百姓。现在妖和山精会传染性地发狂，发狂也不到应该斩杀的程度，只能镇压。但是最近发作得越来越频繁，我有些怀疑是人为的。”  
以“兽妖之身方便查探”为由被安到谢仪手下的凉凉也醒了，憋着自己抽搐的表情向白引行礼。  
经由吞山神修为九死一生这一通折腾凉凉已经变成了高挑修长的青年，因为功体恢复慢，所以现在看起来仍然苍白疲倦。  
“明希最近如何？”凉凉就在面前，但白引只回头问谢仪。  
“做事无咎，功体无恙。”谢仪答道。  
“我说，现在妖精们都受了惊吓，照这么镇压，出什么事都不新鲜。”凉凉话题还没展开就被谢仪瞪了一眼，只好低下头：“他们疯得不合常理，就像有人故意把他们害怕的东西摆到面前刺激他们一样。我觉得应该安抚为上，也许还能探到别的信息。”  
白引满脸写着完全不认同，谢仪担心凉凉又闹起来扯开了话题：“师父，你们最近有丁羲和的消息吗？”  
“没有。修士成魔能力也有限，断龙脉这件事他一个人做出来必定也元气大伤，他现在也许正躲起来韬晦。”  
“嗯。”谢仪点头。  
“徒弟，如果你是丁羲和，做了这么一桩大事之后你会怎样？”白引走到悬崖边，日光已出朝霞未散，山临洞庭湖，水气充盈，草木山石上都结了层寒凉的露水，仿佛夜里被一场细雨洗过颜色各有各的明艳。  
“会趁乱复仇。”谢仪跟着白引缓步过来，思索一番后回答。  
如果丁羲和一心复仇直奔只有管有鱼驻守的垂星观而去——拂雨谷中又是一场恶战，而管先生在决战之后回去就能？  
谢仪睁大眼睛看着师父。  
鹬蚌相争，自然给渔翁得利。  
如果丁羲和躲藏起来，还可以寻到踪迹；如果他继续作乱，那么更直接暴露自己，各大玄门甚至可以再来一次如八十年前一样的围杀。  
想到有可能会重现的那场围杀，谢仪心里感觉有些不安。  
“师父，我想问件八十年前的事。”谢仪压低了声音。  
白引递给谢仪一张密语令。  
“你查到什么了？”白引问道。  
“八十年前抹杀莽虎山和丁羲和是不是一场阴谋？”  
“我不知道。”白引飞快答道。  
“先诱丁羲和闭关走火，然后逼他入魔，再激怒徐道本把矛头转向莽虎山群起攻之。”  
“你从哪听来的？”  
“平了莽虎山和丁羲和两个威胁，消耗了其他玄门，自己又做了好人！这是八十年前的幸存者告诉我的！”  
见白引没答，谢仪又问道：“师父，这些都是管有鱼做的吗？”  
白引按着谢仪的肩膀：“你不要说你想把垂星观赔给莽虎山道歉。”  
“所以，这些都是真的？”  
白引点头：“真的。”  
“那这么多年，你们就没想过为莽虎山寻个公道？”  
“不然，我和管黍这些年又在做什么。”白引见徒弟被自己带得实在纯良又苦口婆心道：“你是下一代掌门，现在的事情都不该得瞒过你的。”  
谢仪不想当掌门，可是手上的剑存在感太强烈了。  
如果管先生和师父这一代弃剑，那么轮到自己这一代只有自己和玄知——玄知无论何处都比自己更适合执掌山门，可他是程雀青，他不可能做掌门，那么，算到头只能是自己。更何况，自己已经在剑池取过了剑。  
“我明白的——我在这上面天分差了点而已。”谢仪怨道。  
“其实，八十年前我一直留守拂雨谷，这些个事情也是你师祖告诉我的。”  
“师祖？”  
“对。”  
“那灵谷的……”  
“那也是八十年前，”白引面色沉了下来，“丁羲和负伤，我们设计把他引到灵谷一举杀了他。丁羲和死前立下恶咒要让剑池崩毁全中原灾患无穷拂雨谷永无宁日，师父她不忍见这些，祭了自己的性命镇压住了。唉——到最后也没镇干净，叫你去除的人面花，就是因丁羲和的咒怨而生的。”  
谢仪觉得这时候他不应该说话，就仍然缄默。  
但白引突然转过身来面对着谢仪：“说起人面花，管黍告诉我，你上次去平的时候有凶险？”


	91. 与子同泽 91

谢仪迟疑地点了头。  
“有心上人了？”  
谢仪想起人面花又能以欲念骗人又能催情的特性，即使脸上拼命压着耳朵也一瞬间红到了根，艰难地“嗯”了一声。  
“嗯？”白引反倒一惊，“当真？”  
“真的。”想到萧牧，谢仪心头又一阵酥痒。  
“挺好。”谢仪连帮萧牧解释的话都编好了一套，师父却只是笑了两声，“明年就让萧于野去吧，你不要再去了。”  
“于野……他也不行。”谢仪说话都能感觉到自己脸上在发烫。  
“他也？”白引不满地啧了一声，“玄珞刚搞了一出，现在又是你们——你们几个连谈个情都是说好一起的？”  
见师父还一副蒙在鼓里的样子，谢仪内心抉择了一番，还是没敢把实情说出来。  
“算了——剑池内的修为，你消化了多少？”白引又问。  
“七成，不到八成。”  
“有点慢了。”白引道，“不过把这点东西教给你也足够——之前一直没机会，先找块清静地。”  
“师父，你此番来没有要紧事吗？”师父一来就先问自己状况现在又要授自己剑招，总不可能路行千里过来单是为了这个吧？  
“那边稳住了，但是毁得太彻底，什么都查不到。管黍还在那边守着，我就来这边看看有没有线索。”  
“就在洞庭湖上，如何？”谢仪问。  
“可。”白引应得痛快。  
两人以气为舟登萍渡水行至湖心，足尖不着水面，相间一丈执剑肃立。  
湖面阵风拂过水波乍兴，摇动清晨倾在湖上的霞光。岸边参差红黄与绿相间的树影同天色相溶，两人立在天地之间被风掀动袍袖，昊宇间再无他人。  
“抱朴剑，能到几成？”  
“九成。”谢仪道。  
“使出来看看。”白引掌中洞明一声长吟，剑修那至阳至罡的剑气与天色一同溢到水面上，其萧飒更甚这洞庭秋色。  
谢仪身法轻盈，人与孤星的剑光齐出。这一式是极其凶险的一招，放弃全身的防御身与剑招合一，直刺敌人多处要害。但这并非杀招，只是弱敌之招而已。  
“心念沉住！”白引直被谢仪逼退十来步，在谢仪剑势稍缓时一剑挡回，“急了。这里收发要稳，再来。”  
谢仪屏息将这一式重练一遍。这一次似乎找回了往日的状态，神不离剑锋须臾，心里默念着教萧牧剑法时的节奏：  
“一，二，三，四，五……”  
他入门学剑时，师父也是这样教他的。  
心无旁骛出完一整式，心里自觉过去很久，但意识清楚记得这不过是呼吸之间。  
白引接下完整一式，一声断喝：“好！”  
对过二十几招之后白引运起剑锋，周身汹涌澎湃的剑气全部涌上洞明，谢仪见势如临大敌一般直接召了掌门剑——洞明剑芒一闪，谢仪提醒自己不能看可是那抹光芒出现得过于迅速，他眼前花都没花，但周围的空间完全地颠倒了过来。  
画影剑法的杀招，空间颠倒的下一步就是目标被亦真亦假的剑气洞穿。  
令白引十足欣慰的是，谢仪没有躲闪而是站在原地一步未动，孤星剑上剑息大作，剑刃在与那蛮横的剑气相接的瞬间施了巧力，把那股完全不可能硬接的力量带到了自己的剑上！  
谢仪自己也被这股大力连推了四五十步，阵风吹拂下只有粼粼波光的湖面上被激出了两道丈高的水浪。  
不过水珠一滴也没有溅到他身上。  
水浪起时，他已经带着这力道返身迎向了白引。  
白引的剑气能用刚猛无匹大刀阔斧来形容，那么用在开阖有致的这一招上恰到好处——这是他临时想起来的倚山观海。  
“沧海剑意在于侠胆，在于疏阔，在于敢为，在于大开大阖。莽虎山介于道门和江湖门派之间，采进沧海剑的是游侠之恣睢放达，还有莽原沧海的野性。”玄知，或者说程雀青，在断崖边指点谢仪时如是说。  
“倚山观海难练，你记住曹孟德的诗：‘秋风萧瑟，洪波涌起；日月之行，若出其中’。剑意染煞，发力深缓，从山之巍峨和海之幽深处来的惊鸿一剑，这就是倚山观海。”  
已经成为历史的莽虎山大师兄给谢仪演了这一式。  
在与白引寒芒相接前的一瞬，谢仪突然感觉自己进入了一种奇妙的境界：一切动作都被放慢，自己与剑，与水，与山川草木，与万物无异，同源同生。  
这是一种全新的天地。  
他可以无情地注视着两种剑意的消长，观察自己招式的演化，师父招式的演化，观察师父承接住自己这一击，嗡鸣的剑尖一挑指向苍穹。  
然后风停雨住，世界突然又恢复了正常。  
“莽虎山的剑招？”白引接这一招并不轻松，收剑回鞘时看得到他在喘。  
“沧海剑。”谢仪答道。  
“这招化得好。刚才见你状态变了。”  
谢仪也将孤星入鞘，急问道：“师父，那是——”  
“这就是人剑合一，如何？”  
“感觉，上升了一个境界，和以前完全不一样了。”谢仪欣喜地看着自己被剑柄硌红的手掌，又抬头看白引答道。  
“不用急着高兴，你进入人剑合一的境界还是要靠环境来推你，离自如的状态还远着。发现你现在的弱点了吗？”  
“我，”谢仪从结束时就在思索，“出剑的时候会心浮气躁。”  
“但是你不是一直都在浮躁，第二次出招就很好。这说明你过招还需要有进入状态的过程，这个过程越短越好，最好不要有。”  
“嗯！”  
“所以不管是修剑还是修心，都不能落下。记住了？”  
“谨遵师命。”谢仪道。  
晨光已明，白引负手面向湖畔错落的群山：“剑气和剑阵按着卷宗修习就可以。等事情了了，回观之后再带你训两个月。”  
谢仪明白，师父是想帮他把剑法精进到配得上自己这一身修为的水平。  
“嗯。师父，我去莽虎山的时候，拿到了两样他们的剑谱。”  
“你自己决定。”白引道。


	92. 与子同泽 92

“幸亏前辈和师兄来得及时，不然我们得死在这儿了。”一名蓝衣修士说道。  
“又是忧燧。”谢仪看着这一地寸草不留的焦黑皱眉道。  
方圆百尺内弥漫着活物燃烧过的呛人烟气，树木已经被烤成漆黑的碳柱，地面上寸草不着，除了裸露的乱石沙土，剩下的就是无辜飞禽走兽被烧焦的尸体。  
“对，又是它！它身上的疤还没痊愈呢。”一跳脱的上清弟子在后排不甘寂寞地喊。  
“它自己逃进深山，没人引逗，怎么还会跑出来？”另一人问。  
“这一片没人喧哗，也没有人乱用天雷术，它不应该被惊动的。”被指命看守这片区域的小个子修士也一脸的愁容。  
“你们在哪发现它的？”白引问道。  
另一名眉间阴郁的年轻修士答道：“就在此地。”  
“发现时它在做什么？”  
“我们正常巡山，它直接冲我们来的。”那人看着身后交战过的那片狼藉徐徐说道：“不过看它目光，不像是受惊，倒像是疯了。”  
“那它……一会是不是还会回来啊？”  
“有这个可能。”那阴郁修士抢了谢仪的话，谢仪想起来这人好像是华山玄阳宫的，看这架势应该也是个说话有分量的弟子。  
“去它巢穴周围看看有没有什么痕迹，这忧燧还暴怒着，小心行事。”白引道。  
“是。”一行修士这便向密林深处去了。  
谢仪也握起孤星：“师父，我们去吗？”  
白引摇头，把他从伤了那头忧燧后就一直负在背后的拳头展开给谢仪看。  
被剑磨出老茧近日用药打平还留着大片红痕的手心上，躺着只通体白色足翼纤细的大眼飞虫。  
“这种虫子能钻进人的脑子里，中蛊的人生活不会受到任何影响，但是施蛊的人一旦发号施令，中蛊的就会唯命是从。而且这东西繁殖极快，七天之内就会大面积传染。”白引仍然警戒着四周，“这东西原本生在比南蛮之地更南的雨林，放它的人可真是费心了。”  
“用它控制忧燧？”  
“这东西只对人有效。”白引忧心忡忡地深吸一口气：“我现在就去封山。你马上去萧山，让管黍带着玄珞回来，快！”  
动这般干戈，也许丁羲和真的在此地。  
懂巫蛊的修士向来不多，而且这白虫的用意确实深远：先控制这几个玄门弟子，然后借由蛊虫传染，整个中原修真界怕是都要成为施蛊那人的傀儡。  
当年玄门集结起来杀丁羲和一个，谁也没少捅他一剑。  
“是。”谢仪应道，“那为什么不直接传信？”  
“看住程雀青。”白引低声道。  
“……好。”  
所以从开始到现在，师门的人从来就没信任过玄知。

谢仪在作为信标的烟堆附近找了一圈，才找到玄知避雨的石洞。  
“师兄。”谢仪进洞就看到了孤零零坐在火前的玄知。  
“嗯？明微你怎么来了？”玄知仍和往日一样笑意盈盈，但比从前憔悴了不少。  
“洞庭那边有人下蛊，管先生和玄珞已经去了，我留下来和你守着。”谢仪没打算瞒什么。  
玄知垂下眼帘拨弄着火边几块只剩下火星的碳：“龙脉断就是断了，也没什么好看的——你们找到丁羲和了？”  
谢仪没想到他问得这么直接。  
“还不确定。”  
“如果是他，那你应该回去，让玄珞留在这。”玄知道。  
“师父叫我守在这里的。”  
“唉——你就一直这么听话。”玄知抬起头，“坐吧，反正我走不了，你也走不了。”  
外面雨声渐弱，火堆里的木柴也快烧尽了。  
“师兄。”谢仪想了半天终于决定问出来：“你都想起来了？”  
“都想起来了。你——还乐意当我是你们垂星观的人？”玄知笑得疲惫。他对着微弱的火苗若有所思，过了一会开口道：“你想听故事吗？”  
“你还是玄知，那便是我师兄。”  
玄知没答，低头搓着左手食指上的长疤：“其实江天一色，是管黍让我修的。”  
谢仪一直当这是场意外。如果玄知不被师祖的江天一色割伤，自然也不会有后面的事情，也许这辈子都不会记起自己前世是谁。  
但不管是琴弦还是修琴的工具都锐利非常，难免会碰到。  
那管先生把江天一色交给他修，是算准了他一定会再被拘魂，所以必须恢复前世的记忆？  
管先生他想干什么？！  
“管有鱼给我打过二十多根封脉针，不让我碰武学和道术，到现在我也没有佩剑，因为他怕我。但是管黍为了和他作对，只要是管有鱼忌惮的，管黍全都要握在手里。我倒是看不太明白，即使不用我他还能利用羲和，这八十年他有的是机会，为什么要拖到现在。”  
玄知多年来执掌外观，修了一身最纯正的内功。现在看来，这似乎是种残忍。  
“他们，是因为什么决裂的？”谢仪问。  
“上一代掌门偏爱管有鱼，管黍认真做事也没捞到掌门的位置，他是想弄死管有鱼，当名正言顺的掌门。管黍精明，他知道在灭门是否道义这个问题上同管有鱼决裂，能抢个仁慈的好名声，在围莽虎山的时候和管有鱼大打出手，就是场戏罢了。不过他对计划外的旁人倒是不错，你——”  
玄知眯了眯眼睛：“你觉得他如何？”  
“本来感觉他是个与人为善的好人。”谢仪答道。  
“好个与人为善！如果我告诉你，你也成了被他收买的打手呢？”  
收买？打手？谢仪看着自己的剑，他其实不愿意这样想的。  
“管有鱼想借给沈攸之办事之机废了你，管黍当然要救你。你本来是白引的徒弟，他越俎代庖来帮你，以你的性子肯定会报答他的。”  
“师父和管先生本来就站在一边，这么做也正常吧。”谢仪低眉道。  
玄知又笑：“那，随你吧。我接着说。”  
“师兄，你以前是不是有个叫浊流的徒弟？”谢仪突然打了岔。  
“对，听说你们前阵子去了莽虎山，是查到他了？”提到前世的徒弟，玄知身上突然有了些活气。  
“我们见到他了。管先生也见过他。”  
“他还活着？！”


	93. 与子同泽 93

“他活着，是不是还有其他人？”玄知一副完全沉不住气马上要赶回莽虎山的模样。  
“其他人，有。他收了个徒弟，除此之外就没有人了。而且——”  
“浊流他还好着吗？”  
“他……”  
“那个混蛋玩意儿，靠他那双眼睛也死不了。他那个徒弟怎么样？啧，这时候大雪该封山了，石头产不出来他们不至于受冻吧？明微，你都见到什么了？”  
他年纪轻时已经为人师，除了师父师弟，最牵挂的应该就是几个弟子了。  
两次想说已经死了被打断，谢仪也于心不忍，轻叹一声道：“他挺好的，就是上了年纪了。”  
“就是不用功，可拿他怎么办。”玄知的口气，倒和白引对萧牧无可奈何时是一样的。  
“不过他说，你当年一直在让他寻访灵脉？”  
玄知激动的神情终于凝了下来：“对。”  
没等谢仪追问，玄知继续讲了下去。  
“我对不起浊流，我什么都没来得及教他。”  
“……”  
“当时，羲和觉得自己不对劲把自己关起来了，他早就预料到自己会变成这样，也提到过一个能解救的设想，就是动用几方灵脉的力量冲掉怨气，把他一身的邪道修为全都废了。我只顾着为羲和着急，又碰巧捡到天生能见灵力的浊流，以为是上天开眼要救我——”  
玄知骤然收了话音，再说下去，可能就要失控了。  
后面就是丁羲和走火入魔，和那场灭门惨剧。  
又陷入了沉默。  
“师兄。”  
“羲——啊，你说什么？”仍在出神的玄知被喊了一个激灵。  
“丁羲和当初是不是说过要完成一个绝对理论，做这件事，会很凶险吗？”谢仪不自觉攥紧了平放在膝盖上的剑鞘，凹凸不平的金属花纹嵌进肉里去，一股钝痛。  
“不凶险，但是工程太浩大了，凭他一个人，甚至两三代人都完不成。他出事是因为正道之外的法术没有体系，甚至没有发展，他只能亲身去修习；他的想法再张狂大胆，招致的祸患，也根本比不上修习这些严重。”  
谢仪只觉得手上的钝痛也传进了心里。  
外面的雨仍没停：一层浸着寒意的雨雾顺着风飘进洞口，湿气扑得火苗更弱了。  
“师兄，我冒昧问个问题。”  
“你说吧。”  
“当初如果知道会有这样凶多吉少的结果，你会拦他吗？”  
玄知觉察到了谢仪脸上的阴云：“是不是出什么事了？”  
谢仪方才一直咬着下唇，咬到尝出了腥甜：“于野他，接触到了一部分丁羲和的记忆，他说丁羲和把‘没做完的事情’交给了他。”  
“羲和他在想什么？！”  
谢仪摇头，“丁羲和的计划很好。但是于野还想为玄门不认同的这些‘邪道’正名。”  
“你觉得那些是邪道吗？”  
玄知注视着谢仪，就像谢仪注视着被自己核问的弟子。  
谢仪突然说不出话来。“我不知道”和坦荡说出“不是”之间，隔了太多东西。  
“是积重已久的玄门应该改一改了。”玄知没等谢仪给他答案，转头望着外面连绵的秋雨叹道。

秋雨渐收，浓稠的水汽外露出一个惨淡的太阳来。  
山野间弥漫着雾，也弥漫着一股死气，听不见鸟雀甚至虫豸的哀鸣，草木沐着雨水的绿也显得格外沉重。山中的灵力几乎是空了，谢仪连御剑都感觉到不自在——密林某处甚至还在抢夺着他身上的力量。  
玄知停在了一条深谷边。  
这条深谷不知是用何种方式劈出来的，狭长而深几乎是匕首刺进血肉里的致命一击——漆黑的视野中间，还汩汩流淌着猩红的岩浆，就像止不住的血。  
“这条地脉从东海指向巴蜀，福泽整片吴楚土地，现在毁了。”玄知道。  
地下深处还在翻涌的岩浆盯久了，就恍惚觉得那是九幽之下巨兽的眼睛，随时都要把人吞没。  
“只有这一处？”  
“这里一断，上游就必定会地动，地动就有洪水，生瘟疫。灵力受阻发生倒逆，风雨失调，妖孽横行，这一处就够你大齐凋零十年不止。”  
谢仪在断口边站了一会，心里默念，超度那些被害的无辜生灵。  
他感觉周围的灵力似乎没有路上那么稀薄。  
回忆起在莽虎山见到的反向聚灵阵，他心里一动扭头就去寻来时的路。  
“明微？你要干什么？”  
“山里的灵力很不对劲，我感觉……”  
“龙脉刚刚平息下来，灵力混乱是正常的吧。你觉得哪里不对？”  
“我感觉，可能有聚灵阵。”  
谢仪转过身，看着玄知的脸色逐渐变得阴沉。  
“为什么我不知道。”玄知恨声道。


	94. 与子同泽 94

“你刚才说龙脉刚刚平息，气息混乱，肯定一时间发现不了。”谢仪解释了，但玄知的脸色仍然很难看。  
他们现在正站在一片山林上方；两人脚下山势起伏水道纵横，死气掩不住深秋时节山内的一片浓妆艳抹，但也能看得出这俨然又是个和无名山上一样的聚灵阵。  
龙脉被毁灵力断绝，只有这庞大的聚灵阵还在努力聚拢稀薄的灵力——被聚拢的灵力沿龙脉的走向蜿蜒不多时，就彻底涣散在了半路上。  
“几个月前，我们在无名山里也发现了一样的。”  
“萧山和无名山，都在龙脉的关节上。聚灵阵顺行时聚拢灵力，一旦逆行就会直切地脉。”玄知道，“这是故意为之。”  
“要下去看看么？”  
“去看看。”玄知没有给谢仪看清自己神色的机会。  
谢仪只能看见一个踩着铁剑在雾气中流星般下坠的背影，他感觉到玄知似乎在压抑着某种并非悲伤也并非怒火的情绪。  
流星坠进了阵心。  
阵心已然被水淹没成一片小小的池塘，池塘一侧只有一个怪异的石柱露着头。  
一路绝尘而来的玄知呆立在水塘中央，目光锁在那石柱上——并没有近前去看。  
谢仪目力足够，石柱顶端那雕像的轮廓似曾相识：和无名山上萧牧发现的神龛里那座奇怪的坐像极为相似。  
“你认识？”谢仪问。  
玄知背对着谢仪深吸一口气，并没有回答他。  
认识。谢仪心道，也许就是丁羲和所为。那么无名山的聚灵阵，自然也是出于同一人之手。  
“走吧。”玄知突然冷声道。  
但是他这么说，自己却半步没有动。  
谢仪似乎明白了什么意思，自觉退到了一里之外。  
他看到玄知一剑劈断了那根石柱，被削掉的雕像沉入水中，惊起了一大片涟漪。  
然后玄知拄着剑跪在了水面上。

一阵风荡过这片山谷，谢仪从未感觉山风有这么刺骨过。他警觉地望向山风来处，却什么都没看到。  
回头看向玄知时，却看到玄知附近的水开始震荡，结冰，又碎裂；甚至附近的草木都开始颤栗。  
“玄知！”谢仪掌上运满了真气，踏上孤星像离弦飞箭般冲向了玄知——  
他眼看着在他赶这咫尺几步的弹指间，玄知身上疯狂泄出的真气在狭小的水塘上方盘旋，然后结成了无数条利刃。  
隔空一掌撼了出去，身上已无半点内息防守的玄知像片水上的枯叶般被撞得踉跄几步跌进水里，而马上，那成千上万条真气凝成的刀子齐刷刷地扎向了水面！  
扎向了玄知刚刚跪过的地方！  
谢仪顶着水浪把玄知拖到了岸边，玄知脸上早已经没了血色；要说血色，应该都进了他的眼睛。  
玄知的眼睛里爬满了血丝，目光涣散。数月前还春风和煦的师兄，如今满脸的阴沉。  
没等谢仪问出“你想干什么”，玄知突然挥起一直紧握在手里的铁剑直削自己的颈脉。谢仪情急来不及反手拔剑，只能再一掌劈下挡住了铁剑的去路。  
玄知剑芒一转，直接迫向了谢仪的喉管！  
玄知修得一身最纯的内功，又承上了程雀青的武技，谢仪没有太多反应时间一连被逼退七八步，直到孤星到了手上才堪堪救了自己。  
“玄知，你冷静一点！”谢仪架着玄知的铁剑大声吼道。  
“闭嘴！”玄知将真正熟湛的沧海剑势使了出来，面对坑害了自己两世的垂星观他固然愤怒，可这谢明微在这庞大的阴谋内也是被害的那一个，这让他在盛怒之下找不到剑刃应该对准的目标。  
“你有什么资格叫我冷静！”  
当他看见谢仪手中剑浮上掌门剑的辉光的时候，恨得更加咬牙切齿。  
谢仪并不知玄知突然之间的情绪变化缘自何处，占着身怀剑池修为的优势招招都强压着玄知，逼他弃了剑。  
“你怎么了？”谢仪走到跌坐在泥泞里的玄知身边，问道。  
“不关你事！”玄知道。  
“此阵是丁羲和所为？”  
“是又怎么样？！是！！全是他干的！没错他是个为患世间的魔头！你满意了吗？高兴了吗？啊？！”玄知太阳穴上的青筋迸了出来，谢仪被他扯住衣襟，差点被带进泥里。  
谢仪火从心起，拉下脸喝了一声你放开，大力搡了玄知一把。  
玄知直接动了杀机，红着眼拾起沾满污泥的铁剑对谢仪一连几重杀招，但全都刺了空。  
“你倒长进不少。”玄知振剑，甩掉了剑身上几滴血珠。  
谢仪避过了要害，但护身的气障仍是破了，雪白的外袍上绽出一抹艳红的血痕，伤口深及肌肉。  
“承蒙师兄指点。”谢仪仍黑着脸。  
“我不是你师兄！我和你们垂星观——血海深仇！”玄知用剑指着谢仪的眼睛，但目中已经没有了方才的杀意。  
“垂星观对不起你们。”谢仪沉声道。  
“一句对不起就完了？我们从上到下一百七十九名弟子的命呢？！我师弟的前程呢？还有我，我被你们害了两世！受尽苦头投胎转世了，还逃不脱你们！”  
“我会还你们一个公道！”  
“公道？哪有什么公道！你们中原道门的，全都是伪君子，真小人！我用不着乞丐似的向你们讨这个公道！什么啊，偌大一个师门，现在只剩下了四个，还有一个人不人鬼不鬼……”  
是三个，浊流前辈已经死了。  
玄知说着说着全身发起了抖，他咬牙挺着剑，眼泪却夺眶而出。  
“我知道自己是谁之后我只想的是复仇！复仇，才是大丈夫的事！”  
谢仪收了剑，拼命板着脸，忍受着左臂一阵一阵的疼痛。  
“我答应要为莽虎山翻案，我不会食言。你愿意的话，我可以帮你复仇。”  
玄知也垂下了持剑的手：“哼，你。管有鱼和管黍那两条老狐狸，我和羲和尚且斗不过。”  
“除掉他们两个，我就是垂星观掌门，垂星观欠你们多少，我都赔给你们。”谢仪道。  
玄知面对这个向来听话现在突然变得有些发狠的师弟皱起了眉头。  
“其他玄门欠你们的，我帮你索要。”  
玄知突然开始咳嗽，咳得泪流满面，肺似乎都要咳出来了。


	95. 与子同泽 95

玄知情绪起伏太大，又抽内息自伤，刚刚直接咳出了血，现在换了个清静所在，正在调息。  
谢仪却犯起了愁。  
“帮你复仇”四个字说起来容易，但自己能做什么要怎么做才能阻挡住正在缓缓向外碾压无法停止的那些——  
那些他猜不透，但能感觉到不是那么简单的事情。  
他相信玄知。他没有卜卦的天分，但是他有种趋安避祸的本能。  
他再三确认过，管先生送自己的人头晶，就是依着长白山下那座阴兵炉产出的。  
“你是下一代掌门，现在的事情不该瞒得过你的。”师父的话现在想起来，却有了别样的意味。  
正恍神的时候，一只纸鹤摇摇晃晃地飞到了近前。  
师父他们的消息？还是……  
纸鹤没有停在肩上，而是像索要抚摸的猫儿一样反复蹭着他的手指。  
是萧牧！  
谢仪喜出望外，摊平手掌让纸鹤落下来，再用拇指轻搓了搓纸鹤的头，它才乖乖舒展成一张对折的信纸。  
字迹那么熟悉，就是那宫廷纨绔惯写的雅致懒散又有些俏皮的字体。从头读起，没想到劈头而来就是两个字：  
“吾爱：”  
谢仪看到这两个字直接红了脸，捂住信纸向后瞄了一眼，确认玄知没有回过头来。  
“下山一别半月有余，唯恐星星忘了阿牧。前线多不便，只能深夜涂封家书，以寄牵挂。”  
家……家书？谢仪捂住了一片酥软的心口，这家伙得寸进尺倒真是快。  
“前线事情很烦，这群僵尸来头不小，明显还有理智，而且肢体强韧，炼化它们的人并不简单。这些天它们反扑的动作昼夜不休，还好我们人多，这不是问题。问题是，鲜卑人派来的巫师没有半点合作态度，两番讲理都没用。我们只能束手等二姐消息，每天听僵尸鬼嚎睡觉。”  
谢仪板了半个月的脸，终于再也忍不住笑了起来。这番絮絮叨叨，好像萧牧就在旁边拼命诉苦一样。  
“另外，废你功力的大萨满就在鲜卑人那边，我和他照过面了。在你决定怎样处置他之前，我不会轻举妄动的。  
“前夜我又测算一遍，确认丁羲和就在中原腹地，而且已经换了皮囊。他有可能混进人群对玄门进行报复，星星万事小心。  
“我一切都好，没有受伤，僵尸吵闹我也睡得着。只是不见星星日久，思念愈发热烈，想起你会想到心口胀痛。只盼祸乱早定，能回去与星星相守。  
“我每天都问一卦你的安危，知道你平安无事。然，阿牧仍想听星星亲口道来近况：只因相思着实磨人，铁骨汉子尚要为此低眉，更何况我。  
“情不自禁赘言太多。总而言之一句爱你，思恋于你。  
“牧。”  
字字都觉得喜欢，谢仪把每一行都看了四五遍，看到不记得说了什么，就返回去再看一遍。  
默默读到“与星星相守”，心里越发躁动不安，恨不得萧牧就在身边，只顾着抱他，吻他。  
后面的字到底是什么意思，他已经无心去费神了。他再也无法忍耐，偷偷举起信纸，把落款这一个墨笔写的“牧”字轻轻贴到了唇上。  
信纸没有人的嘴唇软，自己的手指倒很热。谢仪听见自己的心扑扑直跳，这股名为爱情的东西向上翻涌，欲望也跟着喧嚣起来。  
那天温泉里的场景又浮到记忆表面，他只觉得耳朵更热了。

谢仪努力了半日，可无论怎样都压不住这股因为区区一封“家书”勾起的邪火。  
到了深夜那字字句句又搭着萧牧的声音在谢仪脑中飘来荡去，面红耳热时甚至觉得萧牧就在咬着他的耳朵说话，一股一股的热气吹得他心旌不定。  
下身越发地坠胀，甚至胀得发痛。  
以前他能管得住自己的欲望，自从萧牧出现在他的世界里他的欲望也就跟着失了控。  
下意识地又想割自己一剑，又想起自己说了不再这样了。  
他缓缓吸一口气，看玄知已经睡熟，便装作若无其事出了石洞。脚步很轻，可鞋底碾过浮土的声音在这种时候听起来格外震耳朵。  
云销雨散，头顶半轮明月半天星。这里本来就是深山，加上龙脉这么一闹甚至连个活物都没有了。  
微风摇着树叶簌簌轻响，谢仪靠在一棵树后，解开了裤子。  
他也不想如此，可事实就是如此。  
今天这欲念不知为什么格外坚韧，谢仪努力许久也没找到感觉——平时熟稔的节奏只能隔靴搔痒，再用力点又疼，再快些慢些也都不对，耗到现在感觉后背都出了汗，胸口一团热气憋得有些烦躁，可还是摸不到纾解的门道。  
萧牧又不在。  
月光下澈，他半闭起眼睛，要是萧牧能抱着他……  
萧牧会把自己推在树上，一面像只温驯的小兽吮咬他的嘴唇，一面握着他早就胀痛难忍的茎身。  
谢仪突然打了个哆嗦，似乎找到了感觉。  
一只手握住他的欲望上下撸动，另一只手，应该来摩挲他的后肩。嘴亲够了，还可以……还可以亲一亲胸口和乳头。  
谢仪后背抵在树干上，仰起头加快了动作。  
他听到了粗重的呼吸声，是自己的，又像是萧牧故意在他耳边喘给他听的。  
终于到了深陷的时候，他闭上眼睛，连萧牧在月光下赤裸的胸膛都看见了；自己的下体被又深又快地套弄，而萧牧的下身，或许可以做些别的事情——  
比如，插进去。  
一想到萧牧那生机勃勃的、比自己还要大那么一点的性器挤进自己的身体，谢仪只觉得顺着脊梁骨爬上一股酥麻，终于如愿以偿地发泄了出来。  
寒冷的夜风渗进他空荡荡的胸膛，他理好衣服洗干净手，又是那个世外冰山一样的谢明微。  
只是，腿好像有点软。


	96. 与子同泽 96

谢仪长到这么大，头一次主动撒谎。  
他挨到洞庭的事情平息，玄珞带着凉凉——现在是明希，回到萧山来的时候，便称边境吃紧，萧牧遇到了麻烦，自己要马上北上。  
“好，我会转告师父和白秃子，你们都要小心。”玄珞恳切道。  
他临走时瞄了一眼玄知，玄知正一脸担忧地向玄珞问东问西。  
毕竟当初都是被当作孤儿由管黍收养，一起在垂星观长大，玄知一直以玄珞的兄长自居。  
他离开萧山这一路上感觉身上格外地轻，几乎是化成了风，与日月星辰同行。  
他太想见到萧牧了，可是又担忧自己一语成谶，萧牧真的会遇到什么麻烦。

长江以北地势比南处平缓，此一带年年都有刀兵战火，如今快要入冬草木凋零天高地阔，荒凉得瘆人。  
人在这种地方，才会觉得自己忽如远行之客。  
边境线上尸气漫天，有些彻底没了生机的僵尸就烂在荒地上，被太阳烤得发臭。  
谢仪落在离僵尸群最近的一处军营里，营地上罩着个结实的结界，营帐间来往的修士明显比士兵更多。  
他随便捉了一个闲人，问知不知道萧于野在哪。  
“不认识。”那人道。  
“萧牧？”  
那人仍摇头。  
谢仪“嘶”了一声，“昭王殿下？”  
“噢，萧六郎啊？他和季将军都在三里外的大营。”  
“他不上前线？”谢仪腹诽这是个什么诨名。  
“听说京城来了消息，他一早过去的。他要是不上前线，我们早走了。”那人说完话便扭头走了。  
“多谢。”谢仪冷声道。  
谢仪以为自己在大营门口会被卫兵阻拦，连应对他们的话都准备好了，谁知卫兵听他开口一句“我找萧于野”就恭恭敬敬地将他引到了营地中央的大帐前。  
环顾四周，大营比前线冷清，而大帐里并没有动静。  
谢仪感觉自己千里奔波忐忑的心情被耗掉了一层。他原本以为会是归鸟投林一样的相逢，如今只好叹一口气，负手在大营内闲走。  
然后老远就看到了仍穿着垂星观的衣服的萧牧——和一个玉虚观的女修。  
他条件反射向后退了一步，在萧牧的视野盲区里闪转腾挪。  
“可是，于野师兄……”  
这一声着急又沮丧的于野师兄听得谢仪心里不是滋味。  
“实在对不起，我其实是个断袖，而且，我也有家室了。”  
身为“家室”的谢仪躲在军帐后面，心里有些戚戚。  
“骗我的吧？”那个女修提高了声音。  
“我是真的有……”  
“你不喜欢我就是不喜欢我，大家都是玄门中人不在乎这些。但是为了拒绝我说这种话，恕在下难再看得起你。”  
谢仪不想听下去了，径直从军帐侧边走到两人跟前：“这位师姐，你误会了。”  
在谢仪眼里碰见姑娘没脾气的萧牧惊异道：“谢仪？！”  
“我就是他的家室。”谢仪扣紧萧牧的手，面若冰霜。  
“你怎么来了？！”萧牧喜出望外，把谢仪另一只手也握住了。  
“我……”谢仪顾忌周围还有人，便引经据典道：“哼，我担心你心脏坏了。”  
那女修道了声抱歉，走了。  
四下已无人，萧牧笑容盛开在脸上，臂弯一展拥住了谢仪，撒娇一样蹭着怀中人的侧脸：“星星，我好想你。”  
“我也……”谢仪还是觉得羞。  
可是萧牧此时停了下来，似是要等他把话说完。  
憋了半天，“想你”两个字弱得像蚊子叫。  
萧牧更加肆无忌惮，蜻蜓点水般飞快地含了一记谢仪的唇。  
“大庭广众……”谢仪刚抗议到一半，另一瓣嘴唇也被含住了。  
谢仪已经恨不得拽着萧牧逃跑，萧牧还唯恐天下不乱：“刚才你说是我的家室的时候声音可响。”  
谢仪不说话了。  
“生气了？”萧牧低头用鼻尖蹭了蹭谢仪的鼻梁。  
“嗯。”  
“我早就是你的人了。”萧牧解释道。  
“……”  
“别说女人，就是漂亮男人来抢我，我也不走的。”  
谢仪仍然不作声。  
“因为你就是世界上最好的男人，没人比你更好。”  
谢仪终于绷不住：“行了。”  
萧牧眉开眼笑，又在谢仪脸上轻啄一口，执起心上人的手柔声道：“我们走啊。”  
“去哪？”  
谢仪看着萧牧咬着下唇对他眨眨眼，明明脑子里什么都没想，就又觉得呼吸不畅，心里那根大弦被拨得嗡嗡乱颤。  
“卫兵没有难为你吧？”萧牧走路时最怕寂寞，无论怎样都要聊点话出来。  
谢仪摇头，然后才发觉萧牧在自己前面半步并看不见他，张口道没有。  
“不过‘萧六郎’是怎么回事？”这是他一直想问的。  
“噢，这边又是军中的人又是玄门的人，找起我来鸡同鸭讲，我就起个外号拿来用，这不挺好的？”萧牧得意地摇头晃脑。  
谢仪也被带得话里添了分笑意：“嗯，‘六郎真人’。”  
“嗳，过分了啊，你知道我不会起名字。”  
没走出多远，萧牧立在一座军帐前，把帐帘上悬着的白色木牌翻了个面，黑色朝上。  
“你的？”谢仪问。  
萧牧把人让进帐内，随手封了隔音结界：“你怎么知道？”  
“阵不错，就你，反手画圆收笔的时候手抖。”  
谢仪话音刚落，就被转过身来的萧牧按着后脑裹住了嘴唇。


	97. 与子同泽 97

才分别二十一天半，这人亲吻的技巧就像是被天人指点过似的，谢仪半阖上眼睛只觉得自己被一泓温暖的泉水包裹，这个不管天塌不塌都能笑出来的混蛋把自己的嘴唇舌尖舔得发痒又舒服，连着心上也像被那温软的舌头轻舔一阵阵地酥，身上的精气和骨髓都要被抽去了。  
萧牧心里一片柔软，低头专心致志地品尝变得乖顺得不像话的师兄的滋味。师兄似乎真的被他撬了壳，自从变了性子一直对自己百依百顺予取予求，当初又怎会想到这个让自己想要化进骨血里的蜜糖心肝儿，曾经是那个三尺内能冻死个人、还把自己吓得瑟瑟发抖过的大师兄呢。  
想到这里萧牧恨不得生出条尾巴来一通乱摇，嘴上也不由自主大胆了些。  
谢仪飘飘忽忽地感觉自己齿关被彻底撬开，两个人紧贴的唇瓣换了一个角度严丝合缝楔在一起；萧牧的舌头堂而皇之闯进自己口腔深处，自己只是凑上去舔了舔，就马上被勾住好一通欺负。谢仪登时觉得不高兴了，发出两声不甘的鼻音表示抗议。  
结果被抱得更紧，吻得更深了。  
谢仪只想被这个人抱得越紧越好，两个人相融，铸在一起才好。  
天荒地老海枯石烂，大概也是这么久了。谢仪本就被亲得全身发软，迷迷糊糊感觉被带了几步，小腿撞上了坚硬的木棱——然后突然失去重心跌倒下去，他一个激灵清醒过来，却被萧牧好生护着后脑和肩颈压到了榻上。  
厮磨甚久的唇分离瞬间还发出了“啵”的一声响，谢仪通红着脸不知所措地看着自己上方的萧牧，萧牧眼里含着柔情就这样看着自己。  
他白皙的皮肤变得有些粗糙了，若隐若现的胡茬痕迹显得这个人很憔悴。  
谢仪心里一阵不忍，抬起手来慢慢抚着萧牧的脸颊。  
“好师兄……”  
“最近休息得不好。”萧牧撒娇直接被谢仪打断了，“你骗我。”  
“我没骗你。”萧牧把下巴搁到了谢仪胸口上，“信发出去之后我就睡不着了。”  
谢仪两腿张开被萧牧压着，两个人四肢五体都紧贴在一起，确实不是什么清白的姿势；但是因为还穿着靴子不好把腿支起来，谢仪两条小腿都被木棱硌着，久了就觉得疼。  
谢仪动了动腿，萧牧马上明白了原委，帮谢仪脱了靴子之后，也甩掉了自己的。  
——这当然不是促膝长谈的预兆。  
萧牧半刻也不想离开师兄的身体，抱着师兄滚到一个舒服的位置后，这人又开始吻师兄的脖子，同时三下五除二剥了师兄的腰封。  
谢仪见到萧牧封上结界就明白了要发生什么，到了此种地步，已然完全硬了。两人已经坦诚相对过，如今再忍耐什么也没有意义，便也开始拆萧牧的衣装。  
萧牧腰封里掉出两张自画的温火符，谢仪手快拈了起来：“年纪轻轻的，怎么这么怕冷？”  
“我道行不够，哪像师兄，快结冰了连夹衣都不穿。”  
萧牧拨开谢仪的里衣，手指从锁骨一路摸到了剧烈起伏的小腹，然后隔着裤子撸了一把师兄硬挺的性器。  
谢仪喉咙里发出一声难耐的闷响。  
萧牧把累赘的外衣撇到一边敞着怀贴紧了师兄的胸膛，把头埋到师兄肩上，吻了一记师兄的颈窝。  
“你这次来，还走吗？”  
谢仪全身过电似的被吻得一哆嗦倒吸一口气，“要走的……”  
身上的人对这个答案并不满意，用滚烫的唇和舌头继续纠缠着他敏感的颈窝。  
“事情还没完……我说你这边紧急，才跑过来的。”  
萧牧闻言撑起半截身子直视着有些心虚的师兄：“对，你再不来，我就要死了。”  
谢仪一时间听不出来这是实话还是玩笑：“怎么？”  
萧牧眨眨眼睛：“害相思病死掉。”  
谢仪哼了一声把头偏到一边：“贫。”  
他侧着头一副不乐意再听萧牧舌灿金莲的模样，但目光却追着萧牧一起向身下过去了。  
萧牧眼里写着狡黠，手停在他裤带的结上：“想怎么脱？”  
谢仪沉着脸，伸长手臂，一把扯开了萧牧拴住裤子的活结。  
而萧牧有意比手快似的，趁谢仪手里的布条还没离手的工夫就把谢仪的外裤连同亵裤一起扯了下来。  
但谢仪首先握住了萧牧的性器，还挑衅一般揉了两下潮湿的马眼。  
“嗯……”萧牧从没想过要压抑自己的声音，只是被人抢先一步控制住欲望心里不爽，便直接扑上去咬住了谢仪的喉结。  
谢仪被舔得发出呻吟的时候，隔着皮肤顶着喉咙的舌头也能感觉到那股震颤，萧牧虽然是施暴的那个，但他感觉自己也获得了那种全身淌过电流一般的舒适。  
两个人的性器被谢仪的双手握在一起揉弄，头部连着囊袋那一整条无比敏感的区域时不时就要被对方的伞头碾蹭轻刮，时而柔缓时而强烈的快感冲袭上来，让萧牧有种师兄其实比自己会玩的危机感。  
萧牧搂抱着谢仪侧躺过来，右手先是在谢仪腰眼上徘徊了片刻搓得怀里这人一通抗议胡乱挣扎，然后又游到这人的尾椎骨上，一寸一寸地往下揉。  
揉到其中一节时，自己的性器突然被大力捏了一记。他刚心怀起不满，就发现谢仪的腿已经蜷到了他身上，那双光采的眼睛也失了焦。  
他感觉自己又发现了秘辛，手指继续轻轻点按揉搓着那一小块区域，又用自己的嘴去侵犯师兄的颈窝。  
“啊……”谢仪直接颤抖着发出了呻吟，“嗯你……不……什么……”  
可是这又舒适又煎熬的快感自己完全没法摆脱，谢仪只能徒劳地扭动着身体，声音里已经带了哭腔：“你放开……啊……”  
萧牧便放开了。  
师兄被自己这一出揉得气喘吁吁眼眶发红，就快攒出眼泪来了。  
萧牧只觉得一阵热血翻涌无处发泄，只能用指腹反复描着师兄的唇。  
脑内似乎有什么被抽掉了一阵发昏，口中干涩心脏被人上了弦玩命地泵着血液，冲得他手指和嘴唇都开始发抖。  
“我们做吧。”萧牧说道。


	98. 与子同泽 98

当他把手指探到那个隐秘位置附近的时候，怀里的师兄突然颤栗了起来。  
“你想好了吗？”萧牧正要对着谢仪的红唇吻下去的时候谢仪突然问道。  
“我现在、将来，都是谢仪一个人的，我和谢仪做一辈子的道侣，死后也要做黄泉同路人。”萧牧贴着谢仪的嘴唇吹着热气，一字一句都牵着谢仪的唇在翕动，“星星呢？”  
“我……”萧牧的嘴唇只感觉到了这一个字，便凝住了。  
“那我们先拜个堂？”  
谢仪的目光低垂下去，似乎又陷入了某种内心的搏斗中。  
萧牧觉得自己的心被拧了一把，吸了口气握住谢仪的手：“能告诉我吗？”  
谢仪目光躲闪：“我说了，你不要笑话我。”  
“我要是笑你就让我三个月硬不起来！”  
“师父怕我一不小心就交付真心，从十四岁就和我说，只有结了道侣才能上床，否则和人上床就要做道侣。他说，我就信了。现在也是，明知道这是假的，心里还是过不去。”  
“那星星，想和我结侣吗？”  
“结侣是要去三界树上牵牌，然后昭告天下的。我本来想明年三月再去，明年三月……”  
明年三月，就天下皆知、风风光光地和你做天证地鉴的道侣。  
“为什么是明年三月？”萧牧一直对谢仪选的这个时间感到奇怪，上次也是。  
谢仪先是笑，然后又把笑容收了起来，认认真真答道：“你生辰。我想……”  
提起生辰固然是要提送礼的；偏偏要挑生辰的时候去结侣，那当然是——  
萧牧的心又开始怦怦乱跳，他屏着呼息睁大眼睛，想听谢仪亲口把那几个字说出来。  
谢仪抓紧了他的手，轻声道：“把我一生送你。”  
“我的星星……”萧牧被感动得一塌糊涂，直接把他的星星按进怀里，在他的星星耳边轻喃：“我恨不得把我的全世界都送你。”  
“我想等到那个时候的。”谢仪在萧牧怀里轻叹一口气，“不过现在都告诉你了。”  
“我也乐意和萧牧做一辈子道侣，生同衾，死同穴。”谢仪话头一转，抵着萧牧的额头，一字一句肯许了终生。  
萧牧迫不及待含住了谢仪的唇，又缠绵了一吻。

吻到两个人都无法再忍耐，谢仪默许了萧牧在那个地方揉来揉去：这人似乎在有意缓解他的紧张。  
随即一碰就麻的颈窝又被占领，一股滚烫的热流淌过胸膛，一直徘徊在外面的那根手指也侵入了进去。  
仅仅一个指节，谢仪还是觉得疼，那里本不该被放进什么异物的。  
可是异物感太强烈了，他又头一次经历这些。还没等从生理和心理上双重的不适中缓解，那里又向内探了一些。  
还是疼。谢仪反应过来，是不是因为，太干涩了？  
“别挤……放松点，对……”只是动个手，萧牧听起来却比谢仪还要费力。  
谢仪努力放平呼吸取消下体的戒备，容许萧牧又深入了一个指节。  
“你带……油，膏了吗？”这两个字都何其普通，可是第一次讲出来格外地难以启齿。  
“没……”萧牧也皱了眉。  
“没有油膏，怎么做……”  
不管什么版本的淫书，讲第一次做的时候总是会弄出伤来的；何况没有润滑，怕是进都进不去。  
萧牧把手指抽了出来，谢仪以为这就作罢了心里还稍有不甘。不过那只手又握住了他的性器，耐心地刺激着敏感区域——不多时便让他缴了精。  
但是这个人并没有放开他，而是用沾着精液的手，又去揉刚被探访过的后庭。  
有东西胜过徒手闯寨，这次比上次明显顺利得多；正当谢仪觉得欣慰了一些时，本来相当狭窄的穴口里又挤进了一根手指，而且堂而皇之地一下子冲进了两节。  
“疼！”谢仪抗议道。  
这次不是干涩的疼，而是……被撑开，撕裂的疼。  
可是现在才两个，以萧牧那性器的体积，光是进一个头部就得够自己受的了吧。  
想到这里谢仪就觉得未来一片荆棘。  
已经伸进去那两根手指开始在里面前后左右翻搅，他明白是在找那个关键的地方，可是这样捅来捅去真的好难受。  
谢仪咬住嘴唇靠压着呼吸来忍耐，突然里面什么东西好像被碰了一下，那种奇异感觉从身体里面爬上后脊，控制不住声音短暂地“啊”了一声。  
萧牧喜出望外，重复按着刚才碰过的几个地方，“是这吗？”  
可是萧牧按对了地方谢仪也没法好好回答他，只能发出不受控制的呻吟。  
那块肠肉都快被按肿了，萧牧好像还想探求什么，按得一下比一下重。谢仪觉得又舒服又难受，晃着小腿连叫他轻些。  
突然那深处的东西被正面顶按了一记，谢仪身体突然往前一挺发出一声叫喊，然后全身都开始颤抖，说话都带了鼻音：“轻点……”  
“是这里？”萧牧改用指腹揉抚着那块不易察觉的微小凸起，在谢仪耳边柔声问道。  
“是……”谢仪脸颊浮上一层情欲的潮红，目光也变得有些迷离。  
连刚泄过一次的性器都又半硬了起来。  
“油膏下次我一定带；这次用手帮你做出来，行吗？”萧牧问道。  
谢仪点头。用别的方式弄出来，他也不太愿意。  
萧牧找到目标后便有了章法，那块地方被不轻不重揉着的时候是异常舒适的，但是那带出来的奇怪的痒意又让谢仪不满足于这些。  
那两根侵入的手指也没那么让他不适了，能反复触到那处的抽插似乎还很刺激；穴口和肠肉适应了摩擦之后还感觉有些热胀，情欲的热胀。  
点到即止的抽插越来越急，快感连成了绵密的一片。他渐渐失去了思考能力，嗓子里流出断断续续的快感催出来的欢吟，肠肉也开始一阵一阵地收缩。  
被晾了许久的性器也被握住侍弄，后穴里的东西又开始揉按那奇异感觉的中心，只是力道比先前重了不少，谢仪只能感觉到两股快感像潮水一样涌上来同时冲刷着意志，后背和头皮一阵发麻。  
“嗯——嗯呜，啊——啊————”  
谢仪把脸埋进萧牧胸口，拖长呻唤的尾音，再次泄了身。


	99. 与子同泽 99

谢仪又开始觉得困倦。似乎这个男人给他性事的欢愉之后，总会顺便唤醒被各种情绪掩盖掉的困倦。  
萧牧吻着他的肩头，谢仪突然想起，萧牧给他解决了这么久，自己的还没有纾解。  
谢仪从萧牧的怀抱里爬起来，垂下目光抚摸着那根仍然挺立的，甚至连血管都勃出来的性器。  
“星星帮我摸出来就行了。”萧牧的话音里仍然带着诱惑。  
“那你不要动。”谢仪俯身揉了两下茎身后，就低下头。  
“嗳！”萧牧感觉不对劲想叫住谢仪。  
谢仪探出舌尖，舔了一记那涂满清液的娇嫩伞头。  
舌头是软的，但舌面上很粗糙，尤其是对于敏感的龟头而言；萧牧只感觉这种严酷的刺激渗进骨髓布满半截身子，像无数根细小的钝头金针从自己的头皮上划过，半是舒适半是种折磨。  
“呜……你，你干什么！”萧牧顶着接二连三让他无法招架的舔弄支起来半截身子，“别舔，那么脏！”  
谢仪坦荡地看着他，又舔了一记茎身背后的系带，当作回答。  
这还不要紧，谢仪的眼神就像是要给他示范剑法一般，当着他的面，张口把整个头部含了进去。  
不光含了进去，还在试图模仿交合时那样，开始小幅度地吞吐；超过口舌能力范围的地方，还被谢仪用手握住，套弄摩挲。  
萧牧这个在爱人面前向来没羞没臊的人，居然红了脸。  
同样没经过人事，可是看起来纤尘不染的师兄所知，似乎比自以为阅淫书无数的自己多得多。  
比如，怎么用嘴让他舒服。  
萧牧的性器生了二十多年还没见过什么世面，刚被那温暖潮湿包裹住的时候，他险些控制不住几乎一阵抽搐就要射出来。而谢仪用那双无波寒潭一样的眼睛看着他开始吞吐的时候，他五脏六腑就直接被不肯归经的热血给搅惨了。  
更不用说被含进去了那条舌头还不放过他，不管是擦上铃口还是沟壑，萧牧只能束手被师兄玩弄，颤着声音发出一串低吟。  
萧牧实在经受不住羞耻抬手捂住脸，可是闭上眼睛下身传来的快感没有断绝，脑中浮出来的又是师兄用刚被进入过的后穴在吞纳他的性器——这简直就等于烈火焚心。  
突然裹着自己下体的湿热吞得更深了些，紧接着头部就被深处什么东西一阵紧箍，这股快感直接冲上了头顶，萧牧睁大眼睛失声叫喊了出来。  
就看到谢仪已经把他整根都吐了出来，用手掩着嘴，眼眶发红。  
一定是因为太深了。萧牧心里发酸叫着谢仪的名字想要摸摸他，但被谢仪推开了。  
“没事。”谢仪说话的声音都变了，他自己也觉察到，便用力清了两遍嗓子，又说了一次：“没事。”  
可他说话的时候生理不适逼出来的眼泪直接滚到了两颊。  
“别勉强了。”萧牧越发地心疼，坐起来要抱师兄，又被师兄一巴掌抵住了胸膛。  
师兄又埋下头含住了那里。  
又是一阵如法炮制的吞吐，但这次又加上了让他头皮发麻的吮吸。  
萧牧渐渐被送上了快感的高处，他又不忍心学淫书里按着师兄的头给自己个痛快，只好在自己的喘息和快要神志不清的脑子里抢出来句话：  
“我快出来了……”  
然后他就感觉到自己被含住的地方所有的敏感位置都被恶狠狠舔了一遍，正倒抽一口气的时候又被几乎把他魂魄一并抽出去那样吸吮，吮得他脑子里一片空白。  
这甜蜜的酷刑终于结束了。  
萧牧长舒一口气躺倒在榻上，扭头看一眼师兄，发现师兄正要用手背去抹唇上的白浊。  
他恍然想起刚才是被师兄含着射出来的。  
萧牧爬起来不由分说夺过师兄的手臂，直接上去舔掉了师兄唇上那自己弄出来的东西——味道并不好，又咸又涩，还有些发苦。  
本来就被爱情浸得鼓胀的心又开始返潮，心疼也是，怜惜也是，喜爱也是。萧牧吻开师兄的唇，舌头探进去时，发现师兄嘴里还含着那么多。  
他不允许这样的事情发生；像抢东西似的，唇齿交缠间他把那味道实在差劲的精液卷到了自己嘴里。  
“下次我也给你这么做。”萧牧说道。  
谢仪垂下眼帘：“擦干净，漱口，洗手。”  
欲望已然遣净，萧牧重新抱住了赤裸的谢仪，肌肤相亲两情相悦，这大概是从身到心拥有一个人的感觉——或者说，互相拥有的感觉。  
萧牧低声道：“我爱你。”  
“嗯。”谢仪答道。  
“你爱我吗？”萧牧又问。  
“爱。”谢仪答道。  
两人相拥了甚久，萧牧又开口道：“你胳膊上又有条疤。”  
“嗯。玄知记忆全恢复了；他知道是丁羲和挑了龙脉之后精神崩溃了，打了一架。”  
萧牧把头依到了谢仪肩上，“他应该从一开始就不能接受，丁羲和已经成了魔头。”  
谢仪心中又一凛，轻声道：“我也不能。”  
“我不会的。”萧牧明白自己和师兄之间仍然有这么一个坎，“丁羲和的遗愿里又没有成魔这一条。而且我接触的是他的善念，他只是个年轻的学究而已。”  
“我担心的不是这个。”  
“你担心的是，我为邪道说话，也会成为众矢之的。这件事我也想过了，不如我著了书立了说先藏起来，扔给以后的人去说。”  
谢仪没想到萧牧这么张扬的一个人，愿意做这种隐忍的事情。  
“有一件事，我想告诉你。”  
“嗯？什么事？”  
“在长白山矿洞里，你说的那些，是对的。”  
帐内光线昏暗，但萧牧万分确定，谢仪此时的神情是严肃而庄重的。  
“大多数人坚信的东西不一定对，那些被说成邪术的术法和我们说的正道本来就是平等的。那天玄知也和我说了一句话，是我们这些以正道自居的人积重太深。”  
萧牧本想慢慢用自己的所为来说服师兄，他没想到师兄已经改变了立场。  
“自汉以来玄门就一直在故步自封，道术开始失传就是警示。莽虎山这样明明可以带着其他宗派作出改变的山门因为这些人气量狭窄而崩毁，是他们亲手堵塞了玄门的未来。我将来会做掌门，我对玄门的延续也有责任，我应该做点什么。”  
谢仪深吸一口气，“你这件事，我和你一起做。”


	100. 夜皎皎兮 100

《九歌·东君》：抚余马兮安驱，夜皎皎兮既明。  
东君与“羲和”同指太阳神。长夜已尽，日光将照亮一切被黑暗掩盖的东西。  
————————————

边境的事情乏善可陈，萧晔来的消息是朝局水深火热此事必须速战速决——恰巧垂星观大师兄就在边境，在多家玄门法术的加持下谢仪剑阵一开对付那群僵尸简直就像砍瓜切菜，零零散散的僵尸也在众玄门弟子和经历过初步培训的士兵的清剿下彻底消失在这个世界上。  
最后还在战场上举行了一场度化法事，才算是真正干干净净。  
修士遣散军队休整，之后面对鲜卑的谈判也算顺利，还直接活捉了里通外国的大萨满。  
林无霜两个月前就直接同季飞鹰从西南到了边境，一副跟定了少将军的架势。四人在大营饮酒聚谈，林大小姐知道在无名山碰到的那个趴桌子上的道士就是萧牧之后气得拔了刀嚷嚷着要剁了萧牧。  
听季飞鹰说他们才知道，林大小姐其实是谢仪的母亲刀二娘的弟子，似乎在他们还年幼的时候有过把林大小姐许给谢仪的意思。  
“还好。”萧牧只说了半句话。  
“还好。”季飞鹰会了意，和萧牧碰了杯。  
只有一件事还压在所有人的心头。  
这些横行的僵尸，是霞山大营哗变时叛逃的那群士兵，被强行夺了魂。

洞庭的事情固然结束了，但之后又辗转各地平水患瘟疫，等到中原大地基本安生疲惫不堪的修士们回转门派，拂雨谷已经落了雪。  
京城内风雨飘摇，排云观就成了权贵们的避难所。两位师父带内门弟子一行回山时，管有鱼仍在排云观。  
休息两天之后，谢仪决定搬家——亲传弟子成年后都能搬到单独的山头上，去各自师父那里讨个印信即可。  
但是这样一来，事情就瞒不住了。  
而管先生和白引恰巧正在守一堂说话。  
“师父，徒儿想搬家。”萧牧道。  
“师父，我要搬到流云居去了。”谢仪对白引说道。  
“你们俩什么毛病，搬家还一起搬。”白引二话不说给谢仪准了印。  
管先生摩挲着手里的竹片，微笑道：“那你要搬去哪？”  
萧牧低下了头：“流云居。”  
“嗯？”白引皱起了眉，“管黍，咱们山上不缺房子吧？”  
管先生看了一眼白引：“不缺。”  
“你徒弟也不小了，就不能离我徒弟远点？”白引还是没有想到这背后是什么勾当。  
“流云居这地方不错，毕竟是当初师祖携道侣共住的地方。”管先生道，“于野，你决定了？”  
“决定了。”  
“明微，你也？”  
“是。”  
两个年轻人一个红了脸一个红了耳根。  
到这个地步白引再看不出来，就是傻子了。  
“明微你过来。”白引的脸立马由黄转黑，把谢仪提到了旁边的小室。  
“师父……”  
管先生一声笑：“没事，白引只是嘴上硬而已。不过你，”管先生收起笑容郑重其事道：“你也知道明微的心性。”  
“我知。”萧牧道。  
管先生沉默了半晌，“你要对你的决定负责。”  
萧牧立在师父面前，只觉得胸中升起了一股热气，心也跟着一下一下跳荡。  
“我会的。”他沉声答道。  
“好好珍惜。”  
“嗯。”  
“明微他也快做掌门了，我希望你能再沉稳一点，帮他扛一扛事情。”  
“好。”  
但“明微他快做掌门了”这句话让萧牧觉得极其不安。  
“师父，你身体好了吗？”  
管先生看着萧牧摇了摇头：“不是因为这个。等到时候你就知道了。”  
萧牧咬着嘴唇，叹了一口气。  
“坐吧，你好久没找我聊天了。自从明微出了次事，你话都比以前少了。”管先生退回茶座，给萧牧倾了杯热茶。  
萧牧坐下时担心地望了一眼小室紧闭的门，里面一点动静都没有。  
“明微和你说过他家里的事了吗？”  
“他家里好像对他很不好，我问过，他说一提就要难过，我就没再问。”萧牧答道。  
“明微现在，可比他刚来的时候好多了。”  
“师父你快说吧，你这话听得我瘆得慌。”  
“好——”管先生清了下嗓子，“为人夫了还这副德行。”  
被掐到死穴的萧牧面红耳赤闭了嘴。  
“明微的父亲是开国功臣，母亲是江湖中人，门不当户不对只能作为侧室，他们母子常年被正室欺凌。”  
萧牧突然想起谢仪说那次打扮成小姑娘，是他姐姐欺负他——那应该是他们第一次见面吧。  
“明微生来倔强好强，但是慢慢被欺负得木讷寡言，他父亲也跟着越来越不喜欢他。白引说他从小一直想做游侠，但是这个理想被他母亲否定了。就这样，父亲厌弃，母亲隔膜，兄姊欺凌，连理想都没了。这样的孩子能咬牙不沉沦下去，心志何其坚韧。”  
这样的家庭对于一个孩子而言，简直如同地狱。  
“白引碰见他的时候他十四岁，在用鱼钩挂食喂鱼。白引说鱼不该这么钓，他反问，有意义吗？”  
“这话……”  
“怎么？”  
“感觉他……不像个活人了。”萧牧觉得自己手脚又开始发凉。  
“他还问白引，人生为什么有那么长？修道求长生有什么用？人终究会死，一切都会死，所有的事情不都是在虚耗？”管先生咬着牙根边摇头边叹出一口气：“这可是一个十四岁的孩子说出来的话。白引回来跟我说完这件事，第二天就把他带上山了。你要知道，白引这个人以前清高得很，一直不愿意收徒的。”  
“我第一次见到明微的时候也被吓了一跳，他整个人又惊恐又呆木，眼神都是死的。一开始入门学经课有玄珞安抚他，他还好了一点；后来学剑的时候简直不把自己当人，我从来没见过有人能没日没夜地练剑，练到昏过去醒来继续，简直，就像是在报复。”  
“或者，他想发泄吧。我从来没见他情绪崩溃过，我感觉这样太危险了。”萧牧道。  
“明微这么多年修行，在我看来都是用修习道法掩盖他没法抵抗的虚无。其他人可能只觉得他孤僻高傲脾气臭，他是怎么一点一点变得像个人，我们几个都是看在眼里的。”  
萧牧听得鼻子有些发酸。  
“唉——所以，我只能劝你好好珍惜。他愿意和你一起，应该也是你能给他我们都给不了的东西。”  
“师父，我一定会对他好的。”萧牧道。他明白，他要给谢仪弥补的东西还有很多。  
管先生又微笑了起来：“我信你。”


	101. 夜皎皎兮 101

萧牧是一刻也坐不下去了，直接闯进去又十分不妥，只好站在小室外焦急地猜想他们会在里面说什么。  
说自己不靠谱没担当做不了谢仪的道侣，萧牧觉得十成十会有这个话题。  
徒然焦急之后再枯等，萧牧就觉得越来越疲惫，不光腿弯疼，肩背都跟着发疼。  
然后哈欠就跟着来了。  
然后谢仪突然推了门，本来视线的位置是向萧牧之前待的方向投，却发现自己想找的人就在眼前，眼睛一亮嘴唇动了两下，便直接拉着他的手向白引面前走，然后自己又出了门，还把门关严实了。  
“师父。”萧牧步到白引跟前，不知道自己怎么大脑抽筋，乖巧懂事地躬身向白引行了礼。  
他甚至觉得白引的脸一定在他不可见的位置向下拉了一寸。  
“明微已经给你说过好话了。”白引道，“不用演了，谁不知道你平时什么样？”  
萧牧仍然规规矩矩地站好，动也不动。  
白引站了起来，负手在他面前踱步：“你们不要吵架。”  
萧牧一万个没想到白引会说出这种话。  
“明微好清静，所以家里不能吵闹，也不要会客。明微心思重，受了委屈不会说，你得能看出来。”  
“是。”萧牧应道。  
“明微以前的事你都知道了吧。”  
“知道了。我会好好照顾他的。”  
“知道就好你也是明白人知道该怎么样……”白引自己低声叨咕了一通，“明微性子要强，冲动的时候你得拦着他。”  
“是。”  
“他钻牛角尖的时候一定要好好开导，如果你开导不好，就来找我。”  
“是。”  
白引这样唠唠叨叨不知道说了多少条，最后说累了，才走到萧牧身边拍拍他的肩膀：“顽劣偷懒，这是我作为训导师父应该管的事情，但是这些和明微没有关系。你们决定好了我也不拦你们，以后好好过日子。”  
“师父，谢谢你。”萧牧这声师父是真心实意的。

吉日乔迁，连打扫带布置两个大人四名道童六双手做得也快。到了午后，整饬一新的流云居已经有了“仅限今日”的客人登门。  
第一个来的是玄知，但他是来谈丁羲和的事情的。  
萧牧把那只已经被他摸得锃亮的金冠推到玄知面前的时候，玄知的脸色明显地变了一变。  
“这确实是他的东西。”玄知把金冠拿在手里闭眼探知了片刻：“这些也都是我们生前的心血，应该是他闭关之前做的。”  
然后玄知突然团紧了眉头。  
“师兄，怎么了？”从脸色上看玄知似乎陷入了什么痛苦。  
连冷汗都下来了。  
萧牧已经打算去找管先生的时候玄知终于像溺水的人一样醒来，目光涣散只顾着低声叫丁羲和的名字。  
“师兄，刚才是怎么了？”  
“他开始了。”玄知说道。  
“什么开始了？”萧牧仍然不解。  
谢仪猜了个大概，应该是他和如今的丁羲和产生了什么联系，丁羲和对整个玄门的复仇开始了。  
“师兄，你来这么早啊？”气氛正凝滞的时候小师姐到了，跟着小师姐一起来的自然还有凉凉，不，明希。  
玄珞手里一大一小两个瓷瓶，直接塞到了萧牧手里：“大瓶润滑的，小瓶外用消肿止痛的。”  
萧牧急忙把这两个意味明显的烫手瓷瓶藏到了桌子底下，玄知却被自己这厉害师妹逗得直笑。  
“我是大夫，送礼当然得送体贴身体的东西。”玄珞坐下来左手托着腮：“欸，就差玄音师姐了。”  
本来同门相见怎么也要热热闹闹，但玄珞说完话之后突然冷了下来。  
“可都在愁什么啊？”玄珞把三个人挨个看了一遍问道。  
“丁羲和。”三个人异口同声。  
“噢。”玄珞把玩着手里的空茶杯：“我和师父在外面把当年的经过原原本本全说出去了，用不了多久所有人都能知道。只要事情按着我们的计划走，他愿意站出来，我们就能帮他宰了管有鱼。你们这是不是也没有煮茶的炉子啊？”  
玄珞总有把应当藏着掖着的东西开诚布公的勇气。  
“师父和丁羲和都想杀管有鱼，他们是有共同利益的。更何况当年玄音师姐也明明白白告诉过管有鱼，他这么干，”  
“不得善终。”玄音终于也到了。  
萧牧挪到谢仪身边，给玄音腾出空来。  
“你再多念一遍这卦就不灵了。八十年前我就警告过他，但是他偏觉得自己能逆天改命。”玄音说话很快，话音凉薄。  
“最近还烧吗？”玄珞问玄音道。  
“好多了。但是我该做还是得做。没事，只要我能撑过事情结束就能好了。”  
“什么事情啊？”萧牧格外好奇。  
“嘘——”玄珞嘘住了他：“天机不可泄露。”  
闹腾半日终于将来客送走，谢仪坐在栏杆上倚柱望着夕阳长吁着气，一言不发。萧牧知道谢仪需要清静，就一直在屋内收拾零零碎碎的小东西。  
谢仪抚了两下酸涩疲惫的胸口，突然摸到了一个硬硬的东西——早上刚被自己藏进怀里的小布包。  
还有一件事没做完。他走到屋内，喊住了萧牧。

萧牧打开绢包，眼看躺在手心的是团珍珠攒的珠花。拈起来，下面还坠着两条亮闪闪的流苏。  
“诶？”萧牧看着眼睛发亮焦急等他评价的谢仪，心里一阵喜：“你怎么想起来送我这个？”  
“洞庭旁边有个镇子，镇子上有集市。”谢仪道。  
自然是路过的时候看了一眼觉得可以买来给你，就买了。  
萧牧把珠花别在衣襟上，挺胸负手：“如何？”  
谢仪左看右看，脸上不太满意：“好，像个纨绔。”  
“珠花这东西，本来就是纨绔戴的。”萧牧把珠花捧在手里摩挲着中间那颗最大的珍珠，心头涌上来一股甜意：“星星，你知道我一直觉得你像什么吗？”  
“像什么？”  
“像蚌，壳又黑又硬的那种。”  
“……”  
“后来，他开了壳，还给了我颗珍珠。”  
谢仪臊得老脸发红向后挪了寸许：“一个小玩意话这么多……”  
但是萧牧仍没有善罢甘休：“当初大师兄可是连我的长命锁都给收走了——现在出尔反尔是什么意思？”  
“我高兴送，你不要就还我。”谢仪伸手就要夺。  
萧牧立马双手捂住珠花把它举到肩后：“你已经给我了！”  
“给”这个字咬得极重。  
谢仪听懂了弦外之音：“我没有！”  
“那今天给好不好？”  
萧牧又圈上谢仪的腰，把师兄圈在了怀里。


	102. 夜皎皎兮 102

和住满弟子的自在坊不同，流云居在山中独门独院，当夜风渐起的时候听起来会觉得很孤独。  
檀香烧尽，屋内香味淡了一点。谢仪擦净一身的水珠光着脚一步一步踩过温暖的地板，裹着毯子守在灯前的萧牧眼睛越来越亮。  
萧牧住惯了有人的地方，外面漆黑一片山风呼啸，他有那么一点点害怕。  
不过还好，谢仪还在，流云居就风雨不动。  
他碰了谢仪的手腕，拉住谢仪的手，十指相扣，浴巾跟着落到了地板上。  
师兄的身体已经有反应了。  
他牵着谢仪倒向了自己。  
这和先前每一次情不自禁的肢体交缠都不一样了，似乎有了师父的首肯，有了能够称为家的地方，他们之间就已经不仅仅是条牵着彼此的红线，还有外界给他们的一层一层的大红绦带，把他们裹在了一起——于是一切都变得理直气壮了起来。  
一声夹着暖意的呼唤都足以情动。  
萧牧从师兄的鼻梁吻到小腹，又从肩膀抚到腿根。这具身体他认识了，这具身体被吻到颈窝会颤抖，被抚弄后肩会变得放松而温顺，被亲到胸口会突然吸气，被吸吮乳头或者揉到那节尾椎骨的时候，就会发出半是快慰半是难耐的呻吟。  
被好好亲吻揉抚过后再接一次吻，就会变得意乱情迷。  
萧牧啵地一声拔开瓷瓶的塞子，里面溢出来一股幽幽的甜香，而师兄只是安静地躺在被揉乱的被子中间，用迷离又含情的眼睛注视着他，一条腿还搭在他的身上。  
萧牧感觉自己的心跳得越发地快。  
手指探进去的时候，师兄全身颤抖了一下。  
“星星。”萧牧的动作比上次轻柔得多，循着记忆试探地按着大概的位置：“是这里吗？”  
不知道是这润滑里掺了助兴的药物还是如何，谢仪感觉后穴被萧牧弄得越来越痒，这不轻不重的一按让他觉得舒服又好像隔着什么搔不到痒处，只想有点更有力的东西好好——好好磨一磨。  
萧牧仍然压着欲火耐心地给师兄做着开拓。感觉这里已经被自己弄得足够软了，他小心翼翼地挤进了第三根手指。  
“疼吗？”萧牧并着三根手指在穴口动了一下。  
“嗯……”谢仪摇头，两条胳膊仍死死圈着萧牧的脖子不放。  
萧牧松了一口气，又多倒了一些液体在手上，给师兄里面仔仔细细涂了一遍，也给自己硬得发痛的性器涂了一遍。  
这样总万无一失了吧，他心想。  
他拾起师兄的脚踝，把头部顶到了师兄正在向外挤着刚被送进去的那些液体的穴口。  
“星星，我要进去了。”  
谢仪拉住了他的手，冲他点点头。

“呜！”头部还没有全部进去，谢仪的指甲已经扣到了萧牧的手背里，全身都僵了起来：“疼……”  
“就快好了……别害怕，”萧牧也不知道该怎么办，谢仪几处敏感的地方他现在这种姿势都够不到，只能给他揉一揉正孤零零挺着的性器，“马上就好了，你……放松点。”  
谢仪深吸一口气肢体松了下来，惶然又委屈巴巴地看着萧牧。  
萧牧亲吻了一下谢仪的手背，柔声道：“我爱你。”  
谢仪正要回应，可马上下体就是一阵似乎要把他撕成两半的剧痛，有什么东西直接劈开他的身体进来了，还顶到了很深的地方。  
“呜……你……”谢仪紧蜷着脚趾另一只没有被握住的手抓紧了被单，疼出的两行眼泪滚进了鬓发，“干什么……”  
萧牧被火热的软肉握得头皮发麻，他俯身去亲吻谢仪的身体，但是谢仪下身颤抖着，带着哭腔喊疼，要他出去。  
萧牧便慢慢地把性器抽出了半截——谢仪以为能解脱一点应该去擦伤药的时候，又被往里一顶。  
但是偏偏那润滑好像涂得太多了，刚被插进来两下，谢仪就觉得里面又开始发热。  
这种对于意志而言不合时宜的被外界拿捏的欲望，比经历过的什么都要羞耻。  
然后萧牧吻着谢仪的颈窝，抽出来，顶了第三次。  
这次无比精准地顶到了那块地方，谢仪开始哭叫。  
第四次，第五次，似乎疼痛已经被快慰掩盖，也或者疼痛已经变得可以忍受，谢仪没有再喊疼，而是变成了断断续续的呻吟。  
萧牧把谢仪的两手都按到他的头两侧，舔过耳朵，吻过颈窝，在他耳边一遍一遍地喊星星。  
谢仪被他喊毛了，叫他闭嘴也没有用，心一横也开始一声一声地喊“哥哥”。  
“哥哥”这两个字，萧牧听一遍心里就起热潮，多听几遍这人脑子已经完全糊掉，只觉得自己要融化了。  
本来是要反击的谢仪就被突如其来让他没有丝毫招架之力的顶弄撞得说不出来半个字，只能在情潮的汹涌波涛中随波逐流，敛着嗓子任由萧牧欺负。  
谢仪觉得自己还在拼命忍着，但是萧牧眼里师兄已经哭得梨花带雨。  
萧牧以为一开始避免不了地要疼，可是师兄哭成这个样子，一定是自己欺负得太狠了——他忙低声念叨着对不起，一边用手给师兄抹眼泪，抹干净泪痕之后还亲着师兄通红的眼角，但下身也没停下。  
“你有……毛病……吧……”谢仪嘴上这么说，四肢还是本能地缠到了萧牧身上，和这人抵着额头纵容着没那么温柔的侵犯。  
“是不是弄疼了？”  
“哼。”  
萧牧啵了一口谢仪的唇，“不舒服？”  
“没有。”谢仪目光闪躲，可怎么躲也躲不掉眼前这个死皮赖脸的：“挺，好的。”  
“那……”萧牧的声音越来越低，一只手伸到两人身体中间，握住了那根和主人一样生得匀称漂亮的小谢仪。  
谢仪没有听清萧牧后面到底说了什么，他也听不清了：萧牧的东西像长了眼睛带着敌意似的瞄准那块地方顶，自己前面那根比上次还要不争气，只被撸了几下就已经觉得吃不消，可身体一绷紧，埋在里面那根抽插得更疾更凶了……  
又被前后一起弄出来了。  
隐隐作痛的后穴还在余波里不受控制地抽紧，萧牧最后来势汹汹地顶到了深处，伏在他身上舒了一口气。  
终于平静了下来，但两个人还那么一丝不挂抱着，听屋瓦上簌簌落雪的声音。  
“下雪了？”谢仪开了口。  
“嗯。”萧牧答道。  
“什么时候？”  
“我们开始之后吧。”  
谢仪听了这句话又觉得有点臊得慌，在萧牧怀里动了动，“你拿出去。”  
“不。”萧牧俨然又开始耍无赖。  
谢仪开始挣扎企图把那条家伙挣出去：“难受的又不是你！”  
“别动……”萧牧按住了谢仪不老实的腰：“再动我又硬了。”  
谢仪以为萧牧这话又是胡说而已，刚做完怎么可能又硬得起来——他蛮力扛不过萧牧，就运起了真气。  
突然之间拍在他肩头的呼吸就变得炽烈，后穴里不肯出来的东西陡然间又大了一圈。  
然后眼前的物体开始猛地移位，谢仪发觉自己已经被萧牧抱着坐到了他身上，这个了不起的人一手托着自己的背，另一手就去揉袒露出来的乳头。谢仪没想到又来一局，刚才起身时又坐下，那根东西正好又猛刮了两下那块碰不得的肉。  
“哪有你这样的！第一次就玩这个？”谢仪其实也有点想要，但还是要做最后的反抗。  
“这不就有了？”萧牧在谢仪耳边道，然后便不轻不重地一顶腰。  
反正这里不会有其他人，反正夜还长着。


	103. 夜皎皎兮 103

萧牧没想到刚回来几天白秃子就把谢仪抓去训剑，他还是有点担心谢仪能不能行。  
早上谢仪要去值早课他还问了好几遍，谢仪反反复复说没事，为了证明自己没事还在院中给他演了几式师门传的抱朴剑。  
那时候朝霞漫天，湿漉漉的石板上落了一地的枯叶，孤星染了萧飒清冷的秋意，而那持剑的人美得像曹子建写赋文赞颂的洛神，剑光伴着白衣起起落落，让他有了把这一幕画下来的念头。  
还要去山下买画笔颜料，要是自己能有异人志里讲的那种摄影成画的机器该多好——虽然那画也贵得要用银来做。  
午后的阳光透过打开的窗扇投到桌案上，他手里这顶丁羲和的遗物也跟着反着柔和又诡异的光。老鬼走后这里面就冷冷清清只剩下分门别类存好的卷册，那昨天玄知师兄到底发现了什么？  
他再次用神识向内探视的时候，发现这里面一切都变了。  
他的神识头一次在金冠里这个世界睁开了眼睛。

是一片空洞的湛蓝，没有一丝的瑕疵。湛蓝中间还有一条白色的分割线。  
积着雪的天际线。  
萧牧突然感觉到了自己的存在——他拥有了身体，四肢也有了知觉，他还听到了另一个人呼吸声。  
他警戒地转过头去，却发现自己背后的是穿着一身缀着皮裘的淡蓝劲装的谢仪，正在温柔地冲着他笑。  
笑得眼角和嘴角都向上弯起，眼里柔澈得像仲春漂满了桃花的湖水。  
“雀青？”萧牧要喊谢仪，但从嘴里出来的却是这个名字。  
如果这个人是程雀青，那么自己就是……  
“你冷不冷啊，阿和？”和谢仪长得一模一样的“程雀青”笑眯眯地握住了他的手，一边说话嘴边还一直冒着白气。  
“我怎么会冷——”丁羲和替他答道。  
自己当然不冷，似乎刚活动过。程雀青领着他，两个人默契地迈起步伐，居然是在跳舞。  
这种舞蹈萧牧当然见过，波斯的双人舞。如果有乐器伴奏，这舞还能更热辣些。  
但是在这片天地一色的海上自然不会有乐器，踏在冰面上的步声就是节拍；似乎他们的每一步都能绽出火花来。  
为什么是这里？为什么要跳舞？难道玄知师兄看到的也是这些？  
萧牧在转身中看到了眼熟的风窝岩，和还没有变成一线天的远山。  
丁羲和拉着程雀青跳了一段又一段，没有重复。  
有一些印象慢慢地从萧牧的脑中浮出来，丁羲和拜入徐道本门下已经五年，眼下正在和程雀青热恋；这舞也是丁羲和教给程雀青的。  
一个旋身过后，程雀青揽住了他，两个人的唇紧贴到了一起——萧牧看着宜睇宜笑的谢仪，理直气壮地和与他相拥的人缠绵起来。  
程雀青当然不是这个样子，他能把程雀青看成谢仪，说明这里还是融了他一部分的思想。  
“回去吧，再晚该起风了。”程雀青道。  
“嗯。师父他老人家……”  
萧牧突然就听不到自己在说什么了，视野里一片白光，再睁开眼时眼前又变成了舒适温暖的流云居。  
窗前的腊梅已经冒了一排鹅黄色的骨朵，等过阵子再下场雪，应该就能开了。  
刚才神识潜入金冠里，就好像做了场梦一样。  
这就是丁羲和的记忆？那为什么之前却是那个样子：难不成这金冠原本是丁羲和留给程雀青的东西，而玄知师兄作为钥匙打开了它？  
萧牧踱进院里吹了会风，脑子清明了些。  
边境的事情了结之后二姐又给他写了信，二姐的情绪明显比上次平稳了很多，和他道明父皇病重是她所为，倘若中原没有突然闹起灾患，大哥现在已经登基了——沈攸之已经一病不起，沈家奄奄一息，沈文和便唆使丁羲和挑断龙脉制造民怨企图逼皇帝退位，还把嫌疑甩给了大哥；民生艰难的时候再闹天子驾崩改换天庭完全不妥，她才答应把老东西的命留到明年秋天。  
管有鱼与沈文和勾结也查得明明白白，对他的悬赏令也散到了各个城关。  
萧牧觉得自己足够清醒了，又把神识潜进了丁羲和的记忆里。  
但这次他看到的是望不到头的戈壁，与戈壁一样颜色的高耸塔楼和城关正离他越来越远。  
“殿下不要伤心，到了哪里都能行乐啊。”嗓音疲惫的车夫说道，“我再给殿下唱首歌吧。”  
现在丁羲和还不叫丁羲和，他是真正的阿尔达泽尔西斯，安息帝国太阳的王子。在政变中他被剥夺了名字并且被放逐了，这天是他的十四岁生日。  
车夫用悲伤的嗓子唱完一首情歌，萧牧想起来这位车夫其实是他的贴身侍卫，将会在跨过边境线之后死于路难。  
“法里斯，到边境之后我给你一袋金币，请你离开我自己去谋生吧。”  
“殿下，您一开口怎么就是这么悲伤的事情呢。殿下年纪还小，等您长到十七岁我再离开您也不晚。”  
“你不离开我就会死的，出了边境就会死。”  
道路坎坷不平，马车突然狠狠颠簸了几下。这位王子拥有预见未来的神力，他的预言没有出过错。  
“愿真主保佑我的王子殿下。”车夫没有违抗他的意思。  
王子殿下被他虔诚的样子逗笑了，“异教徒。”  
车夫也开怀大笑了起来：“真主保佑我的异教徒殿下。”  
到这里记忆突然断了，跟着续上的是个雨夜。  
瓢泼大雨，电闪雷鸣。洞穴外一片漆黑，只有电光劈下来时天上那片紫白能照亮串珠一样的雨帘。他瑟缩在洞口，洞穴深处那片死亡一样的黑使他恐惧。  
这里是白龙坝，他要去拜访那位传说比男子更优越的伟大巫师。  
白龙坝的女巫师——白砚？没想到丁羲和年少时居然见过白砚？  
又一记炸雷从九霄劈下来，萧牧感觉到丁羲和是真的很害怕，他现在也跟着有点想谢仪了。  
自己怕鬼怪，偏偏撞怨气一撞一个准；丁羲和和他一样在安逸和拥簇中长大，寂寥，黑暗，天地残酷的那一面，他们都有理由害怕。  
他听到了雷雨里传来了人吵吵嚷嚷的动静，他觉得自己好像得救了举头望去，竟然有十几点火光，正向着自己而来。  
一个身着草编披风圆形斗笠的人闯进洞里，火光一照照见了这个衣着古怪灰头土脸的少年人，情绪激动地说了一串土话，听不懂，但从表情来看似乎是在关心他。  
丁羲和失措地站起来，这时候从雨中走进来一个女人——这女人身材娇小，在一群男人中间显得尤其地无力，但是所有的人对她都非常敬畏，为她照明，解开全是雨水的斗篷，和她一起面对着这个不该出现在这里的丁羲和。  
这人就是白砚。  
火光中萧牧看清了一直活在传说中的白姑：看起来不过是二十出头的苗疆姑娘，但她眉宇间是英雄才会有的坚定，英气，和骄傲。他想起了神庙里缚仙大封上的壁画，如果她羽化升仙，确实应该是那样的。  
“你是什么人？在这干什么？”白砚官话说得还是不太好。  
解释清楚来意后他被允准跟在他们后面。  
这一行全是巫师，他们跟随着白砚向山洞的深处行进。之前情急躲雨他并没有发现，这山洞居然这么幽深。  
走着走着，他看到了熟悉的东西：惨白色的藤条，形成的动物躯体。


	104. 夜皎皎兮 104

这不就是那个把凉凉吓得半死，被老鬼莫名其妙镇住，最后死于雷霆的大妖？  
他跟着火光能照亮的范围穿过白骨般的藤蔓向前走，突然之间听到了小女孩低低的哭声。  
这哭声不是由弱变强渐渐传来，也没有“开始”的节点，而是好像自己踏进了什么陷阱的范围内，理所当然地听到了捕猎者持续不断向外发出的哭声。  
但是这哭声无力且柔弱，哭得一抽一抽，萧牧听着感觉自己的心都被拧住了。  
巫师开始施法，光线昏暗他又被高大的成年人挡住，并没有看清白砚做了什么——但那哭声已经变成了尖叫，黏腻潮湿的尖叫像触手和沼泽里带着腐臭污泥的藤蔓一样，缠住了他的脚踝。  
丁羲和开始大声念咒。这妖的气焰马上被压倒下去，他向前走，旁边的巫师自动给他让出路来。  
他这才看清了这妖的真面目：分明只是一团没有形体的烂泥，烂泥侵蚀着已经只剩下白骨的猎物，连灵魂都被撕咬吞掉了。他走近时，烂泥还在惊恐地向一小团收缩。  
之后他参与了封印。这匹妖名叫“泽”，已经吞掉了好几个活人，大巫才在它最恐惧的雷雨夜出来封印它。  
封印如此坚固，这妖又是怎么重获自由并且生长到那么大的？如果没有老鬼帮忙，那他们岂不是也会死在白龙坝？  
这段记忆信息太多，萧牧感觉自己的神识越来越疲惫，眼前的石洞和火光慢慢破溃掉了。  
他只能看见眼前一个白影；又眨一眨，看清是已经回来的谢仪，而晚钟声还没有尽。  
“你回来了。”萧牧以为自己已经很累没什么精神去和谢仪亲热，可见到昨天才和他成了家的谢仪突然觉得说不出的开心，那点疲惫也没了。  
“我回来了。”谢仪也在笑，笑到颊边露出了很浅的酒窝。萧牧突然看到了谢仪手里提着的几包药。  
“这是药？”  
“嗯。”谢仪把那几包药提起来，“药浴，养筋脉解乏用的。”  
萧牧偕着谢仪一同进了门，“那我去烧水。”  
“辛苦你了，”谢仪关上了门，“阿牧。”  
萧牧愣了一下，这声“阿牧”喊得亲切又自然，就和他的亲人——母妃和大姐，一模一样。  
谢仪见萧牧停顿了，神色也跟着犹豫起来：“还是，我叫你哥哥？”  
我的天啊，萧牧的心又一阵狂跳，原来师兄是这个样子的吗？  
“就阿牧吧。”现成的水，萧牧把火种往灶膛里一扔又死皮赖脸蹭回谢仪耳边，“哥哥留着床上叫好了。”  
谢仪停下了解护腕的手，脸也跟着发红：“我训剑这两个月要节欲。”  
“啊？”萧牧发出了失望的标准疑问，谢仪走到哪他都跟被绳拴着似的跟到了哪，“师父他好狠的心，我想得睡不着觉怎么办？”  
“那你跟我一块打坐。”  
“嗯——算了，反正以后日子长着呢，两个月就两个月吧。”萧牧抱着膝盖在谢仪身边坐下来，“再有一个多月就过年了。我想想，今年再回宫住一次，然后我就把仰曦宫让出来——星星，今年过年你能陪我回个宫吗？”  
“要是今年宫里要祭天祈福的话，我可以去。”谢仪道。  
“我想让母妃看看你。然后我们再去鼓楼上看焰火。”见谢仪脸上一片紧张，萧牧忙道：“我母妃特别好，她肯定会喜欢你的，我就是想告诉她，她的儿子找到了一个多好的道侣而已。而且……她做的点心特别好吃，到时候我让她多给你做点。”  
谢仪垂着头，发出了一声几乎弱不可闻的“好”。  
“她知道我喜欢男人，不会不高兴的。”  
但谢仪摩挲着从他手里抢来的金冠，突然不动了。

萧牧等到水烧开给浴桶里添了两次热水，谢仪才回神过来，长吁了一口气。  
萧牧发现谢仪看他的眼神都变了——突然多了一层阳光穿过晨雾一样的温柔。  
“你看到什么了？”  
“丁羲和上山拜师，还有，追求程雀青。”说到后半句话的时候，谢仪的脸又有些微红，“但是我看到的是你。”  
师兄的眼睫总是像鸿雁的落羽和初春的细雨，在羞涩时低垂得恰到好处。此时不亲吻，就是暴殄了。  
“丁羲和见到程雀青第一面，就看到他们会死在一起了。”谢仪说道。  
“那他为什么还要继续留在莽虎山？”  
“好像，第一眼他就喜欢上程雀青了吧。”谢仪的声音很低，弱得像梦呓一般：“其实我也是。”  
萧牧像在白龙坝告白那天一样握着谢仪的手：“我知道。”  
“你知道？”  
“你告诉过我了。”  
萧牧在师兄消失那几天把师兄对他的爱恋一页一页翻过来，怎么会不知道。  
“我不记得……”  
“你就是告诉过我了。”萧牧道。


	105. 夜皎皎兮 105

丁羲和在这片生满了杂草的山坡上用铁铲挖出了第一个坑，他脚边的桶里装着一把已经发出根来的玫瑰枝。  
他看到那从山玫瑰的时候就有了这个想法。  
傍晚适合栽种，当日光逐渐偏斜下去，夏末的凉风涌上来，浇上一瓢水就很容易成活；而且光线也不像白天那样灼人。  
他已经在这里学了六年道术，就连徐道本的生平所学也被他学净了。  
他不想走，即使师兄在他的尸体上逐渐停止呼吸那一幕像噩梦一样久久囚困着他。  
自己活在这个世间，究竟是为了什么？  
那个从出生就拥有预言的力量，接受圣火的洗礼孩童？  
那个在玲珑璀璨纸醉金迷的世界里成长，两眼却不断看到一切悲剧的自己？  
他不属于人世，他天生就被超出世间的神秘力量占领，是命运安排他被放逐，流离这片大地寻访所有的巫术，如今又要赐给他一个夭折的结局？  
这是空乏和虚无，但是虚无不属于他，不属于太阳的王子！他热情地走进了死亡的羽翼之下，那么这种虚无就不应该存在！  
丁羲和看着自己沾满了泥土的双手。这双手上可以流淌太多种力量了，它如今触摸到的是大地，在触碰大地的过程中他能感觉到一种特殊的福至心灵。  
多么纷乱，又多么拙朴，就像这个繁华又终归尘土的世间。  
它们终究是一体，对不对？  
那么既然如此，为什么人要有争端，为什么教派要相互倾轧，为什么不同道要相互攻讦？  
为什么神祇也要相互征讨？神祇的意志究竟是祂本身还是代言人的意志？神为什么而存在？何以为神？  
何以为教派？何以为道？何以为术？何以为法？何以为常？他们究竟从何而来？藏在它们背后的那个朦胧的东西，究竟是什么？！  
“回答我！”他把铁铲重重地掷在地上，已经染上夜幕的山间回荡着他的声音。  
“回答我！”他又喊道。  
人需要信仰吗？人在天地间究竟是什么位置？天地为什么而存在？为人，还是为绝对意志，或者，为无情于万物的大道？  
人思索的尽头是不是只有天宇的无穷处和地下的无尽处？他不能与万物对谈他问不出其他生灵的意志，万物因际遇和天地之恩生出灵性，是因为什么？  
他被夜间从海上返回的疾风吹着发热的胸膛和头脑，他突然醒过来，发现头顶上已经有了星星，而自己只是一个人，站在山坡上栽玫瑰枝、天色暗沉下来后看不到路的无比渺小而卑微于天地的一个人。  
他又笑了起来，把下一枝玫瑰放进这个干燥的坑里，埋上土，再浇上一瓢水。  
他直起身来时，突然看到了一点微弱的亮光。  
当人在漆黑一片中感到无援时，就会本能地钟爱，甚至崇拜那一点微弱的光。  
那一点光可以是忍耐，可以是坚守，可以是自在，可以是热情，没什么不能成为神祇，或者说人终究是在心中产生的那一点支撑下去的念头，人本身就含着自己的神祇。  
那么信仰与法术又是什么关系？神终究可以归到一，法术呢？  
“阿和！”程雀青提着灯向他三步并作两步跑过来。  
那盏灯飘飘悠悠，火有光，咒术，也能作光，那么发亮的是火，还是咒？  
日光可以生火，日光能生万物，生地气，生术法。那么日光又源于什么？  
似乎有什么念头从他的心底慢慢地生长出来了。  
“我终于找到你了。”程雀青抱住了一身泥土的丁羲和。丁羲和有些夜盲，黑下来就看不清东西的。  
萧牧猛地睁开眼睛，他直接被这段记忆驱逐了出来。  
丁羲和这段质问和思考，太骇人了。  
他推开被谢仪收拾得干干净净的书案，直接向后一仰对着屋顶躺下。这间房子一共有一百二十八根椽子，他来检查房子那天就看得清清楚楚。  
他仍能感觉到丁羲和发现那个令人惊惧的结论时的颤栗，这是石破天惊、足以改变整个修真界甚至所有宗教体系的东西。  
他举起金冠，透过金冠中间的空洞向上看着屋脊。  
丁羲和，如果你没有死，没有入魔，那如今的修真界应该是另一副景象了。

他想把这件事告诉谢仪，可惜白引明令禁止他出现在问道场附近——理由是谢仪看见他的时候，总会突然心神飘忽变得莽撞冒进拼命表现而且听不进话。想见到谢仪，就只能盼着晚钟来得再快一点。  
他爬起来，深吸一口气，又把自己的神识按进了金冠里。  
他还没睁开眼睛，就触到了一片他无法招架的悲伤，但是眼睛是干的，喉咙里也是干的，泪水全都流进了心里。  
到底发生了什么？  
面对刚刚升起的太阳，丁羲和突然一阵头晕目眩，他的神经已经无法承受这么强烈的光线了。  
他低下头，满山的玫瑰终于差不多全开了。  
整个一面山坡，全是沐着晨露在初阳的亲吻中醒来的玫瑰，如果每一朵已经绽开的玫瑰都算是一滴他心中流淌的血，那这片娇艳的嫣红的海——这就是他送给师兄的东西。他还在这里，和师兄一同向天地起誓，互证真心，结成了伴侣。  
他调整呼吸向前走了两步，一股恶心从胃底涌了上来。  
没什么事的，无非是身体稍微坏了一点而已……还没到死的时候。  
这两年多他只是住进藏书中间没日没夜地重新钻研了一遍所有的术法典籍，和师兄反复研讨又送去给师父参阅，终于把他游历多年修习各种异术的心得按体系结成了卷。  
但是魂、尸、鬼这三道没有列在内。这三道在世间不能见光，没有经卷，没有体系，从这几道的修士也全都没什么好结果。  
只要是异术，就逃脱不了对灵力的控制。他坚信自己的判断，为了他下一阶段的计划，他必须补全这残缺的三道：他开始亲身修炼鬼道，已经小有所成。  
亲涉其中，不免会被侵染罢了。  
连眼球都开始震颤——眼前这片玫瑰，渐渐地就融成了片血海。  
“不！”除了血，他什么都看不清了。他本能地逃跑，可是失去方向他踏进了玫瑰丛，荆棘一样的刺勾住了他的衣服，又把他绊倒在这些微小的利刃中央。  
“还没到时候，还没到时候！”  
他紧紧攥着一株玫瑰让那坚硬的刺一根一根嵌进了手掌里，耳朵里充满了海浪和金属的嗡鸣，眼前的红潮渐渐退了。  
萧牧本能地感觉到危险想要从这段记忆里逃出去，可是他现在好像被锁在丁羲和的身体里了。  
一股血腥气漫进鼻子里，他不知道这味道是刚被刺破的手，还是自己咬破了嘴。本来就头发昏全身的神经都失去了控制，现在血腥扑上来他明显感觉到原本尚能安定一些的东西正在疯狂地向他胸口冲撞。  
那是被他封禁起来的，大肆屠戮饱尝鲜血的欲望。  
“不能去找雀青……什么人都不能见，马上，把自己关起来……不能害人，不能害人。”  
脑子里只剩了这一个念头，萧牧眼看着丁羲和直接碎了自己的气脉，一瞬间真气从全身各处破碎的气脉中疯狂向外涌泄，他疼得几乎要昏厥过去。  
程雀青这时候在带徒弟，自己消失到傍晚，他就一定会寻来的。  
萧牧眼前一阵一阵发糊，发现自己跌跌撞撞到了个眼熟的地方——这是浊流前辈给他们看的，小师叔在后山的，“道场”。  
这根本不是道场，而是一个准备好的囚笼，连自己都冲不破的囚笼。  
他早就预料到自己会失控了。


	106. 夜皎皎兮 106

萧牧和李明希面面相觑，到了整时水漏咣当一声复位吓了萧牧一跳，李明希被他惊出了一个激灵。  
“我要开始了。”萧牧把手放到了金冠上。  
李明希开始虎视眈眈地看着他。  
萧牧被看得心里发毛，又把手放了下来：“嗨，你能不能别这么盯着我？”  
“是你让我看着，你说你一大晌午的没个正经事。”凉凉说着就要站起来接着吹风碾药去了。  
“哎哎哎哎！”萧牧一把扯住了凉凉的胳膊，凉凉马上跟碰到天敌似的连挠带躲挣脱开了。  
“别碰我！你身上一股谢明微的味儿！”  
萧牧举起两手：“好好好，求您老人家坐下，我怕我再出不来。”  
几天前萧牧的神识直接被丁羲和失控的记忆捆在了金冠里，被谢仪迫不得已一戒尺扇醒的。醒来的时候舌头被自己咬破了手心也被指甲硌出血好几处，夜里做了半宿的噩梦不小心碰醒了谢仪，白天训练筋疲力尽的谢仪又给他念了小半宿的宁神咒——于是谢仪就不让他再独自把神识往这危险的东西里潜了。  
谢仪用戒尺敲了两下桌面，带着一副正直无比恨铁不成钢的神情说出了惊世骇俗的四个字：“我怕守寡。”  
让师兄守寡那是天大的罪过，但是几天之后萧牧被好奇心挠得实在寝食难安，心说让小师姐盯一眼自己也没问题的吧，就直接来了含虬坡。  
神识再潜进去，就听不见凉凉又要阴阳怪气些什么了。  
他眼前一片漆黑。萧牧再三确定自己眼睛是睁开的，但是什么都看不见。  
“雀青，”  
他听到了那个熟悉又有些陌生的声音，这声音比老鬼的要沉。  
这应该是丁羲和的声音。  
“雀青，我觉得我要完了。”  
丁羲和在留遗言。这是丁羲和最后的理智。  
萧牧心惊，他是不是错过了什么？按浊流前辈说的来算丁羲和在后山住了至少三年而且也会出门见小辈，到底发生了什么，怎么就到了留遗言的时候？  
现在似乎能在丁羲和涣散的意识里看到他过去的这段时间——丁羲和不过是不定期地陷入轻微的疯狂，但是把自己关起来前自己刚做师叔不久，下次神智正常的时候，程雀青已经有两个徒弟了，再迷迷醒醒，好像第三个徒弟也有了；而他自己彻底失去了对时间的概念。  
“你是对的，我错了。”  
“我想尽办法控制它们，我早应该认识到它们是不能控制的。”  
要是他能看到后面的因果，如果他再多撑一阵子，也许事情根本不会是那样了。  
丁羲和，你的师兄在救你啊，求你再撑一会。  
“我能死在追寻真理的路上，我不后悔。”  
“有你在，即使我被流放千里，活着也不再苦楚了。”  
“如果你愿意，来生羲和想与你共守白头，在玫瑰花田从清晨舞到日暮。”  
丁羲和残存的理智正在消散，那个低沉的声音从颤抖已经变得薄弱而飘渺。  
“不要管我，不然你会死。我不想看到你死。”  
萧牧又感觉到了那股失控时的悲伤和恐惧，他什么都没抓住，直接就被甩出了这个世界。  
他神识刚被甩出来正头晕目眩，没等自己神识喘息就又扎进了金冠里。他也不知道自己是急着要追什么，但是好像追上了就能——  
里面什么都没有了。又只剩那几本卷册，但是在看着那几本卷册的时候，能感觉到附近漂着一个影子。  
可能是个忧郁的孩子，一个独自流浪的少年，莽虎山的门徒，还有在白龙坝看到的，那个早逝的西域青年。  
他正愣神的时候，水漏又复位了，发出咣当一声巨响。  
萧牧又被吓了一激灵，凉凉正在打哈欠。  
“你好了吗？”李明希问道。  
萧牧灰着眼神点点头，坐在小案前继续对着金冠发愣。  
他又试了一次，结果一样，再也看不到什么了。  
“小师姐去哪了？”萧牧伸着脖子顶风冲院里认真碾药的凉凉喊道。  
“去外观了，说是有人自尽。现在天天都有突然破落的还有马上要被害的跑过来送钱，自尽那个是被逼到穷途末路了呗。”凉凉捏着鼻子把草筐里剩下的虫子一气倒进了石碾槽，和小师姐待久了，这匹猫妖说话的口气也和小师姐越来越像。  
萧牧给自己拖了个蒲团，坐下来看凉凉碾药。  
“你不走啊？”  
萧牧摇头，“刚看完丁羲和是怎么疯的，没心情做事。小师姐要做什么啊，用这么多药？”  
“岁末该泡药酒了，今年春天不是都卖了没给她剩下多少她生气了嘛，这次量直接翻了一倍。”  
萧牧见凉凉在这一边熟练干活一边“她”来“她”去的样子突然发现自己没有觉察的时候事情也变了很多，心生促狭开口道：“诶凉凉？”  
“我叫李明希啊！”  
“——明希，你和小师姐的事现在怎么样了？”  
凉凉满脸都是幸福之色，一边用脚推碾子一边摇头晃脑就差条尾巴也出来跟着一起晃了：“小师姐亲我啦！”  
萧牧噼噼啪啪为他鼓起掌来。  
“唉——”凉凉突然又对天长叹一声。  
“怎么了？”  
“最近玄知天天都来找她，拔封脉针。他妈的烦死了。”凉凉用力蹬了几下沉重的碾子，好像槽里碾的就是玄知一样。  
谢仪和他说过，玄知身上被管有鱼打了二十六根封脉针，在萧山和南华山两人能单独碰面的时候先后拔掉了最深的三根，剩下的找有内功的人就可以慢慢拔。  
“呵，等剩下那二十三根拔完，玄门就该变天了。”明明不是件好事，但萧牧说出来脸上带着丝笑。  
突然听得大门嘎吱一声响，小师姐还没把药箱甩下就开了嗓：“诶呦于野你怎么来了？你们生活不和谐了？”  
“没没有啊！”  
“那是怎么？你吃不消了？明微是讲理的人你就告诉他嘛——”  
萧牧听这话头越来越不对劲，小师姐怕不是一直把他当成下边的了？我萧于野像下边的？  
小师姐又打量他两眼，“不对啊，你这还坐得下去呢。”  
萧牧实在受不了了，“要坐不下去也是他坐不下去啊！”  
“我——日！”玄珞一脸淫笑地给萧牧比了一双大拇指。  
萧牧算是知道凉凉一嘴的脏话是从哪来的了。  
“不过你来得正好，我刚从外边听说件大事——”玄珞压低声音，萧牧和凉凉一齐凑了过来。  
“最近两天，玄门好多人自尽，自尽的都是百岁往上的，现在知道的有十几个了。”  
“还有呢？”萧牧问。  
“没了啊！”一说玄珞也不太高兴，“管有鱼把外观看得跟桶似的，我也没法打听。还有就是，自尽现场满地的血，特别惨。”  
见到玄珞“你还想听吗你想听我给你仔细描述啊”的表情萧牧马上摆手：“这个不用说了！”


	107. 夜皎皎兮 107

一百岁以上，那么八十年前就是二十多岁——正是年轻力壮出山当炮灰的岁数。如果自尽的人都和八十年前莽虎山灭门有关系，那丁羲和又是怎么做到一朝一夕跨越几千里杀掉的那么多人？  
萧牧又想起了谢仪对他说的，那个既能潜伏又能繁殖的白色蛊虫。除了稳定龙脉和镇压洞庭的妖祟之外各门都是单独行动，去稳定龙脉的修士都修为了得，最好的传染机会当然就在洞庭。  
但是当时已经封山给所有人都拔了蛊，他相信小师姐的技术，不应该有漏网之鱼。  
“洞庭旁边有个镇子，镇子上有集市。”这集市连谢仪都去过，那其他年轻人定不会少去。如果镇民被传染了蛊虫，拔过蛊之后再去一趟镇上仍然会被传染。  
“小师姐，你在洞庭给他们拔蛊的时候，检查过山下的镇民吗？”萧牧问道。  
玄珞的脸色凝了下来，她明白了萧牧的意思。  
“当时不知道谁把丁羲和可能就在附近的消息透露出去了全都慌里慌张要逃跑，我忙了两天才把所有人查完，山上一百零三号人，四十六个身上带了蛊。”玄珞有些生气，“我没办法，我顾不上。”  
突然他们背后的屋里传出了谈话声。  
玄珞的房子在含虬坡上前后左右什么都没有，而且他们三个尽怀修为在身怎么可能有人闯进屋子都觉察不到？  
“我操，什么事？！”玄珞一翻身跳上月台往书房跑，萧牧和凉凉对视一眼，也跟着进了书房。  
玄珞的书房装的是封闭的琉璃窗，对外隔音相当好——从书房一个角落传进来带着点回音的交谈声也很清楚。  
“你还真把自己当成掌门了？”一个男人说道。  
玄珞搬开墙角的箱子，声音更大了一点。  
“这是什么？”萧牧小声问道。  
“守一堂里有机关，打开之后说话在这里能听见，不过这里说话守一堂听不见。我刚搬来的时候那边机关没关吓坏我了，我们研究了一天才发现的。”玄珞坐在了箱子上，“师父没有大事不会开这玩意的，今天这又是怎么回事？”  
“丁羲和出来报复已经是事实，你封锁消息还有什么用？”那男人又道。  
“他真的是死于丁羲和的控制，不是青术？”这个他们都听出来了，是管先生的声音。  
“……你什么时候学会的？”片刻的寂静后那男人明显有些紧张。  
“我当然不会。”管先生答道。“这是玄知交给我的。”  
“玄知。管黍你不用跟我装傻，现在谁不知道他已经是程雀青了？”  
然后是木器撞击的声音，平素温文的管先生突然有了些火气：“管有鱼。”  
“管黍你最好清醒一点，现在时过境迁丁羲和已经成魔程雀青非做帮凶不可，他无论如何不能再留了，你再提八十年前如何没有用。”管有鱼道。  
“好，这次是你先说的八十年前——八十年前你做的好事我和你对着干，对你当然没有好处。”  
“我是为了垂星观！”管有鱼提高了声音。  
“垂星观没有你做的这些就活不了了？”  
“又来了。”管有鱼不是在走圈就是在跺脚，“又来了，我不做这些事情垂星观能有今天的光景？师父把掌门的位置传给我，我是掌门，管黍，连师承都要断了我有什么颜面去见师父？”  
“你现在有什么颜面去见师父？八十年了你就一点都没悔悟过，莽虎山全门都该死？那么多玄门青壮弟子连全尸魂魄都不剩，他们就都活该？白砚呢？！”  
“闭嘴！管黍！”  
玄珞向凉凉伸出手，凉凉熟练地跑去对面屋子把葵花子罐拿给了她。  
管先生并没有停下：“丁羲和许了咒你想怎么办？你一个人能救得了中原？还是换你来化金身？”  
紧接着传出了剑出鞘的声音，门窗紧闭的书房里三个人全都骤然提气本能地向后一倾，好像那剑刃的寒光已经照到了他们身上。  
“怎么办？”萧牧心里发急，可是这两个人打起来恐怕谁也帮不上。  
“不用怕，管有鱼不会和师父动手的，要动手早动了。”玄珞道。  
“为什么啊？”  
“他们都带着掌门剑，谁也杀不了谁。”  
果然那边又传来了管先生的声音：“管有鱼，脑子不清楚的是你。现在外面可都在议论八十年前，还有你！”  
“是你散播出去的——现在全江湖同仇敌忾连丁羲和都被你拉拢到， 对付我对不对？”一声金属粲鸣管有鱼似乎收了剑，“你留程雀青也是为了丁羲和，是不是？”  
“你没有证据，不要乱说。”  
萧牧从来没见过自己师父凶成这个样子，他担心地看了一眼玄珞，那天玄珞直接说了那些话是她和管先生一起散出去的。  
“你费尽心机不就是为了这一个掌门之位？你和我斗了多少年，现在不惜和那个魔头站到一起，你先问问自己，垂星观门规上写的是什么，你自己还好意思忝居正派掌门？”  
“放屁！你心胸狭隘不要当别人尽是和你一样的小人！”萧牧觉得管先生好像突然站起来一步步逼着管有鱼：“莽虎山的事情我从一开始就觉得不妥你一意孤行连白砚的话都听不进去这是原则问题！我如果是为了掌门之位那三十年前我怎么还会给你留今天站在这里的机会？管有鱼你和我斗了这么久你也想想清楚，我不是为了这个位子，我只是想杀你。”  
“所以，你为了杀我不惜自废全身的功力传给谢明微？你一个人做不到就不惜和丁羲和勾结，还把道义扛到自己身上？一百多年了，你还是一点长进都没有！”  
萧牧说不出话来了。当初师父的病、“白引下的毒”难道是因为这个？而且谢仪从被算计到从剑池取掌门剑，到底是偶然的，还是一开始就在他们的计划之内？  
他的谢仪何辜？！  
“你该让你的弟子们看看，他们敬爱的先生是个什么东西！十六年前你告诉那个姓刘的，如果他照你说的做你就收他入门，结果你又代表玄门杀了他，你以为我不知道，哈哈哈哈哈……”管有鱼的声音越笑越低，“蠢货，废物。”  
“我不是！”管先生咬牙切齿，“我不是！”  
玄珞把刚磕过的皮放进嘴里又磕了一遍，发现不太对尴尬地把皮扔到纸盒里，又定定地看着自己前方连连摇着头：“太劲爆了。”  
“一个时辰之后我就传信三十二山围杀丁羲和。你想杀我，就尽快吧。”管有鱼说道。


	108. 夜皎皎兮 108

管有鱼离开后守一堂里沉默了许久，只有间歇传来疲惫的脚步声，还有收拾物品的声音。  
连叹息都没有。萧牧听得都觉得心里憋了一口气。  
最后脚步声越来越近，管先生在机关旁边低声说道：“玄珞，你叫他们一起过来。”  
话音落下，机关就轰隆隆连响两声，再没有动静了。  
“于野你去找明微，我去找玄知。”玄珞的目光又落在了凉凉身上，“你——和于野一起去吧。”  
“还要找玄知？”萧牧问。  
“当然要。”玄珞道。

凉凉坐立不安终于盼来了玄珞，立马蹭去了玄珞身后，离萧牧远远的。  
萧牧低头闻闻自己身上，又歪过身去闻闻谢仪，除了染了点檀香味，也没什么啊？  
管先生和白引去小室密谈好久了，萧牧就把来龙去脉和谢仪说了说，出他意料的是谢仪对管先生的所作所为没什么愤慨，只是又凝眉低下头盯着自己的剑柄。  
重新镶好的人头晶还和以前一样，干净，刺眼。他有理由相信，这颗人头晶其实是丁羲和送给管先生的——在无名山丁羲和多半也是冲着这颗人头晶来的。  
玄知进门，玄珞马上封好了结界；萧牧看到他独自站在最远处的影子，心想这天终于来了。  
师父把他们都召集过来当然不是为了让徒弟哄自己开心的，只是有没有玄知的区别：没有玄知，就只是关起门来解决一场内斗；让已经成为程雀青的玄知参与进来，那就是要筹划一场面对管有鱼，面对丁羲和的血雨腥风。  
宫廷纷乱，龙脉断绝中原大地满目疮痍，是该轮到垂星观也流一流血了。  
萧牧突然有个荒唐的想法，自己既然能为了避祸被送到这里来出家，为什么没人想杀了自己？  
他看着最了解他命途的玄音师姐，玄音身上裹着半寸厚的毛裘仍然面色苍白，觉察到他的视线，突然对他眨了下眼睛。  
“师兄。”玄珞先开了口，“现在可以说了，你交给管黍的，是不是明鲤给你下的青咒？”  
“对，被我抓现行。他会白衣游，没逮到。那个自尽的是先前要害我，被青咒反伤了。”  
白衣游这种能穿墙遁地的潜行功夫不是已经失传了吗？只剩下市井里孩子还在唱“小道士白衣游偷鸡摸狗上青楼”？  
“啧。管有鱼害你好多次了吧？”  
玄知扭了扭脖子：“自从回来之后他暗中控制排云观，刺杀从早到晚没断过。”  
“要换我是你，我早就走了。”玄珞又说道。  
“我答应了管黍的。”玄知转过头看着玄珞，眼里是种苦涩的笑意：“也不差这几天。”  
小室的门吱呦一声开了，白引心事重重地看了一眼谢仪，一个字没说就离开了守一堂。  
管先生随后在掌门的位置落座，对玄知点了头。  
“玄珞，事情你已经和他们说过了吧？”  
“说了。”  
“那我就不再多说了。我和管有鱼一直在斗，你们也看在眼里。到了现在这些事的是非你们心里都有定夺，把你们无辜牵涉进来，本就是我有错在先。各位都与我站在同一边，我希望各位或者为了自己，或者是施恩，能帮我一把。”  
若是以前，萧牧听了自己师父说这样话还想去劝慰两句，但现在听了只想笑。  
“到时无论有什么变故，希望你们都以师门和道义为重。”管先生顿了一下，“管有鱼说要开始围杀丁羲和，只要把消息散播出去，先前伤过他的丁羲和必定会赴约。但是重新组织一次围杀不会像八十年前那么容易了，应对的时间是足够的。”  
“管黍，别说废话。”玄知突然出了声：“你确定羲和一定能杀了管有鱼？”  
“管有鱼的伤一直没法愈合，我还帮他拖重了一点。”管先生答道。  
“那你如何保证杀了管有鱼之后我和羲和一定能脱出？”玄知又问，“本来玄门集结起来是为了围杀羲和，即使到时候变成审判管有鱼，管有鱼死了之后众人能放过他吗？”  
“我管黍虽然害人，但是有诺必践。”  
“不如你发个誓吧。”玄知道，“用我们莽虎山的方式——九霄，九幽此在。你，在此起誓。”  
“九霄九幽此在，我管黍在此起誓。”  
“杀管有鱼后，保证我与羲和安然无恙退隐。若食言，血流十步，魂灭当场。”  
所有人都没想到他会要这么重的誓。  
“杀管有鱼后我保证程雀青与丁羲和安然无恙，离开。若食言，血流十步，魂灭当场。”  
管黍看着玄知，一字一句把这重誓念了下来，当然，半路砍了条件。  
“等我离开的时候，我们的合作就结束了。”玄知道。  
“对。”管先生道。  
“我有点后悔。”玄知道，“我醒来之后就应该杀了你。”  
在场不知道谁吸了一口气。  
“事情结束之后你可以尽情来杀我。”管黍还笑得出来。  
“那你得惜命一点，你看看你可爱的徒弟们，千万好好活着。”  
管先生没有继续答话，直接点了谢仪：“明微，你来。”  
他把自己的掌门印给了谢仪。  
“这段时间我要带着他们忙起来了，门内的日常事务，暂时麻烦你。”  
“是。”谢仪答道。  
所有人都以为对话就这样结束了，但谢仪手里握着掌门印抬起头开了口：“你们都要做什么？”  
萧牧心想怎么这么直接就问出来了，他正担心现场变尴尬的时候又看见小师姐在摇头，玄音师姐肩膀一松好像在笑。  
“你们行动起来肯定会影响两观上下。”谢仪解释道。  
这要在朝里，这种咄咄逼人的控权欲马上就会引起戒备不过七天此人就要轻则降职重则进诏狱了，萧牧心想。  
但是谢仪这种人分明不是贪图权力只是过于直接而已；事情本来就应该是这样做的——如果人能抛却猜疑和偏狭，谢仪无疑是个最应当尊敬的至人。  
可惜，不被浊浪染上的人没有几个。  
“我们要动的时候，都及时找你报备一声。明微，必要的时候你也要配合我们。”玄珞道。  
“好。”谢仪向管先生一揖：“弟子不辱使命。”  
谢仪仍然正直又冷漠地回到了原位。似乎在这个师不师徒不徒、道义和秩序都被恩怨意气打破的时候，只有谢仪一个人还在固守他心里的秩序。  
很清正，也很奇怪。


	109. 玄鹤弭翼 109

《七谏·怨世》：枭鸮既以成群兮，玄鹤弭翼而屏移。  
黑鹤敛翅。  
————————————

“十天之后，无名山诛杀丁羲和！”  
萧牧一直在外边跑，回谷就听到了这个消息。天色已老他急急忙忙地赶回流云居，灯亮着。  
“谢仪！你知道了吧！”他推门当即喊道。  
但是闯进他眼睛的是一个半裸着的男人，不是谢仪。  
谢仪脱了外袍，手里一把小刀在那个人光裸的背上刻了好几道口子。  
听闻他一通大喊大叫两个人都回过头来看他，这人居然是玄知——或者说是程雀青。  
“怎么回事？”  
那刀口深可见骨，旁边扔着棉布巾的水盆里已然变成了盆血，另一边的托盘里扔着四块向外漫着森森阴气的东西。  
“你离远点，它会吸人。”谢仪放下小刀掌上布满真气，然后便咬着唇对着那伤口开始运功。  
血开始发了疯一样顺着伤口往外溢，鲜血流着流着就开始发黑，而玄知的呼吸开始颤抖。  
玄知的冷汗已经绕过眉弓从太阳穴流到了耳边，谢仪左手往伤口下方一拍，又一块黑色的东西从伤口里被震了出来。  
谢仪又逼了一阵血，直到血液变成鲜红才松一口气，捞起红得已经不能再红的布巾拭干净血，上药。  
“这是什么啊？”不让他离那黑的玩意儿太近萧牧就蹭到了谢仪另一边，他看着盆中的污血，发现这里的阴气也相当的重。  
“不知道，总之又是咒。”谢仪道。  
“小师姐呢？”这种割肉动刀的事情应该是小师姐来吧？  
“她也中了，明微刚给她收拾完，明希已经带她回去了。”玄知说道，“她没事，你放心，大多数都被我挡了。”  
想都不用想，又是管有鱼，或者，那个明鲤。  
“师父不会也？”  
“他还没回来。腿上那块怎么办？”谢仪问。  
“硬取吧，十天能长好。”玄知冲萧牧挑了下眉毛，“只是，对不起了，于野。玄珞是姑娘家不方便做这个，我只能冒犯你们了。”  
萧牧刚想说对不起什么，就眼见玄知披好上衣撕开了自己的裤子，露出来腿根附近一块指腹那么大的黑斑；细看就会发现那块黑斑已经烂透了。  
“你躺下吧。”谢仪把刀在灯焰上反复烤了几下，“阿牧，我动手了。”  
“嗨……人命关天，介意这些干什么。”萧牧眼看着玄知整条右腿都一动不能动，用手臂撑着自己躺下去的时候还一直在吸气，这块有可能透穿肌肉伤到了筋骨。  
他闲着也是闲着，动手把盆里的污血倒了，洗了布巾新打了盆热水过来。  
“我徒弟伤到这些地方，羲和就不让我照看。”  
谢仪一刀下去玄知就闭了嘴。  
“应该的。”萧牧又来凑热闹，“丁羲和在失控之前给你留了遗书，你知道吗？”  
“什么？！”  
“别动！”谢仪代理了掌门事务后脾气明显见长，什么人都敢训了。  
“他说什么了？！”玄知此时的神情倒和在无名山向他们打听玄知近况时的丁羲和一样。  
“他不要你管他，他不想看到你死。”萧牧说道。  
“我怎么可能不管他！”玄知情绪激动要挣扎起来，又被难以忍受的疼痛给抵了回去。  
谢仪“啧”了一声眉头皱得更深，又一刀下去，在场所有人都听到了刀刃碰到骨头的声音。  
要不是喂过麻药，恐怕这人已经昏过去了。  
“他……还说什么了？”玄知咬牙切齿，他看到谢仪头上也已经见了汗。  
“按住他。”谢仪扔了手中的小刀之后又把真气汇到手上开始拔那个阴毒的咒。萧牧看见玄知满眼的期待和痛楚同情心又泛滥起来，在谢仪把毒血逼到差不多的时候，断断续续念完了他在金冠里看到的那一整段绝笔。  
“刀口太深骨头会感染，必须得去玄珞那里拿药。”谢仪道。  
但是玄知好像听不见了。

把玄知安顿在含虬坡后两人一同回到流云居，关门时后院的水漏咕咚一声响，三更半了。  
“星星，”萧牧含着笑负手蹭到谢仪身侧，“今天是你生辰了。”  
谢仪眼睛亮了，一不留神笑出了酒窝，连两排整齐的牙齿都笑了出来：“你记这个干什么。”  
嘴上这么说，但是明明就是在期待他留意的。萧牧捧出了藏在手里的小盒子，“我的男人，我当然得疼。”  
面对住到一起后萧牧越来越厉害的胡言乱语谢仪选择性关闭了耳朵，掰开盒子掀开细柔的白绢，里面藏的是两枚造型古朴的戒指。  
“这是我这段日子照着丁羲和那个金冠炼的，只是我功夫浅，现在只能装得下四本籍册。不过拿来随手记些东西肯定够用了。”萧牧拈起一枚给谢仪戴到了左手无名指上，“你试试？”  
谢仪没有用神识去试，他的目光落在盒子里另外一枚戒指上。  
“这是我的。”萧牧声音突然温柔了几分，自己的左手覆上了谢仪手心：“星星帮我戴上吧。”  
谢仪心里还是存着点疑惑，依着萧牧方才的样子，把戒指套到了这人的无名指。  
“按照异人那个世代的规矩，我们就算成婚了——我以后，都是你的。”萧牧满眼柔情，戒指也反射着室内暖黄的灯光。  
谢仪被这好不要脸的话吹红了耳根，把这人的手推开道：“你干什么学我。”  
“要不是星星聪明，我也想不到这么好的贺礼。”萧牧追着去夸在衣架旁边脱外袍的谢仪，顺便把自己也夸了一遍。  
谢仪没说话，萧牧又主动抱了上去：“星星~你都半个月没碰我了。”  
萧牧生怕谢仪马上说出“和我打坐”这样的话来，紧接着自己的话道：“师父说节欲，又没说禁欲对吧？我们就做一次嘛，给你过生辰，我保证伺候得舒舒服服。而且你看——”  
谢仪应声看向萧牧从怀里掏出来的东西，赫然一本春宫图册，还是龙阳的。  
“我都想好了，我先给你含一遍，然后我们试试这个——”萧牧翻起图册，一页一页的交合从眼底飘过，忍了好多天欲火的谢仪有点魂不守舍。  
“听说这么做……”萧牧还想再忽悠点什么诱骗一下师兄，但师兄已经扯开了他的腰带，腰封哗啦一声掉到了地板上。  
“洗澡去。”谢仪道。  
萧牧心喜，抱着越来越讨人喜欢的师兄开始啃。  
吻到两人都情动时，萧牧舔了下师兄水盈盈的红唇，道：“一起洗吧。”


	110. 玄鹤弭翼 110

萧牧正在给玄知换药。剜掉那一身的咒之后玄知发了一天的高烧，第二天情势缓和了不少，但到了第三天，玄知仍然没法走动。  
在萧山那天如何与谢仪发生的冲突，谢仪如何发傻要给莽虎山报仇，玄知已经同萧牧说了。  
“明微这人说他幼稚也不对，他这意气太重，应该到江湖里去做侠客，不应该在宫观里的。”玄知一直和颜悦色，前一世程雀青应该是个温和的人，但在守一堂那场让萧牧觉得这个人并不如此。  
“我本来不信，管黍居然能带出你们这些纯良的小家伙——你有他消息了么？”  
“没有。”萧牧摇头道，“师兄，你一点都不慌吗？只剩下七天了。”  
“我很冷静。而且，”玄知的脸上浮出一种坚定而柔和的光辉来，“我相信阿和。”  
突然一支黑色的东西噗一声穿透窗纸，萧牧还只看到一抹黑影没来得及动作，黑影又顺着直线从无忧庐的另一面穿了出去。  
无忧庐外的结界是和房基下的大阵相生的，怎么可能会被穿破！  
他拔了剑；指尖刚摸到符纸那黑影又堂而皇之从正门闯进来，“咄”的一声钉在了离他最近的木柱上！  
那是一支用漆黑的纸折成的飞梭。只有十万火急的事情掌门才会放黑梭。  
漆黑的纸上只有五个用金墨写的字：  
“速来无名山”！  
“什么勾当？”玄知问道。  
“师父叫我去无名山。”萧牧答道。  
玄知自行把腿上那个深到骨头的伤口扎好撑着身体就要下床，“我就知道事情没那么简单！”  
“师兄你不用动！这是师父给我一个人传的信，应该还没那么紧急。”  
萧牧没有听玄知后面的话，背起剑脚底生风离开了无忧庐。

萧牧出拂雨谷的时候给谢仪传了信，那句“管黍叫我去趟无名山”离手时他突然感觉到一股强烈的不安——好像等待已久的什么终于到来了一样。  
是又一场凶戮？  
现在是午后，天气阴沉没有日光。无名山附近氤氲着一股湿冷的瘴气，被冬日的死气反反复复洗得发黑的树叶在瘴气里颤栗。  
师父没有告诉他到底要到无名山哪里，他沿着进山大路焦急地向前寻，终于在山溪边看到了两个首阳山的弟子。  
“两位师兄？”萧牧落地，知遇归鞘那一声金属嗡鸣却没惊动鬼鬼祟祟这两人。  
“你们知道……”后半句“无名山出什么事了吗”还没问出来，他突然看到了这两个弟子脖子后面的尸斑。  
僵尸！  
那两个已经成为僵尸的首阳山弟子缓缓转过头来，两双已经没了生机的眼睛居然都是红的。  
萧牧脑子里的弦一绷连撤几步知遇已经横在了手里，被两支精钢打的剑割出了火花。首阳山善铸兵刃，剑术也比其他山门的生猛，首阳山弟子被炼成的尸将自己纠缠不过，应该想办法摆脱他们。  
萧牧把剑换到左手，把气脉里那股精纯内息逼上右手然后用犬齿咬破了中指，直接在半空中以真气为底画了一道血符。  
“敕！”他大喝一声把符击了出去，在这个阴冷的天气背后好像已经有了汗。  
两匹尸将碰到了符就开始倒地尖叫，他动作再慢一点，身上就要添两个窟窿了。  
——他习乐器的时候就发现自己有左右开弓的本事，自从开始练习真气凝符，他就顺便在练左手用剑。谢仪陪他练的时候一边出招一边笑话他，但今天总算有了用处。  
尸将一叫势必会引来大批的僵尸，萧牧心里发虚马上乘上了知遇要逃跑；他正要离开现场的时候背后突然有了人声：“垂星观的！”  
萧牧回头，发现是两个玄阳宫的弟子。  
“你们掌门受伤了，赶紧过来。”看起来一身火气的那个弟子急吼吼冲萧牧喊道。  
萧牧追上了那两名弟子，虽说是“掌门受伤”，但是不知道他们说的是自己师父还是管有鱼。  
“怎么回事？伤得要紧吗？”萧牧问道。  
“别问那么多，赶紧来。”那人明显地不耐烦。  
萧牧感觉到不对，他在两人身后悄悄摸上了皮包里的符箓，“是我们哪个掌门受伤了？”  
前面是一个狭窄的隘口，两侧都是山壁，不管是来是去，不走到跟前很难看见这里发生了什么。  
一直没有说话的那个玄阳弟子突然回身一剑，剑芒在瞬间展开的金屏表面撞出了火花。  
而另一个弟子身法奇快闪出了他的视野。  
萧牧汗毛倒竖——今天出门没几步就遇到两次两面夹攻实在是倒霉透了——手里捏的另一张沉渊被真气一激立马化到了脚下。  
以他脚下为中心向外罡风骤起，二十尺内人妖现形不得动脱——他一剑下去废了面前那人的右手，回头就发现那个脾气不好的玄阳弟子就在他身后，狠厉的剑势正瞄着他的后心。  
“咣啷”背后一声金石相击的脆响，被废了右手的人当然是拿不住剑的。  
萧牧迅速封了要杀他这人的几处要穴，绕到背后夺了他的剑，把知遇横到了他的脖子上。  
沉渊的作用失效，两面石壁间传出了腕筋被挑的人痛苦的叫声。  
“谁叫你们杀我的？！”萧牧问道。  
“没人。”剑下那人答道，“你们垂星观的都该死。”  
这股阴沉和刚才的急躁劲完全不像是同一个人身上的。  
右手已经不能再用的那人眼神也变得凶戾，改用左手拾起地上的剑，笨拙地活动一下腕子，带着杀意的剑芒又向他冲了过来。  
萧牧应战经验实在太少，自己挟持着一个活人束手束脚，面对迎面来的剑他本能地把被自己封了穴道的活人向身前一搡，他刚开始后悔，一剑穿透人喉管带出来的热血就溅到了他的脖子上，那一点寒芒离他的喉管还有一尺远。  
又杀人了。  
懊丧和血气交织在一起，他心里一阵烦躁，看着还有力气拿着剑的那个人瞪着眼睛一脸震惊大气不敢出一步步向后退，想把这个人也杀了。  
“谁叫你杀我的？”萧牧第二次问道。  
那人看着自己的同门扑通一声倒地，手里再也握不住剑了，只会对着地上的尸体摇头。


	111. 玄鹤弭翼 111

“萧牧！”只听背后一阵风声呼啸，谢仪一脸急色落到了他身边，“你没事吧？”  
“我没事。这两个人先是说掌门受伤要我过来，然后在这个隘口要动手杀人。”  
谢仪看着萧牧剑上的血，和弃剑失魂的玄阳弟子，轻念了一声太乙度厄天尊。  
“你小心点，他神志不清醒。”萧牧见谢仪徒手向那人走过去便提醒道。  
“他就是被那白虫控制了。”谢仪没等这个呆滞的人有动作就一个手刀劈晕了他，“中了那个蛊眼仁底下都有个血结。”  
“他说垂星观的该死，那这话应该就是丁羲和说的。”  
“嗯。师父往聚灵阵那边去了，我们跟上。现在不知道有多少人被控制，分散走容易出事。”  
“好。”萧牧道，“你们都收到消息了？”  
“收到了。”

聚灵阵附近聚集了很多人，少说也有七八十，远观各门各派都有，行动自由，看起来都是正常人。  
——离围杀还有七天，为什么今天就聚集了这么多人？  
头顶的阴云积压下来，天穹越发地昏暗，似乎在酝酿一场大雪。  
萧牧随师兄前后脚落地，白引在离聚灵阵脚最近的山崖底下。  
“师父！”萧牧跟着谢仪一齐喊道，白引破天荒对他点了头。  
“我师父呢？”萧牧四周环顾了一圈，却没找到发黑梭叫他来的人的影子。  
“还没找到，我也联系不到他。”白引道，“但是他的意思我明白了。”  
“围杀，提前开始了是吗？”萧牧问。  
“没错，管有鱼想在管黍伸不出手的时候提前解决丁羲和。”  
“那我师父有危险？师父啊，我来的时候有其他山门的弟子被蛊虫控制了，要杀垂星观的人您知道吗？”  
“我不意外。”白引道，“这蛊能传染，势必有很多人被控制，不过管有鱼一定会收拾的。我担心的是，丁羲和到底在哪。”  
“丁羲和就藏身在这群玄门修士里。”熟悉的声音响在三人身后，管黍是顺着山路绕过来的。  
管黍气定神闲不像是有事的样子——但是如果一点事都没有，哪个修士会亲自动腿走路呢。  
“出什么事了？”白引问道。  
“事情不大，帮上清观把僵尸收拾了。我还得留着力气揍人呢。”管黍道。  
萧牧注意到他师父的身形有点晃，乍看看不出来，实际上整个人的重心都偏到了一边。  
“师父，小师姐不来吗？”萧牧问道。  
管黍的脸色骤然变了一下，马上又恢复了平素的自若：“我没让她过来。前几天她不是受伤了？你用不着担心，她的医术还是我教的，我还治不了我自己？”  
“噢对了！”萧牧一锤掌心，“我还碰到两个被炼成尸将的首阳山弟子，丁羲和一定在这附近。”  
“他在等管有鱼。不过，他应该早就来了。”  
第二个“他”自然是指管有鱼。  
“你们说这个时候，那个明鲤会来吗？”萧牧又问。  
“嗐你哪来那么多事？”白引已然嫌他烦了。  
“自从管有鱼回来我就在监视那个明鲤，我觉得他不是人。”管黍道。  
“不是人？！”  
这时候一直旁听他们三人谈话眼睛盯着人群的谢仪道：“出事了！”  
马上他们就都听到了一片哗然。  
穿浅蓝道服戴高冠的是玄阳宫——中间有个弟子手里的剑已经出鞘，剑上带着血光，他面前就是具尸体。  
怎么杀人了？  
刚杀过人的那个弟子突然把手中的剑掷了出去，那柄剑像游鱼一样穿过聚拢过来的人群，像支满弓射出的箭瞄准了一个正在远离人群的人的心口。  
是管有鱼！  
在管有鱼徒手捏住了剑刃的一瞬间，那个杀人的玄阳宫弟子的形迹只剩下了一团轻薄的黑雾，从人群中间消失了。  
管黍没有出手，萧牧要跟着已经拔剑冲过去的白引和谢仪一起行动的时候被他师父拉住了。  
“你留下来帮我布阵。”管黍说道。  
已经显出阵形的偌大聚灵阵盘上方数条剑光直追在管有鱼背后腾起的那团黑雾，全是各门的精锐修士。  
当那团黑雾被密集的玄门剑气逼出了一个人形，管有鱼把那柄凡剑甩了出去，手按在了腰上的水德剑上。  
水德剑寒冰一般的剑光一闪，黑雾里的人突然又消失了，所有人的剑都刺了个空；管有鱼连退两步挥起威压怖人真正有完整的剑池之力的头把掌门剑直刺地面，萧牧只看到剑光下落，整个剑身就全部楔进了地里，似乎和藏在地下的什么东西正面相撞，一股罡劲从聚灵阵中心荡出来，掀得他额发乱飞。  
镇剑池的五剑并非实体，而当时门内有位师叔祖为了纪念这一举平定拂雨谷的工程中牺牲的同门亲手打出的仿剑池五剑的五把佩剑，以五行之德为名，供奉在剑池边的旧碑上。当初师祖飞升整个垂星观只剩下管有鱼和管黍两个人实在穷得厉害，两人不得已各自取了供奉的五德剑里的两把。  
管有鱼的水德剑，管黍的木德剑，和他们各自取的掌门剑五行相同。  
失去目标的各门精锐全都围绕着管有鱼戒备起来，然后萧牧就看到了有人横剑刺穿了身边的同门。  
那一剑犀利老道，只有杀戮惯了的手才能干脆利落地用剑捅穿同门的喉管。  
然后毫不留情地抽出来，血溅到自己身上，溅到附近的人身上。  
马上这个人也被人一剑穿了心脏，所有人突然乱了，开始互相攻击——这显然是还有更多人都感染了那个白虫，丁羲和叫他们杀人，那剩下清醒的人除了杀掉他们也会被杀！  
“该死。”管黍骂道，环顾一圈发现尚未进去厮杀的修士并没有异动就从如今全门唯一的乾坤囊中掏出一沓阵图：“我们动。”  
萧牧会意，接了这沓纸就跑起来把阵图的草稿分发给了众人，当他跑完一圈回到管黍身边，动作比较快的山门已经要把自己那一角做完了。  
此阵似乎就是依附于这座聚灵阵来设计的，他一边分发一边看的时候看出了里面还有一层和囚禁山神的大封相似的缚仙阵，而另外一层东西枝枝缠缠他并看不懂，手法并非出自本门。  
他刚要开始动手，突然聚灵阵上浮起了一层红光。  
“谁把阵开了？！”有人生气喊道。  
聚灵阵全部的关节都醒转过来，紧接着它突然开始了倒行。  
聚灵阵倒行，是要切断地脉的！无名山好巧不巧，就在龙脉的关节上！  
头顶的阴云压得更低，萧牧听到一串徐徐传来的隆隆声，不知道是雷声，还是地动的声音。


	112. 玄鹤弭翼 112

是地动的声音——他们背后的山崖已经开始解体，一块一块的山石带着泥土滚落了下来！  
“山崩了！”附近的修士大喊道。  
不知谁家直接竖起了一面结界，乱滚的落石撞到山壁一样结实的结界上摞成了一面石墙。  
心刚被吊起来的萧牧松了一口气。  
山崩止住了，但聚灵阵仍在倒行，先前排好的阵也因为聚灵阵倒行被毁掉了一半；不仅如此，地下深处仍在发出接连不断的滚动、断裂的声响，仿佛来自九幽、来自地狱的雷霆霹雳正在穿透地层，乘着马车驶向人间。  
一切法阵一旦开始运转，除非到了运行的寿命或者灵力消耗殆尽，否则除非人工破坏，它是不会中途停下来的：这聚灵阵也是如此；但聚灵阵比其他法阵更严重的一点是，它会自动吸收附近的灵力，吸收到的灵力越多法阵运转得也就更凶——斩断地脉的速度也就更快！  
“于野！不用管阵了，为我护法！”管黍声音转低：“把你能用的修为都拿出来，看见魔气就压回去。”  
然后管黍拔出一把完全由铁木制成但寒光凛然的剑，木德剑裹挟着一股与修士的真气并不相同的浑厚力量镇进聚灵阵脚，随后剑的主人席地打坐开始运功。  
魔气？这话萧牧听了觉得讶异，为什么自己师父会有魔气？  
但管黍身上那股正在汹涌地涌向聚灵阵企图把阵眼撕裂的力量，萧牧觉得很熟悉。  
这种威严仿佛浑然天成又带着自由和野蛮劲的力量，他遇到过，而且是在白龙坝。  
他们带回的山神的修为是交由自己师父处置的；管有鱼也说了，师父他自废功力传给了谢仪，那么现在功体复原，自然就是——那被囚禁的山神的可怖力量，就在管黍身上。  
但神是神，修士终究是人，山神的修为和人的体质是有冲突的。  
修士成魔就这么轻易。  
萧牧认真下来，他看见师父的神色有异。  
聚灵阵的倒行变得缓慢，阵盘上的红光也变得断断续续。可紧接着猛烈的晃动和山崩的巨响扑上来，阵盘之外的地面就出现了数条巨大的豁口，猝不及防失足落下去的修士直接御上了剑。  
但山又崩、地始裂之后震动没有停止，此时远处的山似乎也在摇动，他眼看着距离他们三四里之外的山头也跟着崩塌了！  
聚灵阵的红光像垂死挣扎的人一样颤抖，他一个没站稳，生是被骤然倾斜的地面掀了下去！  
反应迅速的知遇把他托了上来，管黍的脸色越来越难看，身上本来平稳的力量逐渐变得狂躁。  
萧牧学谢仪曾经给他醒神的时候的样子，把从灵台来的清明内息运到手上狠狠地拍进了管黍的心脉大穴。  
山崩没有停止，视野里骤然发亮，阴沉得像铁的天上突然电光一闪，伴随着在耳边开山碎石般的巨响，只见一道人那么粗的闪电直接劈中了阵心！  
一瞬间萧牧感觉眼睛失明，耳朵也差不多聋了。  
眼泪流了好一会他才能看见东西，只要一眨眼还都是那噩梦般的电光；耳朵里除了嗡嗡响什么都听不见，所有人都在惊慌地说什么，阵心一片焦黑，焦黑中间是具已经像木炭一样的尸体，聚灵阵不再运转了。  
丁羲和死了吗？  
似乎其他人问的也是这个问题。  
但是管有鱼的剑仍在鞘外，经过刚才那一场白虫引发的混乱后还活着的修士已经不多，但所幸谢仪和白引都在内。  
“地脉好险又断了。”  
这是他听见的第一句话。  
“死了！”他听见有人说道。  
“没死！没死！”他又听见有人惊呼。  
萧牧望向这片赤地，不知从哪里升腾出的黑气聚拢起来，凝成了一个披头散发阔袖黑衣不穿鞋的高大影子——没错，这就是在鬼市碰见的那个丁羲和！  
刚才死掉的只不过是他夺的舍而已。  
他看见丁羲和两掌上汇集着那种令人望过去就觉得胆寒的可以称之为魔气的东西，那双和白骨一样惨白的手终于叠到了一起的时候，他只觉得脑子里有根神经开始抽搐，耳朵里响起千万只蜜蜂和海潮一起拍进空洞山崖的轰鸣，有些恶心。  
丁羲和两掌一分，只见浓郁的黑气中一颗带着熠熠银光的东西从他掌中流了出来：他即使有些近视现在也看清了，那光芒的形状就是他在长白山下阴兵炉外的青阵上看到的缺口铃铛！  
谢仪也认出了这东西，丁羲和附近的其他修士也在谨慎后退，此时管有鱼左手一挥在空气中抹出了一道青咒。  
萧牧头一次见青咒的真实面貌：这青光凝成的符咒除了符号看不懂，形制与黄符没什么不同，甚至气息要更平和温柔，仿佛下一秒就要被这不稳定的环境吞没。  
但是青咒布散时居然能把力量扩大到咒印的规模，这道青咒按向仍在驱动那鬼铃的丁羲和的一瞬间，丁羲和手中飞出八九条面目模糊尖叫着的鬼魂，生生地把来势汹汹的青咒撞破了。  
萧牧暗暗叫了一声好。  
管有鱼又起两道青咒点散在空气中，突然另一边一个青城山的修士手中长剑一舞，对寒铁一样的天空含混不清地吟唱起来。  
嗓音清脆柔和，分明是位还没上年纪的女剑修。  
分散在各处的青城弟子也跟着唱——萧牧听不懂，似乎是从上古传下来的生涩方言。但是吟唱声起了规模的时候，他感觉脑子里的压迫一下子消失了。  
吟唱越来越疾越来越高，被雷霆毁坏的阵盘上重新开始了一轮对丁羲和的绞杀。  
萧牧突然想起来现在该继续把阵排好；刚要动手的时候就被管黍用一沓合阵用的纸符敲了脑袋：“再看把你当同党。”  
萧牧抻紧了领口，他感觉天气越发地冷。已经要承担不住重负的阴云底下接连爬过几束电光，接连不断的闷雷隆隆而至，像是又一场地动山摇。


	113. 玄鹤弭翼 113

突然背后的山林中吹出一股劲风，接着萧牧就听到了洪钟一般的大弦震响，这震响盖过了吟唱，所有人的动作都戛然而止。  
这一声之后还有第二声、第三声。几个断断续续的音符甚至连成了曲调。  
和琴声一同来的，就是潮涌一般的内力场！  
管黍射出一记指诀弹向声音出现的方向，但连一个呼吸都没到就被挡了回来。  
那一抹暗黄穿林打叶回转时杀机比离开时更盛！  
当那指诀避过众人直接洞穿了一棵老树向密林更深处坠去，又一声琴鸣赶着几乎能把人的气脉内息凝住内力卷向了聚灵阵中心。  
脸色骤然变青的管黍只说了四个字：“江天一色！”  
江天一色！垂星观上下能奏响江天一色的只有一个人！有如此磅礴内力的弟子，也只有那一个！  
萧牧看到深林瘴气中间有了影影绰绰一个人形，跌跌撞撞、一瘸一点的人形。  
玄知一手提着剑，一手抱着江天一色，拖着伤腿，跌跌撞撞、一瘸一点出现在众人面前。  
他面色痛苦，道袍的衣摆上溅了三四道血迹。手里那柄被血光洗过的剑比人要夺目得多。  
“丁羲和！”他大吼道，嗓音是嘶哑的。  
萧牧完全动不了。全身的筋骨肌肉完全被浆死在岩石一样的内力中，无法动弹。他看不到正被包围起来的丁羲和，他觉得丁羲和的脸上应该是哭也不是笑也不是看到希望又近乎绝望，在炼狱中发现一株初绽的玫瑰一样的神色。  
就像玄知现在这样，或者说，程雀青。  
程雀青仍然一手提剑，一手抱琴，一瘸一点地从萧牧身边经过，向聚灵阵中间那漆黑的影子移动。  
萧牧听到了艰难的脚步声——那已经不是步伐，已经变成了拖行。  
还有风声。山野间起风了，黑绿的病叶在冬日的疾风里簌簌地摇，瘴气肉眼可见地退了。  
还有丁羲和颤抖的声音：“雀……青……”  
相隔一世，我终于见到你了。  
但是这里，并不能拥抱。  
“你不该来！”丁羲和道。  
“你的剑。”程雀青语气坚决。  
“你……在哪找到的？”  
“在我们死的地方。”程雀青吸了下冷风里并不自如的鼻子：“阿和，你又偷偷受苦不告诉师兄。”  
萧牧听到了利刃出鞘半截，又游游回鞘的声音。  
“让我一个人来做反正我是罪人——你不一样，你人生已经重来了，你应该好好生活，你不应该……你不应该来。”  
“管黍让我醒过来，我不可能置身事外。”程雀青提高了声音：“管黍，我是你亲手挖出来的隐患，现在用完想把我抹平，你想得美。”  
“无凭无据谁都可以信口胡言！”力场渐弱管黍先恢复了行动能力：“我把你当亲传徒弟教导了三十年，玄知！你作为我的弟子也不能说这样的话！”  
“事已至此！”程雀青右手按在江天一色的琴弦上，向丁羲和身边退了一步，同时丁羲和面向众人横起他那把剑鞘乌黑的抱阳护住了师兄。  
“你们想伤害羲和，就和八十年前一样，连同我一起杀了！”程雀青道。  
马上就有剑光向他们迎面刺过来！  
萧牧一刻也没有停下，出自各门各家的阵边缘角落全都拼合妥帖，用吃奶的力气从丹田里掏出内息冲进镇基只见内息所到之处合阵符渗进阵盘之中，他此生亲手碰过的最大规模的阵盘一部分接一部分渐次苏醒，当全阵已经完全合为一体经他的内息润洗一番后正铺陈在那仍在拼杀的几个人脚下，弥散着淡淡的灵光。  
他一眼就能看到谢仪。他虽然看不清谢仪的神情，但谢仪的剑光是最清澈耀眼的——就像亘古不变的星光。  
谢仪一直在和白引打配合，萧牧知道师兄从来不需要在自己面前显露真实水平，实际上垂星观的大师兄不论是功力还是应战，都已经和白引不相上下了。  
管黍再次挥剑。  
山神的力量完整地从管黍手上涌出时，萧牧又一次被震撼。  
垂星观的专长是术法，但是与管有鱼喜欢钻研繁杂奇巧的术法相比，管黍能把一切朴实无华的道术用得出神入化。  
几重结印之下木德剑已经开始不堪重负发出断裂的声音，剑芒引着像山脉生息倾覆一般的力量灌进阵中的瞬间，连耳边空气都开始发出低沉的颤鸣。  
六仪八门飞九星，阴阳三奇遁劫盘——好奇门，好一个天道七绝阵！  
山神的威压顺着阵盘扑上来，丁羲和觉察到了威胁，魔气一掀直接把阵上所有人都震退了十尺有余。  
只有握着水德剑的管有鱼仍立在原地。  
“懂奇门的，都给我上来压阵！”管黍喝道。  
天上开始落雨。冰凉的水珠像被寒风炼过的针，刺进皮肤时那股寒气能穿透皮肉侵入骨髓。  
萧牧登上阵缘正要坐下的时候，一只纸鹤停到了他的肩上。  
纸鹤的右半边翅膀上划了一条黑线，被雨水冲掉了一些。  
看见这条黑迹萧牧全身的神经都绷了起来：这是他和二姐约定的标记，急事在翅膀上画黑线。  
信纸展开，上面只有一句话：“两个时辰后若没有第二封信，马上回京控权，不择手段。”  
这是——二姐和大哥已经背着他政变了吗！  
惊雷从远处响到了头顶，雨被夺得更密了。  
阵盘被雨水洇湿，坎位当进，离火退。萧牧给自己多塞了一张温火符席地坐好开始运阵，不知道为什么，收到这条消息之后，他的心里反倒平静了。  
平静得仿佛从剑池碧色的水中看到了一切正在发生的事情的倒影。


	114. 玄鹤弭翼 114

阵上共有九人，敌一人，丁羲和。敌我未明一人，程雀青。丁羲和占稳阴位，手摇鬼铃仍然没有出剑；程雀青正在移动——被白引一剑从丁羲和身边逼走了！  
阵心位置管有鱼与丁羲和成阴阳相争之势，另一边程雀青已经被七名从恶战中毫发无损活下来的剑修包围。  
管黍开始移相。天道七绝阵是个辅助性很强的阵法，当然在管黍手里它就是操控战局的工具。  
鬼铃召出修士的鬼魂现身为程雀青解围，有一半被青咒封了路；丁羲和精修道术武技一般，和剑术精湛的管有鱼对招，不到五招就吃了亏。  
管有鱼剑势运满欲破丁羲和的灵台，但剑刃距离丁羲和身前一寸就被抱阳剑出了一半的剑身“叮”地挡了回去。  
管有鱼反刃一挑丁羲和握鬼铃的手，鬼铃直接被挑飞，在地上跳动两下，疯狂涌泄的鬼气骤然变弱。  
“拔剑！”管有鱼道。  
“你有病？”丁羲和身形又骤然消失，化成黑气托起鬼铃。  
管有鱼又一咒按下去却没有击中要害，几乎在他击出青咒的同时阴冷的黑气缠上他的后背，冷得像从万年冰窖里镇过一样的抱阳剑抹上了他的后颈。  
剑气回返，和抱阳的剑身擦出了肉眼可见的火花。  
丁羲和身为魔体也被逼退了一步，他左手掌中银光一现鬼铃又开始叮铃作响。  
“我要除你，你也想杀我，今天你我就公平决斗一场！”管有鱼又和丁羲和对了刃。  
“放你妈的屁！”因为距离太近丁羲和说话时呼出的魔气直接喷到了管有鱼的脸上，“我是为了讨债来的——不是复仇！——连本带息，你这个王八蛋欠了我什么不光要还，我还得收一份让你舒坦了这么多年的利息。”  
鬼铃的响声大作，离冲突中心多远的萧牧差点被那令人后脊发毛的铃响搅出心魔。  
瞬间已经有上百个双眼无神的修士鬼魂包围了管有鱼。  
“这都是因为你而死的人！你不如问问他们想不想跟你公平决斗一场？”丁羲和道。  
因管有鱼而死的莽虎山弟子。萧牧简直无法想象丁羲和把他们送进阴兵炉中时是什么心情。  
“决斗是正人君子的事，你这种小人他妈的也配！”丁羲和一时间要控制的鬼魂太多自己动弹不得，但也要骂：“八十年前你垂星观连个屁都不是，又没有徐道本空手访龙虎山的本事，当然什么都没有借刀杀人巧取豪夺来得痛快！垂星观有你这样的后生活该他妈的被我灭门——你知道你像什么吗？像条抢到屎的狗。等你下地狱的时候，你的门人怨恨你，还要用刀捅你千千万万遍。 ”  
管有鱼已经被密集的鬼魂挠出了几条伤口，在莽虎山精壮修士的围攻下他甚至没有使出青咒的机会。他想要暂时寻求些支援，但他们正僵持的时候阵形已经被管黍移动，丁羲和与程雀青两不能相济，管有鱼和另七人也不能。  
“你活一次，我就要杀你一次，直到你把人命一条一条还完为止。”丁羲和挥起似乎有千斤重的抱阳，身体几乎再度化成一团黑雾，驱着剑光直中管有鱼的心口！  
但他刺了空！  
管有鱼任由自己被剩下的几十条鬼魂刺得鲜血淋漓，避开了要害。  
丁羲和恼怒起来：萧牧看见他身上的魔气骤然涨了数倍，头发和袍袖都被魔气掀起不住地相互拍打。  
管黍操阵手法加快，七绝阵上又一层阵图亮了。  
吟唱又起，但在青城山那古语的吟唱之外还有一层声音：神识贴大阵贴得越近唱诵就越慑人，伏魔阵开了！  
程雀青一人拖着条伤腿陷入七人的围困里；丁羲和暴喝一声，适逢江天一色两弦齐动，莽虎山门人化成的鬼魂放声悲泣，方才混战中死去的修士身上怨气蒸腾，鬼魂握着虚无缥缈的剑浑浑噩噩地接受了鬼铃的控制，而鲜血已经流尽、只剩下几个血色的窟窿的尸体也摇摇晃晃地爬了起来。  
管有鱼割破手掌用血喂了剑，五道青符被剑气焚化送上九霄，霎时间大阵正上方风息雨住阴云下沉，紧接着五道劫雷直接劈向了两眼再度漫上血光，每一掌每一招都在取他性命的丁羲和！  
但萧牧眼睁睁看着丁羲和脚下宫位一变，电光接上了水德剑，管有鱼当即掌风一振把剑劈离六尺外。  
他白日见鬼一样扭头看了一眼自己的师父，管黍仍在全神贯注操阵，连呼吸都变得急促。  
今天可不就是白日见鬼的日子吗。  
程雀青手指再次按到了大弦上，同时两束剑光已经顶上了他的脖子。  
洞明和孤星。  
“事可转圜！”白引道。  
谢仪紧闭着嘴，目光如深潭。  
“有何转圜？”程雀青问道。  
“今日此来要杀的是管有鱼！”白引放声道，洞明剑光一转，离开了程雀青的颈脉。  
被五道劫雷斩过的水德剑毫发无损，雨水落到了剑身上发出铮铮鸣响。  
“山下一直在传莽虎山是被陷害，是真的？”青城山那位女剑修问道。  
“是真的！”程雀青身上的道袍被洇红了一片，腿上的伤口渗出的血几乎已经把半截裤管染红了。江天一色的琴尾咚的一声，被他拄到了地面上。  
当初拘他魂魄的江天一色如今能为他所用甚至拿来当拐杖，梧桐师娘不默许，这种事情当然不会发生。  
“八十年前管有鱼称诛杀魔修带着人攻我山门，我师弟偏偏在那时候破关成魔，这事情不太巧了吗？！”程雀青冲着管有鱼吼道。“玄门的规矩历来是妖魔有一诛一，没有连坐之理！管有鱼杀我门人制造事端，之后就以包庇魔修为名血洗莽虎山！”  
“莫听他妖言惑众！丁羲和已经成魔，不抓紧诛灭还要等他再挑断龙脉祸乱中原？”管有鱼终于斩净了所有的鬼魂和尸体，两手全都沾满了他自己的血，“丁羲和，你自己清楚，我有没有逼你入魔！”  
丁羲和冷笑一声，甩掉了剑上的血迹。


	115. 玄鹤弭翼 115

万物负阴抱阳而生，阴阳共济。持抱阳剑的人有本事向天地索要光明和真理，自然有本事直面那场极寒和黑暗的拷问。  
可惜本来能让玄门进入更广阔天地的生机被折断了。  
从此万古长夜！  
萧牧感觉两掌下的大阵又开始不稳定，甚至这阵也开始了倒行——他抬头望过去，一直压着丁羲和魔功的伏魔阵已经要断了！  
但管黍并没有打算去阻挡。  
管黍再动一次宫位，其他的宫位也开始跟着缓慢流转；他拈起纸符封了这个控阵的缺口，然后便站了起来，向阵心走去。  
他拔出了插在阵盘上的剑。  
马上像锁链一样的关节全部散开，伏魔阵崩解殆尽，冲天的魔气直接淹没了整个山谷。  
“管黍，你真他妈的是个混蛋。”丁羲和道。  
大阵的流变停止，刚颤抖着把水德剑召回手中的管有鱼突然内息混乱吐了血。  
那段气脉又一次寸断。  
管有鱼抬起头时，只能看见一柄已经成了魔的剑带着碎尽他全身经脉的力道脱离了丁羲和的手，直指向他的喉管，半分不偏。  
但他无法躲避。伏魔阵崩解后，这阵现出了本来的面目。  
这是连山神都破不开的缚仙大阵！  
这缚仙大封本来是他从祖师的谜图中解出来的；当年在白龙坝，那是他第一次用，也是这辈子唯一一次。  
他没想过这个万事难成的废物弟弟仅凭看就学会了，还把它用在了自己身上。  
当初在山外中丁羲和一手截脉至今无法愈合，又被管黍掐住时机用灵力反冲，现在他的气海已经形同虚设了。  
喉管一片冰冷，他甚至感觉不到疼痛。  
接着就是随着冰冷扩散到全身的麻痹和刺痛。

管黍倒像个风光无匹的英雄，提着木德剑一步一步走到重伤的管有鱼面前。  
管有鱼手中仍有力气——他将剑芒对准了管黍。  
但是他的剑突然被一道剑气打落！  
萧牧转头看去，谢仪刚收回了孤星。  
“你伤不到我的。”管黍道，“蠢货。”  
管黍扔掉自己的木德剑，把管有鱼喉管里的抱阳剑一点一点拔了出来，从动脉里流出来的血还热着，溅到脸上时管黍厌恶地眨了眼睛。  
管有鱼在笑，表情轻蔑而狰狞。但是他已然笑不出声。  
管黍把剑拿在手里，也笑不出声了。  
他也没有想到，管有鱼的手还能直接从他的身体中间穿过去。  
甚至震碎了脊骨。  
丁羲和开始尖叫，本来决堤的魔气骤然抽缩，他的灵台已然被青咒击中！  
管有鱼身怀剑池修为，把同样承过掌门剑的管黍当作目标自然造不成任何伤害，但是他的目标是管黍背后的丁羲和！  
管黍口中向外返着血，在丁羲和的尖叫声里两手握住抱阳剑，直接刺进了管有鱼的灵台。  
然后他倒了下去。  
萧牧心中一梗。  
管有鱼也倒了下去，那只已经变成玉一般碧翠强韧的手从管黍血肉模糊的腹中脱了出来。  
从远处看，就像打闹一番之后终于开始了午睡的孪生兄弟一样。

雨水中不知道什么时候夹带了冰珠，噼里啪啦地落下来已经有了粉圆大小，砸中脑袋的力道比得上白引的戒尺。  
一道炸雷响彻头顶，又一道炸雷接踵而至。  
“阿和！”程雀青拖着伤腿向在管有鱼垂死一击下同样伤得不轻的丁羲和靠近；在最后一步他失去平衡摔倒在泥水里，仍然拥抱住了形影逐渐变淡的丁羲和。  
萧牧看见白引扶着谢仪席地坐了下来。  
“师父！他这是……”  
萧牧没想起来自己是怎么转瞬之间到了谢仪跟前的。  
“看来管有鱼是死了。”白引说道，“掌门剑现在只剩下一把，剑池全部的力量都要转移到掌门身上。”  
掌门剑只剩下了一把？！  
萧牧想起了那天管黍交代给他的话——难道他早就算准了自己要死？！这样想来那天在守一堂把掌门印交给谢仪，倒是像在交托身后事了。  
“管黍在明微取剑的时候就直接弃剑了。你放心，山神之力比你想象的强得多。”白引似乎看穿了萧牧的担忧。  
阵中的剑修利刃归鞘各自休息，压阵的修士也纷纷找到了地方躲避这隆冬莫名其妙落起的砸人生疼的霰。看起来这一场流血的大戏已经结束了。  
“假死而已。”附近没有人之后白引低声道。  
“为什么？”  
“不为什么。”  
“他还回来吗？”萧牧又问。  
既然假死，此后必然不会再出现在众人视线里了。以他对自己师父的了解，管黍多半是会改名换姓从此隐遁了。  
“不对。”白引并没有回答他，突然警戒了起来。  
“怎么了？”  
白引重新抽出了刚擦拭干净的洞明，“护好明微！”  
萧牧循着白引的视线望去——管黍封阵的那张纸符，正被一股微弱的气流掀着，脱离了阵缘！  
缚仙大阵骤然间翻成了魔气的中心！


	116. 玄鹤弭翼 116

事情发生得过于突然，已经退到远处精神松弛的修士再来镇压封堵为时已晚。缚仙大阵的阵体仍然非常坚固，原本被牢牢锁在阵中的魔气荡进空气和泥土中，受大阵捆缚的土地甚至像海潮一样起伏，甚至沸腾起来。  
丁羲和原本变得虚弱的身体也重新沉了下来，只是面色越发地白，白得发青；一根根染黑的血管浮到霜一样的皮肤表面，又渐渐隐去。  
“……阿和？”程雀青摇着丁羲和的肩膀，“醒醒。”  
丁羲和睁开了眼；可两眼都是红的，血红。  
“阿和，我们大仇得报，不要再闹了。”程雀青道。  
白引站住脚示意附近闻动静赶来的修士停下，连洞明的剑息也在瞬间压到底。  
雨和霰砸在结界上，闷响连成了一片，丁羲和推开了脸上写着绝望的程雀青。  
丁羲和用血红的眼睛环顾了一圈围上来的修士，表情从愤怒变成了一种厌恶，厌恶中还有丝讥诮。  
被大阵捆得结结实实的地面裂了。地面碎裂时还伴随着金属之间相互摩擦的怖人声响，魔气和怨气交缠着从裂缝中疯狂地上涌。  
萧牧看到怨气还心有余悸地向后退了半步，回头看一眼仍然在入定的谢仪，又沉下气把那半步迈了回去，暗自握紧了知遇。  
鬼铃又出现在丁羲和的手上。  
铃舌一声声撞击铃身，那每一声金属的脆响都像是在抢夺他的魂魄。萧牧把金光咒颠来倒去地念，那鬼铃摇起来仍然像是有一群鬼在他耳边哭。  
白引突然动了——剑息骤然涌遍全身振起洞明直冲前去的时候，萧牧甚至听到了空气爆裂的声音。  
但是白引的目标不是丁羲和，而是已经变成死尸的管有鱼：一剑穿透了那只玉一样的手，迸裂后一样是满地玉石般的碎屑。管有鱼在死前发出最后一击的时候，已经把自己的左手炼成了青术法器。  
丁羲和一掌击向白引的心口！  
不知从何而来的森然怨气侵蚀着刚硬的剑气，白引抵着剑被丁羲和逼退七八步眼看就要一脚踩空跌落到大阵裂出的深渊，这时隔空又滚来一片内力的潮涌冲散了丁羲和的力道。  
——和江天一色的琴音一起！  
程雀青后背上愈合到一半的伤口也开始渗血，但他指下的弦动越来越疾。  
“羲和！醒过来！跟我走！”他的声音像洪钟一般混在琴音里，一步一步向丁羲和逼近。  
丁羲和化成一团黑雾一个瞬身在程雀青面前出现，揪住了他的衣襟。  
“不要管我！”他冲着师兄吼道。  
“别做傻事！”  
“你会死的！”丁羲和的声音和魔气也一同振了起来像是非要和程雀青争个声音高低，萧牧感觉自己的脑浆子都在跟着颤。  
“羲——”  
程雀青刚说了一个字就被丁羲和一掌掀了出去，江天一色脱手，人跌到了丈余外。  
萧牧又回头看一眼谢仪，和白引交换了眼神之后，轻手轻脚地向先前管黍封阵的地方挪。他的视线在管黍浸着血的身体上停留了一瞬，其实他想试试生机到底有没有断绝，但马上自己把这个念头压了回去：他现在并不想知道答案。  
不如就交给山神吧。  
缚仙大阵本体并没有被破坏，看来丁羲和吃管有鱼那一击伤得也不轻。只要修补起来，仍然能起作用。  
“丁羲和，今天一定要你死我活？！”白引持剑移到了萧牧对面，丁羲和提防他自然看不到背后发生了什么。  
“我是来讨债的。”丁羲和道。  
“管有鱼已经被你杀了，管黍也已经死了！”  
“哼。”丁羲和右手一招抱阳剑回到了他的手里，“你，和姓沈的，你们干的最蠢的事，就是他妈的和我讲道理。”  
人不听理的时候，说明这个理过于偏隘难听，或者这个人已经趋于暴怒。  
话音未落，他一剑已经刺了出去！  
突然之间一股剑气顺着大阵的脉络涌起，剑气无色的锋芒划破魔气接上了抱阳的白刃，这片山谷里的树木全都被惊了一个寒颤，丁羲和身后数十丈的野林上空全都飞舞起碎裂的木叶！  
谢仪挥剑出鞘了！  
萧牧喉头一紧，下意识咬着齿关才没为谢仪这艳惊四座的天神一剑欢呼出声来。  
白刃相接，萧牧示意其他修士不要注意他，一边补阵，心里也在动。  
丁羲和修的是术法，剑上的功夫实在一般，和管有鱼对招的时候就能看得出来，他自己也不会不清楚；那么现在他会用剑来对付两个剑修，说明自己无法再用术法；他现在已经是弃舍之后的纯魔之体，那么他的魔功一定有了问题——刚才他想驱役管有鱼的尸身和生魂被打断之后，就一直没有用过任何术法。  
他放任自己的魔气在缚仙大阵上流淌却不收回为自己疗伤，为什么？  
萧牧被他下一步推理的结果惊得马上要从阵中脱手，可是晚了。  
从阵中反向伸出来的魔气像几十只黑暗的手死死拖着他，修到半截的缚仙大阵彻底崩解！  
萧牧直接喷出了一口热血，然后才觉得全身经脉一阵痉挛疼得要命。  
他抬头看着阴云下的丁羲和，丁羲和并没有回头看他。  
刚才的，全是诈！  
萧牧疼得不敢动，旁边离得最近的两个上清观修士过来帮他运功理脉。  
萧牧沉念之前看了一眼谢仪，谢仪的剑快到他无法用肉眼去分辨，现在已经是白引反过来配合他了。


	117. 玄鹤弭翼 117

要不是刚才反应得及时撤回了大多数的内息，大脉怕是都要被丁羲和给炸断。  
萧牧闭着眼睛，但神识已经游到了什么奇异的边界处——他五感的确是封闭的，但是他能感觉得到外面的一切。  
比如谢仪已经把丁羲和逼到了无路可退，一剑碎了那盏鬼铃。  
比如虽然缚仙大阵全部崩毁，但是缚仙大阵下面叠的聚灵阵虽然被劫雷劈中损伤了最要紧的阵心，但是这阵是依地形而成，永远不可能崩毁。  
而且谢仪转述，程雀青当年想借灵脉冲毁丁羲和的邪术修为。  
莽虎后山上那漆黑中只剩下一片血红的囚笼一样的阵法直接浮到了他眼前。  
然后他突然感觉有什么危险要发生，忙不迭地醒了。  
“哎你总算醒了，你可吓死我们俩了。”那个有些黑瘦的修士道。  
“你刚才生魂离体了，差点就要被那个铃铛招走。”另一个长得慈眉善目的修士解释道。  
要不是谢仪击碎了鬼铃，他怕不是就醒不过来了。  
萧牧有些后怕，又望了一眼战地中央，法器被毁的丁羲和已经彻底暴怒。  
“两位师兄，你们能不能帮我喊他们来修阵。”萧牧把他在生魂离体时想到的布阵方法一气画到了草图上，只空出了阵心那一片。  
他看得出来，莽虎后山的那个阵是依托聚灵阵建成的。只要这个阵能建出来，起码今天能把丁羲和给稳住，不管是再商量对策还是如何，事态能变得可以控制。  
谢仪，我就看你的了，在这个阵完成之前，请你一定要拖住这个已经狂暴的丁羲和。  
萧牧心存侥幸，但丁羲和可不会体谅他们。  
在场的七名精锐剑修，又伤了三个，死了两个；谢仪控制不好突然暴涨的力量，也挂了彩；白引中了丁羲和一掌，脸色发黑。  
丁羲和身上多了一个窟窿，没有了鬼铃手里只剩下一把抱阳剑，另一只手上蘸满了活人的血。  
在丁羲和开始画血咒的时候，白引一甩洞明周身罡风大作，咬着牙根放声道：“明微看好了，为师再教你一式。”  
“师父！”谢仪想挡到白引前面去，但白引的剑气已经结成了一堵不透风的墙。  
白引是个挑剔、苛刻，自命清高的人，教习剑法也要挑合适的时间地点，突然异想天开在这场生死未定的战斗里教习，绝不是他做得出来的事。  
“剑修实际上是修道走偏锋者，别人求的是长生，剑修奔的是速死。世间万物无一可长久，唯天道不灭，正气永存。”白引道。  
这是天道剑法开篇大意，萧牧连师门的抱朴剑都没学通，他无非是闲来无事翻了谢仪的剑谱看。抱朴剑潇洒，沧海剑豪放，画影剑融剑与术一体，但只有天道剑是杀伐之剑。  
杀人，也杀自己。  
天道剑最后一式，就是把命交代出去的招式。  
“天地为炉，造化为工；阴阳为炭，我身为铜。”  
这十六个字在纸上躺着的时候萧牧看见一次就腹诽一次幼稚，但今天从白引口中念出来，却有种笨拙的神圣。  
因为这一式是真的会被爆发的内息毁掉肉体，让更坚固的灵剑实现极限输出的要命剑招。  
白引是一个绝对理智的人。萧牧明白，谢仪更明白。  
他不用工具单凭自己的气脉都能感觉得到周围的灵力在以可怖的速度暴涨，那股经岁月磨洗之后仍然坚毅纯净的剑气吹散了满地的沙土乱石。  
又一声琴音渗进了剑气里。  
萧牧找不到声音的源头，琴声是从很远的地方传过来的。  
“程雀青！你简直蠢死了。”丁羲和说道。  
洞明剑被剑息冲得不住啸鸣。  
“你不知道他们根本不会让我存活于世吗！”丁羲和怒道，但是他此时剑芒和目光所指都是白引。  
“开阵！”萧牧大喊。  
“阵心还没做，怎么开啊？”有人问道。  
“强开！我去做！”萧牧率先忍着全身经脉的剧痛把内息鼓进阵里；当阵缘开始亮起没有缺漏的红光的时候，他长身站起，抱着纸符和灵玉，一脚踏上了这片随时都能要他命的地方。  
阵心还是一片焦土；现在除了阵心整个阵都已经活了起来，运转在阵里的灵力从阵心附近断裂的位置蒸腾到空气里。大家都是普通修士修为经不起这样空耗，萧牧没有时间去害怕。  
他像身临在万丈深渊边上。阴寒的气息触及他的衣袍马上耳边就是一场刀子一样的罡风，他的手已经是最快了他已经疼出了一身的汗他无法分神观察到底发生了什么；他只能感觉到谢仪的剑气和丁羲和狂暴的魔气像互相撕扯的光和影，在他周围飘游交错。  
他拿起最后一块灵玉的时候，手已经失去知觉了——那两只手接在手臂上几乎就成了两只孱弱无力的竹篾夹子，灵玉从他颤抖的手指中间滑出去，咚一声掉在地上。  
想想办法啊萧于野！  
他感觉到抱阳的刃口直冲他来，谢仪下一手已经要和丁羲和拼命了。  
“知遇，帮帮我……知遇！”  
知遇一出鞘就在他左右掌心一齐划了一道口子。  
鲜红的血液从血管里漏了出来，滴在焦黑的泥土上，滴在灵玉上。  
瞬间他被有如神降一般的气场席卷，他连手臂都开始一阵一阵抽搐。  
灵玉被他用已经成了木棍的手推到了窍上，两手上的鲜血滴落下去，连成条纤细的线。  
灵力顺着这条血线缓慢地向前爬，他只恨自己的血流得太慢。  
而此时，白引剑势已成！


	118. 玄鹤弭翼 118

所有的事情都发生在一瞬间，只有谢仪看清了。  
在剑气冲破白引的身体之后所成的已经不是剑气、剑势或者剑阵可以描述，那是天道剑修的剑域。  
天道剑最后一式也不止是用生命去追求极限那么简单：在人与万物同归于一之后还有一重境界，那就是万物即我。  
修炼到极致的剑修脱离肉体这个躯壳后是可以短暂到达这种近神的状态的。  
敌人陷入剑气的激涛中时，在剑气所及范围内万物都与剑修一体，一切物体都是剑修手中的剑——不论是一片落叶，还是一缕会流动的空气！  
与丁羲和缠斗的不是白引，而是洞明；洞明身上带着的是白引毕生的修为，它在获得绝对的自由后所做的，是直接削断了丁羲和一臂，之后刺穿了他的舌头！  
已经化进万物的白引反复洞穿的，是丁羲和身上所有的要害！  
伴随着江天一色嗡嗡的琴鸣丁羲和再也捡不起他的剑，全身魔气周转的穴窍无一不被重创，魔气泄漏出去再也无法重新聚集起来。  
而白引的肉身，先被魔功蚀毁了丹田，再被透穿了心脏，在丁羲和拿不住抱阳之前，喉管也遭了无法挽回的一剑。  
谢仪只能在剑气筑成的高墙外看着这一切，他什么都做不了。  
萧牧仍在焦急地向外逼迫着自己血管里的血，只发觉几个呼吸内如雷霆闪电一般的白光划过数遭后听到叮一声利剑刺进岩石的声音，白引拄着洞明跪在了地上。  
然后谢仪撕心裂肺大喊了一声师父。  
白引的头搁在剑柄上一条手臂垂了下去，右手仍握着剑，终究没有倒下。在谢仪那一嗓子之后像是回应他似的，从地面上刮起一阵清朗却不刺人的劲风。  
抚过谢仪哀恸的面颊。  
白引一生清正不阿，人如其剑纤尘不染，真道者是也。

丁羲和已经失去了人形。  
大阵上也只剩下谢仪和萧牧两个活人。  
两滴血从失了血色的手掌上滚下去，萧牧一直在心里喊着不要抖不要抖，但最后一滴血还是落偏了。  
两旁的血迹上等待了多时的灵力有天然的引力，灵力牵引着最后一滴血，终于自行完成这个事关胜败的阵图。  
萧牧都快被感动哭了。  
但他还没哭出来的时候就突然被谢仪拽住了胳膊，眼前一暗，谢仪居然破天荒主动吻了他。  
只是自己的嘴唇干得厉害，谢仪的唇上已经起皮了。  
这一吻维持的时间并不长，在缠绵的念头出现之前谢仪就离开了他。  
“我爱你。”在分离的时候谢仪低声说道。这三个字念得很快，和那个吻一样。  
谢仪从来不会主动做这些事情。以他对谢仪短暂的了解，谢仪这是已经有了死志——刚才那些，就是他简陋的告别。  
“谢仪！你不许死！”萧牧在谢仪身后大声道。  
但谢仪掌风一振把他推到了大阵的边缘。  
“我不允许你死！”萧牧这时候手上不知怎么有了力气，左手捉起一把控阵的黄符以真气荡出去，右手颤抖着拔出知遇，聚灵阵开始运转，八十年前囚困丁羲和的阵法骤然惊起！  
第一片雪花落到了阵上，紧接着第二片，第三片。  
霰和雷暴都已经停了，惨阴的阴云底下开始落鹅毛大雪。  
化成一团黑气的丁羲和陷入了疯狂。  
而谢仪割破了手指，用自己的血喂了孤星。  
修士的血是万能的，但是用来做什么都可以，唯独不能用来祭剑和法器。因为这种器物一旦有灵，沾染了血气就可能会成魔，器物成魔便要噬主。  
白引的剑气浩荡刚猛如镇水的磐石，谢仪的却不要命——和白引的厚重比起来，只能用人头晶来形容他。  
清灵而尖锐，迅疾，因怨气而生。  
在大阵开始运转的时候，阵盘之上起了剑阵。  
白光从谢仪脚下如流水一般流淌，在丁羲和周围织成罗网后，白光里突然飞出了成百上千清透如水的飞鸟！  
飞鸟自地面盘旋而起， 合围成了一座剑气的牢笼！  
染血的孤星握在谢仪手里，谢仪的胸前和肩上都绽着丛红梅。  
他像那群饱含杀机的飞鸟一般，像落入凡间的天神一般，持剑踏进了剑阵，随即萧牧就再难捕捉到他的形影。  
萧牧觉得有些晕眩，他的能力远不够驾驭这座大阵，他开始恶心。  
连风声都听不见了。他眼前天旋地转看着扑簌的雪花无情地砸下来，落到他眼睛里一阵冰凉，他甚至还有了听见山泉和琴声的幻觉。  
他好像还看见了小师姐，小师姐把他从地上拎了起来，还把冰凉的真气往他眉心处狠拍。  
他一个激灵清醒了。  
马上他半边脸就被小师姐能攀岩采药做金工的手掐住了：“出这么大事不告诉我？！”  
“疼！疼！”萧牧无话可说，只好喊疼。  
他爬起来的时候看见小师姐的眼里还泛着泪光。


	119. 玄鹤弭翼 119

萧牧疯狂挤眉弄眼一通，玄珞才收回了自己的眼泪。  
玄珞立在原地远远地看着像是陷入了沉睡的管黍，萧牧站在玄珞旁边，揪心那脆弱的阵心会不会因为承载不住灵力而崩溃。  
也担心谢仪。  
丁羲和已经是强弩之末，当剑气凝成的飞鸟森林被逐渐击碎，萧牧又看到了那团黑气，还有身上并没有多一个窟窿、或者多一块黑色伤癍的谢仪。  
“你见过明微打木桩吗？”玄珞突然问道。  
“没有。”萧牧答道。  
木桩是初学剑的时候才拿来练手的东西，连萧牧都很久不碰这玩意了。  
“他刚拜师的时候白秃子要他忘了山下的剑法从头学剑，他就从木剑开始练，木桩被他削断了七八根，白秃子才点头。”玄珞道，“你来得太晚了，那几根木头桩子没烂完的时候应该让你看看的——噢，我想说的是，明微现在真是活像一剑把最后一根木桩刺穿那时候。”  
七年前彻底弃绝尘世的剑法，是为了忘掉尘世里的那个自己，再从剑里找到新的自己。  
那现在呢？  
萧牧从没见过谢仪露出这一面，当孤星还在他手中的时候，他就是一匹猛兽，残酷而冷静地追击猎物的猛兽。他高傲，因为对手再强于他来说也不过是，一根木桩而已。  
真是令人恐惧的专注。  
又受谢仪一击之后，丁羲和突然裂成了数个分身。在中间那个，就是老鬼的模样。  
二十九岁夭亡的波斯王子，又虚荣又多事但偶尔苦口婆心，无所不知的老鬼。  
他极度痛苦，他在抱头哭号，黑色的泪水从他眼中滚落下去，又化成团黑雾。但是下一秒，萧牧发现他在盯着自己。  
“救我！”  
老鬼发不出声音，他本来就不是一个实体，他是丁羲和仅存的理智，正在被他的魔念吞噬。  
——不，没这么简单！那么多虚影中间只有这一个是完整的，这是丁羲和的生魂！  
魔念已经失控，连自己的生魂都要被炼化了。  
萧牧已经把自己包里所有的黄符都倒了出来，但是没有一张纸能够救老鬼出绝境。  
哪怕只是留下他的魂魄也不行。  
突然一道比冰还冷的剑气横在了他的胸口。萧牧突然醒了过来，发现自己不知道什么时候已经走到了谢仪和老鬼中间——老鬼的灵台被谢仪一剑刺穿，倘若他再多走一步，他可能就成了替死鬼。  
谢仪剑下的老鬼仍然很痛苦，黑色的泪水化成黑雾。  
“你看到什么了？”谢仪问他。  
“我看到……”  
没等他说完，谢仪又抢了话：“对不起，我把你心魔杀了。”  
“你不要动了。你做得够多了，都交给我。”谢仪生怕萧牧再动，还点了他的穴。  
萧牧眼看着刚才的老鬼化成了和其他分身一样的黑气。  
老鬼应该真的很痛苦吧。  
但是谢仪他，自幼受苦，人在热恋当中，有再造之恩的师父刚刚仙逝，他就没有心魔吗？  
萧牧看着那仍旧和星斗一样澄澈的目光，干脆利落的出剑，也许这样的人是真的没有心魔的。  
因为剑不是人，剑没有心，剑自然不会有心魔。  
丁羲和徒耗力气以心魔蛊惑谢仪不成，境地反倒越来越不利，在最后一团心魔被伤重聚出形体之时，谢仪再次运满了全身的剑气！  
一剑，穿透了丁羲和魔体的心窍！  
大雪落得更疾，大阵之外全都覆上了一片稀疏的苍白。  
丁羲和在笑，笑得像哭一样。鬼哭起来都是很难听的。  
他握住孤星的剑刃狠狠一夺，孤星居然断了！  
萧牧的心倒提了起来。他也听到靠信仰维持着大阵的修士在惊呼。  
丁羲和掰断了孤星，但嵌在他身上的那段剑却如何也拔不出来了。  
大阵已经起了作用！萧牧看见那几条细得可怜的血迹上流动的红光，那红光虽然微弱，但无法撼动。  
谢仪大喝一声，两手握住残剑，断裂的刃口捅穿了丁羲和的灵台。  
丁羲和再也运不起一丝力量。谢仪松开剑柄的时候，他向后栽倒下去，两手伸向深灰落雪的天空，还在索要着什么。  
经咒的诵唱声骤起，丁羲和的魂魄开始涣散。  
直到他彻底消失之前，他还是那个二十九岁的西域青年的形状。

最后直到把所有的事情都安顿好，谢仪才长吁一口气，闭眼昏倒。  
直到实实在在抱到了昏迷在他身上的谢仪，萧牧才发现这个人身上的血已经把腰带都浸透了。  
管有鱼、管黍和白引，都在其他幸存者的帮助下送回了垂星观。  
玄珞找到了同样因为失血和功力消耗而昏迷的程雀青。  
二姐折来了第二封纸鹤，朝中局势已定。  
抱阳剑和江天一色带回垂星观封印，水德剑和木德剑重新供奉到了剑碑上。  
断掉的孤星也被萧牧带了回来。  
垂星观暂闭山门。  
屋内烧的檀香被萧牧换成了安神的沉香，他在床边抚着谢仪的鬓发，谢仪已经昏迷一天一夜了。  
这一天一夜小师姐忙着照看管黍和突然病重的玄音，萧牧也几乎被大小事捆在了守一堂。现在总算耳边清静了一点他偷跑回流云居，让阿九去透透风。  
断成两截的孤星和剑鞘一起躺在铺着锦缎的匣子里。萧牧捧起知遇拔剑出鞘又归剑入鞘，比着孤星看了好几遍，终于下定了决心。  
大雪在今早停了。萧牧抱着匣子走到庭院中时，看到他盼了好久的腊梅终于开了。  
一簇一簇的明黄开了一树，清凉甜美的暗香满庭。


	120. 鸿雁于飞 120

《鸿雁之什·鸿雁》：鸿雁于飞，肃肃其羽。  
南雁北归。  
————————————

今天已经是除夕，天是阴的。  
谢仪从守一堂出来，这一天过去心上又落了一层灰。只有看见山林落日还有被山风吹着的时候，他才感觉心上那层重负能薄一点。  
最近这段日子都是和萧牧一起走山路回流云居。自从孤星断了，他也没见萧牧把知遇拿出来过。  
山上的好处就是凉一些，雪化得慢。那场大雪在山下应该早就化干净了，现在山上的背阴处还有很厚一层。  
他弯腰拂了一把阶边存的雪，冰凉的雪化在手掌心，天色越来越暗。  
远远地看见流云居亮着灯。屋内有一盏，屋外居然还有一盏。  
他沿着石阶向下走，发现远处那盏灯也在从高处向下慢慢移动，而且离他越来越近。  
暮色四合。  
萧牧提着琉璃灯，拉起了他的手，依旧是十指紧扣，手心温暖。  
“你不是肚子疼？当心着凉。”谢仪道。  
离下值还有一个半时辰的时候萧牧就说肚子疼要回来，谢仪用脚底想，也是他有什么精心准备。当初刚搬来的时候，他还说要回宫过年；因为半月前的事情弄得现在也脱不开身，他肯定要想办法代偿的。  
“见到星星，当然就全好啦——”萧牧故意不好好走路，琉璃灯的灯影在并不平坦的山路上左晃又晃。  
然而今天并没有澄心铃的声音，在好几天前萧牧就郑重其事地把这小铃铛装进盒子里交还给谢仪：“我总不能一直当个刚入门的师弟，我要给掌门做事的。”  
偶尔听不见铃铛响，谢仪还不太适应；他又扭头看了一眼萧牧，这个人当然没有丢，也仍然高高兴兴的。  
当他左脚踩上通往流云居前院的那几块石板上时，他听到了弹簧机括的轻响。  
再迈出一步，就有引线引燃的声音了。  
到了这里谢仪已经猜到会有什么等着他。他佯装毫不知情和萧牧一起步到院中时，一粒金黄的火种倏地冲上天空而后在他们头顶爆裂，绽成一朵金灿灿的烟花。  
谢仪看向萧牧，萧牧的眸子里映着金黄的花火满脸“终于成了”的喜色，也把目光转到他身上来。  
“你好厉害，阿牧。”残余火药的气味和焰火的纸皮一起像落雪一样簌簌落下，谢仪突然找到了儿时过年的回忆。  
又三束不同颜色的火种窜上夜空炸开的声响盖过了他的声音，红的绿的强光在他们脸上交映的时候萧牧半掩着耳朵大声喊道：“谢仪——喜欢吗——”  
“喜欢——”谢仪被萧牧的情绪感染，认认真真冲他喊道。  
当初说去鼓楼看焰火，鼓楼去不成，就直接把焰火挪到流云居——怎么能不喜欢？  
萧牧松开他的手把灯摆到花墙上，再从角落的阴影里拖出一个箱子来：箱盖一掀，居然也是好几捆各种制式的焰火棒。  
谢仪其实从来没碰过这些东西。  
摆在流云居周边的焰火仍在一颗一颗交错地在阴沉的天上炸开，萧牧掀开琉璃灯的灯罩要引火时，就听到两声击掌的脆响，焰火棒的引线上已经起了小小的火苗，开始向外吐射零落的火星了——而谢仪正负着手，笑吟吟地看着他。  
萧牧给谢仪的手里塞了一根，揽起谢仪的腰毫不遮掩地在他脸上亲了一记。  
这时候焰火棒燃了起来，耀眼的白光晃得谢仪眼前发花，本能地向萧牧这边侧头，也把自己送到了萧牧的唇边。  
萧牧自然收下了。  
正缠绵时，就听到院子外面小师姐大喊了一声：“有人吗？！”  
眼睛不瞎的人都知道有人，喊他们一声罢了。  
“小师姐？！”  
“好啊你们在这偷着过年吱都不吱一声的！”小师姐快步走到了他们跟前，凉凉自然也跟着来了。  
觉察到萧牧在看着自己，凉凉特意转过去冲他屈起鼻子吐了舌头。  
萧牧自然原样回敬。  
“带我玩一个？”小师姐自己取了根焰火棒引燃了挥舞起来，凉凉怕火，就躲在安全的地方看着。  
萧牧看了谢仪一眼，谢仪冲他眨两下眼，笑了一下。  
那流云居的主人就是允许了。  
“琥珀！”萧牧突然越过谢仪的肩膀向围墙那边喊，“别跑！ ”  
和笑嘻嘻的琥珀一同来的，自然还有阿霄阿九，还有阿九做什么老爱拉着一起的茯苓。  
“师兄！”四个小道童现在倒玩得很好，被活捉了还齐刷刷站了一排。  
“你们腿脚倒快，是不是没人管你们天天都夜不归宿啊？”萧牧问道。  
“我是以为师兄有事才赶过来的。”琥珀道，茯苓跟着连连点头。  
但是阿霄和阿九眼睛里只有满天的烟花。  
当披着衣服的玄知也过来的时候，围了院落两圈满满当当的焰火已经快燃尽了，焰火棒也被阿九他们玩掉了半箱。  
突然一声巨响，“快看天上！”萧牧喊道。  
明显比前面的火种都要大的火球蹦到了尤其高的位置，轰然带着火星炸开后居然是十几颗金色的光球，伴随着空气爆裂的脆响金色的火雨像瀑布般落到半空然后熄灭。  
又一声巨响，同样金色的瀑布如法炮制。  
除了策划了这一出的萧牧满面的心满意足，其他久居深山的人都忍不住发出赞叹的声音。  
只有玄知脸上是没有表情的。  
“师兄，最好的两个你赶上了。”萧牧不忍玄知一个人寂寞，凑过去道。  
后面几个和先前一样的花火比起来就逊色多了，又响了几声后，流云居终于恢复了岑寂；只是还浮着一层浓浓的硫磺硝石的味道。  
“话说，今年冬天的火锅还没打，今天再不动，就得到明年了？”小师姐先看了谢仪一眼，从谢仪那得到肯定答案后又看向了玄知。


	121. 鸿雁于飞 121

火锅吃到谢仪昏昏沉沉，凉凉已经抚着肚皮躺了下去，小师姐咬着筷子头也明摆着再吃不动。红火的料汤夹着辣椒调料和药材一刻不停地滚，萧牧被辣气熏得早就意识发飘；至于四个小孩子，到了就寝的时辰就已经被谢仪赶回去了。  
萧牧不知道小师姐到底酿了多少酒。今天的猴儿酒丝毫不醉人，越喝越爽利。  
到了含虬坡他才知道，管黍昨天就趁玄珞外出给玄音复诊的时候不声不响离开了，只留下一张字条：  
“吾自食因果，当去赎罪。世间再无此人，勿念。”  
萧牧捏着这张纸，纸上还有药材混合起来的味道。  
“自食因果是当初我给管有鱼卜出不得善终之后给他卜的。”玄音道，“什么因什么果当然只有他自己清楚。”  
玄音师姐其实在第一朵烟花开放的时候就被惊动了，只是她住得远又不喜欢凑热闹一直在远处观望；玄珞喊火锅一封纸鹤折出去，玄音倒是一喊就到了。  
“诶玄音师姐，你的病没事了吗？”萧牧问道。  
玄音听这话顿了一下，然后缓缓放下了一直没停的筷子。  
然后在小师姐的家里四处张望：“玄珞，你有没有打人趁手的东西？”  
“打人？”小师姐想也没想就递给玄音一把胳膊那么长的纸扇。  
玄音接过纸扇不由分说就往萧牧脑袋上拍了一扇，萧牧不明所以一边投降一边往谢仪身后躲，躲不及时后背上也挨了一扇子，看样子玄音已经一点病都没有了。  
“嗳嗳嗳师姐你干嘛啊？！”  
不光萧牧一个人不知道怎么回事，在场的人也都一脸浆糊。  
“我忘了给你们说前因后果了，那就讲完再打。”玄音道，“能打到活的我这场病也不白生。于野你自己知道，你天生就是个灾星。”  
这下所有人的目光都聚到了萧牧身上；萧牧无话可说，只能点头。  
“灾到什么程度，朝中纷乱社稷零落加上修真界这场难其实全是他头顶的灾星扰动出来的。要不是明微，我们今天就没法活着见面了。”  
萧牧惊异地看着谢仪，但谢仪也一脸疑惑。  
“明微命里天生噬嗑之象，本来他克无所克的时候就要把自己克到没命为止，但是——”玄音就差在桌上架起星图来推演了，“于野二十一岁灾星一个循环起头，这时候正巧上山拜师碰到明微直接被他咬住，这样灾星被克永无发难之时，明微也克不到自己，最多只是被他动了红鸾星而已。这也是好处，本来明微是要孤寡一生的。”  
“这是好事啊？”玄珞问道。  
“我偷窥天机为了保全生灵做了几场改天运的法事，差点没从鬼门关逃回来。所以说——”玄音又抄起了纸扇：“我大病半年差点死了就是因为这个灾星。”  
“师姐师姐我代表所有获救生灵感激您恩德行不行！”萧牧捂着脑袋喊道。  
突然后院那到了整时才咣当响的水漏像鼓皮一样“咚”地振响一声。  
小师姐立马打岔，一脸兴奋地鼓起掌来：“过年了！”  
萧牧跟着拍手，玄音无心闹下去也就下了台阶，酒意浮上脸的谢仪也微微笑了一下。  
小师姐扯开了新一坛猴儿酒递给谢仪：“该祝辞了。掌门，来吧。”  
从前师门一起守岁饮新年酒祝辞都是从管黍开始，今年只剩他们几个，自然就从实际上已经做了掌门的谢仪开始了。  
谢仪接过酒坛直愣愣地给自己倾好一碟，目光又一点点沉了下去。  
过去半年发生这么多惨事，任谁也不会兴致太高昂得起来。给白引做超度法事的时候，他就觉得跟做梦一样——其实就到现在，他也觉得自己可能是在梦里。  
“诸事平安。”谢仪举起酒碟坚定地环视一圈，一饮而尽。  
“该我了。”和从前判若两人的玄音笑着拿过酒坛，顷满一碟高高举起：“万事大吉。”  
“喔——！”所有人都振奋了，别人的万事大吉都是戏言，只有玄音的不是；玄音占卜观星，自然知道一切的吉凶。  
“我来我来我来！”小师姐愈发开心，直接起了半截身子像长跪祭天那样端起酒碟：“百无禁忌！”  
下一个是萧牧。萧牧看着酒里浮着的灯火，还未入口就觉得心里甘甜，笑道：“天下大定。”  
小师姐又鼓起了掌：“帝王之气！”  
最后是凉凉，凉凉碰见人多的场合收敛了不少，道：“那我就，花好月圆吧。”  
酒坛传到玄知手边，小师姐给玄知倒了一碟：“师兄，你呢？”  
他视线的焦点从一圈人中间扫了过去，房顶上悬着晾干的草药，房檐上挂着新扎的灯。  
自己为什么要来，他也不知道。自己不光来了，还陪着这群小家伙放了焰火，吃了师门的火锅，还陪他们守了岁。  
他们居然也默许了自己出现，还热情地喊师兄。  
“有始有终。”他说道，端起酒碟，一样一饮而尽。

过了子时，这宴席就散了。玄知又一言不发披上衣服离开了这个灯火喧嚣的院落。  
他没直接回无忧庐；有个人从出门后就一直在跟着他。走到漆黑的树影里，他站住了脚。  
跟着他那人也站住了。  
“干什么？”他本来脑中空洞心里作乱气头就不太顺。  
“你为什么要来？”跟着他的人开口，竟然是玄音。  
“不行吗？”他问道。  
“丁羲和。”玄音说道。


	122. 鸿雁于飞 122

丁羲和感到了落败之后的又一重落败。  
他本来觉得这样的结局足够了，管有鱼死了，管黍死了，还搭了一个白砚的徒弟——然后死在白砚徒孙的剑下，恩怨中止。  
但是他不明白自己为什么还活在世上，而且还是夺了师兄今世的舍。  
这无异于杀了他两次。  
“你的仇还没报完，你当然不会死。”方才那个叫玄音的是这么说的。  
八十年前他就见过管有鱼这个女徒弟，那时候自己已经死了，或者说他的魔念演了一出魂飞魄散，又把残魂藏到了自己的尸身上。  
“我警告过你，你还是死了。”那时候这个老太婆还是个小姑娘，但是眼睛里却是和他一样早就看穿一切的眼神。  
丁羲和关上了无忧庐的木门，外面的结界自动闭合。  
这是座简单的房子，堂屋两边是卧房和书房；日光所及处都摆了生机旺盛的绿植，靠座和扶手上都缠了薄毡，这个习惯和从前一模一样。  
“很好”，当初在无名山碰见白砚徒孙时这人是这么说的。师兄这一世本来可以无忧无虑，一直这么“很好”地活下去的。  
他还有个比莽虎山更热闹的师门。  
水仙钵旁边放着个开盖的木盒，盒里是二十多根细若蚊足的弯曲金针。  
半月前丁羲和从师兄这具身体里醒来的时候，看到的是今天晚上从头到尾最热闹的那个玄珞。  
他还说不出话来的时候，被挤占了身体的师兄还在用最后一点意识冲他喊：  
“不许伤她！”  
玄珞探了脉，然后就戴上手套准备离开：“能醒来就没事了，不过这十天不要动真气；这三天的药我放桌上了，过三天我再来复诊。”  
他也不知道为什么完全无法对这个姑娘产生戒备之心。  
所以仇没有报完，那还要向谁复仇？他想把自己的魔念挖出来问一问，为什么一直不肯死掉？让自己留在这个世间，要折磨谁？难道非要灭掉这个师门才罢休？  
丁羲和伸出指尖在墙壁上点了一下，内息在墙上结成了一面光滑如水的镜子。  
镜子里，是他这一世根本没来得及仔细看一眼的师兄。  
“雀青……”他忍不住去摸镜中那人的面庞，可是手伸过去的时候这光影就皱了。  
他把手缩回来覆到脸上，痴痴地看着镜子，企图用手记住师兄的模样。  
他清了嗓子，郑重地对着镜子念了一声“阿和”。  
指尖从下巴滑到了喉结，又滑到颈侧。  
他解开了师兄的头发，长发披散、眼中噙泪的师兄正捧着一把青丝，虔诚地去闻那发丝的味道。  
镜中的人喉结滚动，然后脱下长袍、甩下腰带，解那难缠的衣扣；他一气脱掉了所有的衣服。  
健美颀长，旧的伤疤少，新的伤疤很多。  
他把手覆上去的时候，觉得是师兄用潮湿的手在抚摸自己：看向镜中时，却是自己在抚摸师兄。  
八十年了。他一只手把住了肩头另一只手伸向了腰侧，八十年前和师兄最后一次拥抱，是他们都已经死掉的时候。  
剑冷，血热。  
这八十年，他每一天过得都像是在炼狱的边缘。  
他不记得自己是怎么逃回的莽虎山；他占据了一个垂死同门的身体，怀着满腔几乎要把自己烧死的仇恨建造了阴兵炉，把同门的尸身关进那个永隔阴阳的结界，一边炼鬼铃，一边缓慢地恢复功力。  
他要把所有被害门人的魂魄留下来，让每个魂魄都能噬到管有鱼的血肉。  
五十年前他终于重获了魔体，天降劫雷大地滚动，但是他没被劈死。从那之后他就开始认真计划复仇的每一步——但是他想不到会节外生枝。  
阴魂不散的管黍，来找他合作；  
被他一时好心从巫师手中救出的沈文和，对他纠缠不休；  
还有撞见他布聚灵阵的管有鱼。  
他的魔念越发暴戾以至于会干扰自己的思考，他控制不住血液里沸腾的凶性，就要杀人。他也不知道自己到底杀过多少，但总之，自己已经是个魔头，是个罪人了。  
他的呼吸开始颤抖，他握住了因情欲而起的性器。  
他想得到师兄的暴风骤雨。  
师兄疼爱他，知道他怕疼，直到出事前也都是止步于亲吻、爱抚和用手帮他。但师兄中了白砚的拘魂几乎变成了失心疯之后直接把他锁在了身边，然后开始疯狂地索要他的身体。  
他那时也疯狂地沉溺在情欲里，用这种百味交织的性事放逐痛苦。  
现在他也需要，不光是因为精神的痛苦，还因为，真的和师兄别离太久了。  
但是连拥抱和亲吻这样简单的事情都做不到。只能用自己的手，看师兄在情欲之中的样子。  
他对着镜子跪了下来，先是把头靠上镜面惊起了一片波纹，然后把自己整个身体都贴了上去；他恨不得把自己给揉碎，渗到镜子的另一面去。  
满目错乱的光影中他终于开始放声痛哭，在空无一物的墙壁前缩成了一团。


	123. 鸿雁于飞 123

垂星观出了大事。掌门刚和他师弟大闹一场，现在掌门把自己关了起来，谁都不见。  
现在进了二月，已经到了大地返春万物生发的时候，谢仪终于做通自己的思想工作决定举行的继任仪典就在三天后。  
但是偏偏今早翠山剑庐的弟子把那两把要命的剑送上了山，送来的时候偏偏是谢仪接的。  
仪典上掌门自然非佩剑不可，谢仪原本以为孤星是被萧牧藏起来了他还打算在仪典前一天把孤星从萧牧手里哄出来，谁知道孤星是被送回剑庐重打了。  
孤星的剑锋光亮如新，完全看不出哪里折断过，也没有半点回炉的痕迹；但是他看到和孤星一起躺着的知遇时心里突然起了疑：如果只是修补孤星，还把知遇一起送去干什么？  
萧牧伸手去抢已经晚了；谢仪堂堂一名剑修夺剑的速度当然比其他人要快得多。  
当知遇的剑身暴露在他视线里的时候，他的心里腾地起了火。知遇也被重打了，虽然三尺整一分没短，但是知遇原本一体的剑身，现在多了条小指粗、二尺长的长缝——显然，用来修补孤星的原炉精钢，是从知遇的身上取的！  
但是他从头到尾完全不知情。  
“你给我解释一下。”谢仪头一次对萧牧黑脸。  
“你是剑修，不能没有剑。”萧牧也不再嬉笑，严肃地答道。  
“你就行了？”  
“有你护着我，我当然不需要。我无非是御剑，飞符，运阵，这把剑就足够了。”  
“你凭什么替我做决定？”  
“谢仪……”  
“这不是别的，这是佩剑！我要是瞎了，你也把眼睛挖出来给我是吗？！”  
谢仪问出口发觉说错了话，萧牧的眼神分明是他做得出来。  
即使换作自己，知遇断了他也会把孤星拿去给知遇当修补的材料，但是他在意的，仅仅是没经过他同意而已。  
说错了话又不知道该如何收场，似乎还给了萧牧一个坏到头的主意，他把自己气得直哆嗦，把剑一撂直接摔门而去。  
“你爱用你用，我可用不起！”  
离了鞘的知遇和孤星躺在桌子上。

萧牧坐在茶室门前的台阶上，初春的阳光极好，迎春花已经开了，山雀在错落的枝条中间啁啾。  
昭王殿下从小最会的就是讨人欢心，哪个认识的人不高兴，他哄着哄着就好了；但是他没哄过因他发怒的谢仪，也没见识过谢仪这样动气。关键是，他在门外絮叨了小半个时辰，谢仪不搭理他，他心里就怪难受。  
“于野啊！”无处不在的小师姐又出现了。  
“小师姐。”萧牧对着阳光无精打采地托着半边脸，打了声招呼就没了下句。  
“这是怎么了？”小师姐也看了一眼茶室紧闭的门。  
“我这不是趁他昏迷的时候，让琼林师傅从知遇身上取了点肉把孤星补好了嘛。”萧牧越说越懊丧，“被发现了。”  
小师姐啧了一声要敲萧牧的脑袋，但是指节挥起来一半又落了回去：“看你平时那么机灵，怎么在这种事上非要往明微枪口上撞？”  
“唉呀——我知道我错了。”萧牧另一只手也覆到了脸上不耐烦地搓了两下，张开指缝露出眼睛来咕哝道：“我当时就想着尽早修好，反正等他醒了更不可能同意，还不如先修了再说。”  
“也是。”小师姐附和，“就明微那个脾气。”  
小师姐顿了片刻，“现在知道明微心里你多重要了吧？”  
萧牧改成两臂抱住膝盖，把半张脸埋到了臂弯里，像小孩子闹别扭似的嗯了一声。  
“那你现在怎么收场？你说说你，问题推到后边来也一样是问题……”  
茶室里面空空荡荡，因为很少有人来，冬天淤积在这里的寒气丝毫没散。谢仪把自己关了小半个时辰，心是一刻都不肯安宁下来；本来在门口磨烦的萧牧终于消停了，小师姐又来谈他们的事。  
他坐得端正，但是恨不得把耳朵贴到门上去听外面两个人到底在说什么。  
“等他气消一消我好好解释，他总能听进去的吧……真的，我学的是奇门和符术，这辈子都不会有拿剑硬碰的时候，知遇这点损失对我来说根本不算是损失。琼林师傅说只要我不半路去当剑修不会有问题……”  
“……总之明微耳根子软，你好言好语，让他把心里话说开了……”  
外面的声音忽强忽弱断断续续，谢仪心想自己哪有那么好说话。  
“师姐、师兄！”有个并不太熟悉的声音出现了。  
“怎么了？”玄珞问道。  
“对不起，我们把人盯丢了。”那人说道。  
盯什么人？！两个月前垂星观已经闭了山门，观里尽是管黍亲自挑选的内门弟子，还会有什么人？  
“从哪丢的？”萧牧问，看样子这事情里萧牧也有一份——但是自己作为掌门却毫不知情。  
这也算一笔账。  
外面倏忽几声剑刃破空轻响，萧牧和玄珞已经和那个弟子离开了。  
谢仪拉开了门，突然之间强烈的日光晃得他有点眼花。一股暖和的春风扑到他在清冷的茶室里坐得发凉的身上，好像也没那么火大了。  
而孤星当当正正躺在自己一开门就能看到的地方。  
他长吐一口气，蹲下身拾起这柄比以前更沉重的剑，银色的剑鞘已经被晒得有了暖意，目光灼灼地看着他。  
剑鞘还是以前的剑鞘，背后小篆的“孤星”两个字映到眼睛里，让他觉得有点不是滋味。再出鞘轻抚过一遍，仍是那把裂风断水一斤二两的钢剑，是心里觉得它重。  
还未将剑刃归鞘，突然有两个极快的人影踏着剑从茶室正对着的孤峰旁边掠了过去！  
“站住！”谢仪精神绷紧喝了一声立马踩上孤星去追赶——那两个人的速度已经远超过了除自己和玄知之外的观内弟子，而且在后的那个人身上居然还有一丝若隐若现的魔气！


	124. 鸿雁于飞 124

那两个人的速度实在令人心惊，谢仪以一身掌门的修为居然只能维持和他们之间的距离，现在横跨了半座拂雨谷，他仍然无法判断这两个究竟是什么人。  
再前面，就是三清殿了。  
垂星观分前后两个中心，后一个中心是掌门坐值的守一堂，前一个中心就是所有弟子活动修习的必经之路，三清殿前的广场。  
在最前面那粒人影却像流星一样坠向人群。  
“站住！”他又喝一声，随即发出数道剑气也跟着冲向了殿前广场，然后从怀中拈出两张黑得不见光的纸，直接给萧牧和玄珞发了黑梭。  
广场上来往的弟子见到突然慌不择路从天上跌下来的同门都聚拢了过去，马上又被那几道直接刺破石板的逼人剑气惊退到一丈外。  
在后的那人两手上突然涌出了和丁羲和身上一模一样的黑雾——紧接着，这个人也像决战那天的丁羲和一样，消失了！  
只剩下一把铁剑如离弦的箭般越过云雾遮掩的深渊。  
谢仪用最快的速度追上的时候，全身笼着黑雾的玄知已经一剑捅穿了那个面色惊惶的内门弟子，这弟子手上未完成的半幅青咒还没有散。  
谢仪两剑封住了玄知的去路，囚牢一般的剑阵围绕着两个活人和一具尸体生长出来。  
但是玄知没有还手，甚至没有反抗；应该说，动都没有动。他只是盯着那具尸体。  
人只是活着的时候有些直立的体面，在死后都是一样被委弃于地的姿态。  
这个弟子，年轻，相貌平平，脸上还存着临死前的恐惧，只是被剑刺穿的伤口上，没有一滴血。  
“你要干什么！”  
“这就是明鲤，管有鱼的徒弟。”玄知缓缓道，声音里也弥漫着一股死气。  
半幅青咒散在空气中，“尸体”的皮肤正在以肉眼可见的速度变硬变色，长出裂纹。  
赫然是一具泥偶。泥偶身上仿照人体经络画出来的青色径迹正在一寸寸碎裂。  
“你不是玄知——你是谁？！”  
“我是谁不重要……我是谁，他是管有鱼！管有鱼的魂魄还在，管有鱼还他妈的活着！”玄知的眼神越来越混乱，他突然开始浑身发抖，跪倒在剑阵中央。  
谢仪知道情况不对，向四周环视一圈，萧牧和玄珞都还没出现；但是如果真的是丁羲和，他更希望这两个人不来。  
“谢明微！”玄知语调又变成了平日那般，像死里逃生一样大口喘着气，“杀了我！”  
没等谢仪问，他又冲谢仪大吼道：“我是丁羲和！”  
“程雀青？”谢仪问道。  
丁羲和魔念的凶性早就重到脱离本人控制，断然不可能突然寻死，现在更有可能是程雀青被丁羲和的魔念侵染了意志。  
谢仪意欲先把这人彻底封住再作安排，但他结印刚起，玄知突然又换了个歇斯底里的声音：  
“敢动他，我就弄死你！”  
一抹血色逐渐从玄知的两眼底部浮起。  
“我不会伤他，但是你不能留！”  
但是还没等谢仪动手，玄知右手上已经盘旋起了一股清澈的真气，冲淡了影翳一般的黑雾。  
“雀青，你又何必如此……”两眼已经红透的玄知颤抖着手喃喃自语，谢仪眼见两个人的神识正在抢夺对玄知这具身体的控制权，当即重新结印企图趁机束缚住丁羲和，但他的动作刚起的时候又一股魔气像箭矢一般射向了他的心口！  
谢仪不得不中断动作，凝气一掌击散了这取他性命的袭击。  
剑阵外一阵剑鸣，萧牧在这个时候来了。  
“谢仪，退后！”这是他落地的第一句话。  
谢仪想也没想后撤两步，只见萧牧抱着一团金光闯进剑阵，擦着谢仪的后心经过径直把什么东西扑到了地面上，然后他从皮包里挥出五张笔迹繁杂得触目惊心的黄符，一气糊在那团开始收缩的金光之上。  
“弟子奉师祖之命，收治师门叛逆——管有鱼，还不伏诛！”萧牧凶神恶煞般喝道。  
此时玄知在费力地伸着胳膊，一点一点去够那把埋在泥偶碎片里的铁剑。  
玄知从出生就被抱到垂星观，三十多年来这亲传弟子徒有其名，师父假死隐遁拂袖而去终究也没给这位徒弟佩剑，他手上的只有一直陪着他的这把铁剑。  
“雀青，不可，不可！”  
丁羲和在哀求，随着萧牧那边进度加快，丁羲和的魔念也在一点一点失去力量。  
程雀青把铁剑握在手里，神情变得欣慰。  
“阿和，放下吧。这次师兄不会再让你走丢了。”  
耐心而温柔，就像在哄一个不肯睡觉的孩子。  
程雀青像拂过恋人的手一般拂过铁剑的剑身，然后用剑刃割破了手指，蘸着血一边念起古语，一边在剑身上作咒文。  
血光之下铁剑卷着程雀青身上的灵力浮在空中。这把剑跟了他这么多年，也已经有了混沌的灵识。  
“下一世，我们莽虎山相见。”程雀青脸上浮出凄惨的笑意，然后两掌翻起，自断了全身的气脉。  
经脉寸断灵力再无法运转，丁羲和虚弱的魔体被逼得现了形。  
此时那把铁剑携着程雀青最后的灵力，楔进了他的心脏。  
也彻底冲灭了丁羲和的心窍。  
谢仪握着孤星的右手已经暴了青筋，他眼看着魔气再次散去，从心脏涌出的鲜血顺着铁剑的血槽流到剑尖滴到地上，然后程雀青含着笑倒了下去。  
谢仪此时要是和萧牧一样开了天眼，就能看见仍跪在地上的程雀青正拢着丁羲和的肩膀，把泪流满面的师弟拥到了怀里。  
程雀青发觉了萧牧在注视他，便向萧牧微微点头致意。  
丁羲和也转头看了萧牧一眼，冲他笑了一下。  
萧牧闭上眼睛，凝神念起了度化的经文。没念几句发现自己的力量好像强了很多，竖起耳朵，是谢仪也在和他一起念。  
他闭着眼睛看不到什么，只能感觉到从脚边起了两股不同方向的劲风，这两股风一冷一暖互相交缠，向天穹深处流去了。  
经文念毕，萧牧拍拍一直捧在手里那三寸高的金钟，“该把他送到师祖面前挨骂了。”  
“你昏迷那两天我清查仙陨弟子归处的时候发现管有鱼还没入轮回，就想起那个明鲤来了。我和小师姐商量先派人盯死他，我去找师祖问办法，师祖的意思是要亲自关他五百年禁闭，你说这出事我就马上带师祖的法器过来了。”萧牧一五一十给谢仪交代。  
“你为什么没跟我说。”谢仪闷闷道。  
“这不是事情一多给冲忘了嘛，知常师弟来找我我才想起来。”萧牧竖起三根手指：“我发誓我只瞒过你那一件事。”  
谢仪不满地哼了一声。  
“星星~”萧牧又开始像个扑棱蛾子似的围着谢仪转，一套花言巧语还没从嘴里出来就被谢仪熟练地挡了回去。  
“这你收拾，我去趟翠山。”说起“翠山”这两个字的时候谢仪还甩了萧牧一眼。  
“嗳？不是……”  
“我找琼林师傅问明白。”谢仪一副“这事别想完”的架势。  
看着谢仪御剑离开的背影萧牧晃了两下脑袋，谢仪肯接下孤星也肯和他说话，这比什么都好。  
春风已经荡满了拂雨谷，山头上隐隐约约地泛了新绿。一队北归的野雁追着气流从栏杆附近飞过，一轮新的万物生发争鸣已经开始了。


	125. 鸿雁于飞 125

漆黑的海面上浮着一盏灯，海浪拍打着它，它在浪涛中间起伏，仍然没有熄灭。黑夜已经到了末尾，它仍许给海面那一点光，就像一颗星不小心落进了海里。  
新月黯淡，漫天的星子开始隐没进天幕。  
和着起伏的涛声还有黑色的浪在逐渐减退的黑暗中翻卷。夹着水汽的海风随着洋流一下一下地冲刷着海岸，陆地上仍然一片沉寂。  
夜行的鸱鸮穿林过叶扑棱棱飞了一阵，在视线不及的地方合翼歇息了；星光仍在退却，从朦胧亮起的天边能看得到浮塔般的云层。  
天穹的黑渐渐退成了宝蓝，又从宝蓝退成了靛青，浮云沉下去那海面的边缘退成了一片月白。  
天际线突然间被点亮，天际线上起了一层模糊的光，从天际线处涌上海岸的浪也被点上了微弱的白芒。  
海面上起了雾，天色重新转沉。  
海风飒飒地闯进山林，落进被废弃的风窝岩下断断续续地吹奏着地籁。突然间，山林里起了第一声微弱的鸟鸣。  
接着就有第二声、第三声，鸟鸣连成一片，被惊起的鸟雀已经在灌木枯枝中闹了起来。  
那半边拖拖拉拉的天色终于被闹得亮了些，天际线上也终于起了一层暖色。  
云层拥着的那一小片天空开始由蓝转白，由白转黄，一抹黄光极快地蔓延出去越来越盛，变作了橙红。  
那些若无其事的云也尽被染上了浅绯，和海雾一起氤氲在逐渐明亮的海面上。  
天际线中央起了一点火星。  
火星灼烧着天际线，吞噬着天际线。海面上的雾霭开始熔化，被那不断扩大的火光烧蚀出了一个缺口，和那点聚集着光和热的中心一起结成了金属熔融的亮斑。  
冶金炉中红亮的钢液，地壳深处奔涌的熔岩。  
逼人的光华顺着天际线漫烧，整个天穹被映亮。  
海浪披着刺破长夜的光涌向海岸，涌向海岸的那一面仍抱着一团夜一样的漆黑：好像是这座海，在太阳醒来的时候把黑夜卷掉了。  
卷进了海面之下。  
它们也拍击着礁石和断崖，隆隆作响。在浪涛的鼓噪下，山中的鸟鸣更盛。  
那一点熔金已经铸出了半个太阳！  
和云翳一样绯色的太阳沐在水汽中间，透过晨雾连日光都是湿漉漉的。  
浪涛仍然不知疲倦重复地冲刷着海岸，从天际线上，从太阳出现的地方赶来的海水夹着一丝清新的腥气在海岸线上投入大地。  
而太阳已经在转瞬间和海面斩断了纠葛，在那一瞬间它抛却那层柔和的初生的绯红，连它附近的云层也被抹上了属于它的赤金。  
太阳的影子投在生息不止的海面上，在海岸和太阳的注视之间有一条宽阔的、黄金和红铜汇成的河流。  
海浪也是金色的。  
在日光变得成熟而耀眼时，朝霞已经淡去。刚刚那漫天的血光，仿佛是场转瞬即逝的幻觉：现在的世代，是属于白昼的辉煌的世代。  
浮在海面上那盏灯已经看不见了，它已经和它迎来的白昼融为一体。  
太阳收敛了它的骄傲，冲破氤氲的雾气向更高处滑行；天穹转成深湛的碧蓝，启明星消失在天际。清澈的海风带着返春的消息摇动草木，海面波光粼粼。  
多时，一队搭着暖风北归的野雁落在断水崖上，它们的旅途已经到了终点。

铜钟嗡嗡震响。在飞檐上休憩的小雀被惊得扑啦啦飞进了附近的灌木里。  
萧牧望向高临三清大殿上万丈晴空的太阳，钟鸣九声，现在已经是巳时整。  
春和景明，万事天宜。  
钟声尽后丝竹声起，已经在殿前站了一个时辰的萧牧伸长脖子，默默数着乐声的节拍。  
大殿前的台阶一共一百零八，到第九十六拍的时候他就能看见缓缓拾级而上的谢仪。  
数到九十六，他果然看到了。  
谢仪戴上了那顶白玉的莲冠，身上是新裁的掌门道袍。  
今早谢仪把头发梳了两遍，这身道袍在半月前已经试过，无比合身。  
祝颂和鼓乐声齐作，萧牧见惯了醮场，到今天才有了身处其中的感觉。谢仪神情庄重地与他接了目光，之后依旧目不斜视四平八稳地踏着礼乐步到了平台上。  
前面就是三天前玄知身死的地方；擦洗过后石板上仍然有淡淡的血痕；那血已经渗进了岩石的骨肉里。  
谢仪沉着目光，从血痕上踏了过去。  
他知道执掌一山一派不止是从师兄的血痕上踏过去那么简单，灾星得安大地初定，这背后还有很多的事故等着他。但是不知道为什么，原本遇到这样的事情他会疑虑会退缩即使鼓起胆气也是一时的意气，如今他却觉得很踏实，即使把师门的传承和门派的维继两副重担接在身上，他也足够坦荡。  
可能是因为背后有一个萧牧，还有一个真诚的师门——当然，还有逐渐振作起来的自己。  
他深吸一口气，迈进了大殿：那神案已经等了他多时。  
熟练地焚香，颂祷，焚符，唱咒。他向高高在上并不问世事的三清和垂星观诸位祖师三跪九叩之后，从玄音师姐手中接过了掌门的箓册和印信。  
原本这项仪式应该是已经弃剑的掌门传印，但是垂星观的掌门十中有六半路仙陨，也就有了师兄代为传印的传统。  
谢仪捧起箓册印信再次叩拜，从现在起，他便是真正的掌门，垂星观也要重开山门了。

——完——


	126. 番外 采薇

《鹿鸣之什·采薇》：采薇采薇，薇亦作止。  
一些故事的结束，是另一些故事的开始。  
————————————

已经是十五年后了。  
萧牧睡得迷迷糊糊要醒的时候习惯性去寻身边的谢仪，但是今天半边床又是空的。  
然后他就醒了。  
之前谢仪和他说感觉身上有点动静去后山坐坐，结果就坐成了闭关。萧牧一天去看谢仪两趟，蹑手蹑脚溜到他身边看他气色红润内息正常，才好安心做自己的事。  
可是谢仪再不回来他就要犯嗑五石散的瘾君子的断药病了——没有谢仪，生活难捱。  
他随手推开窗正要大伸个懒腰，突然一片草叶自己跳到了窗棂上。  
清晨阳光斜射，他看到了草叶上的那个影子。  
“嘿！”萧牧直接探出去半截身子抓住了谢仪的手腕。  
谢仪没有躲，见萧牧重心要往外倒赶忙伸臂去托，但萧牧松开了他的手腕直接赤着脚翻到了院子里。  
然后萧牧严严实实抱住了他的谢仪。  
“多凉啊，快进去。”谢仪道。  
十五年过去萧牧好歹也有谢仪十五年之前的本事了，但谢仪还把他当那个需要保护还怕冷的小师弟。  
萧牧攥着谢仪的手把人领进屋里，一开门就看见了被他扔得到处都是的书简籍册和撇了一地的乱七八糟的草稿。  
“怎么样了？”萧牧赶忙转移话题。谢仪神色轻松，应该是好事。  
“我……”谢仪说了一个字就停住了，郑重其事地面向萧牧。  
萧牧看着谢仪眼中发亮拼命憋笑的样子自己先按不住了：“你快说。”  
“我结丹了。”谢仪说得云淡风轻，但是分明酒窝都出来了。  
“什么？！”萧牧不敢相信自己的耳朵，“你，我们有金丹修士了！”  
“嗯。”谢仪声音很轻，生怕惊扰到谁似的。  
“你怎么这么厉害——”萧牧直接把谢仪抱起来原地转了一圈。  
“那你呢？”谢仪心情很好：“你那个‘实验’有进展了没有？”  
“有啊！”萧牧吸了一口谢仪身上沾着的草木和露水气，“你去守一堂等我。”  
谢仪在守一堂里巡视一圈，没发现什么端倪，就在掌门的位置坐下了。  
他摊开先前没整理完的手稿把这一章从头看一遍，看着看着突然感觉背后有东西——然后萧牧就扑到了他的身上。  
“惊不惊喜？”萧牧已经换好了衣服带着他那一堆东西不知道用什么方式出现在了只有一个大门的守一堂，“你猜我怎么来的？”  
谢仪摇头，“你又让我猜。”  
然后萧牧就给谢仪展示了他藏在那幅两人高的屏风后的巨大阵法，“这个比那个破混元大阵强多了，现在流云居也有个一样的，我觉得缩地成寸基本上就是这个意思。”  
萧牧这些年一直没放弃复原袖里乾坤的技术，但是这技术丢失得太彻底，就先从缩地成寸下手了。  
谢仪鼓了两下掌：“不愧是我垂星观最天才的术士。”  
萧牧收到了期待的夸奖心满意足，开始在掌门侧边的桌上收拾他的工程，手上忙着嘴上也闲不下来：“玄音师姐前天回山了，我一会告诉她你出关了，我们好好说说话。”  
“她回山是不是有什么缘由？”  
玄音在那年秋天太子登基之后就离山远游去了，这十五年整个中原一直平安无事；她突然回来，肯定是带了事情回来的。  
“她有管黍的消息了。”  
“管黍若是无事，也不会让人发现他。”谢仪道。  
“是这个道理。还有，你还记得十五吗？”  
“记得。”  
“十五来信说，他要重开莽虎山山门了。”  
谢仪“噢”了一声，但是萧牧还有后话：“他说是他师祖和师叔祖的授意。”  
“程雀青和丁羲和？！”谢仪放下了笔。  
程雀青和丁羲和同归于尽的时候，曾说要在莽虎山相见。  
“他们现在已经离开中原，去欧罗巴了。星星你说，我们什么时候能出去远游啊？”  
“才几年，你就坐不住了。”  
“不是啊……你不觉得我们活这一世，不去把世间走遍游学一番是遗憾吗？其实我有个主意，你因为掌门剑在身不能离开，那我们养个能担事的亲传徒弟让他拿第二把掌门剑，你不就能出去了？”  
“你都有两个徒弟了还不够，想方设法非要骗我收徒。”  
“那是小师姐叫我收，我敢不收？——诶，你为什么不想收徒啊？你的本事收我都够用了。”  
“我今生所学，我自己都还没看见边际，授业还太早。”谢仪答道。  
“唔……”萧牧又托起下巴转着手里的碳条不作声了，似乎在想什么。  
“怎么了？”谢仪问道。  
“我还想着你要真打算收徒了我就让云中帮你散散消息。”  
守一堂里沉静了许久，萧牧都快把这事给忘了，谢仪突然开口：“其实收徒也不是不可。”  
萧牧没想到谢仪主意变得这么快。  
“但是有个条件。”  
“什么条件？”  
谢仪眨了下眼睛：“改姓白。”  
萧牧笑了起来：“那没有点决心的做不了你徒弟了。”  
“出家本就是如此。”谢仪垂下了视线，盯着那卷着云涛的镇纸。  
如果不是有仙缘的孤儿，或者像自己当年一样离开凡尘心意已决，他是不会收的。  
“那等明天鬼市开门我去找云中——你去吗？”  
“是我要收徒，那我自然要去。正好，我也好久没去鬼市了。”  
云中君本是生于先秦的大妖，自从和承青君相偕退隐后闲来无事就在鬼市摆摊卖价钱奇贵的乐器，后来经过萧牧撺掇开了一家乐器店。开店不比摆摊，事情翻了好几倍，刚开店那一阵云中见萧牧一次就要追着他打一次，直到他们又打了个赌——让谢仪也想顺便揍一揍萧牧的赌。  
把对方的恋爱经历编成书来卖，萧牧写云中的，云中写萧牧的；谁写的书卖得少，就用卖两样书的钱买个铺面送他——云中是吃准萧牧要输了。  
但萧牧不这么认为，对于写书这件事他乐得很，还亲自给自己的故事题了诗：浮云收尽处，孤星照大荒。  
“我可是笔墨最好的道士，道术最厉害的纨绔！”萧牧如是说。


	127. 番外 换魂

天色蒙蒙亮起，身边的人准时地缩起身子，还迷迷糊糊地念叨：“怎么这么冷……”  
谢仪连自己的梦都没断掉，这么些年准时给萧牧盖被已经成了本能。  
萧牧身上有了暖意，又不自觉地往旁边的热源上靠，蠕动两下之后这人没了动作，谢仪以为今天早上的事情就完了。  
突然他的胳膊被推开连两个人一起裹着的被子都给掀了，谢仪从睡梦里被扰醒正要发作，那个弄醒他的人却大喊大叫了起来：  
“这是哪？！你怎么在这？！”  
谢仪不耐烦地睁开眼睛，只看见萧牧一脸惊惶，还在抱着胳膊向后退。  
只听得这个人说了匪夷所思的三个字：“谢爱卿！”  
谢仪以为萧牧这是做梦把自己做迷了，皱着眉把清明的真气往萧牧额上一点——但这人的眼神还是没变。  
谢仪觉得怪，也跟着坐了起来：“阿牧，你没事吧？”  
“你别过来！”萧牧后背紧贴着窗台又冲谢仪喊道，“我为，为什么会和你睡一起？！”  
谢仪一肚子的起床气实在烦了：“你跟我当了六年道侣睡了六年，你说呢？”  
“道侣？”仍然不知身在何处的萧牧情绪倒稳定了几分，“朕从未出过家，什么道侣？”  
谢仪发觉了事情的严重性：“现在是哪年？”  
“永明六年。”对上了。  
“你是谁？”  
“当朝皇帝。”  
“你叫什么？”  
“……萧于野。”对上了。  
谢仪又问：“我是谁？”  
“你是……谢明微。”“萧于野”念出这个名字的时候声音发虚，不过又对上了。  
“这是哪？”  
“这应该是朕的寝宫，我怎么知道现在是哪。”  
“这是拂雨谷垂星观，你在掌门的床上。”  
“我……我是掌门？”  
谢仪被这个疑似被换了魂的萧牧逗笑了，“想什么呢，我是掌门——”他伸出手去揉了两下萧牧的头顶，“你本来是我师弟，后来成了我道侣。”  
“萧牧”这次居然没有躲，不知道是被谢仪的话惊得还是被揉得颇有微词，脸上通红。  
“我们，当真是……？”  
“是。”面对这个居然会羞怯的萧牧谢仪开始觉得新奇，态度也软了些。  
“萧牧”的目光暗了下去：“那这样也好。”

萧牧睡着睡着觉得身上发冷，想往谢仪身上挤一挤，但是几乎翻了个身也没摸到谢仪，他就醒了。  
他看到了珍珠做坠的罗帐，一张够宽的软床，却没看见谢仪——不光没有谢仪，这里甚至不是流云居。  
他坐了起来拨开罗帐向外看了一眼差点把自己吓破胆：这不是父皇的寝宫吗！  
然后他听到了宫人像蚊子叫一样的唤声：“陛下醒了，快点。”  
陛下？！萧牧看见自己身上的睡衣，确实是皇帝穿的。  
在放任宫人伺候自己洗漱更衣喝碗热汤再跟着侍卫走上早朝的便道这么长时间萧牧否定了自己在做梦和自己梦刚醒这两个假设，难道自己也像异人志里的异人一样，穿越了？  
当他看到朝臣中间带着一班女官的二姐时，他想到了另一个可能：和另一个机缘世界里的自己换魂了。  
他还一眼就看到了默默站在后排的，这个世界里的谢仪。  
自己说话的时候，谢仪就会目光灼灼地看着他；自己不说话的时候，他也能感觉到一股目光在附近流淌。  
萧牧玩味地盯起谢仪，但谢仪和他对上一次视线之后就马上低了头。  
了不得啊谢明微，想不到你对皇帝也敢有非分之想。  
散朝时他叫谢仪去书房等他，只见谢仪浑身僵住，脸上没什么反应但耳朵马上红了。  
然后他去找了二姐，谎称自己最近头疼失忆，打听这个世界的自己到底是怎么回事——二姐果然不管在哪都是最值得信任的人，先不由分说骂了自己一顿。  
七年前政变六年前登基，只不过主角不是大哥，而是并没有出家的自己；自己这六年来不近女色但是也不问男风，一直是一个人。  
所幸的是政变前并没有地动瘟疫天灾人祸，这几年国境内也风调雨顺，边境安稳。  
“前天上巳节游园的时候你喝多了，众目睽睽之下赖到国公爷儿子身上不走。你说你自己是个和尚命就罢了，谢明微可还没成家你这是耽误他。”二姐说这些的时候还抚着胸口，“不生气，生气对身体不好。”  
萧于野不管当道士还是当皇帝，天生就是好龙阳；不问男风，是心里有人罢了。可是少说已经苦熬六年，这六年的日子自己是怎么过的萧牧简直难以想象。  
换魂这种事情一般来说都是第二天阴阳相交的时刻自动换回来，想到这萧牧心里活了。  
萧牧刚走进书房，就看见谢仪噗通一声跪了下来：“臣有罪！”  
萧牧被吓了一跳：“爱卿何罪之有？”  
谢仪伏得更低：“欺君之罪。”  
“爱卿说的，可是前天的事？”萧牧挥手让宫人退出去，蹲到谢仪面前轻声问道。  
“臣酒后失德，对……对陛下有……逾越之举，冒犯天威，臣罪该万死！”谢仪浑身发抖，听声音都快哭出来了。  
“我怎么不记得。”萧牧故意道。  
谢仪当了朝臣居然也是这样的耿直脾气，他不知道这么些年谢仪是怎么活下来的。  
——不过也是，还有自己，当然不会死。  
“臣……谢陛下恩典。”  
“谢明微。”萧牧叫起这个生疏名字还是觉得不习惯，“起来，看着我。”  
谢仪慢慢地直起身，惶恐地看着萧牧。  
萧牧握起了谢仪的手，谢仪跟触了电似的一哆嗦。  
然后萧牧微笑着在谢仪唇上轻吻了一下。  
“明白了？”萧牧问。  
面对天威不敢躲闪生生被亲上的谢仪脸上赤红：“陛下……”  
“以后不超过这个就不叫欺君，明白了？”  
“臣……”  
“你还想怎么欺君？嗯？”萧牧感觉自己回到了师兄一边偷偷喜欢他一边又笨手笨脚遮掩不住的时候，美滋滋地放开谢仪的手挑起了这人的下巴：“那就得看你表现了。”  
谢仪现在的眼神只想咬眼前这个人一口。  
“明微啊，能起来了吗？朕脚都麻了。”萧牧柔声道。  
“……是。”  
萧牧脚真的麻了，扶着膝盖起来的时候就觉得自己两脚发木两条小腿的神经都在被针扎一样。他一个没站稳，伸手扶到了谢仪的身上；谢仪托着萧牧的胳膊，两只手想把他的陛下抓紧了，又不敢用力。  
萧牧觉得好笑，“我又不会吃了你。”  
谢仪把萧牧扶到了软椅上，自己侍立在侧。  
“明微，以后你就来给朕伴读吧，朕想天天都看见你。”  
自己从小的习惯是傍晚读书，从黄昏日暮读到夜深人静时再去睡觉：这才是萧牧的目的。

萧牧又被冷醒，他这次终于看到了流云居的房顶。但是半边床仍然是空的，爬起来环视一周，四下里并没有人，衣架上只有自己的衣服。  
他草草把自己收拾了蹿向守一堂，这时候天刚亮，晨钟还没响：守一堂里光线昏暗，他也能看见最里面那个人影。  
谢仪在打坐，听见脚步声已经醒了过来。  
“谢仪！”才一天没见萧牧就思念得要命，做朝臣的谢仪固然也可爱，但是终究不是这个掌门师兄。  
“你回来了？”谢仪抱住扑到怀里的萧牧，一样地欣喜。  
“嗯！——你怎么跑这来了？”  
“您老人家不习惯，我就不冒犯了。”谢仪答道。  
萧牧一撇嘴：“哼，那个皇帝真不是个东西。星星你知道吗？那个皇帝喜欢他爱卿喜欢六年不敢吭声。”  
“我知道，他跟我诉苦了。”  
萧牧赖在谢仪身上把他在那边的所做作为给谢仪讲了一遍。  
“那您，也真不是什么好东西。”谢仪讥讽道。  
萧牧登时不服，捧着师兄的脸用力亲了一通：“我好不好？！”  
“好——”谢仪道。


	128. 设定集

【第一部分 人物原设】

谢仪  
179，生日腊月初十  
初期设定时谢仪是个人狠能打又冷又傲的酷拽大师兄，因为喜欢上谁才偶尔露出自己的真面目。  
曾经很想把猫性人设套他身上，想要被亲近的时候从来不主动，只是用眼神冷冷地暗示快来抱老子这种。但是写着写着这版人设就废了，因为这样的大师兄是完整自足的不会看上无可救药的萧牧，更不可能去做萧牧这种弱者的身下受。  
于是我就把他扯下了神坛，送了他一个残酷的原生家庭。他渴望内心的绝对平静和绝对的安全感，神经脆弱厌恶人群和吵闹，耿直刻薄，越来越像我自己。  
后来他在爱情中获得一切我不曾有的东西，我也越来越嫉妒他。

萧牧  
182，生日三月三  
萧牧的原始设定是一个在完全健康的家庭长大的明星一样的young adult，温暖活泼可以融化大师兄，并且比较话痨。  
那这样的设定搭配出来就撞了魔道，而且写到一半我发现我不会写在绝对的顺境里长大的人，我自己没这种经历也没这见识，所以他也被我坑害了。  
原始的萧牧更可爱更像没长大的孩子，最终定下来的萧牧是个对万物有热情喜欢探索并且敢为的成年人，能成为谢仪的保护者。

管玄珞  
157  
小师姐，永远狡黠，永远快活，永远吐最犀利的槽飙最野的车，是白砚之外另一个理想女性。  
最开始的时候没有管先生收养玄珞这一段，本来想给她和管先生安排师徒恋，管先生最后残废退隐，小师姐照顾管先生。这样小师姐就变成了配角的配角，戏份比现在少很多。  
为什么改，因为我突发奇想要写人和妖。小师姐作为凉凉的饲主和监护人也就和主角产生了很多的互动，她的形象和剧情也就跟着发育起来变成了现在这样。

李明希  
192，初化形时176  
这匹猫妖按照最初始的设定，是作为谢仪和萧牧的恋爱道具，而且要和他们出门历险吃一年狗粮的。后来考虑到谢仪嫌弃他，又给他安排cp：妖狐十五就是原本安排给他的，为了和“凉凉”这名字般配起来还给十五起了临时外号，“粉粉”。  
因为和小师姐安排了人妖恋爱，十五就只能单身下去了。  
我一开始没想到最后凉凉能成为垂星观弟子，但是凉凉被放回灵谷后他是想念小师姐的，为了让小师姐回到他的世界他选择了戴一辈子镇妖索。

丁羲和  
丁羲和原本叫丁西河，不好听，改成羲和——他一切关于太阳追求光和热的设定也都是在改名成羲和之后加起来的。  
他本来只是本书里一个单纯的boss，像所有的普通boss一样，来历归途并不重要，心情不好为患世间。但是因为朋友有天说想看反派boss被压，我说那给他安排个攻——于是有了程雀青，有了莽虎山，有了八十年前那场惨剧。  
丁羲和的性格也有两版设定，初始想让他作为妖孽受会在玄知开始恢复记忆的时候进玄知的梦勾引师兄千种风姿百种妖娆，后来也因为不合理所以改掉，他先成魔后经历师门全灭只剩下残魂逃脱苟且偷生，复仇的路走得艰难险阻还被卷进了权斗里，没心情勾引师兄了。  
也就删掉了一辆车（笑）。

白砚  
湘西有“落花洞女”之说，单身少女在山野间行走，难免会被“洞神”看中。洞神会在旁人看不见时与少女幽会，而陷入与洞神的绝美爱情中的少女就会开始不吃不喝，不久即会死去；在死前还会看到洞神来迎娶自己的景象。  
强行解释的话，这可能是一种癔症，是女性受到压抑的社会环境中，正在发育期的少女对自身认识与社会环境不相容时产生的一种精神症状。  
在这本书里怪力乱神全都存在，白砚师祖原本的设定就是个不幸被洞神选中的少女。苗疆少女白砚在死后成了半神，她知晓洞神的骗局解救了很多无辜少女，有女儿的人家便感激她的所为为她修建了这座神庙。  
神庙由纯白的岩石建成，门柱上雕刻各种山中生灵，对开大门一左一右，是她的左右两张侧脸。  
而梧桐，是她当年所救的少女之一。梧桐自愿放弃肉身化身成树换得恩人重返人间，这位半神重获肉体后用那株梧桐树斫成江天一色，梧桐从束缚中解脱，作为琴灵跟随恩人游历江湖。  
后来为了剧情需要才改成了文中这样子。  
这两种设定都很好，其实我更中意落花洞女这一版，这版比白砚做大巫的剧情轻灵很多。

【第二部分 世界观】

历史背景。这个架空的故事发生在南齐萧道成在位时期，太子仍是萧赜，公主联姻入沈家结果早逝。但改动是我延长了萧道成的寿命，也没让当年一同造反的沈攸之死。  
萧道成在位时励行勤俭节约，萧牧的仰曦宫里能有羊绒地毯兰花水塘和大功率香烛，算得上独宠了。  
当时齐人在江南，鲜卑人在江北，年年对峙。佛教兴盛在挤占国教道教的位置，同时萨满和蛊术这样原始的巫术还存活在大地上。  
拜火教尚未传入中原，经历政变的血雨腥风之后波斯第二帝国已经建立。

然后谈地理。垂星观和排云观加上灵谷，都在拂雨谷的范围内；拂雨谷地属黟山，说人话就是在黄山里。  
垂星观的海拔比排云观更高，因此垂星观有浩浩荡荡的云海可看，也会有能呆坐在无穷无尽混沌如鸡子的云里思过的静思海。  
莽虎山临渤海，近长白，在吉林辽宁一带。北方秋天的海也好看，风卷红叶，黑水拍岸，疏阔寂寞。  
至于风窝岩断水崖和指向长白的一线天，都是我编的。

异术体系。魏晋时期流行玄修，道教和方术兴盛，到了南北朝时期道教方兴未艾。垂星观属于正一道的传承，不禁欲，轻修身重术法，有侠情，主动下山平乱。  
在这个世界里修士得道可以长生不老不死，练功先练内息，后有真气，名门大派修士全都佩剑，可以运气御剑飞行，速度和普快火车差不多，从南京赶路到大连需要近一天一夜，从黄山赶路到黔东南也要一天一夜。  
在拂雨谷垂星大学，正道可修剑道，符术，丹道，谶纬， 奇门阵法，也可以只研究理论，修习内功大力出奇迹，甚至可以做个路人NPC研究炼器。  
其他玄门大学和垂星大学一样。  
这个时代玄门修士因为都以太上老君为道祖，认为诸山门实际上是同门所出相亲相爱，因此见面互称师兄师姐。  
正道之外还有为正道不齿的邪道，比如苗疆的蛊毒和召唤术，萨满的巫术，民间流传的诅咒，驱役僵尸的尸道，还有驱役鬼魂的鬼道。控制人魂的青术亦正亦邪，在管有鱼死后就陷入了争议。  
其实术法虽多，实际上都是采拮地脉中生发的灵力，修士就像那群在河里玩水的小孩子。

服装。南朝受玄修之风影响，偏爱简约舒适且飘逸的宽袍大袖，宫廷内也如此。二姐习武时与男子同样装束，在后宫行走才迫不得已换裙装。  
垂星观的衣服以大面积白色为主，青灰棕色为辅。观内弟子着装基本相同，日常的道服和劲装类似，不上武场不打护腕；普通弟子外出和仪典时穿道袍，而观内长辈和两位执事大师兄平时就道袍随身，作为身份象征，颜色细节有所不同。  
大多数世外人士都崇尚自由长发披肩，但垂星观规矩多，长发披肩打架也不方便，所以所有弟子都得把长发梳起，戴发冠。唯一的自由是刘海随便留。  
道士佩剑都是三尺窄剑，佩在左腰，或背在背上；携带符箓专用的皮包长五寸宽三寸，容量很大，缚在右腰方便取用。

南北朝民风奔放，对同性恋的容许度很高，所以不会有任何“不被认可”的出柜恐慌，受到压抑的只有二姐和缃嫔：缃嫔毕竟是皇帝后妃，二姐为了缃嫔的安危和声誉只能隐忍，以姐妹相称。  
至于小师姐和凉凉——世外之人百无禁忌，两只含着妖丹出生娘胎里就会化人形的小猫咪在垂星观和灵谷畅行无阻，比凉凉有面子多了。

【第三部分 全书时间线】

-79  
安息帝国政变，王子被流放。

-77  
王子流浪到苗疆，结识白砚。改名丁羲和。

-73  
丁羲和拜入莽虎山。  
白砚收徒白引。

-64  
丁羲和入魔，莽虎山覆灭，程雀青与丁羲和同死。白砚祭金身。

-28  
丁羲和恢复魔体。  
莽虎山地动，一白狐被困阵中，被一老道所救。老道收白狐为徒，起名十五。

-10  
管有鱼寻访到程雀青的转世，带回垂星观，改名玄知。

-9  
管黍抱一孤女回垂星观抚养，起名玄珞。

0  
三月，萧牧出生。  
腊月，谢仪出生。

1  
萧牧周岁，得凶险一卦：龙战于野。抓周，母亲把拂尘送到他手上。  
谢仪抓周，得剑。

9  
萧牧生日，扬言要带一个小姑娘私奔。  
谢仪遇到了一个登徒子。

15  
谢仪出家，拜师白引。

18  
萧容下嫁沈文和。  
萧晔结识缃嫔郑柔。

21  
萧牧被遣到垂星观，入管黍门下。  
萧牧从谢仪剑下救出猫妖，起名凉凉。

22  
萧容去世。  
人面花开。  
聚灵阵动，无名山出现山魈。  
丁羲和重现。  
玄知触及江天一色，程雀青苏醒。  
白龙坝山神脱困。  
莽虎山最后一位受箓弟子去世。  
丁羲和断龙脉。  
政变爆发。  
丁羲和复仇，再失魔体。管有鱼死，白引死，管黍隐退。

23  
程雀青与丁羲和同归于尽。  
谢仪正式继任垂星观掌门。  
谢仪与萧牧结侣。  
先帝薨，太子萧赜登基。萧晔监政。

30  
萧牧收徒。

38  
谢仪收徒。  
十五重开莽虎山。  
丁羲和与程雀青重逢，远游欧洲。

我们在人间相识，尽知遇一场。


End file.
